When the snow stops falling down german
by FallenAkito
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn du die Wahl hast? Wenn du die Wahl hast zwischen zwei Herzen zu wählen? Yes, this is the german version of my story ; . I have to translate it in english. But I'm not that good in it. So it takes me some... more time ; . For all who can read it, you can read it in german ; . AyaFrau, Yaoi, Fantasy, Mystery, Angst.
1. Prolog

Prolog

_Einst erzählte man sich Gott habe Adam und Eva nur erschaffen um herauszufinden, ob es ihm gelingen würde ein Wesen auf die Welt loszulassen, welches nach seinem eigenen Willen handeln konnte._

_Doch trotz aller Regeln widersetzten sie sich ihrem Herren und wurden aus dem Paradies, dem Garten Edens verbannt. Der Garten wurde nie wieder für jemanden zugänglich gemacht. Dennoch wollte Gott nicht einfach so aufgeben und erschuf damit seine Tochter, Eve. Sie war ebenso wie Michael, Raphael und Verloren etwas Besonderes. Und obwohl er ihr verbat den Wald zu betreten, tat sie es immer wieder. Um ‚ihn' zu treffen. Jenen Todesgott, der die Seelen auf ihrer letzten Reise begleiten würde und ihnen den Weg zum jüngsten Gericht zeigte. Sie verbrachte oft ihre Zeit bei eben jener perfekten Schöpfung ihres Vaters, aber dieser war alles andere als begeistert dies zu hören._

_Also fasste er einen Entschluss und erschuf ein Gegenstück für seine Tochter, welches Verloren für sie ersetzen sollte. Nach außen hin schien dies auch zu funktionieren. Doch in ihrem Herzen konnte niemand erkennen, dass es anders aussah. Weder ‚er' noch ihr Vater würde dies jemals verstehen und spätestens dann, wenn sie es vielleicht verstehen könnten, wäre es schon viel zu spät. Sie wusste nicht wer es war und nicht was genau mit ihr geschah, alles was sie spürte war diese tiefe Dunkelheit und die Kälte und diese kalte, schmeichelnde Stimme dieser unperfekten Schöpfung._

‚_Du wirst mir gehören, Eve. Ich werde dich nicht an ihn verlieren. '  
_

_Schwärze. Hätte sie doch nur schon vorher geahnt was passieren würde, wenn sie sterben würde. Niemals hätte sie sich gewünscht das Verloren als Mörder bezichtigt und erneut zur Erde geschickt wurde um sie zu holen. Obwohl sie ihren Vater nicht hatte verstehen können, hätte sie ihm niemals zutrauen können, dass er denjenigen hintergehen würde, den er als sein ‚Meisterwerk' bezeichnete. Doch die Zeit würde es ihr beweisen… alles was sie in dieser Dunkelheit noch tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden…_


	2. First meeting with the unperfect

Chapter One: First meeting with the unperfect

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des silberhaarigen Chiefs aus als sie durch die Anweisung des Papstes eine Route durch den 7. Distrikt bekamen und eiskalte violette Augen beobachteten ihre Umgebung genau, nachdem die Stimme Labradors verklungen war. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Profe wusste das sie nicht wegen ihren Kameraden hauptsächlich durch diesen Distrikt geflogen waren. Aber für den Augenblick war es für den Rest ein guter Vorwand und noch dazu hatte Ayanami erfahren, dass im Königreich Antwort Pandoras Box versteckt sein sollte. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er das bekommen würde was ihm gehörte.

Nicht viel später tauchte auch der schwarzhaarige Major wieder auf, der vorhin noch soeben das Auge von Michael hatte fangen können. Für einen Augenblick war es eine Entscheidung die in Sekunden getroffen werden musste, denn dieser Idiot von Zehel schien ebenso darauf ausgewesen zu sein. Zum Glück hatte er es eher für wichtig gehalten den abstürzenden Teito zu fangen. Doch für den wiedergeborenen Todesgott hatte dieser nun vorerst keine Bedeutung mehr. Warum auch? Das Auge hatte sich von ihm abgespalten und so hatte der Braunhaarige nun erst mal keinen Nutzen für ihn. Zwar hatte er das Gefühl, dass hinter diesem noch mehr steckte, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Wenn sie erst einmal Antwort erreicht hatten, würden sie damit beginnen die restlichen Verbündeten des alten Königreich Raggs zu vernichten und dann konnte er endlich seinen Körper wieder befreien. Dann fehlten nur noch die Fragmente, die diese Ghosts inne wohnen hatten und niemand würde ihn mehr aufhalten können weiter nach der Seele von Eve zu suchen. Doch für den Augenblick musste er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

Ein anderer Soldat wagte sich näher heran und salutierte kurz bevor er ihm ein paar Unterlagen überreichte. Nachrichten von Hoburg Fortress und ein stummes Seufzen folgte seitens des Kopfes der Black Hawks. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht, früher oder später würde man im Hauptquartier bemerken, dass sie sich in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion heimlich auf den Weg gemacht hatten und das ohne irgendwelche Anweisungen. Ihre Elite-Einheit wurde eigentlich nur auf den besonderen Befehl der Befehlshaber, wie dem Admiral oder aber auch dem König selbst eingesetzt. Das lag nun mal daran, dass sich ihre Division fast nur aus Warsfeils zusammensetzte. Eine verbotene Art der Künste mit Zaiphon umzugehen und doch behielt sich der Herrscher von Barsburg offen solch starke Magier in der Armee zu behalten, anstatt sie sofort hinzurichten aufgrund der Verbindung zu Verloren. Oh hätte er doch nur eine Ahnung davon gehabt, wer sich wirklich hinter Ayanami verbarg.

„Wie ist Kolonel Haruse's Zustand?" fragte er ohne von den Papieren wieder aufzusehen, bevor der Soldat kurz überlegte.

„Weiterhin unverändert, Sir." Ein stummes Nicken folgte und die Dokumente wurden wieder zurück gereicht, bevor der Niederrangige wieder auf seinen Platz zurückkehren durfte.

Das Haruse seine Seele verloren hatte, traf jeden der Black Hawks schwer und selbst der Silberhaarige machte sich seine Gedanken. Kurz vorher hatte er noch dem Blauhaarigen befohlen mit ihm zu tauschen und damit dieses Schicksal abzuwenden. Gut, man hätte nicht sagen können was passiert wäre wenn Ayanamis Seele derartig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wäre. Aber mittlerweile fühlte er sich sowieso kaum noch lebendig. Seitdem der Geist von Verloren erwacht war, hatte er eher das Gefühl als würde die Zeit um ihn herum stehen bleiben und in Kälte versinken. Vielleicht war dies der Preis zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und der Toten gefangen zu bleiben. Zumindest solange bis er seine wahre Identität wieder bekommen hatte. „Sir! Das Königreich Antwort liegt direkt voraus!" wurde er einige Zeit später aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, in denen er wieder versunken war und schweigend erhob sich der Chief of Staff erneut aus dem Stuhl auf der Brücke.

„Alle auf ihre Stationen. Die erste Division wird die Männer an der Front unterstützen. Zweite und Dritte bleibt in Bereitschaft." Nach und nach bekamen alle ihre Anweisungen und noch bevor Ayanami selbst mit seiner eigenen Crew runter ging und das Schiff gelandet wurde, hatte sich bereits ein reinstes Blutbad vor ihnen erstreckt. Antwort war ein kaltes Land in dem oft ein sehr harter Winter herrschte, weshalb auch jetzt die Felder und das Schlachtfeld von Schnee bedeckt waren. Ein Vorteil für die Rebellen, die sich gegen sie stellten. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit sich gegen die Übermacht von Barsburg zu stellen und schon bald tränkte sich dieses wunderschöne weiß immer mehr in rubinfarbenem Rot. Leblose Körper soweit das Auge reichen konnte und unbeachtet von den Wesen, die noch mehr dunkle Kräfte inne wohnen hatten als es irgendjemand anderes hatte. Die Crew der Black Hawks begann sich aufzuteilen bis Ayanami alleine den Thronsaal des Königs betrat und ein trügerisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Wie ich es mir dachte. Ihr habt Pandoras Box also von Raggs gestohlen und hier versteckt." Obwohl er nicht sehr laut gesprochen hatte, schien die Stimme des menschlichen Verlorens beinahe scharf die Stille zu durchschneiden und Antworts König wusste. Er würde nichts gegen ihn tun können. Er würde nichts gegen diesen Sturm tun können, der sich vor ihm auftat und der ihn in Stücke zu zerreißen drohte.

„Du! Niemals wirst du sie bekommen! Sie darf auf keinen Fall geöffnet werden!" schrie der kleine rundliche Mann während er mit der Hand in seinen Gürtel griff, dass Messer ziehen wollend, doch er hatte es zu spät gesehen. Den rötlichen Schein in dem eiskalten Amethyst, welches seinen Tod schon prophezeite.

„Hört auf mich mit Eurem Geschwätz zu langweilen!"

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, war auch schon nichts mehr übrig von dem einstigen Beschützer der heiligen Box. Die rote Lebensflüssigkeit und menschliche Überreste waren das Letzte was man noch auf dem Boden wiederfinden würde. Ayanami gab diesem keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr als er seinen Blick zu dem schwarzen Gefäß wandern ließ, welches wie ein kleiner schwarzer Sarg aussah. Bänder mit alten Worten der heiligen Sprache waren um es herum geschlungen und schweigend griff er nach dem roten Stein. Das Auge Michaels würde ihm jetzt das erfüllen, wonach er solange suchte. Die Box öffnete sich und die amethystenen Augen weiteten sich wütend. In der Box war nichts. Nichts bis auf eine dunkelrote Rose, nach der er nun griff und die ihm eröffnete, wer Pandoras Box wirklich war. Dieser miese… die Kirche musste die ganze Zeit davon gewusst haben, dass dieser Bengel es war.

„Alle Achtung! Nun bist du so weit gekommen und doch hast du nicht das erhalten, nach dem du dich so sehr sehnst. Nicht wahr… Verloren?" Eine hämische Stimme und das leise Klatschen zweier Hände ließ den jungen Befehlshaber sich herumdrehen und nach der Herkunft des Störenfriedes suchen. Der Übeltäter war schnell ausgemacht und der Silberhaarige baute schnell wieder seine eigenen Sinne auf um sich auf einen möglichen Angriff vorzubereiten.

„Wer bist du, dass es dich etwas angehen würde!" Ayanami versuchte seine Stimme sachlich und konsequent klingen zu lassen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Schließlich hatte er bisher noch niemanden sonst getroffen, der wusste wer er war. Und dieser Mann, der hier vor ihm stand, wusste tatsächlich wer er wirklich war. Dennoch folgte auf seine Worte nur ein leises Lachen ohne wirklich genau darauf zu antworten.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle. Ich bin hier um das Auge von Michael mitzunehmen." Die Worte begannen gerade erst in dem Saal zu verhallen, als er auch schon den Zaiphonangriff kommen sah.

Blaue Augen sahen in den schon dunklen Himmel. Das Haar wurde durchgeschüttelt durch den eiskalten Wind, der ihm während der Fahrt auf dem Hawkzile ins Gesicht blies. Noch immer sah er die grünen Augen vor sich, die ihn so verständnislos angesehen hatten.

‚Wieso musst du weg?' hatte der Braunhaarige gefragt, die Stirn gerunzelt. ‚Wir wollten doch zusammen gehen!'

Ja, das war der Plan gewesen und Frau war wirklich entschlossen gewesen ihn durchzuführen. Aber dann hatte er ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, dass ganz sicher nicht von ihm ausgegangen war.

Verlorens Sense hatte sich gemeldet und diesmal stärker als sonst. Teito hatte es auch gespürt. Sofort wurden die grünen Augen besorgter. Frau mochte diesen Blick nicht, er sollte sich eher um den Kleinen Sorgen machen und nicht anders herum! ‚Frau?' hatte der grünäugige Junge noch einmal nachgefragt, doch der Priester hatte sich einfach umgedreht und war auf den Hawkzile gestiegen.

‚Ich komm dir so schnell es geht nach, Teito.'

‚Aber-'

‚Du schaffst das, ' hatte der Blonde den Anderen unterbrochen und gegrinst. Teitos verdutzter und verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck war das Letzte, was Frau von den Jüngeren sah, als er dem Horizont entgegen flog - in Richtung Antwort, in Richtung Ayanami.

Zugegeben, es war vielleicht nicht die schlauste Entscheidung, die er hätte treffen können, dass sah er auf halbem Wege auch ein. Doch das Ziehen in ihm wurde stärker und langsam wirklich nervig. Und er hatte so das Gefühl, dass es erst verschwinden würde, wenn er nachgab und sich dem Willen der Sense beugte - wenigstens fürs Erste.

Frau wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Eine friedliche Schneelandschaft vielleicht? Nein, nicht einmal er war solch ein Träumer. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich weniger Leichen im Schnee vorgestellt, weniger Mord und Totschlag. Er landete etwas weiter weg von Barsburg, man musste ihm ja nicht unbedingt einen Empfang bereiten. Seine Stiefeln knirschten, als er durch den Schnee schritt, seinen Weg säumten Leichen und das endlose Weiß, welches von roter Lebensflüssigkeit getränkt war. Bei dem Anblick verkrampfte sich sein Magen. So viele Tote. Der Blonde blieb kurz vor dem Eingang der Burg stehen, schloss die blauen Augen. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er wirklich betete - was gab's denn da zu beten? Aber er erinnerte sich, dass er still um die Sicherheit der verlorenen Seelen hoffte, bevor er in das Anwesen vor sich schritt, wo sich die Crew der Black Hawks schon tummelten.

Zu seinem Glück begegnete er keinem. Und das Ziehen in ihm, das Verlangen, was mit jedem Schritt größer zu werden schien führte ihn direkt zum Thronsaal. Kampfgeräusche drangen Frau schon von weitem entgegen, ein amüsiertes, kaltes Lachen durchschnitt die Luft. Und er hatte gedacht, nur Ayanamis Lächeln könne ihm annähernd eine Gänsehaut bereiten.

Innerlich gewappnet schlich er zu den großen Türen zum Königssaal und stieß sie leise auf. Zuerst starrten ihn die leeren Augen des Königs an, tot. Als ob die Leichen vor der Burg nicht schon genügt hätten. Doch Frau hatte nicht Zeit um Antworts König zu trauern, hätte er so oder so nicht getan, denn etwas anderes, Wichtigeres zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ayanami schien tatsächlich in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken! Ein Unbekannter, er hatte die schwarze Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass man nur das kalte Lächeln, wenn nicht schon ein Grinsen, erkennen konnte. Sofort regte sich etwas in Frau und ohne, dass er noch ein Mitspracherecht gehabt hätte, erschien die Sense - Verlorens Sense. Genauso wenig schien sein Mund auf ihn zu hören, denn dieser öffnete sich von alleine und -

„Darf ich mitmachen?"

Die blauen Augen funkelten kurz, ein paar blonde Strähnen fielen ihm vor diese. Sie waren jedoch weniger auf Ayanami gerichtet, sein Aussehen kannte er schon, sondern mehr auf den Unbekannten, der gerade dabei war, den Offizier anzugreifen. Der Bischoff war nicht lange hier gewesen, doch nur die Präsenz des Angreifers und das zufriedene, fast schon wahnsinnige Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen verriet dem Blonden, dass mit dem Typ nicht zu Spaß war.

Die violetten Augen des Chiefs waren irritiert zu dem Blondschopf gewandert, die Sense fixierend und für einen kurzen Moment schien er nicht genau zu wissen was er jetzt denken sollte. Was machte Zehel hier? Wieso war er ihnen gefolgt? Er hatte doch die perfekte Möglichkeit gehabt um mit diesem Jungen zu verschwinden! Er wollte ihm schon antworten, dass er verschwinden sollte und sich um seinen Kram kümmern sollte, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde brutal und gnadenlos wieder zurückgebracht, als dieser unbekannte Angreifer ein kurzes Lachen von sich gab und dann auch schon erneut auf ihn zuschoss nach dem er erfolgreich dem Angriff des Blonden ausgewichen war. Normalerweise war die Reaktionsfähigkeit seitens Ayanamis unheimlich schnell, doch dieses eine Mal war er nicht schnell genug um diesem Angriff auszuweichen, da Zehel ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Der plötzlich brennende Schmerz in der rechten Schulter bohrte sich rasend schnell in seine Sinne und begann diese verschwimmen zu lassen. Erneutes Blut tränkte den Boden und die Welt begann um ihn herum zu wanken. Verdammt… er hatte zwar eine größere Regenerationsrate als die anderen seiner Crew, einfach wegen Verloren… aber bei einer solchen Verletzung hatte er selbst auch nicht die Möglichkeit sich so schnell wieder zu fangen. Ein Grund mehr wieso die Schwärze ihre Krallen nach ihm auszustrecken versuchte und er schnell Bekanntschaft mit dem eiskalten Boden machte, wobei er dies schon gar nicht mehr bemerkte. Seine Sicht war verschwommen, bevor sie komplett in Dunkelheit versank und die Kampfgeräusche irgendwann mit der Zeit verstummten. Er hatte keine Ahnung weswegen dieser Ghost hierhergekommen war, aber ihm entging auch vollends das noch jemand anders durch ihre Verbindung gemerkt hatte, dass irgendwas geschehen sein musste.

Fast schon fassungslos sah Frau zu, wie der Soldat auf den Boden fiel. Shit, war das jetzt seine Schuld gewesen? Schnaubend rotierte er die Sense im Kreis, bevor er seine meeresblauen Augen wieder auf den Angreifer richtete. Dieser schien eher desinteressiert auf den Körper zu sehen, der einige Meter auf dem Boden lag. Nicht mal das Blut schien ihn zu erfreuen, wie die meisten Verrückten.

„Was willst du?"

Der Unbekannte schwieg immer noch. Er stand steif und bewegungslos einige Meter weiter weg von dem Bischoff und schien ins Nichts zu sehen. Erst nach einiger Zeit drehte er in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf zu Frau, die Augen blitzen in dem Schatten der Kapuze auf.

„Was sollen solch unnütze Fragen, Zehel? Enttäuschend."

Ach, war er einer dieser Bösewichte, die einem auf mysteriös und stark machten? Der Blonde verengte seine Augen leicht. Das waren meistens immer die Lästigsten. Der Unbekannte, anscheinend männlich, schritt langsam auf Frau zu, bevor nur noch einige Meter zu sie trennen schienen. Verlorens Sense fing an in seinen Händen zu zittern. Reagierte sie auf den am Boden liegenden Ayanami oder auf den Angreifer? Frau konnte sich da kaum sicher sein, da etwas anderes ihn verblüffte. Als der Unbekannte vor ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf zog blickte Frau in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Gerade mal zwanzig, wenn nicht jünger mit rabenschwarzes Haar und Augen, die flüssigem Silber glichen. Die Lippen zu einem scheußlichen Lächeln verdreht. „Dein Fragment... es ruft nach mir."

„Verarsch mich nicht! Du bist ja noch ein Kind!"

Der Unbekannte verzog sein Gesicht zu einem bedauernder Miene, die Augenbrauen angehoben. Frau konnte doch kein Kind angreifen! Das war doch... Und genau dieser Junge hatte wirklich Ayanami, nein, Verloren zu Boden gestreckt? Nur weil dieser kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit hat flöten lassen? Er ignorierte dabei dezent, dass es ja eigentlich seine Schuld gewesen war.

„Wieso glauben Menschen nur das, was sie sehen? Man erwartet immer so viel von der menschlichen Rasse und doch enttäuscht und amüsiert sie mich jedes Mal." Die Gesichtszüge des Jungens verhärteten sich Augenblicklich und er hob seine Hand an. Frau machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, doch stattdessen winkte sie ihm zu. „Ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt, richtig? Sin ist mein Name - Sünde."

So perplex hatte man Frau nicht oft gesehen. Fast schon fassungslos starrte er den Knaben an, der ihm zuwinkte, als ob sie lang ersehnte Freunde waren. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff, die blauen Augen zeigten nichts als Kälte.

„Egal ob Milchbubi oder nicht, ich werde dich bestrafen."

„Ich freue mich jetzt schon drauf," lächelte Sin, dann setze er sich seine Kapuze wieder auf und drehte dem Bischoff seinen Rücken zu. „Doch nicht heute. Pandoras Box wurde ausgetauscht. Hier ist nichts, was ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt haben will."

Und er ging. Einfach so. Frau wartete, bis er die ihm schwerelosen Schritte des Jungens nicht mehr hörte, bevor er Verlorens Sense verschwinden ließ. Störrisch, wie immer, aber er kam damit zurecht. Der Blonde wollte dann eigentlich wieder gehen, was hatte er hier denn wirklich verloren? Dieser Sin war nicht seine Angelegenheit und wäre er nicht hierhergekommen, hätte er auch nie etwas von ihm erfahren. Trotzdem hielt ihn etwas in dem Thronsaal und dieses Etwas lag blutend auf dem kalten Boden. Missmutig und sich durch die Haare streichend ging Frau auf den Körper zu und hockte sich lässig neben seinen Kopf. Die Blutung war stark, er hatte sie mit ernsten Augen betrachtet, aber Ayanami würde sich erholen. Der Priester sah keinen Grund darin, diese zu verarzten. Aber es war selten, dass er seinen Feind so hilflos sah, und deswegen fiel ihm auch nichts Besseres ein, als folgendes zu tun.

Frau legte seinen behandschuhten Finger an die bleiche Wange des anderen Mannes und piekst.

„Yo, er ist weg. Kannst aufstehen."

Gespannt warteten eisblaue Augen darauf, dass ihnen amethystenen Augen entgegenblicken würden. Eben jener Mann mit den amethystenen Augen reagierte jedoch nicht weiter darauf. Aufgrund der starken Verletzung musste er seinen Geist weiter in die Dunkelheit ziehen um noch mehr Schaden zu verhindern. Diese menschliche Hülle war schon lange nicht mehr so lebendig wie sie es früher vielleicht mal gewesen war. Doch nachdem die Kräfte des alten Todesgottes in ihm erwacht waren, hatten sie auch noch andere Dinge verändert. Ein Warsfeil-Magier war in der Lage schnell seine Wunden wieder selbst zu heilen, doch bei jemandem wie Ayanami war das schon wieder etwas anderes. Allerdings konnte er eine so große Wunde auch nicht einfach so wieder heilen. Er wusste nicht wie stark die Verletzung war, aber seine Schulter schmerzte wie die Hölle und er konnte seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr spüren. Er ging davon aus, dass es diesen wohl komplett erwischt hatte. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person und er konnte sich schon irgendwie denken, wer es war. Allerdings war dieser menschliche Körper seitens des Silberhaarigen geschwächt durch den starken Blutverlust und die Energie, die er aufbringen musste um diese Verletzung wieder vollständig zu heilen. Das würde sicherlich auch noch mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, allein bis er so viel hinter sich hatte, dass sein Bewusstsein wieder zurückkehren würde. Dennoch konnte der Chief nicht weiter auf diesen Mann reagieren, der normalerweise sein Feind war.

Doch die Reaktion wurde ihm auch schon abgenommen als eine weitere Person den Korridor entlang schritt und die Flügeltüren des Thronsaals hinter sich ließ. Eisblaue Augen verengten sich abschätzend hinter dunklem Glas als er sein Katana zückte.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nichts unüberlegtes tun!" entkam es wütend dem schwarzhaarigen Major und schickte einen Angriff gegen den blonden Bischoff, bevor er zu Ayanami lief. Frau wich allerdings elegant dem Angriff des Brillenträgers aus. Meine Güte, immer so impulsiv.

Ein kurz prüfender Blick verriet ihm, dass die Wunde nicht ernst zunehmen war, aber auf dem Schiff würde diese langwierige Regenerierung schneller von Statten gehen und ihr Vorgesetzter schneller wieder auf den Beinen sein. Eine Außergefechtsetzung seitens des Violettäugigen war immer eine heikle Situation, denn es gab genug Menschen, die den jetzigen Chief of Staff unbedingt so schnell wie möglich von der Bildschirmfläche verschwinden sehen wollten. „Ich weiß nicht was du hier willst, Zehel, aber egal was es ist… vergiss es." Ein drohendes Knurren entwich den Lippen Hyuugas als er durch die mentale Verbindung zu Ayanami wieder abgelenkt wurde.

‚Genug jetzt, Hyuuga. Er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Ausnahmsweise. Wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen.' fuhr er ihn mehr oder weniger an, auch wenn es nur eine schwache Erwiderung war und Benannter seufzte nur innerlich auf. Nur zu gerne hätte er dieser Witzfigur gezeigt was es hieß sich mit Verloren und ihnen anzulegen. Doch für den Augenblick musste er etwas anderes erledigen. Also nahm er Ayanami auf die Arme und ignorierte die stillen Proteste, im Moment konnte sich eben jener Mann sowieso nicht bewegen. Nach wie vor, ließ der Major den Blonden nicht aus den Augen. Wer wusste was dieser noch anstellen würde.

„Beruhige dich, Vierauge. Ich habe nicht vor deinem Geliebten etwas anzutun."

Der Bischoff grinste dazu kurz, doch es verschwand relativ schnell - der Situation angemessen. Er sollte verschwinden, abhauen, bevor noch mehr von der Crew kamen und er war sich sicher, dass nicht alle so brav auf ihren Chief hörten wie Hyuuga. Aber die Sense in ihm verbot seinen Beinen sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen ging Zehel auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, die blauen Augen waren jedoch auf Ayanami gerichtet. So wie Verlorens menschlicher Körper lag, in den Armen seines Untergebenen, sah er schwach aus. Verletzbar und gar nicht der Grund für einige seiner schlaflosen Nächte. Okay, dass konnte man jetzt sehr falsch verstehen, aber Frau meinte damit, dass Ayanami nicht bedrohlich aussah. Im Gegenteil. Ob es die Sense war oder sein Impuls wusste der Blonde nicht, aber in ihm keimte das Bedürfnis auf dem Chief zu sagen, dass es ihm gut gehen würde. So oder so verstörte es den Bischoff, weswegen er relativ schnell wieder ein paar Schritte auf Abstand ging.

Hyuugas gesamte Sinne konzentrierten sich indessen nur auf seinen Vorgesetzten, der derzeitig sich still in seinen Armen befand und er fixierte den Größeren aus misstrauischen eisblauen Augen, die von der getönten Sonnenbrille verdeckt wurden und jegliche Emotion damit verbargen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass Ayanami für diesen Moment so unheimlich angreifbar wirkte. Niemand wusste was den silberhaarigen Chief sonst noch so alles verfolgte. Schließlich hatte es schon seine Gründe, wenn eben jener junge Mann mit den schimmernden amethystenen Augen bis spät in die Nacht wach blieb um zu arbeiten und dann früh morgens, noch bevor die Sonne aufging, wieder aufstand um genau dieser Tätigkeit weiter nachzugehen. Drei Stunden Schlaf sollten bei ihm wohl vollkommen ausreichen… und dennoch hatte der langjährige Freund des Offiziers eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon, was dieser eigentlich tat. Denn wenn man es genau nahm, dann war er dabei sich langsam aber sicher selbst umzubringen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Verlust seines Begleiters von damals… vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass er die Wiedergeburt Verlorens war… oder aber auch an den vielen schlaflosen Nächten und die vielen Albträume, die ihn schon damals gequält hatten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich Ayanami begonnen hatte an diese zu gewöhnen und sie ihm nun nicht mehr viel bedeuteten. Sie gehörten einfach mit zu diesem Leben, dass er mehr oder weniger führte.

Und jetzt? Frau hatte nicht nur Lust zu bleiben, weil er Hyuuga dann eins auswischen konnte, sondern auch, weil es notwendig war. Was hier vor einigen Minuten stattgefunden hatte - der Kampf mit diesem Sin, die Erkenntnisse - sie hingen alle mit Ayanami zusammen. Und leider auch mit ihm, Zehel.

Aber wie konnte er es dem jungen Mann mit dem eiskalten Blick sagen, ohne dass es klischeehaft oder zu interessiert klang? Denn Frau interessierte sich viel weniger für Ayanami und viel mehr für die Absichten dieses Sündigers. „Und? Was steht jetzt an?"

„Als wenn dich das was angeht." Knurrte der Schwarzhaarige nur, während seine Schritte ihn aus dem Palast herausführten und gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als er erneut von dem Silberhaarigen gedanklich zurückgepfiffen wurde.

Fast schon gelangweilt wirkend zupfte Frau an einer Haarsträhne herum, bevor er seine Augen wieder zu Hyuuga und Ayanami abschweifen ließ.

Sein Blick sagte schon aus, dass er mitkommen würde, ohne Wenn und Aber und wenn von Nöten auch mit Gewalt. Keiner konnte ihn jetzt abschieben und Teito... Ja, Teito Klein würde auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen. Wenigstens für die nächste Zeit. Er brauchte nicht immer den Bischoff neben sich und vielleicht war es dem Braunhaarigen auch lieber, wenn Frau nicht 24 Stunden 7 Tage die Woche um ihn herum lungerte.

„Was schaust du denn so blöd, Vierauge? Ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich mitkomme."

Ein fröhliches Grinsen, was etwas leicht Schadenfreudiges hatte und die leicht teuflisch aufblitzenden meeresblauen Augen. „Und nein, dass heißt nicht, dass wir best friends for ever sind oder jemals werden," fügte er noch schnell mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung hinzu. „Ich will nur wissen, wieso der Typ es auf Mister Cool da abgesehen hat." Das ‚und auf mich' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, doch sein Gesicht verriet, dass er es dachte. Damit, anscheinend alles geklärt für Zehel, ging er an Hyuuga und dessen Vorgesetzen vorbei zu den hohen Türen des Thronsaales an dem toten König von Antwort vorbei. Er ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen, denn er wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er sich mit dem Feind verbündete. Es klang so nach einem Roman, den die ganzen Nonnen im Kloster lasen, dass er beinahe würgen musste. ‚Und am Ende lebten sie alle glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende.' Bla, bla. So schön die Vorstellung auch sein würde, wenn man wirklich Mut hatte daran zu denken, so ernüchternd war die Erkenntnis, dass es niemals so sein würde. Und Frau war fest entschlossen es auch dabei zu belassen. Sein Plan? Informationsaustausch, Vernichtung von Sin und wieder zu Teito aufschließen.

Woran Frau gar nicht dachte, er war so eingenommen davon, dass es seine eigenen Gedanken, sein eigener Wille war, war, dass die Sense in ihm, die so nach Verloren dürstete, auch noch ein Wörtchen, auch wenn es nur klein war, mitzureden hatte und dies auch getan hatte.

Ayanami selbst irrte noch immer in der Dunkelheit umher und versuchte das Pochen in der rechten Seite zu unterdrücken. Nur wie von weit her, war ihm möglich noch weiterhin seine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen und was um ihn herum geschah. Ein Grund warum er noch immer wusste, dass Hyuuga auf ihn hören würde. Zum anderen machte er sich Gedanken warum Zehel unbedingt mitkommen wollte, aber er glaubte es schon zu ahnen. Sie hatten beide einige Erkenntnisse gewonnen und würden wohl ernsthaft darüber nachdenken müssen ob sie ihre Informationen weitergeben wollten. Doch für den Augenblick musste nun erst einmal die Schulter des Anderen heilen. Kaum hatten sie das Schiff erreicht, kam ihnen auch schon ein blonder Junge entgegen und ein besorgter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er Frau hinter Hyuuga entdeckte und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen sich wütend verengten.

„Was will der denn hier!"

„Kommt mit uns. Aya-tans Anweisung." Antwortete der Schwertkämpfer vielleicht ein wenig zu ruppig, bevor er den Kopf leicht zu dem Anderen drehte. „Aber glaub nicht, dass du hier erwünscht bist."

Damit war dies auch schon wieder für ihn beendet und ohne weiteres trugen ihn seine Schritte durch die Korridore des Aircrafts, bevor er an einem Raum ankam, in den außer der direkten Crew unter Ayanami niemand Zutritt hatte. Jeder Mensch hätte hier wohl den Verstand verloren, wenn er diesen Tank gesehen hätte. Das Einzige wovon Warsfeils nun mal lebten und was vielleicht gleichzeitig auch die größte Lüge an ihrem Dasein war.


	3. I just wanna hate you

Chapter Two

i just wanna hate you

Tatsächlich dauerte es mehrere Stunden bevor eben jener Mann mit den silberweißen Haaren, gleich flüssigem Silber, sich soweit erholt hatte, dass die Regeneration nicht mehr weiter unterstützt werden musste. Seufzend begann er die neue Uniform überzuziehen, die Hyuuga ihm zwischenzeitlich gebracht hatte. Nur widerwillig hatte er ihn wieder allein gelassen, nachdem er es ihm ausdrücklich befohlen hatte. ‚Das wird wohl noch ein bisschen dauern…' stellte er desinteressiert fest, als er den rechten Arm versuchte zu bewegen. Schmerzen hatte er keine. Aber die frühere Kraft an Zaiphon konnte er im Augenblick noch nicht benutzen, dafür war das neue Fleisch dieses Körpers noch zu schwach. Die Mütze lag noch auf dem Tisch, genauso wie das Schwert was sich sonst immer an seiner Hüfte befand. Nachdenklich schloss er den Kragen des schwarzen schweren Uniformmantels und zog die Handschuhe über, während er darüber nachdachte wie er jetzt am besten gegen diesen seltsamen Typen vorgehen sollte. Wie war sein Name noch mal gewesen? Sin? War der Name nicht ein wenig unpassend? Wie dem auch sei… er hatte jetzt besseres zu tun, als sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Interessiert wanderte unterdessen der Bischoff durch das Aircraft - zumindest dort hin und da lang, wo er auch hin durfte. Er wollte keinen unnötigen Aufstand machen, solange er sich nicht bereit dafür fühlte. Das ziellose Umherirren führte jedoch dazu, dass der blonde Bischoff mit den eisblauen Augen sich verlief. Ganz toll. Seufzend ging er, sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend zu einem Crewmitglied, doch dieser sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Ah. Okay?  
Stirn runzelnd entfernte sich Zehel nun von diesem Mitglied, das anscheinend unfähig war zu sprechen und marschierte drauf los. So lange würde es ja nicht dauern wieder zurück zu finden. Nun, dass dachte er zumindest zwei Stunden, bevor er sich frustriert an einer Wand herunter gleiten ließ und den Kopf hängen ließ. Verdammte Flugschiffe. Die Augen geschlossen und regelmäßig atmend hockte der Ghost für einige Zeit einfach nur da und lauschte den Geräuschen des Transportmittels. Das Zischen der Triebwerke, die Schritte der Besatzung. Irgendwo hörte er auch ein Gespräch, doch es schien für den Blonden belanglos zu sein. Nicht wichtig genug, als das er es belauschen würde. Dann, in all seinem Frieden, spürte er wieder das Ziehen; das Zerren und das Verlangen. Frau stöhnte gequält und erhob sich schwermütig. Langsam nervte diese Sense, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht nach lassen würde. Nicht jetzt, wo sie ihrem Meister so nahe war und er keine Chance hatte zu fliehen.  
Schwerfüßig stapfte er mit einem grimmigen Gesicht durch die Gänge, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Die herumlaufenden Männer, die ihm begegneten sahen ihn zuerst verwirrt an und als Frau ihnen auch noch einen mordlustigen Blick zu warf, verschwanden sie eilig. War auch besser so. Mit der Sense in ihm, die jetzt immer öfters ihren Senf dazu zugeben schien, blieb ihm ja auch nichts anderes übrig als schlecht drauf zu sein. Besonders, wenn diese Sense ihn immer zu der Person führte, die er am Wenigsten sehen würde. Würde sie ihn jedoch zu Pornoheften führen... Hm, das war zumindest ein angenehmerer Gedanke.  
Am Ziel angekommen musterte er Hyuuga, der anscheinend Wachhund spielte. Ayanami schien seinem Untergebenen wohl verboten haben ins Zimmer rein zu kommen.  
„Was willst du hier!" knurrte dieser warnend. Frau hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich, dreist wie er war, an Hyuuga vorbei schlich und die behandschuhte Hand auf den Türknauf legte. Gerade als er einfach so reinstürmen wollte, überlegte er es sich doch anders und klopfte drei Mal kräftig.  
„Zieh dich an oder leg dich hin, ich komm rein," blaffte er und öffnete erst dann die Stahltür. Ayanami nackt - ein Anblick, mit er sich nicht fürs Leben bestrafen wollte. Urgh, wäre ja schrecklich.  
Die Proteste des ebenfalls Blauäugigen hinter sich ignorierte der blonde Schönling gekonnt und lehnte sich stattdessen mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen und betrachtete Ayanami eingehend, bevor er bitter lächelnd den Kopf schütteln musste. „So sehr ich es hasse, so sehr bin ich wirklich erstaunt darüber, wie schnell deine Wunden heilen."  
Und so genervt war er, dass es wirklich so war. Ein verletzter Ayanami war wenigstens ein etwas erfreuter Anblick zu dem die Sense ihn hätte führen können, aber das... Das, was er jetzt sah, war nichts worüber der Bischoff sich freuen könnte oder würde. Frau saß auf dem Schiff seines Feindes und konnte nicht anders, als Verlorens Hülle immer wieder in die Arme zu laufen. Party pur, dachte er seufzend.  
Amethystene Augen blickten zur Tür und abschätzend begann er das Schwert wieder an seiner Hüfte anzubringen. Allerdings antwortete er nicht auf die Worte des Blondschopfes und nur nebensächlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese leise flüsternde Stimme hören konnte je näher der Blonde ihm war. Diese Sense, die einst ihm gehört hatte, schien förmlich nach ihm zu schreien. Doch für den Augenblick konnte er sie noch nicht in seinen Besitz bringen. Schweigend setzte er die Mütze wieder auf und wandte sich dann zu dem vermeintlich unerwünschten Besucher.  
„Also ohne Mütze siehst du gefährlicher aus," gab Frau seinen Senf dazu und betrachtete den Grund für seine persönliche Belustigung etwas abschätzig. Solche Dinger hatte er noch nie wirklich ernst nehmen können. Aber na ja, wenn man sie im Militär tragen musste, bitte. Hatte ja nichts mit ihm zu tun, dass sie dort alle unter Geschmacksverirrung litten.  
„Und weshalb genau bist du jetzt hier?" wollte Ayanami dann sachlich wissen, während er Hyuuga ebenso ignorierte. Ayanami konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann nur hier war um diesen Typen einfach auszuschalten. Vielleicht war es noch etwas anderes gewesen, aber im Endeffekt interessierte das ja nicht mal wirklich.  
„Wieso ich hier bin..."  
Frau schien die Worte eher für sich noch einmal zu wiederholen, wobei er aus dem Fenster hinter Ayanami sah. Die Sonne schien gerade aufzugehen, denn eine große Feuerkugel schob sich am Horizont empor um ihn zu blenden. Schützend hob der Bischoff seine behandschuhte Hand an und bedeckte seine blauen Augen etwas. Hyuuga hinter sich hatte er beinahe schon vergessen. Doch die Präsenz dieses Mannes war einfach nicht zu verdrängen und wenn er überhaupt etwas sagen würde, dann würde er es Ayanami unter vier Augen sagen. Und nicht unter acht. „Ich will mit dir alleine darüber reden."  
„Ach willst du das." Wieder richtete Ayanami seinen Blick auf Hyuuga, den er über ihre gedankliche Verbindung anwies, sich zurückzuziehen. Vielleicht war er noch nicht wieder im Besitz seiner vollen Kräfte, aber er konnte sich denken, dass der Blonde nicht auf einen Kampf aus war.  
Immer noch gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der zum Teil nackten Brust verschränkt betrachtete der Blauäugige den Mann mit der lächerlichen Mütze vor sich und lächelte amüsiert.  
„Es sei denn du fühlst dich noch nicht stark genug und brauchst deine Laufburschen als Schutz. Ich kann auch warten, ich hab's nicht eilig." Nun, eigentlich schon. Frau konnte sich die Standpauke schon bildlich vorstellen, die er von Teito bekommen würde. Wo warst du, wieso hat es so lange dauert, ist dir was passiert - bla bla. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran konnte Frau nicht anders, als sein Gesicht leicht zu verziehen. War ja nicht so, dass er nicht auf sich selber aufpassen konnte. Außerdem war da noch die Sense, die schon dafür sorgen würde, dass der Blonde wartete. Am liebsten hätte er sie Ayanami zurückgegeben ohne darum zu kämpfen, aber das war auch nur seine momentane Einstellung, weil ihm diese Waffe im Moment sehr auf die Nerven schlug. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, fragte sich Zehel, wieso die Sense solch eine Macht ausübte - besonders, wenn es sich um Ayanami drehte. Bei Teito konnte er sich schließlich ab und zu noch zurück halten, aber hier... in der Nähe des silberhaarigen Offiziers schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen. Sehr bedauerlich und frustrierend.  
„Also? Wir wissen beide, dass es mit Sin etwas auf sich hat, dem du nicht gewachsen bist," drängte der freche Bischoff den anderen noch etwas weiter. Die Betonung des Satzes lag vor allem bei dem Wort ‚du'. Frau liebte ein paar Sticheleien und Hyuuga würde ihn nicht schon von hinten erstechen. Und wenn er auch nur daran dachte- „Vierauge, nimm' die Hand von deinem Zahnstocher oder ich mach dir dein Spielzeug kaputt." Ohne dem Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben, hatte Frau Hyuuga mit einem eher abschätzigen Ton angesprochen. Schließlich hatte er nicht wirklich angenommen, dass der Schwarzhaarige die Sticheleien des blonden Bischoffs einfach so akzeptieren würde und damit war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Hyuuga nach seiner Waffe greifen würde. Aber das hatte Frau ja gewusst ohne hinzusehen, weswegen seine blauen Augen immer noch auf den Chief lagen. Ob er sein Angebot ausschlagen würde? Nein. Ayanami musste selber die Sense in den Blonden spüren, wie sie seinen Namen flüsterte, wie sie nach ihm lechzte. Das hieß, wenn man es hier ausdrücklich sagen durfte, nicht, dass der blonde Bischoff nach dem Mann mit den kalten Augen verlangte. Niemals. Es hatte nur den Anschein und schon das war genug für den jungen Mann mit den meeresblauen Augen.  
‚Geh schon.' Die Gesichtszüge des Majors schienen beinahe zu entgleisen und er näherte sich erneut einen Schritt.  
„Aber Aya-tan…!"  
„Geh endlich!" kam es in einem etwas lauteren und ruppigen Ton, während der Chief die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Erneut kam ein verächtliches Schnauben seitens des Schwertkämpfers bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Nun waren es nur noch sie beide und nach wie vor hatte der Silberhaarige das Gefühl dieses seltsame Flüstern zu vernehmen. Er wusste, dass es von der Sense herrührte. Aber er würde für den Augenblick nicht versuchen sie zurückzuerlangen, denn irgendwie hatte der Chief of Staff schon das Gefühl, dass Frau nicht ganz aus freiwilligen Stücken hier war. Gerade er wusste sehr genau, dass diese Waffe ihren eigenen Willen hatte. Ayanami war bewusst das Hyuuga nicht sehr weit weg gehen würde, dafür kannte er den jungen Mann mit der Sonnenbrille einfach zu gut. Er widersetzte sich oft und gerne seinen Anweisungen und manchmal war das vielleicht auch gar nicht so schlecht. Aber dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er bereits wusste… dieser Ghost würde ihn nicht angreifen, denn sie hatten beide ein Problem und sie mussten dieses Problem so schnell es ging wieder beseitigen.  
Was seinen ehemaligen Besitz anging, so übte sie auch auf ihn eine seltsame Anziehung aus, was sicherlich nur normal war, denn er war ihr früherer Meister und der rechtmäßige Besitzer dieses Werkzeuges um die menschlichen Seelen zum jüngsten Gericht zu bringen. Dieser Ghost vor ihm war nur eine billige Kopie seiner selbst. Zumindest wenn man von seiner originalen Form ausging.  
„Und was hat das jetzt alles damit zu tun? Du wärst ja sicherlich sehr froh, wenn jemand wie ich einfach von der Bildfläche gewischt wird. Ist es nicht so, Zehel?" Die Verachtung und der Hass, den er für diese Person empfand trieften aus jedem Wort das er aussprach und er näherte sich bis auf ein paar Schritte, während er die tiefblauen Augen unentwegt beobachtete. Er hasste sie so sehr. Er hasste diesen Bischoff so sehr. Diese Augen die ebenso beinahe seelenlos wirkten, wie seine eigenen. Sie waren nicht lebendig, aber auch zu den Toten gehörten sie nicht. Das war einfach ihr Schicksal. „Komm zum Punkt, oder du wirst dir wünschen dieses Schiff nie betreten zu haben." Warnte er ihn noch vor, denn wenn er nichts Interessantes für ihn haben würde an Informationen, dann würde er ihn sicherlich nicht mehr verschonen.  
Mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich der Blonde also um und ließ sich ungefragt auf einen Sessel nieder, die Füße legte er auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch vor sich. Er erwiderte dessen Augenduell mit demselben Feuer, dass Ayanami ihm ebenfalls entgegen brachte.  
„Natürlich. Ich würde sogar ausnahmsweise mal ein Fest feiern, wenn du tot wärst."  
„Daran hatte ich keinen Augenblick gezweifelt." erwiderte der Chief nur und zuckte leicht die Schultern. Es war nichts neues das die Ghosts den Geist von Verloren endlich vernichtet sahen, denn es war ja eigentlich auch ihre Aufgabe diesen zu den Exekutionsgründen nach Seele zu bringen. Doch dies hatte nie funktioniert, denn der Todesgott war einfach zu stark gewesen.  
Frau grinste dreist, doch es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
„Sin, der Junge, er wusste über dich Bescheid. Über mich. Er sucht anscheinend ebenfalls nach Pandoras Box und er versucht die Fragmente der Ghosts zu sammeln. Ich weiß nicht wieso und um ehrlich zu sein interessiert es mich nicht. Aber es ist schon schwer genug sich nur um dich und deine bescheuerte Gefolgschaft von trainierten Schoßhündchen zu kümmern. Ich brauche nicht noch einen pubertierenden Milchbubi, der denkt, er wäre Gott. Und du wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Dazu kommt, dass weder du, noch- bedauerlicherweise- ich ihm gewachsen zu seinen scheinen."  
Schweigend lauschte er den Worten des jungen Mannes in dem dunkelblauen Mantel, der hier so verdammt dreist herum lümmelte und glaubte er wäre hier so willkommen. Dennoch musste Ayanami zugeben, dass der Andere nicht ganz unrecht hatte, denn er hatte auch diesem wirklich nichts entgegen setzen können.  
„Da hast du sicherlich Recht. Ausnahmsweise. Aber wer oder was ist er, als das er uns beide einfach ausspielen könnten." Erwiderte Ayanami nachdenklich und schritt hin und wieder auf und ab, während er versuchte sich ein eigenes Bild über die jetzige Situation zu machen. Er ließ den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen und verharrte dann wieder auf Zehel, der seine Aufmerksamkeit anscheinend auf etwas anderes gerichtet hatte. Frau hatte den Blick von Ayanami abgewandt und sah an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster, vereinzelte blonde Strähnen fielen dem jungen Bischoff ins Gesicht. So saß er da, ganz in seine Gedanken vertieft, bis er wenigstens ein bisschen von der Wahrheit aussprach. Wieso verheimlichen, wenn der große Chief es wahrscheinlich eh schon wusste?  
„Dazu kommt, dass deine bescheuerte Sense zu dir will wie ein Kleinkind. Also echt- hast du ihr keine Manieren beigebracht?"  
„Sie hat nun mal ihren eigenen Willen. Sie hört nur auf ihren wirklichen Meister und ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du sie mir wiedergeben würdest. Früher oder später wird sie mir sowieso wieder gehören." Antwortete Ayanami und dieser spöttische Ausdruck blieb weiterhin in den kalten Amethysten bestehen.  
„Ich geb' sie dir vielleicht zurück, wenn du ganz brav bist und nichts anstellst," seufzte Frau, nicht einmal überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten. Als ob. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach. „Und das ‚später' gefällt mir viel mehr als das ‚früher'."  
Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich der Bischoff wieder und klopfte sich die Oberschenkel ab, dann sah er wieder auf und begegnete Ayanamis Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Also: Es gefällt mir nicht und dir bei Gott auch nicht, aber dieser Sin könnte uns einzeln den Arsch versohlen und ich bezweifle stark, dass du so wenig zu tun hast, dass du dich auch noch um ihn kümmern kannst. Nicht-" Der blonde Mann holte tief Luft und schüttelte sich innerlich bei seinen nächsten Worten: „-nicht ohne Hilfe."  
Damit war der Vortrag beendet. Wow. Er hatte es tatsächlich hinter sich gebracht. Im Stillen fragte er sich jedoch, ob Vierauge nicht doch heimlich zuhörte. Wahrscheinlich. Wie er jetzt wohl aussehen mochte? Die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Überraschung über seinen Vortrag, seinen Vorschlag. In dem Herz des Schwarzhaarigen keimte wohl gerade der Wunsch auf Frau zu enthaupten. Der Bischoff konnte die eingebildete Mordlust förmlich spüren.  
„Moment. Du? Mir? Vergiss es. Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten, Zehel." Erwiderte der Silberhaarige und musste sich davon abhalten sehr aufgebracht zu klingen, was gar nicht mal so einfach war. Wollte dieser Ghost ihn etwa verarschen und sich über ihn lustig machen? Wieso sollte er ihm helfen? Hatte er eben vergessen wer er war? Die Reinkarnation Verlorens!  
Die Stille legte sich schwer und bleiern über die beiden Gegenspieler und man hätte wohl sicherlich eine Stecknadel feiern gehört. Ob Hyuuga wirklich noch vor der Tür stand wusste der Silberhaarige nicht aber für den Augenblick war es ihm auch wirklich egal. So schnell würde der Schwertkämpfer sowieso nicht dazu kommen den Blonden einfach so umzunieten. Noch dazu wo es diesem wahrscheinlich nicht mal wirklich möglich war.  
Stirn runzelnd kamen die Gedanken des Anderen wieder ins ‚hier und jetzt' zurück und Frau bemerkte, dass er an Ayanami heran getreten war. Seine Augen sahen direkt in die Violetten seines Gegenübers und einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Zehel das Gefühl gehabt, sich in diesen zu verlieren. Was zum...? Verwirrt und auch etwas empört machte er einen Schritt zurück und sendete einen stillen Fluch an die Sense. Diese schien sich wohl köstlich zu amüsieren, denn sie verstärkte das Ziehen in seiner Brust etwas, sodass Frau keine andere Wahl hatte, als vor Erstaunen für einen kurzen Augenblick nach Luft zu schnappen. Verdammt. Zähneknirschend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er sie in seine Hosentaschen rammte und auf betont lässig tat. Ayanami musste ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, wie sehr unter den immer stärker werdenden Einfluss der Sense litt. Seiner verfluchten Sense.  
„Wie dem auch sei. Fakt ist, er hat es auf die Fragmente und auf meinen Körper abgesehen. Aber warum? Und wie können wir ihn am ehesten ausschalten." Dies war eher mehr eine Feststellung zu sich selbst, aber es stimmte. Ohne die Hilfe des Bischoffs würde er dies nicht einfach so zu Stande bekommen. Auch wenn ihm das absolut nicht gefiel und Frau würde es genauso wenig gefallen. Der Blonde entspannte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen etwas, als er merkte, dass die Sense nachließ- wenigstens etwas, okay, sagen wir mal, genug, dass er die Hände wider hervor holen konnte.  
„Haha, zuerst mein Angebot abschlagen und dann in deinen eigenen Worten sagen, dass du mich trotzdem brauchst. Sind wir etwa schüchtern, Chief?"  
Der belustigte Tonfall war kaum zu überhören und das freche Grinsen passte schon wie an gegossen zu dem schelmischen Funkeln in den eisblauen Augen. Auch wenn es nicht die richtige Zeit dafür war, aber gab es schon zu diesen Zeiten eine gute Zeit für seinen Sarkasmus?  
„Also gut; dann arbeiten wir zu- oh Gott. Ich kann das gar nicht aussprechen, ich glaub ich muss kotzen..." Frau verzog sein Gesicht angewidert und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. Er glaubte tatsächlich Galle zu schmecken. Musste er es wirklich sagen? Reichte nicht ein Handschlag oder so? Irgendetwas, damit er nicht zusammenarb- nein, nicht einmal denken konnte er es, ohne das Gefühl zu haben sein Frühstück der Erde zu präsentieren- und zwar in ihrer ganzen zerkauten Pracht.  
„Jaaa..." Nachdenklich kratze sich Frau am Hinterkopf, dann fuhr er sich mit der behandschuhten Hand durch die blonden Haare, bevor seine Augen wieder auf den Mann richtete, der Verloren sein sollte.  
„Überlegen wir uns erst einmal, was wir über Sin wissen."  
Damit setze sich der junge Priester wieder auf das Sofa, überschlug die Beine (auf männliche Art und Weise) und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf. „Er benutzt Zaiphon und weiß über dich und mich Bescheid. Er scheint eine ziemlich große Kraftquelle zu besitzen und-"  
Er runzelte die Stirn, dann beugte er sich leicht vor und massierte seine Schläfen. „Und scheint nicht menschlich zu sein. Zumindest ist er genauso menschlich wie du oder ich es sind."  
"Er wusste darüber Bescheid wo sich Pandoras Box befand, aber anscheinend nicht, dass sie ausgetauscht wurde." Hierbei stellte sich dem jungen Chief aber wieder die Frage, wieso und wann war sie ausgetauscht worden? "Ihr wusstet das Teito als Pandoras Box dient, nicht?" Ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf den blassen Lippen, als er erneut die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Fast schon desinteressiert hob der blonde Schönling den Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. Dann überschlug er das andere Bein und fing an seine Finger zu kneten und bevor er noch irgendetwas anderes machen konnte, starrte er wütend zu Ayanami hoch.  
„Könntest du dich bitte setzen? Du machst mich wahnsinnig nervös. Wer kann sich denn so konzentrieren? Also echt."  
Gerade wollte der Chief den Gedanken des Anderen fortführen als er dessen wütenden Blick auch schon bemerkte und die Belustigung in den eiskalten Augen nur noch mehr genährt wurde.  
"Wie leicht du dich aus der Fassung bringen lässt. Es muss schwer sein mit ihr klar zu kommen, was?" warf er ein und musste ein leises Lachen unterdrücken. Natürlich war es klar was Ayanami gemeint hatte, denn es war kaum zu übersehen - vor allem für ihn - das er mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen hatte, dass diese Sense noch immer zeigte, das sie zu ihrem Herren wollte.  
„Ich diene gerne deiner persönlichen Belustigung," knurrte Frau gereizt und warf dem Chief einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Wenn du irgendwelche Extrawünsche haben solltest, dann sag mir Bescheid ich werde schauen ob _sie_ es einrichten kann."  
Frau lehnte sich nur wieder nach hinten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Bischoff mit den meeresblauen Augen sah fast schon wieder in Gedanken verloren an die Decke des Zimmers, seine Arme hatte er lässig vor der Brust verschränkt. Von draußen drangen langsam wieder Geräusche zu ihm, Gesprächsfetzen und Hyuugas Stimme, die ziemlich empört klang. Der ließ seinen Liebling auch einfach nicht alleine, oder? Genauso wenig wie Frau es in nächster Zeit nicht tun konnte. Nicht, wenn die Sense ihre Finger im Spiel hatte und sie schien genauso stur und dickköpfig zu sein wie er selber.  
"Wir wissen nicht was er ist. Aber ich denke ich habe da eine Vermutung. Allerdings muss ich dazu ein oder zwei Bücher wälzen müssen." Die Bibliothek im ersten Distrikt in Hoburg Fortress war die Größte im gesamten Barsburger Reich und noch dazu sehr umfassend. Am ehesten würde der Anführer der Black Hawks wohl dort etwas finden, wenn er etwas über ein Wesen wissen wollte, dass ebenso nicht menschlich sein konnte. Da Sin jedoch über Verloren bescheid wusste, musste es irgendwo eine Verbindung geben. Eine an die sich der wiedergeborene Todesgott vielleicht nicht erinnern konnte, denn bisher waren noch so einige Erinnerungen im Dunkel gelegen. Lediglich die Bilder von Eve hatten sich fest in seinen Kopf gebrannt...  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam dem Silberhaarigen, bevor er dann sich wieder dem Blonden zuwandte. "Dir wird also nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mitzukommen. Vorerst." Damit war diese Unterredung eigentlich auch schon beendet für den Chief of Staff, weshalb er sich dann auch schon zur Tür wandte und den Raum verlassen wollte. Sie würden nun sowieso erst mal zurückfliegen müssen und dann auch noch erklären müssen wieso sie einfach sich nach Antwort aufgemacht hatten... da führte wohl kein Weg dran vorbei.  
Grummelnd erhob sich der Bischoff und folgte dem Silberhaar zur Tür. Er schien ganz von alleine zu gehen, so, wie die Sense ihn zu ihn trieb. Doch als die Tür geöffnet wurden, waren zumindest die Gefühle von Frau und Sense im Einklang: All ihr Hass richtete sich auf Hyuuga.  
„Also Vierauge, hast du deine Schosshundöhrchen schön gespitzt? Ich bleibe hier und werde dir noch öfters auf die Nerven gehen," trällerte der Blonde fröhlich und ging mit großen, demonstrativen Schritten an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei. Er tat sich schwer daran ein schadenfrohes Lachen zu verkneifen, dass keinen außer ihn belustigt hätte.  
Ein warnendes Knurren entkam dem Sonnenbrillenträger, während er schon beinahe drauf und dran war diesem eingebildeten Schnösel den Hals umzudrehen. Was dachte sich dieser Penner überhaupt wer er war! Doch erneut wurde er von Ayanami abgehalten, der einen anderen Soldaten gerade dazu abkommandiert hatte dem Ghost seine neue 'Bleibe' zu zeigen und schon setzte der Chief seinen Weg weiter fort. Schließlich war er für einige Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt worden und in dieser Zeit hatte er nicht seiner Arbeit nachgehen können. Also würde er dies jetzt wohl nachholen müssen.  
"Aya-tan.. bist du wirklich sicher, dass wir ihm vertrauen sollen?" wollte der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Vorgesetzten wissen, während sie auf dem Weg zur Brücke waren und ein leises Lachen war seitens des Angesprochenen zu hören.  
"Er wird uns nur solange Gesellschaft leisten, bis er nicht mehr von Nöten ist. Dann können wir uns noch früh genug ihm entledigen. Und Teito wäre damit für den Augenblick ebenso schutzlos." stellte er dann fest und ein paar erfreute Gesichter waren zu sehen als der Violettäugige wieder das Kommando über das Schiff übernahm. Auch Kuroyuri und Konatsu schienen mehr als erleichtert, dass ihr Boss wieder wohlauf war. Der zeitweilige Verlust von Haruse war schlimm genug, aber dann auch noch Ayanami... das hatte sogar den Jungen mit den rosafarbenen Haaren und der Augenklappe getroffen. Für einen kurzen Moment schien ein kleiner Teil vom Alltag wieder zurückzukehren als der Silberhaarige wieder mit seiner Arbeit begann und den blauäugigen Major ebenso wieder dazu triezte damit weiter zu machen.

Unterdessen folgte Frau still einem der minderen Arbeiter der Crew zu einem Zimmer zwei Gänge weiter. Es befand sich am hinteren Ende und als er es betrat war es nicht groß. Überhaupt nicht groß. Ein Bett, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein kleines Fenster, ein Schrank und eine schmale Tür, die zu einem Badezimmer mit Dusche führte. Irgendwie fand Frau, dass dieses Zimmer eher zu einem Verbrecher passte als zu einem der sieben Ghosts. Doch als er nach einem neuen Zimmer fragen konnte, war der schmächtige Mann schon weg und Frau schien sich alleine im Gang zu befinden.  
Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ dann an dieser einfach zu Boden sinken. Wer jetzt einkommen würde, würde durch seine Hände sterben- noch mehr Kopfschmerzen konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Die Sense konnte seine Erschöpfung wohl spüren, denn sie hörte auf mit dem Zerren und den Ziehen- für den Moment. Also hatte er Blonde erst einmal seine Ruhe. Müde stütze er sein Gesicht in den Händen ab und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch sie flatterten so wild in seinem Kopf herum wie Schmetterlinge. Gott, er könnte jetzt etwas zu essen vertragen! Sein Magen könnte das Grummeln eines Bären Konkurrenz machen, doch seine Lust sich zu erheben beschränkte sich aufs Minimum.  
Langsam hob er den Kopf wieder und sah sehnsüchtig aus dem kleinen Fenster nach draußen. So schön still und friedl-  
„MACHT SCHNELL! WIR MÜSSEN SCHNELL ZUR BESPRECHUNG!"  
„ICH LAUF JA SCHON SO SCHNELL ICH KANN!"  
„DU HAST DEINE UNTERLAGEN VERLOREN, SPASTI!"  
„NERV NICHT, ARSCH UND HILF MIR!"  
... Wutentbrannt riss Frau die Tür auf und sah den Gang hinunter, wo vier Crewmitglieder wütend und frustriert Papiere zusammen häuften um nicht all zu spät zur Besprechen zu kommen. Das sie dabei den Gedankendang eines Ghost störten und lauter als angemessen sprachen schien ihnen nicht aufzufallen. Sollten sie sich auch nicht wundern, dass sie den Zorn von nicht nur einem Ghost auf sich zogen sondern auch von Verlorens Sense:  
„HALTET ALLE VIER EINE VERSCHISSENEN KLAPPEN ODER ICH STOPF SIE EUCH!"  
Alle vier sahen mit großen Augen zu Frau und als der eine den Anschein erweckte etwas zu seinem Nachbarn zu flüstern hob der Bischoff die Faust und starrte das Crewmitglied mordlustig an. Liebe deinen Nächsten, so wie du dich liebst? Egal wie das heilige Gebot ging, Frau würde königlich, wenn nicht göttlich, drauf scheißen. Keiner konnte diese Nervensägen auch nur einen Deut lieben!  
„UND NUN VERZIEHT EUCH!"  
Der Blick und die kampflustige Aura des Blonden sprachen wohl für ihn, denn die vier erhoben sich rasend schnell und hasteten stolpernd um die Ecke. Zufrieden senkte er die Faust und ging in sein kleines Gefängnis zurück.

Die Unruhe und das Durcheinander des Tages waren schnell wieder zur Ruhe gekommen und mittlerweile schlug die Uhr schon beinahe ein Uhr nachts. Eigentlich keine sehr ungewohnte Uhrzeit für den silberhaarigen Chief, der sich nun wieder in sein Quartier zurückgezogen hatte. Seine Crew hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit endlich zum Schlafen begeben, aber er selbst hing an seinem Schreibtisch immer noch über den letzten Berichten und Dokumenten. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Vorwand um sich davon abzuhalten gleich wieder zu schlafen und dann erneut diesen Albträumen freien Lauf zu geben, die schon so ein fester Bestandteil seiner Routine waren. Seufzend fuhr er sich kurz über die Schläfen, welche schon durch die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit zu pochen angefangen hatten. Der Hut hatte mittlerweile seinen Platz auf dem Tisch des Sofas gefunden, die Uniform hing unbeachtet über der der Stuhllehne und Ayanami fiel es schwer ein leises Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Gott... vielleicht hätte er doch nochmal etwas essen sollen... aber seitdem er als Verloren umherwandelte, hatte selbst das seine Seltenheit gefunden. Das wirkliche Gefühl von Hunger hatte er auch schon nicht mehr wirklich kennen gelernt, denn die meiste Zeit nahm er außer Tee und Kaffee auch nichts mehr Richtiges zu sich. Zwischenzeitlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem leisen Schnurren neben ihm unterbrochen als einer der beiden Großkatzen sich zu ihm gesellte und den Kopf auf eines seiner Beine ablegte, als wolle er ihm mitteilen, dass es Zeit wäre langsam schlafen zu gehen. Seufzend ließ er kurz von den Unterlagen ab und wanderte mit den blassen schmalen Fingern durch das tiefschwarze Fell. Die beiden Panther waren wohl die einzigen Wesen, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten und nicht gleich die Flucht vor ihm ergriffen. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, dass fast jedes Tier seine Gegenwart mied und Furcht vor ihm zeigte. Doch die zwei Raubkatzen schienen dies nicht zu haben. Er konnte zwar den Respekt in ihren lebendigen Augen sehen, aber mehr war da auch nicht und sie waren sehr umgänglich. Außer zu Hyuuga, der nur einen Fuß in sein Quartier zu setzen brauchte und schon hatten sie ihre nächste Beute ausgemacht.  
Im Gegensatz zu Ayanami der nicht schlafen wollte, hatte Frau es eher mit ungewollter Schlaflosigkeit zu tun. Wieso auch immer, aber er war hellwach und er wünschte sich endlich die Augen permanent schließen zu können. Doch sein Magen knurrte und seine Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an. Ach verdammt. Nicht einmal das Fenster konnte er öffnen und langsam wurde es stickig. Wie wild wälzte sich der junge Mann im Bett herum, die Decke wickelte sich frustrierend eng um seine schlanken Beine, bevor er diese abstrampelte. Flatternd fiel die dünne Decke zu Boden und Frau blieb angezogen und deckenlos auf der Matratze liegen. Seine Augen wanderten über die Decke um eine Beschäftigung zu finden, doch sein Geist und seine Gedanken schienen keine Ruhe zu finden. Das Einzige, was ihm dann einfiel, war aufzustehen und nach etwas Essbaren zu suchen. Dann wäre es wenigstens eine Sache weniger, die ihn nervte.  
Schwermütig stampfte der blonde Ghost aus seinem Quartier und schritt gähnend den Gang lang, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wohin er ging. Ab und zu kam ihm jemand entgegen, doch da es schon halb zwei war, wenn nicht schon viel später war er meistens alleine. Den Einzigen, den er noch sah, war der nervtötende blonde Junge von vorhin, der ihn ebenfalls sah. Kurz sahen die beiden sich in die Augen, bevor Frau eine Augenbraue skeptisch hob und der Jüngling hastig die Flucht ergriff. Huh. Was für einen Schlappi hatten die denn hier angestellt? Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich der Junge vor Ayanamis Tür hingestellt und ein kleines Stück Papier fallen gelassen. So hilfsbereit Frau von Natur aus war und ohne hinterlistige Hintergedanken die von dreister Neugier beflügelt werden könnten ging er auf den Schnipsel zu und hob diesen auf. Die Schrift war kaum lesbar und er wurde so oft zusammen geknüllt und gefaltet, dass er sogar mehr Falten hatte als ein 100 jähriger Opa. Vielleicht konnte Ayanami ja etwas entziffern? Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken klopfte der Bischoff an, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ohne Anstrengung zu diesem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Och ne. Die Sense konnte ihn also zu dem Silberhaar lotsen ohne das er es bemerkte? AH! Und er hatte auch noch angeklopft! Erschrocken sprang er zurück und sah sich flüchtig nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch er merkte, dass das wirklich feige war. Und er war Zehel! Er war nicht feige und würde zu seiner Entscheidung stehen. Zumindest etwas.  
Ein leises Knurren riss den Silberhaarigen erneut von seiner Arbeit los und die violetten Augen wanderten zur Tür an der es geklopft hatte. Anscheinend war da jemand, den die Zwei definitiv nicht leiden konnten und es war sicherlich nicht der schwarzhaarige Major. Und seiner Eingebung nach zu urteilen, konnte es sich nur um Zehel handeln, der schon wieder umher wandelte. Anscheinend hatte er noch immer mit der Sense und deren Anziehung auf ihn zu kämpfen, was erneut ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln auf die blassen Lippen des Chiefs zauberte. Ayanami machte sich nicht die Umstände Frau herein zu bitten oder überhaupt etwas verlauten zu lassen, denn der blonde Bischoff tat sowieso das was ihm gerade am liebsten war und seine Auffassung betrog ihn da auch nicht, denn schon öffnete sich die Tür und der Blauäugige schien betont entschlossen das Zimmer zu betreten. Sein Blick wanderte kurz durch das Zimmer, bevor er auf dem blassen Chief zu ruhen kam.  
„Fühlst du dich jetzt nicht viel ernster genommen ohne die Mütze? Gib's zu," grinste Frau und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und betrachtete Ayanami wieder einmal belustigt.  
Kurz faltete der Silberhaarige die Hände zusammen und legte das Kinn auf den Handrücken ab.  
„Wen haben wir denn da? Sag bloß du hast dich verlaufen, du hilfloses Lämmchen." Warf er dann belustigt ein, wobei Frau wohl eher ein dummes Schaf war anstatt ein hilflos Lamm das der Herr wieder zu sich rufen wollte. Oder war er etwa der Wolf im Schafspelz? Kaum hatte der Andere das Zimmer betreten, erhoben sich die beiden graziösen Katzen auch schon und fixierten ihn wütend fauchend. Sie hassten jeden, der ihrem Herren zu nahe kam und auch wenn sie sich sonst gegenüber Ayanami wie harmlose Hauskatzen verhielten, so waren sie immer noch Raubtiere. Der Silberhaarige entschied sich absichtlich dazu nichts weiter auf diese Anspielung zu geben, denn dieses Thema war ihm dann doch irgendwie zu blöd.  
„Gutaussehendes," ergänzte Frau mit strengem Blick, „hilfloses, gut aussehendes Lämmchen. Wenn du schon darauf bestehst, mich zu beleidigen, dann sollte wenigstens etwas Glaubwürdiges in dem Satz stecken." Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus, bevor er den weißen Schnipsel hervor holte und ihn bestimmt auf den Tisch legte. „Den hat übrigens so ein Blondchen fallen gelassen. Ganz wie sein Dummkopfvorbild Hyuuga lauerte er vor der Tür. Also ich weiß nicht was du mit dummen Gefolgshunden am Hut hast, aber denkst du deine jetzigen reichen nicht? Brauchst du wirklich noch einen?"  
„Leider Gottes ist das einer von denen, der mir einfach untergeschoben wurde." Gab Ayanami zu und zuckte die Schultern. Den Zettel ließ Ayanami dabei erst einmal unbeachtet, denn er kam anscheinend von Shuuri und dieser Idiot hatte sowieso nichts sehr sinnreiches beizutragen gehabt an dem heutigen Tag. Also hatte alles was dieser Bengel wollte auch noch Zeit bis morgen.  
„Okay- Küche? Essen? Mein Magen knurrt, mein Kopf brummt und je schneller ich was zu futtern bekomme, desto schneller halte ich meine Klappe."  
Ein leises Seufzen kam von dem jungen Mann mit den amethystenen Augen bevor er aufstand und um den Schreibtisch herum ging. Kopfschüttelnd entfernte sich Frau wieder vom Tisch und schob die Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen. Zwar wusste der Violettäugige nicht genau warum er diesem Bischoff helfen sollte, aber wahrscheinlich lag es einfach an der Tatsache, dass er einfach schnell wieder seine Ruhe haben wollte. Also wies er ihn mit einer Geste an ihm zu folgen, bevor er mit ihm das Zimmer erneut verließ und neben ihm herlief. Es war ein seltsames Bild sicher, die Zwei zusammen zu sehen und Ayanami wollte auch so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück und nicht mehr als nötig mit diesem Bischoff zu tun haben. aber er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum er ihm wirklich half. Ein verächtliches Schnauben kam von dem Silberhaarigen als sie fast an der Küche angekommen waren, wo die Soldaten – die nicht direkt unter Ayanami standen – sich normalerweise selbst versorgten, die Mannschaftsküche sozusagen.  
Gespielt fröhlich sah der Blondschopf über seine Schulter zu dem Mann mit den, anscheinend, angeboren kalten Blick, bevor seine meeresblauen Augen, die kein Leben zeigten, ernst aussahen.  
„Du solltest auch was essen. In dieser Kondition schaffst du es niemals gegen Sin zu siegen vor allem nicht, da er dir anscheinend beinahe den rechten Arm abgerissen hat."  
„Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre das gar nicht so weit gekommen. Ich hatte vorher alles im Griff." Erwiderte der Silberhaarige zähneknirschend und versuchte seinen Unmut über diese Tatsache weitestgehend zu verbergen. Sin hatte seinen Arm bei ihrem Kampf fast komplett zerfetzt, wenn man es genau nahm. Gut, der Kampf hatte sich wirklich hingezogen und es hätte sicherlich nicht leicht werden können… aber Ayanami war der Meinung, dass er das sicher geschafft hätte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Küche auch schon erreicht, welche zur Erleichterung des Chiefs leer gefegt war. Aber was hatte man auch um diese Zeit erwartet?  
„Zu deinem Zimmer, wirst du ja auch ohne mich finden."  
Zufrieden hatte sich der Blonde gerade umgesehen und wollte schon zum Kühlschrank gehen, als der Chief sich umdrehen und gehen wollte. Aber nicht wenn Zehel dabei war! Diesmal war, zumindest Frau sich sicher, dass es nicht der Einfluss der Sense war, als er nach dem Handgelenk des Silberhaarigen griff und ihn festhielt.  
„Stopp," wies er den Mann mit strengem Ton an und da er ihn an seinen noch ‚schwachen' Arm erwischt hatte, zerrte er ihn zu einem Stuhl und platzierte ihn bestimmt darauf.  
„Lass los." knurrte er nur und schon musste er ein leises erschrockenes Geräusch von sich geben als er plötzlich mitgezerrt wurde.  
„Und jetzt sitz- bleib. Braves Hündchen. Der Papierhaufen in deinem Zimmer kann warten, obwohl ich denke, dass die meisten eh nur erotische Geschichten sind und du den anderen nur weis machen willst, dass sie wichtige Dokumente sind, damit sie dich in Ruhe lassen, während du ein paar kleine Stündchen auf Wolke sieben genießt mit deinem kleinen Freundchen da unten."  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist!" kam es dann ungehalten von dem Anführer der Elite-Einheit, während er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte diesem Pornoheftchen-Liebhaber eins überzubraten mit einem Zaiphonangriff der sich gewaschen hatte!  
Viel sagend sah Frau Ayanami kurz an, dann drehte er sich zum Kühlschrank, öffnete diesen und bestaunte den Inhalt. Nicht schlecht. Der Kühlschrank war voll, aber so einseitig war nicht einmal der Kühlschrank im Kloster! Nun, zumindest gab es genug Eier, sodass Frau kurzerhand beschloss sich Pfannkuchen zu machen. Käse gab es auch, Speck, Tomaten... ah, und Zwiebeln. Perfekt. Der Bischoff holte genug für zwei Personen raus, dann ging er zum Holzschrank und beförderte zwei Teller auf den Tisch, bevor er nach einer Pfanne griff und mit der anderen Hand den Herd einschaltete.  
„Auch große und starke Männer brauchen etwas Happa, Happa," erklärte er Ayanami im Babytonfall und sah ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Und wenn du dich auch nur bewegen solltest, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen. Du wärst allen- und vor allem mir- ein Klotz am Bein wenn du durch die Gegend schwankst wie ein Ast, ganz ohne Energie und Kraft."  
‚Noch ein Wort und ich bring ihn um.' schwor der Silberhaarige mehr zu sich selbst und versuchte sich innerlich wieder zu Ruhe zu bringen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er sich weiter aufregte und gleich noch etwas erwiderte. Dann würde sich der Blonde vielleicht noch bestätigt fühlen! Und das war definitiv nicht der Fall. Schweigend blieb er also auf dem Stuhl sitzen und bohrte Löcher in den breiten Rücken des Anderen, während er diesen die ganze Zeit anstarrte.  
Schnell schlug der Bischoff ein paar Eier auf, packte noch ein bisschen Mehl in die Schüssel, wo auch schon Milch seinen Weg rein gefunden hatte und rührte um. „So und jetzt-"  
Genervt und schlecht gelaunt begann der Chief irgendwann mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln, das Gesicht in eine Hand gestützt. Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er so das Tun des Blauäugigen, während dieser dabei war das Essen zu machen. So verliefen die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten, bis Frau einen großen Teller voller Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch stellte. Sie waren gefüllt mit geschmolzenen Käse, manchmal Speck, Salami, etwas Fleisch hatte er auch gefunden, Tomaten, frischen Zwiebeln und und und. Es gab nicht viel, was der Bischoff kochen konnte, aber solch einfache Gerichte schaffte sogar er ohne die Küche in Brand zu setzen.  
„Hau rein, Chief!"  
Kurz beäugte Ayanami noch einmal den Bischoff bevor er wieder zu dem Teller sah. „Ob ich mir bei dir sicher sein soll, dass du kein Gift untermischst?"  
„Weniger reden und mehr essen!", schnauzte Frau streng und nahm sich selber ein Pfannkuchen mit viel Käse. Genüsslich biss er herein und leckte sich einen Käsefaden von den Lippen, während die Augen auf Ayanami lagen. „Das hier ist eine einmalige Sache, verstanden? Ich will das nur klar stellen, bevor du bei deinen Schoßhündchen prahlen gehst, was für ein tolles Essen du bekommen hast."  
Noch ein Bisschen vom Pfandkuchen, da erhob sich Frau auch wieder. Er hatte das Wasser vergessen. Während er Ayanami beim Kauen zuhörte durchforstete der blonde Ghost die ganzen Schränke nach zwei Gläsern und wie es immer so war, war am letzten Ort, wo er suchte die Gläser. Schnaubend holte er sie heraus, goss sich selber Milch ein und Ayanami Wasser und kehrte zum Tisch zurück. Betont locker ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und schob dem Chief das durchsichtige Glas zu.  
„Trinken nicht vergessen, sonst wirst du nicht groß und stark."  
Er rang mit einem Grinsen, dann setze er sich sein Milchglas an die Lippen und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Und obwohl er genug für beide gemacht hatte, nahm sich Frau nur noch einen Pfandkuchen und sah dem Silberhaar beinahe schon stolz zu wie dieser aß. So war es gut. Der Typ würde sonst noch so enden wie ein Stock und würde vom Wind weggeblasen werden, wenn er noch dünner wurde. Das sah dann auch nicht mehr hübsch aus. Nicht, dass er das jetzt nicht war. Oder doch? Argh! Leicht genervt von seinen eigenen Gedanken, die ganz klar ohne Widerworte von der Sense beeinflusst wurden, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und stütze dann das Kinn in der Handfläche ab. Die Augen lagen wie vorhin immer noch auf den essenden Chief of Staff. „Und morgen schläfst du aus. Mir ist es egal, wie sehr dein Liebling mir drohen wird oder mir die Klinge in die Brust rammt: Du brauchst Schlaf und Ruhe. Die Papiere können warten, die werden ja schließlich nicht irgendwann von einem Windhauch weggeblasen so wie du, wenn du nicht anfängst mehr zu essen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schlau genug bist um das zu wissen, aber Tee und Kaffee können keine vollwertige Ernährung ersetzen. Also echt."  
„Leider, ist er nicht dafür zuständig zu entscheiden wann ich schlafen gehe oder aufstehe. Ich arbeite solange bis alles erledigt ist. Ende." Damit war diese Diskussion für den Silberhaarigen aber auch schon beendet, denn er sah es gar nicht ein sich groß darüber auszulassen, wann er nun ins Bett gehen sollte. Frau sollte sich mal nicht einfallen lassen irgendwelche seltsamen Forderungen zu stellen und noch dazu war er alt genug um für sich selbst zu entscheiden. Doch je mehr der blonde Bischoff es versuchte ihn zu reizen, desto mehr sprang Ayanami tatsächlich auf die Neckereien an. Das kam eindeutig von der Übermüdung am heutigen Tag, denn er war schon lange über seine Grenze hinweg, da er ja sonst gegen eins sich zum Schlafen legte.  
Tadelnd reichte Frau über den Tisch und klopfte Ayanami warnend gegen den Kopf.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass da drin ein Gehirn ist, also benutze es auch! Wenn du so schwach bist, dann wirst du niemals in der Lage sein die Fragmente zu sammeln oder die Sense zu bekommen. Und ganz sicher wirst du mich dann auch nicht besiegen können und ich will wirklich nicht mit einem Schwächling kämpfen."  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich ziemlich vorsichtig mit solchen Äußerungen." Kam es in einem leisen Knurren, während die violetten Eiskristalle den Ghost gegenüber fixierten und erneut einen Bissen von dem Pfannkuchen herunter brachte. Frau zog seine Hand zurück und lächelte, bis er realisierte was genau er gesagt hatte. Die Wangen vor Verlegenheit etwas rot, sah er schnell weg. Schrecklich diese Sense... Beinahe hätte der Violettäugige sich jedoch verschluckt als er die leichte Röte auf den Wangen Zehels erkennen konnte und das war dann doch ein Grund etwas von dem Wasser zu trinken. Okay… irgendetwas äußerst merkwürdiges ging hier vor und langsam aber sicher war sich Ayanami auch nicht mehr ganz so sicher ob er nicht lieber wollte das der Andere ihn weiterhin hasste. Das war ihm eindeutig lieber als wenn er begann seine Gesellschaft und Nähe zu suchen. Was für ein gruseliger Gedanke, der ihm gleich auch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen würde.  
„W-Wenn du fertig bist, bleibst du sitzen, verstanden? Sitz, platz- bleib. Ich muss heute wohl Mama spielen und auch sichergehen, dass du schläfst." Der blonde Bischoff erhob sich und sah warnend zu Ayanami runter. „Und komm mir jetzt nicht mir ‚Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden'. Wir wissen beide, dass du in dieser Verfassung nicht kämpfen kannst und ich dich mit meinem kleinen Finger verprügeln kann. Nicht, dass das ein großer Unterschied zu sonst auch wäre." Ein freches Grinsen, dann hatte Frau auch schon alle leer geputzten Teller in den Händen und wusch sie im Waschbecken ab.  
„Pass auf, reiz meine Geduld nicht weiter aus. Du bist hier schließlich .. wie soll ich sagen auf feindlichem Gebiet. Selbst bei einem Waffenstillstand." warnte er ihn erneut vor und leerte sowohl Teller als auch Glas, bevor er dann auch schon mit dem Anderen wieder die Küche verließ und eine Hand sich bereits zur Faust ballte. Seine Wut und dieses nervige Gerede seitens Frau war äußerst ermüdend und wenn der Blauäugige so weitermachen würde, dann würde er ziemlich schnell doch noch den Zorn des Silberhaarigen auf sich ziehen.  
Sobald Frau fertig war, stapelte er sie noch ordentlich und drehte sich mit einem amüsierten Blick zu dem Mann mit den faszinierenden violetten Augen um. Warte, stopp. Faszinierend? Vorhin hatte er sie noch kalt und abstoßend gefunden! Gott, er brauchte seinen Schlaf. Genau. Das lag alles am Schlafmangel. Empört über seinen Gedankengang verschränkte Zehel die Arme vor der Brust und nickte Richtung Tür, damit sie die Küche wieder verlassen konnten. Den ganzen Weg über hatten sie wieder geschwiegen, bis sie an Ayanamis Quartier angekommen waren und der Blondschopf es einfach nicht lassen konnte.  
„Nun, auf Ayanami. Du musst ab und heia heia machen." Wieder sprach er mit einer gekünstelten Babysprache. Wütend fuhr Angesprochener herum, die Hand des linken Armes ausgestreckt und ein roter Ring aus Zaiphon hatte sich um diesen herum gebildet.  
„Das reicht jetzt! Verpiss dich endlich!" Okay, solche Worte aus dem Munde des Chiefs waren eher selten, außer er war wirklich müde und wollte seine Ruhe haben. Und im nächsten Augenblick schlug er den Angriff auch dem Blonden entgegen und violette Augen richteten sich wieder auf seine Tür die er dann öffnete und mit einem lauten Knall wieder zuschlug. Spätestens jetzt waren die Anderen die unmittelbar in der Nähe schliefen wieder zeitweilig wach und würden sich schon denken können, dass es Ärger gegeben hatte.  
Wütend und alles andere als zufrieden losch er das Licht an dem Schreibtisch und begab sich dann in sein Schlafzimmer wo er dann auch schon schwer seufzend unter die Decke legte und nicht viel später auch die zwei Raubkatzen sich neben das Bett legten wo sie zu schlafen gedachten. Irgendwie hatte Ayanami das Gefühl, dass die nächsten Tage verdammt anstrengend werden würden wenn das so weiter ging.

Frau blieb etwas verdutzt auf den Boden liegen. Natürlich hatte er den Angriff abgeblockt, aber er war so stark gewesen, dass es ihn sein Gleichgewicht gekostet hatte und er sich nun mit seinem Hintern auf den kalten Boden befand. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als zufrieden zu grinsen, auch als sich einige Türen von Schlafquartieren öffneten und verwirrt aussehende Gesichter zwischen den Türspalten nach draußen linsten. Haha, wenigstens hatte er erreicht, dass Ayanami zu Kräften gekommen war. Zwar war der Beweis anders, als er ihn erwartet hatte, aber immer hin. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um zwei Sachen kümmern.  
Erstens: „Was glotzt ihr denn so? Noch nie einen Mann auf den Boden sitzen gesehen?"  
Die Stille, die eintrat bestätigte Frau es und er rieb sich mit der Hand einmal übers Gesicht. Gott, waren hier nur Hirngeschädigte? „Das heißt im Klartext, dass ihr euch nicht in meine Angelegenheit mischen sollt." Er hatte es zwar ruhig und gefasst gesagt, doch die eisblauen Augen, die zwischen den Fingern hervorblitzen waren alles andere als das. Die Crewmitglieder nickten allesamt stürmisch und nacheinander ertönte das himmlische Geräusch von schließenden Türen, auch wenn Ayanamis schließende Tür eher dem ‚Big Bang' glich als das sanfte Schließen, dass Frau sich gewünscht hätte.  
Gähnend erhob sich der Bischoff wieder und klopfte sich den Staub von dem Hintern und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafgemach machen, als sein Blick unweigerlich an der Tür des Chief kleben blieb. Innerlich zerriss ihn beinahe die Entscheidung, doch er konnte nicht anders. Die Sense hatte ihn so stark im Griff, dass Frau sich gähnend neben der Tür hinsetze, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und Wache hielt. Ab und zu döste der blonde Bischoff weg, aber die meiste Zeit ließ er seine Gedanken kreisen. Ob es Teito gut ging? Frau fragte sich wirklich, ob der braunhaarige Jüngling alleine klar kam, zumal ihm in letzter Zeit so viel passiert war, dem Ärmsten. So ein hartes Schicksal ergriff auch wirklich immer die, die es nie verdient hätte. Aber vielleicht konnte man so etwas auch erst sagen, nachdem das vermeidliche Schicksal eingetroffen war?  
Wieder gähnte Frau und hämmerte mit seinem Hinterkopf leicht gegen die Stahlwand. Ach, verdammt, wieso konnte er Ayanami nicht einfach alleine lassen? Wahrscheinlich weil es ihn immer noch wurmte, dass dieser sich nicht bedankt hatte. Tse, er musste ihm auch nicht helfen! Bitte. Ab heute würde der Bischoff den Silberhaar so gut es ging ignorieren und sich nur in seiner Nähe aufhalten wegen der beschissenen Sense. So wollte Ayanami es schließlich auch. Wieso fühlte sich der Blonde dann merkwürdig gekränkt? Schlafmangel. Was anderes konnte es nicht sein. Bei dem Gedanken musste er jedoch rau lachen. Wie feige er doch selber war, alles immer auf den Schlafmangel und die Sense zu schieben. Was war mit ihm? Seinen Gefühlen? Hasste er den Chief so abgrundtief, dass es wirklich nur die Sense war? Wenn ja, dann war ja alles wie immer. Und in so einer kurzen Zeit konnten sich Gefühle ja nicht verändern, denn Frau bezweifelte, dass das Bild, das ihm immer noch wie ein Brandmal ins Gedächtnis geblieben war, dafür verantwortlich sein konnte. Ayanami, blutig und verletzt. Angreifbar und... menschlich.


	4. At the end it wasn't my choice

Chapter Three

At the end it wasn't my choice

Die Nacht war unruhig und erneut von den vielen Träumen gespickt, die Ayanami schon so oft verfolgten. Die Erinnerungen an Eve, wie der damalige Verloren sie kennen gelernt hatte und wie sie ihm oftmals in dem alten Wald Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Gottes Meisterschöpfung, die eigentlich keine Gefühle hatte besitzen sollen, hatte letztendlich doch welche für diese junge Frau entwickelt. Und dann… wurde sie ihm einfach wieder aus den Armen gerissen, wobei er nichts anderes wollte als bei ihr zu sein.

Schwer öffneten sich die violetten Spiegel und kurzzeitig legte er einen Arm über seine Augen, als die Sonne ihm in den Augen stach. Das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen sagte ihm, dass einer der Panther sich wohl quer über seine Unterschenkel gelegt hatte und dort nun geschlafen hatte, der Zweite lag wohl noch immer am Boden irgendwo. Beinahe war Ayanami versucht sich einfach wieder umzudrehen, doch plötzlich setzte er sich auf und das anscheinend so ruckartig das der eine Panther ebenso hochschrak und vom Bett hüpfte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es viel zu spät war. Gut, es war erst sieben Uhr morgens, aber trotzdem! Viel zu spät für seine Verhältnisse! Ein Grund mehr wieso er nun also recht zügig aufstand und dann ins Bad schlüpfte, wo er sich unter die Dusche stellte. Diese würde wenigstens seine Lebensgeister erst einmal wecken. Kaum hatte sich Ayanami unter die Dusche gestellt, kehrte auch schnell wieder das sonstige Gemüt des Silberhaarigen wieder zurück. Er war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass er tatsächlich verschlafen hatte und so viel Arbeit noch zu erledigen war, bevor sie nach Hoburg Fortress kamen… aber das würde er auch noch irgendwie hinkriegen und dann stand sowieso erst mal eine Besprechung beim Rat an, den Admiral Oak einberufen hatte. Außerdem spielte der junge Mann mit den amethystenen Spiegeln mit dem Gedanken auch noch mit Miroku-sama darüber zu reden. Schließlich war dieser auch der Einzige im Militär, der davon wusste wer der Chief wirklich war und was sich hinter ihm verbarg. Aber nun verstand er auch warum der alte Herr damals gesagt hatte, er solle Teito nicht umbringen, denn er würde es bereuen. Dann hatte der Direktor der Akademie also von Anfang an schon gewusst, dass Pandoras Box ausgetauscht worden war.  
Tatsächlich hatte der blonde Mann mit den tiefblauen Augen die ganze Nacht vor der Tür des Chiefs verbracht und wurde nun durch das Geräusch von Wasser geweckt. Gähnend streckte sich der Bischoff und schwor sich, dass sein Hintern noch nie so sehr wehgetan hätte. Und sein Rücken! Gequält erhob er sich, wobei fast jeder Knochen knackte. Argh, dass tat er nie wieder. Aber er war froh, dass er die letzte Gutmütigkeit, die er für Ayanami übrig hatte gestern, so verbracht hatte. Demnach hatte der Chief schließlich drei Stunden länger als sonst geschlafen. Streckend und reckend machte er sich träge auf zu seinem Quartier- der Silberhaarige musste ja nicht wissen, dass der Ghost Babysitter gespielt hatte- das erste und letzte Mal, wohl gemerkt. Und mit der Freundlichkeit war es jetzt auch aus!

Leise seufzend hatte Ayanami das Bad wieder verlassen und begann seine Uniform überzuziehen, bevor er dann auch schon die paar Unterlagen zusammen suchte, die noch auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatten. Naja… wenigstens war es noch nicht soo spät und als Ausnahme würde es sicherlich auch mal nicht auffallen. Außerdem musste er tatsächlich zugeben, dass er sich ausgeruhter fühlte als sonst, trotz der vielen Träume, die ihn öfters hatten wach werden lassen in der Nacht.  
„Guten Morgen, Ayanami-sama!" begrüßte ihn auch schon eine überraschte Stimme als er das Büro der Black Hawks betrat. Sie gehörte zu Konatsu, als dieser von seiner Arbeit aufsah. Der Stapel auf seinem Tisch verriet ihm, dass der schwarzhaarige Major anscheinend schon wieder nicht seiner Arbeit nachzugehen pflegte.  
„Wo ist Hyuuga?" fragte er fast nebensächlich ohne dabei eine direkte Antwort zu erwarten, als er sich auf der Brücke hinter seinen Schreibtisch klemmte und damit begann die restlichen Berichte noch abzuarbeiten.  
„Ehm.. Major Hyuuga wollte gerade anfangen, aber als er den Stapel gesehen hat, ist er wieder abgezogen mit den Worten das er trainieren müsste." Kam dann auch schon die Erklärung seitens des blonden Begleiters mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ein entnervtes Seufzen von Ayanami war die Folge, naja… er hatte nichts anderes von dem Schwertkämpfer erwartet, der sich immer wieder um seine Arbeit drückte.  
„Wann kommen wir in Hoburg Fortress an?"  
Ein Soldat der an der Steuerung saß wandte den Kopf kurz zur Seite.  
„Wir haben bereits die Grenze zum ersten Distrikt passiert. Wir werden voraussichtlich in zwei Stunden dort ankommen." Die violetten Augen lösten sich von dem Papier und sahen dann aus den verglasten Fenstern, wo die Morgenröte begann sich in ein seichtes blau zu verwandeln. Gut, wenn sie bald da waren umso besser. Gerade wollte er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen als eben genau dieser Schwertkämpfer auch schon die Brücke betrat und sich kurz gähnend streckte.  
„Das hat gut getan. Na wie weit bist du, Konatsu?" fragte der Sonnenbrillenträger dann auch schon und musterte diesen irritiert, denn der blonde Junge sah ihn mit einem leicht entsetzten Ausdruck und gleichzeitig einer stummen Warnung. Die Warnung kam für Hyuuga allerdings viel zu spät, als er die dunkle Aura und die erdolchenden Blicke schon im Rücken spürte und er sich eher langsam und vorsichtig umdrehte.  
„O-oh… Aya-tan! Du bist ja auch schon da! Du hast heute aber lang geschlafen!" stellte er dann mit einer ernüchternden Naivität fest, die Ayanami noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bekommen ließ.  
„Du solltest froh sein, dass dein Begleiter so hart arbeitet." Begann er wieder zu sticheln und die kalten violetten Augen ließen nur einen Befehl gerade stumm verlauten: ‚Beweg deinen Arsch verdammt nochmal an die Arbeit, bevor ich dir Beine mache!'  
Ein Morgen wie jeder andere, zumindest für die Black Hawks.  
Währenddessen war Frau in seinem Zimmer angekommen und lies er sich hundemüde auf sein Bett fallen. War das Kissen schon immer so flauschig gewesen? Und die Decke? Er würde ihr einen Schrein erschaffen, so sehr vergötterte er diese, als er sie über sich zog und die meeresblauen Augen schloss. Jetzt hieß es für den jungen Mann erst einmal schlafen, auch wenn es kurz darauf schon wieder an der Tür klopfte.  
„Herr Bischoff Frau, Sir, ich soll sie wecken."  
„HAU AB! ICH LEG MICH ERST JETZT HIN!" blaffte der Bischoff und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, doch kurz darauf betrat der blonde Schlappie sein Zimmer und zupft sanft an der Bettdecke.  
„Major Hyuuga wünscht es aber, Sir Frau."  
Der Blonde linste unter der Decke hervor und blaue Augen sahen ihn freundlich, aber leicht zurückhaltend an. Grummelnd drehte er sich noch einmal um und winkte herablassend mit der Hand.  
„Sag ihm ich komme gleich," nuschelte Frau, doch der Blonde schien nicht gehen zu wollen. Beharrlich blieb er stehen und fixierte den dösenden Bischoff. Hm, vielleicht war er doch nicht so ein Schlappschwanz, wie Frau gestern in seiner Raserei gedacht hatte? „Du bleibst da stehen, oder?"  
„Es ist meine Aufgabe, Sir," bestätigte der Blonde und drückte das Klemmbrett, auf dem wohl weitere Aufgaben standen, an sich. Frau sah wieder kurz über seine Schulter, dann drehte er sich um. Die Bettdecke raschelte leicht bei seiner minimalen Bewegung.  
„Erledige zwei andere und wenn du wieder kommst sitze ich schon bei der Sitzung- frisch und munter."  
Ein Gähnen und dann schloss der Ghost wieder die Augen. Der Junge zögerte einige Augenblicke, dann lächelte er zögerlich und schloss beim Hinausgehen die Tür.  
Ach, endlich Ruhe...  
Wie lange hatte er am Ende die Augen geschlossen? Drei Sekunden? Eins, zwei, drei... Ja, könnte hinkommen.  
„Sie, Sie müssen aufstehen!"  
„Oh Gott, im Himmel! Hau endlich ab, Kleiner, und lass mich in Frieden oder du wirst mich kennen lernen!"  
Der Junge schwieg, dann zog er die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck von Frau's Körper. Stille breitete sich aus, während die ohnehin schon erdrückende Atmosphäre umschlug und reine Mordlust von dem Bischoff ausgestrahlt wurde. Langsam drehte er den Kopf um und sah den Admiral mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Das... hast du jetzt nicht getan, Lulatsch." Der ebenfalls blonde Knabe schluckte einmal kräftig, doch sein Blick blieb stur und ernst.  
„Ich lasse Sie erst in Ruhe, wenn Sie aufgestanden sind. Major Hyuuga hat mir befohlen Sie aufzuwecken, weil wir bald landen werden."  
Frau hätte schwören können, dass er das aufgeregte Schlagen vom Herz des Jungens bis hierher hören konnte. Wie viel Mut er hatte einen Ghost beim Schlafen zu stören. Ihm musste wohl viel an diesem Posten hängen. Der blonde Bischoff rieb sich einmal über die Augen, dann erhob er sich träge und saß erst einmal wie ein eingefallen auf der Bettkante.  
„Wie heißt du, Bubi?" gähnte er schließlich und sah zwischen ein paar blonden Haarsträhnen zu dem nun ganz stolz aussehenden Jungen hoch. Er sah so jung aus. Verblüffend, wie viele Jungs ihre Seele ans Militär verkauften.  
„Shuuri Oak, Ayanami-samas neuer Begleiter."  
Ein verächtliches Schnauben. Frau beließ es dabei, sonst hätte er tatsächlich gelacht. Der Junge hatte Mumm und Respekt verdient und dann musste er bei Ayanami landen? Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich der junge Mann und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
„Ein Tipp von mir: Lass dich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Ayanami ist ein sehr kaltherziger Führer und du wirst es ganz sicher nicht leicht bei ihm haben, verstanden?"  
„Wieso sollte ich ihren Worten Folge leisten, Sir?" entgegnete Oak nur und traute sich ein leicht schelmisches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Frau sah kurz verdutzt aus, dann verwuschelte er dem jungen Begleiter die Haare. „Wie wahr, wie wahr." Trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Shuuri Oak auch gut ohne Ratschläge hier zurecht kommen würde. Hm, vielleicht dachte er aber auch nur so, weil er es für den kleinen Bengel hoffte.  
„So und was jetzt? Ich bin wach und mies gelaunt."  
„Dann passen Sie perfekt zu den übrigen von uns. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden?" Damit drehte sich das blonde Bübchen um und marschierte den Gang entlang. Zehel seufzte und steckte seine Hände in den Taschen. Das es auffällig beschäftigt auf dem Luftschiff zuging fiel ihm auf. Überall huschten Männer durch die Gänge, viele trugen Papierkram mit sich oder brachten neue Koordinaten zum Kapitän. Frau beobachtete das Treiben mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln.  
‚Tanzt, meine kleinen Puppen, tanzt!' Das hätte zumindest gesagt, wenn er Erstens ein Bösewicht wäre und Zweitens wenn tatsächlich alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzen würden, was hier wohl der Fall zu seinen schien. Nun, nicht direkt nach seiner, aber nach-  
„Ayanami-sama schien nicht erfreut über Euer Auftauchen zu sein, Sir."  
Die Stimme seines Führers riss den Bischoff aus seinen Gedanken, dann kratze er sich grinsend am Hinterkopf.  
„Wohl nicht. Wir verstehen uns nicht besonders gut."  
„Ist das nicht eine Untertreibung?" Oak blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Frau hoch. Erst jetzt erkannte Frau, dass der Bengel hellblaue Augen hatte. Vielleicht zwei Nuancen heller als seine eigenen.  
„Jup, aber es gibt kein Wort, welches unsere Beziehung beschreiben könnte." Nicht, dass sie eine besondere hätten, die sich nicht mit dem Wort: Hass beschrieben ließe. Shuuri Oak nickte, als ob er es verstanden hätte, dann ging er weiter. Frau bezweifelte stark, dass dieser neue Begleiter überhaupt etwas über ihn verstand, aber er wollte die Hoffnungen des Kleineren nicht zerstören. Und vor allem wollte er sein Ego nicht ankratzen, da der Blonde ziemlich stolz gewirkt hatte, als er auf ihn gehört hatte. Noch bevor Frau einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, blieb Shuuri vor einer Tür stehen und nickte Frau leicht zu.  
„Da rein. Major Hyuuga sollte schon drinnen sein."  
Frau fuhr sich mit der behandschuhten Hand durch die Haare, nickte selber einmal und legte die Hand auf der Klinge. Der Junge wollte sich schon abwenden, da rief ihn Frau sanft zurück. „Ja?"  
„Viel Glück hier." Oak blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, dann grinste er überlegen.  
„Danke, aber das brauch ich nicht," und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Frau wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt sein oder froh sein sollte, dass der Junge so selbst überzeugt war. So oder so drückte er die Klinke des Raumes runter und betrat den Raum voller Wölfe. Ob er das Schaf war, auf das sie gewartet hatten? Oder würde er sie überraschen und irgendwann sein Schafspelz ablegen?  
Gerade war Ayanami dabei die letzten Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen als er auch schon durch ein erneutes Geräusch wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes richtete. Schweigend lagen die violetten Augen auf Zehel als dieser den Raum betrat und sich anscheinend erst einmal umzusehen versuchte.  
„Na ausgeschlafen Dornröschen?" warf er dann irgendwann nebensächlich ein und wandte sich seinen Dokumenten wieder zu. Ein leises Lachen war von Hyuuga zu hören, der sich wohl einen Spaß daraus machen wollte in dem er Shuuri zu ihm geschickt hatte. „Wir werden in einer Stunde im Hauptquartier landen. Dort solltest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen zurückhalten. Verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten war das aber auch schon wieder für den Silberhaarigen gegessen.  
„Wenigstens scheint dieses kleine Weichei seine Aufgabe erledigt zu haben." Meldete sich dann auch der Sonnenbrillenträger zu Wort.  
Interessiert schritt Frau, ungeachtet der Todesblicke, die man ihm zuwarf, ans Fenster und sah hinaus, die Hände wie gewohnt in den Hosentaschen, bevor er Hyuuga vernahm. Weichei?  
"Oak ist kein Weichei. Er scheint nervig zu sein, aber ich wette er hat mehr Mumm und Disziplin als du, Vierauge. Glaubst du mir nicht?"  
Frech drehte sich Frau um und setze seinen tadelnden vs. amüsierten Blick auf. "Okay, vergleichen wir: Er hat schon über die Hälfte seiner Aufgaben für heute erledigt und es ist nicht einmal acht. Und du haaaast~?" Frau lugte zu Hyuugas Schreibtisch und sah den riesigen Stapel Papier. Unbeschrieben und unangetastet. "Jup, das sagt alles."  
Wenigstens schien es sonst relativ ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl Kuroyuri noch immer versuchte den blonden Bischoff mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Aber sonst herrschte zum Glück erst mal Ruhe zwischen den betreffenden Personen, bis sie dann auch endlich zur Landung ansetzten. Der Bischoff stand dort, die ganze Stunde lang, wie eine Statue. Unbeweglich und zum Teil auch nicht ansprechbar. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Sense und Ayanami und wieso er ausgerechnet dieses Schicksal hat erleiden müssen.  
Er dachte sogar noch darüber nach, als er aus dem Luftschiff gestiegen war und ohne große Worte Ayanami folgte. Tse, als ob er mit Verlorens Sense in sich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte.  
Die Crew der Elite-Einheit wurde bereits erwartet als sie das Schiff verließen und einige erstaunte Blicke hin und wieder an dem großgewachsenen Blauäugigen hängen blieben. Es gab genug Leute die wussten wer das vor ihnen war, aber nur wenige schienen wirklich ihren Augen zu trauen.  
Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war Ayanami schon heilfroh, dass sie endlich landen konnten, denn jetzt musste er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Hier im Hauptquartier der Barsburger Armee herrschte sowieso immer ein sehr raues Klima und aufgrund der Herkunft und Vergangenheit des silberhaarigen Mannes waren viele der Meinung, dass er einfach verschwinden sollte. Zwar stammte er aus einer Adelsfamilie, aber sie wurde schon in seiner Kindheit noch ins Exil geschickt aufgrund eines Verdachtes von Verrat am Königreich. In all der Zeit hatte er deswegen durch Privatlehrer und hartes Training von seinem Vater aus, das Wichtigste gelernt was er im Kampf wissen musste. Durch mehrere ‚Unfälle' war es jedoch von Nöten gewesen ihn an die Akademie zu schicken, wo er erstaunlich schnell nach dem Abschluss aufgestiegen war, sehr zum Leidwesen einiger andere Offiziere. Aber all das spielte keine Rolle mehr, denn jetzt ging es eigentlich sehr an ihm vorbei, dass viele Menschen in der Armee darauf sinnten ihn tot zu sehen und damit den Platz als Chief of Staff wieder frei zu bekommen.  
„Ich muss als erstes zu Miroku. Entweder kommst du mit oder du bleibst bei dem Rest. Aber benimm dich." Knurrte er nur spöttisch und wandte sich dann wieder von dem jungen Mann mit den meeresblauen Augen ab.  
"Ich benehm mich immer," murmelte Frau leicht beleidigt, "es sind die Anderen, die nicht wissen, was Respekt heißt."  
Kurz ließ er den Blick zu ihrem Begleiter wandern, bevor sich ein leicht amüsierter Ausdruck auf den blassen Lippen Ayanamis stahl. Er hatte schon mit Absicht ihn wie ein kleines Kind ermahnt.  
„Nun.. deine sagen wir etwas kindliche Art und Weise ist hier ziemlich fehl am Platz." Damit sprach er eigentlich eher auf die doch sehr oft verwendete Umgangssprache in Frau's Wortschatz an, die er hier wohl besser unterlassen sollte. Nicht jeder hier im Militär war da so nachgiebig wie er es im Moment vielleicht duldete.  
„Wieso ist es kindisch, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage?" entgegnete der Blonde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch er erwartete keine Antwort- wie sonst auch nicht.  
Immer wieder begegneten ihnen weitere Offiziere auf den Gängen und das so altbekannte Gemurmel erhob sich immer wieder über ihnen. Es gab keinen Tag wo nicht über sie getuschelt wurde und man vernehmen konnte, wie man sie als ‚Monster' und ‚Seelenfresser' bezeichnete. Die restliche Crew durfte sich aufteilen, während Ayanami seinen Weg zu Miroku fortsetzte. Vielleicht konnte dieser ihm mehr über diesen Typen erzählen. Vor dessen Tür angekommen blieb er stehen und wandte den Kopf halb zu Zehel um.  
„Du wartest hier." warnte er ihn nur, den eiskalten Ausdruck erneut in den leeren Amethysten habend. Frustriert ballte Frau die Hände in den Hosentaschen zu Fäusten und ging mit gesenktem Kopf dem Chief hinterher, während er heil froh war, dass er nicht mehr der Einzige war, gegen den sich die ganze Mordlust zu richten schien. Hm, Ayanami schien hier ja auch nicht sonders willkommen zu sein.  
Langsam nickte er, nicht wirklich zuhörend. Nachdem der Chief angeklopft hatte, ertönte auch schon die gedämpfte Stimme des Akademie-Direktors, bevor der Silberhaarige eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er hoffte zumindest darauf, dass der blonde Bischoff seiner Anweisung Folge leisten würde und draußen blieb oder zumindest sich davon abhielt zu lauschen. Klar, er würde hier bleiben. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Trotzdem sah der Blonde leicht verdutzt auf, als die Tür sich tatsächlich hinter dem Silberhaarigen schloss. Warte- wie?  
„Hey!" maulte Frau, doch er zuckte davor zurück, jetzt an die Tür zu klopfen. Tse, Ayanami sollte seine Privatsphäre so lange genießen, wie er sie hatte. Damit versank Frau wieder in seinen Gedanken, lehnte sich gelangweilt gegen die Wand neben der Tür und rieb sich ab und zu über die nackte Brust, woher das Ziehen der Sense ausging, welches wieder eingesetzt hatte. Also echt.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast Nerven einfach auf eigene Faust loszuziehen, Ayanami-kun." warf der ergraute Mann mit einem leisen Lachen ein und legte die Feder nieder, die er bisher noch in der Hand gehabt hatte. Miroku kannte den Chief schon seit Ewigkeiten, schon noch während dieser die Akademie besucht hatte und welche gespaltenen Meinungen es schon damals über diesen talentierten jungen Mann gegeben hatte.  
„Antwort wurde erfolgreich unterworfen, Miroku-sama. Und noch dazu, konnten wir das Auge von Michael erlangen." Die schmalen Augen des alten Mannes weiteten sich kurz, bevor er die Finger ineinander verschränkte.  
„Selbst ein solcher Erfolg, rechtfertigt es nicht. Wie dem auch sei, du wirst dich vor dem Rat sowieso noch verantworten müssen. Die Besprechung ist für morgen früh angesetzt." Miroku erhob sich und schritt langsam zu den Fenstern seines Büros, von dem aus ein guter Blick über die Stadt möglich war. „Das Auge von Michael, hm? Pandoras Box bleibt allerdings weiterhin verschollen." Violette Eiskristalle waren der Bewegung des Älteren nur still gefolgt, während er dessen Worte abgewartet hatte.  
„Mir ist jetzt klar, wieso Ihr mich gewarnt hattet Teito Klein zu töten."  
„Oh, du erinnerst dich an meine Worte also noch?"  
„Ihr wusstet die ganze Zeit, dass er als Pandoras Box diente, nachdem diese in der Kirche ausgetauscht wurde." Stellte er schneidend fest und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er kam sich so unheimlich dumm vor, denn Miroku hatte ihn die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum geführt. Benannter älterer Herr fuhr sich kurz mit den Fingern durch die grauen Haare und wandte sich wieder zu dem Chief um.  
„Allerdings. Ich befand es jedoch für besser, wenn du es selbst herausfindest. Schließlich hast du auch herausgefunden, dass die Ghosts sämtliche Fragmente Verlorens besitzen. Ohne diese bringt dir dein Körper sowieso nichts." Schweigend blieb Ayanami in dem Büro des älteren Mannes stehen und wartete ab, was dieser sonst noch so zu berichten hatte. In Gedanken hoffte er dass Frau wenigstens seiner Anweisungen folgen würde und sich weiterhin vor der Tür befand wo er auch hingehörte.  
„Als wir in Antwort die Front unterstützten.. wurden wir – sagen wir es so – angegriffen. Er nannte sich Sin und er wusste über alles Bescheid."  
Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes aus und der Silberhaarige hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass auch Miroku ihnen nicht wirklich weiterhelfen konnte. „Habt Ihr dazu irgendwelche Informationen?" fügte er dann hinzu und erneut breitete sich Stille in dem Raum aus. Miroku fuhr sich erneut durch die kurzen Haare und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung um sich hinter den großen Schreibtisch zu setzen. Seufzend lehnte er sich in dem Stuhl zurück.  
„Dazu weiß ich nichts. Aber es ist äußerst beunruhigend." Seine schmalen Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Chief of Staff, der noch immer starr auf seinem Platz in der Mitte des Raumes verharrte. „Ich werde versuchen mehr darüber zu erfahren."

Die blauen Augen starrten währenddessen beinahe ins Leere, während Militärmitglieder zu schnell oder zu langsam an dem Bischoff vorbei gingen und ihn begutachteten, als ob er ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum wäre. Irgendwann blinzelte er ein paar Mal und sah dem vorbeigehenden Mann mit einem scharfen Blick an, der jedoch sofort in Überraschung umschlug und danach in Fassungslosigkeit. Das war-  
Der Knabe senkte schnell wieder den Kopf, zog sich die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und ging hastig um die Ecke. Diese Haare, diese Augen... Sin? Ohne darüber nachzudenken stieß sich Frau von der Wand ab und hastete dem Jungen hinterher. Beinahe verlor er ihn in den endlosen und zahlreichen Gängen der Festung, doch irgendwann blieb der Junge stehen und drehte sich zögerlich um.  
„Was... verfolgen Sie mich?"  
Frau schnaubte verächtlich. Sie befanden sich in einem leeren Abstellraum, der anscheinend als einer der vielfältigen Waffenlager diente. Überall standen Kisten mit Munition, Schusswaffen hingen an der Wand und Schwerter befanden sich sorgfältig aufgereiht auf Kissen.  
„Verarsch mich nicht," zischte Frau zurück und stellte sich innerlich auf einen Kampf ein. Der Junge drehte sich ganz um und sah Frau direkt in die Augen. Tatsächlich. Er hatte die gleichen Augen wie Sin.  
Der Knabe setze ein Lächeln auf und legte sein Klemmbrett sorgfältig auf einem geschlossenen Karton ab. Sobald er dies getan hatte, veränderte sich die ganze Haltung, wurde selbstbewusster und das Lächeln wurde zu einem düsteren Grinsen.  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet dich so schnell wieder zusehen, Zehel."  
„Ich auch nicht- aber jetzt kann ich dir wenigstens den Arsch aufreißen."  
„Ach? Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Frau grinste siegessicher.  
„Wir sind alleine und ich bezweifle, dass jemand so einen Arschkriecher wie dich vermissen wird."  
Seufzend schüttelte Sin den Kopf und zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf.  
„Zehel, ich hatte dich für schlauer erachtet: Du befindest dich auf fremden Grund, gefährlichen, feindlichen Grund. Wenn du jemanden aus ihren Reihen umbringst, dann werden sie dich sofort töten. Du bist gut, aber gegen alle in der Festung hast du keine Chance. Und soweit die obersten Ränge es wissen gehöre ich zum Militär. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor bis morgen hier zu bleiben."  
„Ach?" knurrte Frau gereizt.  
„Ich habe alles, was ich wollte. Ich bleibe hier nur zum Spaß," kicherte Sin und drehte die Mütze in seinen Händen umher, bevor seine Mundwinkel sich nach unten zogen. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, Geschmack pflegen sie an diesem Ort nicht." Der Bischoff hätte beinahe zugestimmt, doch dann würde er vergessen, wer vor ihm war- oder besser was.  
„Ich weiß wie du aussiehst, denkst du wirklich, du kommst hier unbeschadet raus?"  
Sin lächelte, doch die Augen waren so kalt, dass sie Ayanamis Todesblick gleich kamen.  
„Natürlich." Damit setze er sich die Mütze wieder auf, griff nach dem Brett und nahm seine vorherige, schüchterne und unsichere Haltung ein. „Und wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, Sir..."  
„Woher weißt du von uns? Wer oder was bist du?"  
Der Junge wollte gerade die Tür hinter Frau öffnen, zögerte dann jedoch und lachte teuflisch. Dass er dies leise tat, machte es nur noch mehr verstörend in den Augen des Bischoffs.  
„Sei doch mal einmal in deinem Leben intelligent und denke nach, Zehel." Und damit war Sin verschwunden, aus der Tür und nicht mehr zu sehen. Frau konnte sich erst danach wieder bewegen und ging wie in Trance aus dem Waffenraum. Schon wieder. Verdammt! Wieso schaffte er es nicht diesen beschissenen Knaben einfach umzulegen? Natürlich, es hätte Aufsehen erregt und er wäre wahrscheinlich dafür gestorben... und nicht einmal eine brauchbare Information hatte er bekommen! Nein, stopp. Das war nicht ganz richtig. Sin war hierhergekommen um etwas heraus zu finden, was man anscheinend nur hier finden konnte. Hm. Er müsse wohl oder übel Ayanami fragen, aber von dem Treffen würde er nichts berichten. Wie er das anstellte, wusste der Blonde noch nicht, aber ihm fiel immer etwas ein. Diesmal würde es wohl kein Unterschied sein.  
Gerade, als er losging, zerrte ihn die Sense schon wie selbstverständlich zurück zur Tür und schien seinem Körper zu befehlen, dort auch für die restliche Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Frau gab nur ein Fauchen von sich, doch da die Sense die ganze Situation sehr zu amüsieren schien, beließ sie es dabei.

„Dann gehe ich nun." Die behandschuhten Finger berührten kurz den Schirm der Mütze zur angedeuteten Respektserweisung und schon setzte sich Ayanami wieder in Bewegung. Es herrschte Stille auf dem Gang als er nach draußen trat… wo vorher noch hurtig irgendwelche Kadetten und Soldaten herum gelaufen waren, war jetzt vollkommene Ruhe angesagt und die violetten Kristalle blickten sich suchend um. Zehel schien nicht an dem Platz gewartet zu haben, wie es der Chief ihm ‚befohlen' hatte.  
‚Dieser verdammte…' fluchte er in Gedanken und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung des Korridors wo auf einmal der Blondschopf auch schon auftauchte. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst hier warten?" knurrte er in einem unterdrückt wütenden Ton und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte was passierte wenn der Bischoff hier durch die Gegend wanderte… aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er auch irgendwie nicht, dass er in Schwierigkeiten geriet und dann hier einen großen Kampf anzettelte. Natürlich verbannte er dabei jeden Gedanken, der auch nur im Geringsten ihm weiß machen wollte, dass es ihn interessierte was mit Frau los war. „Miroku wusste auch nichts. Ich werde in der Bibliothek noch mal nachsehen ob ich irgendetwas finden kann." Mit diesen Worten lief er auch schon los und achtete dabei gar nicht weiter auf den jungen Mann mit den tiefblauen Augen. Warum auch? Frau würde ihm sowieso folgen, er hatte ja gar keine andere Wahl. Zum Glück waren alle anderen Mitglieder der Crew mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt, so dass er genug Zeit hatte sich allein mit seinem eigentlichen Erzfeind zu unterhalten.  
Die Bibliothek war riesig und die größte im gesamten Königreich, wenn es etwas gab über diesen Sin dann würden sie es am ehesten hier irgendwo finden. Ayanami achtete gar nicht weiter auf den blonden Mann und begann die Regale abzuschreiten, während er hin und wieder die einzelnen Bände herauszog und in diesen blätterte, wenn er glaubte es könnte etwas nützliches darin stehen. Allerdings musste er mit ernüchternder Wahrheit feststellen, dass er jedes Mal nichts finden konnte und die alten Bücher wieder zurück stellte. Ganz in seiner eigenen Welt folgte Frau dem Chief of Staff mit leisen Schritten und nahm seine, ausnahmsweise Mal stille, Umgebung kaum war. Als sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, sah der Bischoff lediglich kurz auf und ging ebenfalls, ohne Worte, zu seinem Regal, zog ein Buch heraus und fing darin an, rumzulesen. Sin. Nichts.  
Hin und wieder kamen irgendwelche Offiziere an ihnen vorbei, weshalb der Silberhaarige bisher noch kein Wort hatte fallen lassen. Doch egal welches Buch er durchblätterte, nichts wurde über ein Wesen namens Sin gesagt. Und da er über Verloren Bescheid wusste, müsste es eine Verbindung zum ehemaligen Todesgott und diesem Typen geben. Resigniert aufseufzend stellte er den nächsten Wälzer zurück ins Regal und schritt weiter die möglichen Titel ab, es frustrierte ihn zunehmend das er einfach nichts finden konnte. Auch Frau stellte sein Buch wieder zurück und holte ein schmales, vergilbtes Buch hervor: Die Sieben Sünden des Menschens. Eigentlich wollte er es zurück legen, doch das Zerren in seiner Brust, ganz die Sense, hielt ihn davon ab. Desinteressiert blätterte er durch das Buch mit weniger als 100 Seiten, verharrte aber bei einem Satz:  
'Der perfekte Mensch ist jemand, der keine Sünden aufzuweisen hat.'  
Sin. Sünde.  
Stirnrunzelnd las er sich den Paragraphen ganz durch, dann legte er das schmale Buch zur Seite. Könnte sicherlich noch von Nutzen sein, bevor er sich weiter durch das Regel wälzte. Viel mehr über die 'menschlichen Sünden' gab es nicht zu finden, nur hin und wieder stieß Frau auf Bücher, die sich um den 'perfekten' Menschen drehten oder um das ewige Leben. Ob Sin etwas damit am Hut hatte? Ja oder nein, er las sie trotzdem durch, zumindest überflog er sie, denn einige dieser Wälzer hatten mehr als 2000 Seiten.  
„Bist du nicht der Meinung, dass dein kleiner Schützling in Gefahr ist, wenn du ihn allein lässt?" stichelte der Violettäugige weiter, da er mit der Gegenwart des Anderen sich noch immer nicht abfinden konnte. Es vergingen Stunden, so dachte sich Frau, bevor Ayanami die Stimme erhob und ihn ansprach. Er befand sich direkt gegenüber des Silberhaarigen, auf der anderen Seite eines Regals und zog eines der Bücher heraus, um den Mann mit den violetten Augen vernichtend anzusehen. Da sie alleine waren, nahm sich Frau auch kein Blatt vor dem Mund.  
"Teito kommt auch sehr gut ohne mich klar. Außerdem vergisst du, dass ich dir dein erbärmliches Leben gerettet habe, indem ich ihn alleine gelassen habe, also zeig ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit!" So wütend klang Frau sicherlich noch nie und er hatte nicht einmal die Stimme erhoben. Die Augen hatten keinen belustigten Schimmer in ihnen, nichts. Damit stellte der Blonde das Buch zurück, ging um das Regal herum und lehnte sich dann an dieses, um Ayanami nun persönlich zu sehen.  
„Ich habe dich nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, Trottel. Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte er mich nicht mal besiegt." knurrte er nur ungehalten und ließ ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich ertönen. Nur nebensächlich ließ er den Blick der klaren Amethyste zu dem Blondschopf wandern als dieser neben ihm auftauchte. Dabei achtete er auch nicht wirklich auf dessen Worte, da er schon das nächste Buch in den Händen hielt, was ihnen vielleicht mehr Aufschluss geben würde.  
"... Ich hätte ihn töten können," flüsterte Frau und sah stur auf den Boden. Die Worte des Bischoffs drangen nur langsam zum Verstand des Chiefs vor.  
„Moment. Was hast du gesagt? Heute?" Verwirrung und Wut zeigte sich in den kalten Augen als er das Buch zuschlug und zurückstellte. „Du hast ihn heute hier gesehen! Wieso sagst du nicht vorher was, verdammt!" Dieses Mal war er wirklich wütend und aufgebracht machte er ein paar Schritte auf den Anderen zu, pures Unverständnis zeigte sich in den violetten Kristallen, während er ihn musterte. Er verlangte definitiv eine Erklärung.  
"Ich hätte ihn töten können und doch war es mir wichtiger ihn davon abzuhalten dich zu töten. Heute auch." Damit sahen die blauen Augen zu dem Chief und es lag etwas in ihnen, wovon Frau selber nicht einmal wusste, dass er es hatte. "Wieso?" murmelte der blonde Bischoff ließ die verschränkten Arme wieder zur Seite baumeln, sodass er die Hände in die Hosentasche stecken konnte. Ayanami sollte nicht sehen, dass er diese wieder zu Fäusten ballte.  
„Mich zu töten? Solltest du nicht eher froh sein, wenn ich weg vom Fenster bin?" Diese Worte aus dem Munde Zehels waren kaum fassbar für den jungen Mann, der nun eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und auf eine Antwort wartete. Ob es allerdings wirklich mit der Sense zusammenhing wusste Ayanami nicht, aber die Worte des Anderen hatten ihn verwirrt und es brachte ihn wohl oder übel auch ein wenig aus seinem Konzept.  
"Weil ich ohne dich doch keinen Grund hätte, wahllos wütend zu werden."  
Irritiert musterten die violetten Augen sein Gegenüber, denn Ayanami war sich nicht sicher ob er diese Worte jetzt wirklich aus dem Munde des Anderen gehört hatte. „Ich.. verstehe diese beschissene Sense nicht," klagte Frau weiter ohne auf den Silberhaarigen zu achten, um einen Grund zu haben, so... ja, fast schon verletzlich zu klingen und sah dann wieder ein Buch an, bevor er es heraus holte. Im normalen Tonfall, als ob nichts passiert wäre, erklärte er:  
"Ich habe ein Buch gefunden, was uns vielleicht hilft. Liegt auf dem Tisch dort."  
Ayanamis Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Buch worauf Frau gedeutet hatte und noch immer bedrängt mit den chaotischen Gedanken ging er zum Tisch um in diesem durchzublättern. Es ging um den perfekten Menschen und …. Halt. Stopp. Genau das war es!  
„Zehel.. ich muss gestehen, auch ein blindes Huhn kann unter Umständen mal ein Korn finden." Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln klappte er das Buch zu und setzte sich in Bewegung, seine Schritte führten ihm zu einem großen Tisch an dem auch ein junger Mann in Militärsuniform saß. Grinsend ging der Blauäugige dem Chief nach, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er in sich drin immer noch nachdenklich und etwas melancholisch war. Er wusste nicht, ob die Sense nun andere Tricks ausprobierte, um ihn sentimentaler und angreifbar für Verlorens menschliche Hülle zu machen. Das Einzige, was ihn interessierte war, wann es endlich aufhörte. Denn Ayanami schien nicht drauf anzuspringen, so sehr in Zehel auch der Wunsch aufkeimte, dass er es tat. Und schon dieser eine kleine Wunsch trieb den Blonden fast an den Wahnsinn. Das war doch absurd! Wieso sollte er sich so etwas wünschen? Tse.  
Kaum hatte dieser Ayanami erblickt, sprang er auch schon nervös auf und salutierte vor diesem.  
„Ich brauche den Schlüssel für die alten Schriften."  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob…"  
„Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Soldat." Knurrte er ungehalten und sofort schien eben jener zu spuren als er ihm schnell den Schlüssel überreichte und erneut salutierte. Ayanami kümmerte sich nicht weiter um diesen und schritt durch die Regale, bis sie an einer alten dunklen Holztür ankamen. „Ich hätte schon viel eher daran denken müssen." In dem Raum hinter der Tür standen Unmengen von stählernen Regalen, auf denen sich alte vergilbte Schriften stapelten und der Staub in der Luft es nach muffigem Papier riechen ließ. Erneut schritt er, noch immer mit dem Buch in der Hand, die Beschriftungen ab und zog eine aufwendig verzierte Rolle von dunklem Pergament heraus, welche er dann auf einem Tisch ausbreitete. Viele von diesen Schriften zeugten noch von Raggs Ursprung und sie waren teilweise auch in der alten Schrift geschrieben. Nur wenige Menschen konnten diese Sprache noch lesen oder gar sprechen und der silberhaarige Chief war einer von ihnen. Die violetten Augen überflogen kurz den Text, bevor er an einer Stelle stehen blieb. „Ich wusste es. In Raggs Mythen gab es eine Erzählung von einem Wesen das von Gott erschaffen wurde." Stirnrunzelnd begann er die Schrift weiter zu entziffern, bevor er es ungefähr übersetzte. „Nachdem Adam und Eva für den Herrn einen Fehlschlag darstellten, versuchte er ein perfektes Wesen zu erschaffen. Ein perfektes Wesen ohne jegliche Sünde, was ihm jedoch nicht möglich war. Um dies zu erreichen sollte dieses Wesen hundert Seelen auf seinem Wege der Sünden sammeln um sein Ziel zu erreichen." Nachdenklich beendete er seine kleine ‚Vorlesung' und seufzte stumm auf. Das war nur ein Mythos… aber ob daran auch etwas Wahres war, war eine andere Frage. „Was meinst du dazu?" Irgendwie war es seltsam, aber es interessierte ihn tatsächlich was Zehel darüber dachte. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.  
"Nun, sein Name ist Sin. Er weiß über uns Bescheid, was heißt, dass es eine Verbindung zu Verloren geben muss und sie kann demnach auch sehr gut über Gott kommen. Aber... was haben die hundert Seelen mit den Fragmenten zu tun? Sin meinte heute, er hätte etwas rausfinden müssen, was nur hier möglich gewesen wäre." Nachdenklich lehnte sich Frau mit dem Hintern an den Holztisch und blickte stur geradeaus. "Wenn er wirklich hundert Seelen sammeln muss, was hat er denn hier verloren?" Was befand sich im Besitz des Militärs, was so wichtig für den Jungen gewesen wäre?  
Erneut verschränkte der Silberhaarige die Arme vor der Brust und begann dann im Kopf alle möglichen Antworten durchzugehen.  
„Nun, ich schätze er braucht die wahren Kräfte Verlorens um diesen Prozess vielleicht zu durchlaufen. Das würde zumindest erklären wozu er die Fragmente braucht." Nachdenklich lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und ließ den Blick auf dem alten Stück Papier verweilen, wobei es eher aussah als wenn er durch es hindurch zu blicken versuchte. Allerdings verstand auch der beste Stratege in der gesamten Armee nicht, was Sin hier gesucht haben sollte was ihm dabei helfen konnte. Im Besitz des Militärs befand sich wenn dann nur noch das Auge von Raphael und dieses wäre sicherlich nicht essentiell für diesen Kerl gewesen, da es nur Verlorens Erinnerungen und Kräfte versiegelte und dieses Siegel war bereits zum Teil schon gebrochen worden da Ayanami einfach immer öfter auch Kontakt zu Prinzessin Ouka gehabt hatte.  
"Stimmt. Und vielleicht hat er hier in der Bibliothek nach etwas gesucht. Ich erinnre mich, dass er ein Klemmbrett in der Hand hielt und etwas drauf geschrieben hat. Informationen?" Frau sah nachdenklich zur Decke, dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. „Nein. Koordinaten." Frau sah nachdenklich zur Decke, dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. Das Militär hatte die größte Bibliothek und damit auch die meisten Information. Sin hatte nicht direkt nach Informationen gesucht, sondern nach-  
"Der Garten," murmelte Frau und das Grinsen blieb. Freudig sah er zu Ayanami. "Er hat die Koordinaten des Gartens geholt. Nachdem Adam und Eva aus dem Garten verbannt wurden, wurde er genau in diesem Paradies erschaffen, oder zumindest sollte es so gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich muss er an den Ort zurückkehren, wo der perfekte Mensch von Gott erschaffen werden sollte und das wäre das Paradies. Irgendwo hier müssen sich die Koordinaten zu diesem Garten befinden."  
Damit drückte sich Frau von der Wand ab, ging rüber zu der alten Schrift um vorsichtig die Pergamentseiten zur Seite zu blättern. Kurz blickte Frau seitlich zu dem Mann, den er eigentlich hassen sollte, blinzelte einmal und wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er blieb an dem Soldaten hängen. Langsam aber sicher war er versucht die Sense freiwillig abzugeben, doch dann würde er ja seinen Grund verlieren, wieso er immer bei Ayanami sein musste. Ob er es insgeheim wollte? NEIN! Das war die Sense.  
Die Sense wollte es.  
Die Sense wollte, dass es ihrem Körper gut ging, damit dieser stark genug war, sie wieder zu führen. Das... war alles. Seufzend fuhr sich der Bischoff mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Gott, als ob es nicht schon kompliziert und merkwürdig genug wäre!  
Während der Chief so darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er den Blick des Blauäugigen und wieder musste er die Augenbrauen etwas zusammenziehen. Wieso starrte dieser Idiot ihn die ganze Zeit an? Und wieso verdammt tat er jetzt das Gleiche? Innerlich fluchend rief er sich wieder zur Raison.  
„Warum starrst du mich so an!" wollte er dann mit einem fordernden Unterton wissen, da ihm das ganze absolut nicht passte. Vergaß Frau etwa dass sie hier etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatten! Vorsichtig hatte Frau zu dem Silberhaar gesehen, ihn gemustert und dessen Blick erwidert. Als er jedoch angeschnauzt wurde, zuckte der Bischoff zusammen.  
"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen," entgegnete er nur genauso wütend, wandte sich von den alten Schriften ab und ging auf Ayanami zu, bis er genau vor diesem stand. "Ich weiß nicht, WAS dein Problem ist oder wieso du am laufenden Band Lust hast deine Crew oder mich fertig zu machen, aber ich sag dir eins: Fahr mich wieder so ohne Grund an oder nicht mal deine beschissene Sense kann mich davon abhalten dir sehr, sehr weh zu tun."  
„Versuchs doch." Erwiderte er nur und hielt dem drohendem Blick nur allzu gerne stand. Es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn sich jemand wie Ayanami einfach so einschüchtern ließ.  
„Obwohl… wenn ich dir was antue, dann hat es ja gar nichts gebracht, dass ich dich versorgt habe und ich würde ungerne davon denken, dass es umsonst war." Kopfschüttelnd linste er wieder zu dem Silberhaarigen. "Ich mach das nur alles wegen deiner Sense, verstanden? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du es aushalten kannst, NICHT auf sie zu hören. Mein Kopf brummt schon!"  
„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."  
"Freut mich, dass es deinen Erwartungen entspricht," seufzte Frau müde und fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Langsam schlug die Müdigkeit an, die Rastlosigkeit von der Nacht gab wohl langsam nach. Trotzdem wanderte sein Blick unnachlässig über die geblichen Seiten der Pergamente. Wenn er eins durch hatte, sah er sich das nächste an, achtete jedoch nur darauf, ob er Koordinaten oder Informationen aufbringen konnte. Der Garten von Eden. Der fruchtbare Garten, aus dem Adam und Eva verbannt worden waren, weil Eva gesündigt hatte. Die Schlange, die sie in Versuchung gebracht hatte. Und Sin wollte jetzt genau der Mensch werden, der nicht in Versuchung gebracht werden würde. Keine Gier, kein Neid, kein Zorn. Nichts. Aber was blieb denn dann noch übrig? Ohne Zorn konnte man doch nicht wissen, was Freude ist. Oder Trauer. Ohne die Sünden würde man niemals ... leben.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er die wichtigsten Informationen gefunden hatte und die Beiden sich dementsprechend wieder auf den Weg machen konnten. Noch immer schwankten unterschiedliche Gedanken im Kopf des Violettäugigen umher, während er die Tür wieder abschloss und den Schlüssel dem Soldaten wieder in die Hand drückte.  
„Nun… wir wissen also nach was er gesucht hat. Aber so einfach ist es nicht da hin zu kommen." Die Schritte der beiden sonstigen Kontrahenten hallten auf dem Boden der Korridore wider und durchbrachen als einziger Hinweis die Stille zwischen ihnen. „Aber zumindest haben wir damit einen ersten Anhaltspunkt." fügte er hinzu und ließ den Blick zu einem etwas älteren Mann wandern, der ihnen entgegen kam. Er war in Begleitung von zwei weiteren Offizieren, die Gesichter zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen, bevor sie begannen wieder sich über den silberhaarigen Chief of Staff zu beschweren und zumindest so laut über ihn zu lästern, dass es beinahe schon lächerlich wirkte.  
Ayanami hörte kaum noch hin, er war es einfach schon zu lange gewöhnt als das es ihn noch stören würde. Auch wenn es langsam wirklich lästig wurde.  
"Sin kann sein Aussehen verändern." Es war ein einfacher Gedanke, der ihn gerade in den Kopf gesprungen war, aber- "Der perfekte Mensch ist nicht nur EIN Wesen. Der perfekte Mensch ist weiblich und männlich zum Beispiel. Wenn er sein Aussehen verändern konnte, dann hätte er in den Raum reinkommen können." Erwiderte der Bischoff und achtete im ersten Moment gar nicht auf die Menschen, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Doch bevor er eine Antwort von dem Silberhaarigen bekommen konnte realisierte er die drei Leute, die er in keinen Rang einordnen konnte, aber höher als Ayanami konnten sie nicht sein. Als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen und der Bischoff wahrnahm, was sie da sagten blieb er stehen und drehte sich wütend um. "Es interessiert wirklich keinen, dass ihr Selbstwertkomplexe und ein wirklich störendes Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit habt! Sucht euch einen Teddy und heult euch an dem aus oder versucht es besser zu machen, verstanden?"  
Stille. Keine Antwort. "Dacht ich's mir doch. Also haltet eure Klappen und akzeptiert es, bis ihre eure waschlappigen Ärsche nämlich mal in Bewegung setzt und einen Funken Arbeit leistet müsst ihr den Chief nämlich noch ertragen."  
Frau sah zu, wie die drei um die Ecke bogen- still und klammheimlich- bevor er sich zu Ayanami umdrehte und diesen leicht skeptisch musterte.  
"Wieso lässt du die so von dir sprechen? Ist dein Selbstvertrauen nicht groß genug, dass du ihnen nicht mal die Meinung geigen kannst, oder-" Der Bischoff grinste frech und tippte sanft gegen Ayanamis Kappe "hast du nur auf jemanden wie mich gewartet, der mehr Mumm als du hat?"  
„Denkst du ich hätte das nicht schon versucht? Glaub mir, sie machen erst Recht weiter wenn man sich jedes Mal wieder darüber aufregt. Sie warten wie die Aasgeier darauf das ich die Fassung verliere und damit mir einen Fehltritt leiste." erwiderte Ayanami nur nüchtern und zuckte anteilnahmslos die Schultern. „Außerdem habe ich nicht um deine Unterstützung oder Rechtfertigung gebeten." Damit beendete er diese Diskussion auch schon wieder und das Widerhallen der Schritte verstummte erst als er einen rosafarbenen Haarschopf entdeckte, der in einem langen Zopf zusammengeflochten war.  
Kuroyuri schien unsicher wo er hingehen sollte und selbst aus dieser Entfernung sah das große Auge, was nicht unter der Augenklappe verborgen war, gläsrig aus… beinahe als wenn er gerade erst geweint hätte. Sie waren nicht mal auf wenige Meter heran gekommen als benannter Colonel auch schon aufmerksam auf sie wurde und schnellen Schrittes zu ihm kam.  
„Ayanami-sama! Haruse! Er hat sich bewegt!" Die Sätze ergaben fast keinen Sinn, aber es musste wichtig sein, so wie der Junge an seinem Arm zog und kurz ließ er den Blick zu Frau wandern, der anscheinend keine Einwände zu haben schien. Also entschied er sich doch dafür einen Blick nach dem Begleiter des jüngsten Mitglieds zu wagen und zu sehen wie es diesem ging. Dennoch… nichts hatte sich verändert… es war alles beim alten und nichts hatte sich verändert. Noch immer saß der blauhaarige Begleiter mit leeren offenen Augen in dem Stuhl und schien wie in einem Wachkoma zu liegen. Erneut füllte sich der Blick Kuroyuris mit Tränen und dieses Mal schien er dem Weinen nicht standhalten zu können als diese sich ihren Weg über die blassen kindlichen Wangen bahnten. In aller Stille war Frau den beiden gefolgt und blieb, nicht nur aus Respekt im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Szene, die bald darauf sehr verwirrend für den blonden Bischoff wurde.  
„Haruse soll wieder normal werden… Das ist alles Michaels schuld!" Kuroyuris Stimme wirkte krächzend und unter viel Anstrengung als hätte er die letzten Stunden nichts anderes getan als nur geweint. Und genau das war es was Ayanami so sehr hasste. So sehr auch seine Leute triezte und sie zum Arbeiten zwang, so machte er sich doch um jeden von ihnen Sorgen und er wollte nicht das es irgendjemandem schlecht ging. Normalerweise ließ er es nicht so nach außen dringen, doch jetzt konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass dieser Junge ihm Leid tat. Ohne auf den Ghost zu achten, ging er mit einem leisen Seufzen auf diesen zu und kniete sich auf dessen Höhe.  
„Wir kriegen Haruse wieder hin, okay? Du musst nur Geduld haben." Diese Worte reichten wohl aus um den Rosahaarigen ganz aus der Fassung zu bringen, während er weinend einfach sich an dessen Hals warf und Ayanami nichts weiter übrig blieb als ein wenig irritiert diesen gewähren zu lassen.  
Frau konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen… Wieso... Was zum... So hatte der Bischoff ihn ja noch nie gesehen! Weder den weinenden Jungen, noch den sonst so kalten Ayanami. Falscher Film? Parallel Universum? Hatte jemand die beiden ausgetauscht, als er für eine Millisekunde die Augen geschlossen hatte?  
Ayanami jedoch fühlte sich zeitweilig etwas überfordert mit der Situation und er hasste das. Zwar war sich der Chief of Staff sicher das an den Händen Kuroyuris mindestens genauso viel Blut klebte, wie an seinen eigenen. Aber er war noch immer ein Kind, während er hier der Jüngste unter ihnen war. „Ich habe dir versprochen ihn wieder zurück zu holen. Vertrau mir." Ein leichtes Nicken folgte von dem Colonel und er löste sich wieder von seinem Vorgesetzten, während dieser sich wieder etwas aufrichtete. Nur die Spur eines kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächelns zeigte sich auf den blassen Lippen als er eine Hand auf dessen Kopf legte. „Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen. In Ordnung?" Der Jüngere erwiderte das Lächeln und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel der Uniform ab.  
Ayanami kam eine Idee wie er diesen vielleicht etwas aufheitern konnte, also wies er ihn mit einer Geste an sie mit einem Ohr zu ihm zu drehen, bevor er ihm etwas zu flüsterte. Daraufhin konnte man fast schon ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen Kuroyuris erkennen, bevor er nur leicht nickte.  
„Yes, Sir! "Und mit diesem verzogenen Lächeln salutierte er noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er auch schon aus dem Raum rannte und den Gang verfolgte.  
Oh… ein bisschen Mitleid hatte er schon mit Hyuuga… ach was. Er hatte es verdient!  
Stirnrunzelnd sah der Blondschopf dem nun wieder erfreuten Teenager hinterher, wie dieser an ihm vorbei sauste zu einem ihm unbekannten Ziel.  
"Das ging aber schnell," murmelte der Bischoff vorsichtig und sehr leise, immer noch im Türrahmend stehend und nun endlich einen Schritt zurück gehend. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht richtig den Raum zu betreten. "Das ist gut," lächelte er aber trotzdem, "dass du so eine Seite hast, Ayanami." Und damit es nicht zu sentimental klang und obwohl Frau den Satz eigentlich so stehen lassen wollte, weil er ihn genauso gemeint hatte, sagte er: "Wie ein richtig guter Pa-pa."  
„Halt den Mund. Solche Kinder bräuchte ich nicht." Antwortete Ayanami dann und versuchte recht gefasst und ruhig zu wirken, obwohl ihn diese Äußerung doch schon irgendwie durcheinander gebracht hatte. Ein freches Grinsen tauchte kurz auf den schmalen Lippen des Anderen auf, doch es verschwand, als er den im Wach-Koma sitzenden Soldaten sah. Den kannte er auch. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend drehte sich der Bischoff um und hielt sich die schmerzende Region mit einem leicht gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Gott, kam das auch von der Sense? Wieso denn? Er hatte NICHTS falsch getan! Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten und rieb sich ein paar Mal über den flachen Bauch, bis die Übelkeit so gut es ging verschwunden war. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er, ganz anders als sonst, Sympathie für den Chief entwickelte und irgendetwas in ihm sich dagegen sträubte. Die Sense konnte es nicht sein. Und sein Herz? Seufzend legte Frau den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu dem Silberhaarigen, als dieser aus dem Zimmer kam.  
Irritiert zog Ayanami eine Augenbraue nach oben während er den Blauäugigen beobachtet hatte, wie er sich an der Wand hinab gleiten ließ.  
„Machst du jetzt auf einmal doch schlapp?" Der altbekannte ruhige Ausdruck trat erneut in die amethystenen Augen, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht ganz so kalt wie sonst aussah und er für den Moment auch keine Lust hatte, sich mit dem Bischoff anzulegen. Er hatte besseres zu tun. Ohne noch mehr zu erwidern blickte er in die meeresblauen Augen und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl als würde er ebenso viel Schmerz in diesen erkennen können, wie wohl auch in den Seinen stand.  
"... Was... machen wir jetzt?"  
Frau erwischte ihn vollkommen neben der Spur mit seiner Frage.  
„… Ich weiß nicht… bis morgen müssen wir sowieso noch hier bleiben. Für morgen früh ist eine Besprechung einberufen, wo ich mich vor dem Rat verantworten muss, warum wir durch den siebten Distrikt geflogen sind. Und ohne Einsatzbefehl, können wir hier sowieso nicht weg." Stellte Ayanami nebensächlich fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Dem Bischoff fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er so etwas wie Hass nicht einmal richtig empfinden konnte, wenn es um den menschlichen Verloren ging. Es war weniger Hass, als... nein, Abneigung auch nicht. Nicht mehr jetzt, wohl besser gesagt. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur an der Sense und das Ayanami genauso empfand wäre dann wohl eines der achten Weltwunder. Mit leichten Schmerzen erhob sich der Bischoff, wobei er sich immer noch die Seite hielt. Das Stechen hatte sich nun an den Rippen angesetzt und wenn es wirklich die Schuld der Sense sein sollte, dann... konnte er nichts dagegen tun, als sie hundert- und tausendfach zu verfluchen. Vor allem weil er nicht einmal den GRUND verstand für ihre Quälerei. Wahrscheinlich tat sie das aus Spaß. Schwankend stütze er sich an der Wand ab und sah Ayanami wieder an.  
"Ich mache niemals schnapp," knurrte er zu der rhetorischen Frage, auf die er vorhin nicht geantwortet hatte, aber jetzt fand er es von Nöten, wenn man ihn so schwankend sah. Die Schmerzen beruhten vielleicht darauf, dass es seelische waren, er sie aber nicht zuließ. In seinen Kopf zumindest und deswegen müssten sie sich wo anders zeigen? Ginge das überhaupt?  
Eine Weile hatte Ayanami sein Gegenüber ohne jeglichen Anschein von Verachtung oder Hass angesehen, obwohl er genau wusste… wenn diese Sache vorbei war, dann würde wieder alles beim Alten sein. Frau würde wieder zurückkehren und versuchen Teito dabei zu unterstützen nach Seele zu gehen und er selbst würde ihm wohl wieder hinterher jagen um seinen Körper und die Fragmente wieder zu bekommen. Ein vielleicht endloser Kampf der sich über Ewigkeiten hinziehen würde. Aber wollte er das denn nicht so? Er hasste diesen Ghost doch mehr als alles andere und dennoch konnte er sich im Moment nicht dazu bringen an dieser Meinung so festzuhalten als wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Doch eben jener Blondschopf riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Also haben wir jetzt Freizeit? Wow. Das muss wohl etwas Neues für dich sein," schmunzelte Frau und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand.  
"Aber hey- wenn ich irgendwie..." Frau sah Ayanami kurz an, bevor er den Kopf wegdrehte und sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratze. "A-Also... es ist selber schwer für mich so etwas zu sagen, aber... na ja. Muss dich ja nicht interessieren, wie... ich mich fühlte. Besser gesagt, es interessiert dich sowie so nicht. A-Aber..."  
ARGH! Der Bischoff biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann drehte er sich um und ging ein paar kleine Schritte von dem Silberhaarigen weg, bevor er wieder sprach.  
"Also wenn du Hilfe brauchst, oder so, was du wahrscheinlich eh niemals zugeben würdest, dann... kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich versteh dich zumindest besser als die Anderen hier."  
In seiner Stimme lag ein Lächeln, wenn nicht sogar ein Grinsen, das konnte man deutlich hören konnte.  
„Du musst dich nicht dazu zwingen." Der Blick der leeren Amethyste senkte sich zu Boden, während er an dem Anderen vorbei schritt und er kurz neben diesem stehen blieb. Weißsilberne Strähnen ließen es nur schwer zu, die Augen des jungen Mannes zu sehen. „Es gibt sowieso nichts was mir helfen könnte." Ayanami wusste nicht warum aber der Blonde hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn und es zerriss ihm beinahe die Seele, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was sein eigentliches Ziel war. Normalerweise hatte eben jener Anführer der Black Hawks eine andere Vorstellung davon was er erreichen wollte… doch nachdem Verloren in ihm erwacht war, hatte sich alles verändert. Er hatte das Gefühl als wenn die Zeit um ihn herum still stand, während alles in Bewegung war und die dunkle Kälte immer wieder ihre Klauen nach ihm auszustrecken versuchte.  
Für diesen Moment wollte er nicht weiter auf den Bischoff achten, denn er hatte anscheinend etwas getroffen was Ayanami nie jemanden erzählt hatte und niemand zu wissen schien. Er hatte sich dieses Schicksal nicht gewünscht und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als einfach alles vergessen und dies hinter sich lassen. Doch der Wille des alten Todesgottes bestimmte was zu tun war und er hatte keine Handhabe darüber. Nur wer würde das verstehen? Niemand… denn niemand konnte ahnen was in dem Chief vorging.


	5. Seven deadly sins and the four city's

Chapter Four

Seven deadly sins and the four city's

Frau sah zu Ayanami, als dieser neben ihn schritt und wollte schon die Hand ausstrecken, verharrte dann jedoch ein paar Zentimeter vor dem Körper des anderen und senkte die Hand wieder. Nein. Das... konnte er nicht tun. Dafür jedoch etwas anderes.  
"Ich zwinge mich nicht. Und es wird dir sicherlich nicht helfen, das loszuwerden, zu dem du berufen wurdest, so schwer es auch sein mag, aber... wenn du einmal all deinen Frust an jemanden rauslassen willst steh ich dir gerne zur Verfügung."  
Damit hob Frau doch tatsächlich seine Hand und klopfte sanft gegen die Schulter des Anderen, die Hand verharrte dort einige Sekunden zu lange, dann nahm er sie wieder zurück. "Und wenn eh alles wieder zum Alten geht nach dieser Sache, dann... dann kann man diese gemeinsame Zeit doch auch ausnutzen, oder etwa nicht?"  
Fröhlich grinste Frau und steckte die behandschuhten Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen. Die blonden Strähnen fielen ihm leicht vor die meerblauen Augen, das Grinsen war von Herzen und echt. Wirklich und wahrhaftig echt. Es kam nicht oft vor, doch Frau hatte das Gefühl, dass Ayanami das gerade braucht- Wahrheit gegen Wahrheit. Echt gegen Echt. Der Bischof spürte, dass der Silberhaarige sich gerade etwas mehr öffnete und Frau wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er es wertschätze, dass er ihm mit der gleichen Offenheit begegnen würde, wie dieser.  
"Weißt du... manchmal frage ich mich, was passiert, wenn es zu Ende ist. Diese Jagd zwischen dir und mir, beziehungsweise eher uns. Und weißt du, was mir dann auffällt?"  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick war sich der Offizier nicht wirklich sicher wie er diese Worte seitens Frau deuten sollte. Wollte er sich nur lustig über ihn machen oder was genau plante er da? Doch als er in die tiefblauen Augen des jetzigen Zehels starrte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser gar nicht zu beabsichtigen schien ihn irgendwie an der Nase herum zu führen oder ihm etwas vorzulügen. Aber es war auch erschreckend diese Wahrheit in diesen Spiegeln zu erkennen, die ihm doch zeigte, dass es vielleicht jemanden geben mochte, der nicht sich egal einen Dreck um ihn scherte? Gut seine ganze Crew tat dies nicht und er war auch sehr froh darüber, dass dies so war. Doch was Frau anging hatte er dies nicht für möglich gehalten. Warum auch? Gerade dieser hatte ja normalerweise nichts anderes außer Verachtung für ihn übrig gehabt, die ja auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
Der Blonde sah an die Decke, die blonden Strähnen streiften sanft seine Wange.  
"Das es verdammt langweilig wäre. Ich meine, was hätte mein Leben denn für einen Sinn, wenn ich dir nicht immer wieder den Hintern versohlen müsste?" Wieder frech grinsend sah er zu den Mann mit den kalten, violetten Augen, die die Spiegel seiner Seele waren: tot. Und doch lebendig. Seine Augen.  
Kurz trat ein warnender Ausdruck in die kalten Spiegel, auch wenn dieser vielleicht nur halb so ernst gemeint war wie man zu denken vermochte.  
„Werd bloß nicht frech, klar?" Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln huschte kurz über die blassen Lippen des Chiefs. Nicht jedem fielen die Ungewöhnlichkeiten auf, wenn man ihn einmal genauer betrachtete. Dennoch hätte jeder Mensch gesagt, dass er manchmal nicht wie ein Mensch wirkte. Fast schneeweiße Haut und eine Erhabenheit die niemand anderes zu teilen schien, machte ihn zu einem Menschen, der nicht menschlich wirkte.  
"Ich weiß es fällt einem schwer, aber... versuch auch das Leben zu genießen. Egal, auf welche Art, denn auch wenn du das Gefühl hast in der Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein, die Welt dreht sich weiter. Jahreszeiten vergehen, Blumen verwelken und erblühen wieder. Du wirst es am Ende, wie ich, bereuen, wenn du nicht ab und zu auf die kleinen Dinge des Lebens achtest."  
Damit hielt er den Blick seines Gegenübers noch kurz mit seinen meeresblauen Augen gefangen, bevor er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend abwandte und einen Schritt weg trat, um diesen dann wieder zurück zu nehmen. Jaaaa... und jetzt? Ayanami würde seine, für ihn eher peinlichen Worte, doch nicht ernst nehmen. So erst sie der Bischof auch gemeint hatte. Seufzend lehnte er sich wieder an die Wand und rieb sich leicht die nackte Brust. Hm, sehr merkwürdig, dieses Gefühl in ihm. Das kam sicherlich nicht von der Sense, oder...?  
Je mehr allerdings Frau erzählte, desto mehr baute sich dieses eigenartige Gefühl auch in dem silberhaarigen Soldaten auf, welches er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Woher kam dies jetzt auf einmal und wieso gab er überhaupt irgendetwas auf die Worte dieses Idioten, der ihm nur auf die Nerven ging. Er wandte sich erneut ab, blieb allerdings trotzdem auf dem jetzigen Platz stehen.  
„Seit wann so poetisch, Frau?" Zum ersten Mal hatte er es vorgezogen ihn wirklich bei dem Namen zu nennen, welcher seiner menschlichen Hülle einstig gegeben wurde. Und trotz alledem konnte er sich diese leichte Stichelei nicht verkneifen, denn der Blonde gab einfach eine zu Gute Zielscheibe ab. Und außerdem schien fürs erste die unheimlich schlechte Spannung zwischen ihnen sich etwas zu mildern. Ein Zusammenarbeiten würde so vielleicht gar nicht mal sooo schlecht sein… auch wenn Ayanami sich diesen Gedanken lieber schnell aus dem Kopf zu schlagen versuchte.  
"Seit ich dir damit die Last abnehmen kann und seit ich dich zum Lächeln bringe," entgegnete Frau lächelnd und legte seinen Arm freudig um Ayanamis Hals und zog diesen zu sich ran. "Oh und seit du mich bei meinem Namen nennst. Tu ich jetzt auch- Aya-na-mi!"  
Schmunzelnd klopfte er dem Silberhaarigen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, wobei ein paar blonde Strähnen ihm vor die Augen fiel.  
"Siehst du? So lebt es sich doch viiieeel besser."  
Nun, vielleicht sollte der Violettäugige es sich doch lieber noch einmal anders überlegen als das er ihn jetzt wirklich bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte, denn irgendwie verhielt sich der blonde Bischoff auf einmal äußerst eigenartig und Ayanami fiel es schwer dies irgendwie richtig einzuordnen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch ein wenig beruhigend mit anzusehen, dass sie sich nicht jede Sekunde gleich den Kopf abreißen würden. So hatte man einfach einen viel klareren Kopf um sich über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die ihnen noch in die Quere kommen würden. Gott hatte es einfach zu gerne seinen Kindern Steine in den Weg zu werfen, wobei er bei ihm irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass er es vorzog seiner einstigen Schöpfung gleich einen großen Fels gegen den Schädel zu donnern.  
Lachend zog der Blondhaarige dem Chief die Mütze leicht ins Gesicht, die meeresblauen Augen von Freude gefüllt, dass Grinsen angetrieben von dem Glück, welches der Bischof empfand, woher sie auch immer kommen mochte. Aber er hatte keine Lust immer wieder alles zu hinterfragen, alles auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn er fröhlich war Verloren in menschlicher Form zu helfen, dann sollte es so sein. Ob jetzt die Sense dahinter steckte oder nicht. Diese angespannte Spannung brachte ja sonst auch zu nichts und solange sie zusammen arbeiteten. Trotzdem traute Frau sich nicht ganz länger so nahe an dem Chief zu sein, denn dieser sah es vielleicht anders. Deswegen entfernt er sich wieder auf einem 'normalen' Abstand, bevor Ayanami ihn dazu auffordern - oder drohen - konnte.  
Mit einem entnervten Murren zog dieser die Mütze wieder richtig und die violetten Spiegel erwiderten den Blick des Ghosts nur vorwürflich. Allerdings änderte sich dies schnell wieder, als er irgendwie den Eindruck bekam, dass der Andere gar nicht so richtig auf ihn zu achten schien. Er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Wortlos und weit weg mit seinen Gedanken. Im ersten Moment war Ayanami durchaus versucht mit einem Zaiphon ihm mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen, einfach um zu schauen wie er darauf reagieren würde. Ob er das überhaupt mitbekam? Vielleicht hatte Frau aber seine Gedanken auch gehört, denn er ging wieder auf Abstand und schien diesen auch erst einmal zu wahren. Ayanami war ganz froh darum, denn diese Situation war mehr als irritierend und er wollte sich nicht länger als nötig damit befassen. Am Ende ließ Zehel ja wieder nur irgendeinen dummen Spruch ab und schon hatten sie wieder ihre Differenzen.  
Eine Sache, die Frau jedoch nicht lassen konnte, war Ayanami anzusehen. Also, in die Augen. Der Bischof fand immer mehr, was er beim anderen umsehen hatte, zum Beispiel, wie die Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen, oder wie die violetten Augen ihre Nuance veränderten, sobald Licht auf ihnen zu scheinen schien. Gut, normalerweise bemerkte man so etwas nicht oder wenn doch, dann geschah das nur in Romanen geschrieben von irgendwelchen liebessüchtigen Teenis, aber mit einer Sache hatten sie recht: Wenn man eine Person näher kennen lernen wollte, da bemerkte man auch mehr. Und der Blonde wollte nicht, dass der Chief wieder auf 'abweisend' schaltete. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Deswegen schob er den Silberhaarigen rückwärts in den Raum zurück, als weitere Soldaten den Gang lang kamen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er den Blick von Ayanami wahrnahm, seufzte Frau. Der Chief verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit und wütend blickte er in die tiefblauen Augen. Gerade wollte er ihn anschnauzen was sich dieser ‚Heiliger' dabei dachte als er ebenso kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem außer Gefecht gesetzten Soldaten richtete.  
"Tut mir Leid. Aber ich will mal alleine mit dir reden und das geht nicht, wenn deine Untertanen immer auf Zack sind und er -" Der Blonde zeigte auf Haruse und verneigte den Kopf kurz in Respekt zu dem 'gefallenen' Mitglied von Ayanamis Crew, "-wird uns schon nicht stören." Damit lehnte sich der Bischof mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust gegen die Wand und sah leicht abwesend zur Decke hinauf- so wie immer, wenn er nachdachte. "...Schieß los," forderte er dann den Silberhaarigen auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die nur Offenheit und leichte Fürsorglichkeit für den Chief übrig hatten.  
"Du hast gestaute Wut und Frustration und Verzweiflung in dir, dass spüre ich. Oder die Sense. Oder wir beide. Also schieß los." Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Blonden. "Nun? Sag doch Onkel Frau was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."  
Wieder zeigte sich Wut in den violetten Spiegeln.  
„Erstens, was verdammt denkst du dir dabei! Und zweitens…" Er machte ein paar Schritte auf den vermeintlichen Bischoff zu, den Blick fest in die blauen Augen gerichtet. „… tu nicht so als ob du MICH kennen würdest." Sicher hatte Frau es nicht böse gemeint, aber genau das war es was er nicht abzuschütteln vermochte. Er hasste sie. Er hasste sie alle! Und dieser verdammte Herr da oben war auch nicht besser als diese schäbigen Kopien, die er von ihm gemacht hatte! „Weder du – noch irgendjemand anderes von euch – hat eine Ahnung was es wirklich heißt, hintergangen zu werden!" Oh ja, es war Wut und Verzweiflung. Wut darüber das er so dumm gewesen war diesem sogenannten Gott und seinem Herren zu glauben, er würde ihm die Chance geben sie zu retten, nachdem er ihn eines Mordes beschuldigte, den er nie begangen hatte! Und dann hetzte er ihm die Ghosts auf den Hals, die ihn für 1000 Jahre versiegelt hielten bis er nun wiedergeboren wurde. Und in diesem Körper… in dieser sterblichen Hülle hatte er nicht einmal Kraft genug das zu finden was ihm so unendlich wichtig war! Wie konnte dann so ein Narr wie Zehel es war glauben ihn verstehen zu können!  
„Euer Gott ist nichts weiter als ein Heuchler schöner Dinge."  
Still hatte er dem Mann mit den silbernen Haaren zugehört und in die Augen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten, gesehen bevor er zu ihm ging. Nicht so nahe, dass dieser sich bedrängt fühlte, aber blieb auch nicht so weit weg, dass er sich alleine fühlte. Ganz normaler Abstand. So stand er einfach da, denn sein Blick sagte- in diesem Fall- mehr als tausend Worte. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken, denn sonst würde er ebenfalls heuchlerisch oder respektlos rüber kommen. Oder vielleicht amüsiert? Und er wollte das Gegenteil: Auf einer komischen Art und Weise fühlte er sich ebenfalls betrogen. Nicht so sehr wie Verloren, bei Gott, dass war wahrscheinlich gar nicht möglich, aber doch von demselben. Niemand hatte ihnen den wahren Grund gesagt, denn wenn Ayanami sagte, dass er unschuldig war, dann war es auch so. Wahrscheinlich überzeugte ihn nur die Sense und er glaubte es dank seiner Naivität, die er an diesem Tag immer öfters zum Tag legte, aber... etwas in den Spiegeln zu Ayanamis Seele hielten Frau ganz davon ab ihn als Lügner zu bezeichnen. Er hatte viel durch gemacht, hatte viel erlebt und hatte die verloren, die er wohlmöglich am meisten gemocht hatte- wenn so ein Todesgott überhaupt lieben konnte.  
"Dann sag es mir. Ich will es verstehen, Ayanami."  
Dennoch… Kein Mensch auf dieser Welt hatte eine Ahnung was in diesem kranken Hirn ihres Gottes eigentlich vor sich ging und hätte dies verstehen können. Warum sonst hätte er jemals versucht seine Tochter dazu zu zwingen jemanden lieben zu lernen, den sie nicht ausstehen konnte – okay das war nun hier auch eine andere Situation und es war durchaus möglich über seinen alten Schatten zu springen. Dennoch hatte niemand genau sagen können weshalb die Tochter Gottes gestorben war und ihre Seele zur Erde fiel. Und obwohl Verloren ohne jegliches Gefühl erschaffen worden war, so hatte er doch in all der Zeit irgendetwas zu diesem Mädchen aufgebaut. So lange hatte er alleine in der Dunkelheit dieses alten Waldes ausgeharrt bis sie einen kleinen Teil der Sonne wiederbrachte. Doch er durfte sie nicht haben und auch wenn sie ihn mochte und er es erwidern würde, es durfte einfach nicht sein. Aber allem zu wider schien Gott da seinen eigenen Plan zu haben, weswegen er sie also auf der Erde suchen durfte. Die weißen Vögel waren seine ständigen Begleiter, zeigten ihm die Seelen der Menschen und begannen ihn zu unterstützen in dem sie nach den Wünschen der Menschen fragten. Wenn Eve wirklich zur Erde gefallen war, war sie die Einzige Seele die keinen Wunsch von Gott bekommen hatte. Doch je mehr Menschen starben, desto mehr wurde die Seele des Todesgottes befleckt und die reinen Federn verschwanden bis nichts als harte leblose Knochen übrig blieben. Die Kore.  
Der Bischoff hörte dem Silberhaarigen zu, blieb jedoch genau da stehen, auch wenn dieser näher kommen würde oder Gewalt anwendete. Frau würde dort stehen bleiben, denn man konnte ihn nicht so leicht von etwas abbringen. Niemals, nicht, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Seine meeresblauen Augen sahen nicht unwohl direkt oder zu abwesend aus, sondern aufmerksam. Nicht fröhlich oder schadenfroh, sondern verständnisvoll. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich ebenfalls falsch war, aber Frau konnte nun wirklich nicht blank ins Leere sehen, während Ayanami hier rumzeterte. Immerhin war es die Schuld des Blonden, dass Verlorens menschliche Hülle sich jetzt die Gefühle von der Seele zickte und damit das perfekte Objekt gefunden hatte: Ihn. Und am Ende würde er sich auch nicht schlecht fühlen, sondern besser. Genau das war Frau's Ziel und er würde es erreichen. Wahrscheinlich würde Ayanami ihn damit wie das letzte Drecksstück behandeln, aber dann wären sie nur wieder am Anfang und der Bischof hätte wenigstens einem geholfen und zwar einem, der es von allen am Meisten gebraucht hatte. Frau fühlte sich so dumm und blind, dass er das nie vorher bemerkt hatte. Das er Ayanami nie als 'Menschen' betrachtet hatte, sondern als gefühlslose Maschine, die nur auf der Erde war um Chaos und Tod zu stiften.  
Gut… er hatte wirklich viel Leid und Schmerz über die Welt gebracht, aber doch nur weil dieser Herr da oben ihn komplett von vorne bis hinten verarscht hatte! Er hatte ihm die ganze Zeit weisgemacht er würde ihm die Chance geben ‚sie' zurückzubekommen. Aber er hatte diese Option niemals in Betracht gezogen und nachdem die Ghosts ihn versiegelt hatten, hatte er nun nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu.  
„Wem willst du hier etwas vor machen, hm? Die Sense, die eigentlich mir gehörte, ist doch der volle Beweis dafür!" fuhr er ihn erneut an und sowohl Zorn wie auch Hass zeigte sich wieder deutlich in den amethystenen Spiegeln. Dass Frau stillschweigend einfach nur dastand und seinen Worten lauschte sagte ihm schon alles. Dieser Mann hatte genauso wenig Verständnis wie irgendjemand anderes dieser verdammten Ghosts, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten als diesem Arschloch da oben zu helfen! „Wie würdest du reagieren wenn du in deiner ganzen Existenz glaubst es gäbe nichts wichtigeres als deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und mit einem Mal bist du das reine Böse das es angeblich auf Erden gibt!" Sag irgendwas. Irgendetwas verdammt! Schoss es ihm zumindest durch den Kopf während er ihm in die tiefblauen Augen sah und nichts erkennen konnte. Wollte er ihm etwa zeigen, dass er Mitleid mit ihm hatte! Kurz juckte es ihm in den Fingern irgendetwas mit seiner Warsfeil-Magie diesem entgegen zu schleudern, nur um zu sehen ob er überhaupt auf irgendetwas reagierte. Ayanami konnte nichts dagegen tun, es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz wenn er darüber nachdachte. Noch dazu kam alles was damals geschehen war, wo Verloren noch nicht erwacht war. So oft war er schreiend in der Nacht aufgewacht, Schweiß überströmt, wenn er von Verlorens Tod – seinem Tod – geträumt hatte. Das leise Flüstern was ihn tagein und tagaus begleitete und ihn fast wahnsinnig werden ließ, bis er bemerkt hatte dass es sich bei den Stimmen um die Wars und Kore handelte.  
Ein verächtliches Geräusch entkam dem wütenden Chief als er sich wieder fasste und beschloss diese Diskussion zu beenden, bevor er etwas sagte oder tat was später noch Probleme bereiten konnte. „Warum rede ich überhaupt mit dir! Ich brauche dein gottverdammtes Mitleid nicht!" Er setzte sich in Bewegung um an dem Bischoff vorbei zu gehen und dieses Gespräch hinter sich zu lassen, bevor es doch noch zu eskalieren drohte. Sie hatten andere Probleme, als das sie jetzt sich gleich gegenseitig in Stücke rissen.  
"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre," gab Frau jedoch zu und packte Ayanami am Arm, als dieser gehen wollte. Geh nicht, dachte sich Frau und ignorierte den Drang, diesem einen, hilflosen Gedanken auf den Grund zu gehen. "Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Das du alle Ghost hasst und Gott. Aber vor allem mich, deswegen denke ich mal, habe ich nichts zu verlieren, wenn ich jetzt mit dir rede."  
Frau zog den Silberhaarigen zurück vor sich, jedoch nur auf Armlänge und legte seine Hände bestimmt auf dessen Schultern, während die meeresblauen Augen in die violetten deines Gegenübers sahen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte der Chief so viele Emotionen in den sonst so leeren blauen Augen erkennen, auch wenn sie so schnell wieder verschwanden wie sie augenscheinlich zu sehen gewesen waren. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso versuchte Zehel auf einmal jetzt ihm in dieser Art und Weise zu kommen und er so tat als wenn er ihn so gut verstehen würde, obwohl er dies definitiv nicht tat. "Ich kann mich nicht für Gott entschuldigen, aber ich kann mich für meinen Teil... entschuldigen. Ich wusste nichts über dich und doch war ich blind genug jemanden zu vertrauen, über den ich ebenfalls nichts wusste, nur weil er genug über mich wusste!"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln, was eher einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hatte, breitete sich auf den Lippen des Blonden aus. "Und ich weiß, du willst mein Mitleid nicht. Meine Entschuldigung nicht, aber ich denke trotzdem irgendwo tief in dir drin leidest du, dass alles alleine durchgemacht haben zu müssen. Du... wolltest dieses Schicksal nie. Und ich... wünschte ich könnte einen Weg finden es rückgängig zu machen, denn du hast es auch nicht verdient."  
Damit senkte Frau seine Hände von den Schultern des anderen und sah leicht beschämend weg.  
"Alles, was ich gesagt habe, kam nicht von der Sense, Ayanami." Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ihm war es wichtig, dass der Chief das wusste. Diese Gefühlsregung hatte nichts mit der Sense zu tun, die schon seit einiger Zeit merkwürdig still war und einfach nur dem Wortaustausch der beiden lauschte: Der eine hasserfüllt, der andere besänftigend. Da der Blonde nicht wusste, was er noch zu sagen hatte oder ob Ayanami daran dachte ihn mit Zaiphon erst einmal den Kopf abzureißen, ging der Bischof ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sein Rücken die Wand berührte, die nicht weit war und lehnte sich dagegen. Sein Blick galt zwar immer noch Ayanami, doch er war ausdruckslos- seine Art, sich zurück zu ziehen und seine Gefühle zu beschützen. Ein paar störrische blonde Strähnen versuchte er mit seiner charakteristischen Handbewegung aus seinen Augen zu schieben, doch ganz klappen tat es nicht.  
„Woher willst gerade du mich so gut kennen, hm?" Was er verdient hatte und was nicht, lag in niemandes Entscheidungskraft. Selbst Gott hatte sein hintertriebenes Spiel mit ihm getrieben und Verloren hatte sich blindlinks darauf eingelassen ohne dies genau zu kennen. Vielleicht war er einfach nur naiv gewesen oder aber auch einfach nur verdammt verzweifelt und einsam. Der Chief of Staff hatte vor allen Dingen auch irgendwo vielleicht ein bisschen Angst, denn er wollte nicht das irgendjemanden herausfand wie es ihm wirklich ging und wie es in ihm aussah. Dabei konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass es wirklich von diesem Bischoff kam und nicht von der Sense. Doch es tat sich auch eine andere Frage in seinem Kopf auf, die er einfach nicht abschütteln konnte.  
„Sag, Frau. Hast du es jemals bereut in diese Welt geboren worden zu sein?" Nun richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach oben in die meeresblauen Augen des Anderen, die ihn noch immer so durchdringend musterten und die ihn an den dunklen Nachthimmel erinnert. Doch jegliches Funkeln der Sterne blieb in ihnen verborgen. Wieso sollte jemand wie Zehel sich Gedanken um ihn machen? Schließlich würde danach doch wieder alles beim alten sein. Schweigend ging er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und musterte ihn auf eine Antwort wartend.  
"Ja," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, "schon viel zu oft als Bischof."  
Auffordernd ging Frau darauf ein und ging ebenfalls ein paar Schritte vor um den Mann mit dem silbernen Haar besser in die Augen sehen zu können, ihm näher zu sein. Nur nebensächlich konnte Ayanami das leichte Widerhallen der schweren Schritte Zehels auf dem kalten Boden vernehmen, bevor er wieder in das Gesicht des Anderen sah und die dunklen Augen musterte in der Hoffnung er könne irgendetwas in diesen finden. Allerdings blieben sie ebenso leer und undurchsichtig wie es auch seine eigenen zu scheinen waren. Eigentlich sollte er diese Person – diesen verdammten Ghost – mehr als alles andere hassen und trotzdem konnte er es einfach nicht. War es weil sie sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise doch irgendwie ähnlich waren? Schließlich waren sie beide nicht von dieser Welt und dienten für ein höheres Wesen, welches über sie zu bestimmen gedenkte.  
Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, die meeresblauen Augen nahmen die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers genau auf. Dann streckte der Bischof kurz seine Hand aus, doch sie verharrte auf halben Weg und fiel dann wieder runter. "Diese Welt ist grauenhaft," murmelte der Blonde dann und sah zu Boden. Sie war weder schön, noch hässlich. Sie war besudelt von Menschen, die alle zu egoistisch waren um das zu sehen, was sie hatten: Ein normales Leben. Man plünderte und täuschte sich und wozu? Wegen dem eigenen Glück? Macht und Geld? Vielleicht wollte Sin deswegen der perfekte Mensch werden- um diese unperfekte Welt dem Abbild Gottes Reiches etwas näher zu bringen. "Bist du es eigentlich Leid zu leben?" Er schon. Okay, nicht ganz, sonst hätte er niemals Castor, Labrador oder Teito kennen gelernt. Oder Ayanami. So ganz tat es ihm nicht Leid geboren zu sein, aber als WAS er geboren wurde oder wie er sein Leben führte- ja, dass war er leid.  
„Ja, jeden Tag." Es war die kalte harte Wahrheit, die sich hinter dem sonst so grausamen Mann verbarg. Die Tatsache die seinem Major immer wieder Kopfzerbrechen bereitete und nur bestätigte das er langsam aber sicher versuchte sich selbst zu töten in dem er nicht viel schlief, wenig aß und bis zum Umfallen arbeitete. Gedankenverloren strich Ayanami mit den Fingern über das starre Gesicht des blauhaarigen Begleiters. Leere türkisfarbene Spiegel schienen niemanden um sich herum wahr zu nehmen oder auf irgendetwas zu reagieren. Haruse war nur einer der Menschen die leiden mussten weil er in diese Welt geboren worden war. Doch kaum hatte er den Arm wieder sinken lassen, festigte er seine Position wieder und versuchte sich innerlich dazu zu bringen mit dieser Melancholie aufzuhören. Sie hatten keine Zeit für so etwas. „Aber wie dem auch sei, man kann es nicht ändern und wird es auch nie können. Wir müssen wohl beide damit leben."  
"Ja und der einfachste Weg ist wohl es zu akzeptieren, nicht wahr?"  
Eher traurig sah er Haruse im Stuhl an. Er sah so hilflos aus. Sie waren doch nur Menschen und Menschen sollten sich doch nicht so ans Äußerste bringen! Das war unverantwortlich von dem großen Herren. Frau fing nicht an, ihn wie Verloren zu hasse, zu viel verband ihn mit dem göttlichen Mann, doch er fing langsam an dessen Gründe zu hinterfragen. Mehr und mehr. Nicht, dass Haruse der Auslöser war, aber zumindest ein wichtiger Faktor der Hinterfragung. Wieso? Hatte er es wirklich verdient so erbärmlich auszusehen? Seine Seele gestohlen? Frau wusste nicht mehr, ob er darüber urteilen durfte oder nicht. Ein Leben war ein Leben und Gott hatte es den Menschen geschenkt. Wieso nahm er es dann so- scheinbar- wahllos? Wieso erschwerte er es denen, die ihn doch am Meisten geschätzt haben? Gott war kalt und herzlos und genauso verlogen und fehlbar wie jedes andere Wesen auch, das hatte der alte Todesgott schon vor langer Zeit herausfinden müssen. Und leider schien es immer die falschen zu treffen, denn auch jetzt hatte jemand leiden müssen der nichts dafür konnte. Wie auch Yukikaze vor zehn Jahren, der sein Leben für den Chief gab als ein blonder Pater sie versuchte anzugreifen. Vertrag. Zwar hätte jener Angriff keinen allzu großen Schaden hinterlassen, aber dies hatte der damalige Begleiter nicht wissen können und hauchte sein Leben noch vor den Toren des Raggs Palastes aus. Einsam… in der Kälte und sein Tod riss ein schmerzhaftes Loch in das Herz Ayanamis, welcher danach zu eben genau dieser Routine fand, die er jetzt an den Tag legte.  
Seufzend klopfte der Blonde den Chief auf die Schulter, bevor er ihm wieder freundschaftlich die Mütze ins Gesicht zog. Genug der Fragen. Sie würde ihm doch eh nicht beantwortet werden.  
"Du kannst ja doch ganz nett sein, Ayanami. Macht es dir was aus, wenn du mir diese Seite öfters zeigst? Ich mag die nämlich ganz gerne." Frech schenkte er dem Chief noch ein Grinsen, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür, nur um die Hand um die Klinke zu legen und dort zu verharren.  
„Hör auf damit! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir deswegen mehr vertraue. Du und all die anderen Ghost geht mir nur auf die Nerven, verstanden?" erwiderte er mit Nachdruck und wandte den Blick sowohl von dem Blauäugigen als auch von Haruse ab.  
"Wir sehen uns später nicht?"  
Frau öffnete die Tür zaghaft und atmete einmal tief ein.  
"Wegen Haruse," sagte Frau dann noch, "ich... bin mir sicher, er wird aufwachen."  
„Verschwinde endlich." gab der Andere dann mit einem entnervten Geräusch von sich.  
Und damit war der Bischof aus der Tür. Langsam verstand er, dass sich der Chief Sorgen um seine Crew machte. Wie sonst hätten sie ihn so zu respektieren gelernt?  
Ein bisschen Erleichterung breitete sich in dem Offizier aus, als der Andere gegangen war. Es war genau das wovor Ayanami immer so Bedenken gehabt hatte, wenn er anfangen musste mit jemandem wie diesem perversen Idioten zusammenzuarbeiten.  
Doch der Violettäugige konnte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder zur Seite wischen, denn er musste sich noch auf die Besprechung am nächsten Morgen vorbereiten. Sicher hatte es sein gutes gehabt diese Mission zu starten, aber dennoch hatten sie einfach auf eigene Faust gehandelt, was ihnen eigentlich untersagt war. Deshalb verließ nun auch er den Raum in dem der blauhaarige Begleiter untergebracht war und setzte sich in Bewegung. Seine Schritte führten ihn geradewegs zu dem Büro der Black Hawks, wo wahrscheinlich auch schon einige andere sein würden – hoffte er zumindest vor allem für eben jenen schwarzhaarigen Schwertkämpfer. Hin und wieder kamen ihm diverse Soldaten oder auch Kadetten entgegen, salutierten kurz für einen Gruß und schritten dann unbeachtet von Ayanami weiter ihres Weges. In Hoburgs Festung war fast jeden Tag ein ständiges Hin und Herpendeln und lautes Treiben angesagt, dennoch wurde diese sonst so bekannte Unruhe von etwas anderem durchbrochen. Irritiert blieb der Chief of Staff stehen und ließ den Blick hinter sich schweifen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt als wenn er das Aufflackern einer bekannten Präsenz gespürt hätte, gleich dem Entzünden eines Streichholzes. Doch es verschwand so schnell wieder wie es auch kam. Da er nichts weiter erkennen konnte außer dem sonst so geschäftigen umher wandernden Soldaten, setzte er also seinen Weg fort als das aufgeregte Rufen einiger hinter ihm, ihn erneut in der Bewegung inne halten ließ.  
„Haltet ihn auf!" schrie jemand und Ayanami wandte sich erneut um, nur um einen jungen Kadetten mit schwarzen Haaren und wütenden Augen auf ihn zurasen zu sehen. In seiner schnellen Reaktionsgabe bemerkte er das Messer, welches dieser bei sich trug und mit dem er auf ihn losgehen wollte. Er hörte nicht genau zu was dieser ihm zuschrie, aber es waren irgendwelche Beleidigungen und der Schwur ihn umzubringen gewesen. Dem war er sich zumindest sehr sicher. Aus der anderen Richtung konnte er Schritte wahrnehmen, was wohl weitere aufgescheuchte Soldaten erklären musste, die diesen Lärm gehört hatten während der Kadett mit dem Messer sich seinen Weg durch die Anderen bahnte, die ihn versuchten zu stoppen. Ayanami blieb in dessen einfach nur stehen, er hatte nicht vor jemand anderen ihn aufhalten zu lassen. Denn für den Augenblick hatte er genug, er würde sich diesen Bengel selbst vorknöpfen.  
In einem Sekundenbruchteil in dem der Junge schon mit dem Messer fast bei ihm war, wich er gekonnt aus und packte ihn an dem bewaffnetem Arm. Jahrelanges Training in der Akademie hatte ihn hier wohl schon genug geschult, als er diesen auf den Rücken des Jüngeren drehte und dieser unter Schmerzenslauten sich zusammenkrümmte. Dies hielt ihn allerdings nicht davon ab weiter zu fluchen.  
„Jemand wie euch Warsfeils-Brut hätte man gar nicht in die Befehlsgewalt wählen sollen! Ihr Ausgeburten der Hölle!" Irgendwas war seltsam an diesem Jungen. Diese Augen…  
„Wer hat dich geschickt?" fragte der Silberhaarige drohend und griff den Arm fester, der schon bedrohlich unter seinem erbarmungslosen Halt zu zittern begann. Ayanami war für eine gewisse Brutalität bekannt und hatte durchaus in solch einer Situation dem ein oder anderen schon mal den Arm gebrochen.  
„Lieber sterbe ich, als wenn ich es jemandem wie euch sagen würde!"  
Das war definitiv nicht das was der Chief hören wollte, noch dazu nervten ihn die ganzen ‚Zuschauer' die erschrocken diesem Schauspiel eines vereitelten Attentates beiwohnten und nur noch mehr Lärm verbreiteten.

Frau wäre einfach weiter gelaufen, ohne Frage, aber da hörte er das aufgeregte durch einander schreien. Hm, noch kein Grund einzuschreiten. Also ging der Bischof weiter, doch als das 'Haltet ihn auf!', in Verbindung mit dem Ziehen in seiner Brust, konnte es nur die Sense sein. Und wenn sie zog, konnte das nur eines heißen: Ayanami war in Schwierigkeiten. Mal wieder.  
Blitzschnell drehte der Blonde sich um und rannte die Gänge entlang. Mit ihm rannten auch noch ein paar Schaulustige, doch er ignorierte sie. Für ihn zählte nur noch der Chief, doch dass seine Sorgen von unergründlicher Natur waren, sah er ein, als er den Chief froh und munter mit dem Attentäter im Arm. Stirnrunzelnd schob er sich zwischen den Kadetten und Soldaten vorbei, bevor er direkt vor Ayanami stand und die Frage noch mit anhörte. Und die Antwort.  
"Das ihr nicht einmal klug sein könnt," murmelte Frau und riss den Typen an den Haaren zurück, der ihn mit diesen Augen ansah. Diesen stechenden silbernen Augen, die ans Mondlicht erinnerten. Sins Augen- wie bei der Verwandlung.  
"Sin?" zischte Frau, doch das war unmöglich. Der Junge wäre doch niemals so dumm Ayanami frontal anzugreifen! Außerdem hatten diese Augen einen leichten bläulichen Schimmer. Das war nicht Sin, aber es waren seine Augen. Zum Teil. "Nein, du bist nur ein billiger Abklatsch."  
Im ersten Augenblick hatte Ayanami gar nicht so genau darauf geachtet, dass der blonde Bischoff auch gleich wieder auftauchte. Auch wenn sich ihm im Hinterkopf irgendwo die Frage stellte, wieso er jetzt schon wieder da war und vor allem woher er gewusst hatte das wieder irgendwas mit ihm gewesen war. Dennoch richtete er seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit erst mal auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer, den er hatte abwehren können. An sich verwunderte es den Chief nicht gerade, dass er von irgendjemandem angegriffen wurde, denn es hatte schon genug Anschläge auf ihn in den eigenen Reihen gegeben. Einige der Ratsmitglieder betrachteten ihn anscheinend wirklich als schrecklichen Dorn im Auge und versuchten einfach alles, sich dem Silberhaarigen zu entledigen.  
Mit eiskalten Augen ließ Frau den Kopf des Angreifers los und wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab, als ob sie jetzt verseucht wäre. Widerlich.  
"Woher kam er?" fragte der Bischof dann sofort einen Soldaten, der ihm am nächsten stand. Dieser sah Frau die ersten Sekunden mit großen Augen an, dann stotterte er eine Antwort. Wie aus dem Nichts wäre er auf den Chief losgestürmt, als ob er einen Sinneswandel bekommen hätte oder es spontan entschieden hätte. Frau nickte, bevor er drei Mal kräftig in die Hände klatschte. "Und jetzt verzieht euch alle, ihr habt sicherlich Arbeit zu erledigen."  
Alle blieben stehen. Der Bischof seufzte, dann setze er seinen 'Todesblick' auf. "JETZT VERZIEHT EUCH!"  
Und damit rannten sie weg, wie die Hasen, die von einem Raubvogel im Visier genommen wurden. Haken schlagend huschten sie davon. Seufzend schüttelte Frau den Kopf und wandte sich wieder zum Chief um. "Alles gut bei dir?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch kalt, doch die Augen schienen langsam aufzutauen. Ein Nicken folgte von dem Violettäugigen, der den Blick nicht einmal von dem Jungen abwandte und diesen dann grob wieder auf die Beine zog mit den Worten  
„Mit dir sind wir noch nicht fertig."  
Sie waren nicht weit entfernt von ein paar kleineren Räumen, die sonst auch für die Besprechungen bereit gestellt wurden und es war besser als nichts, denn der Silberhaarige hatte vor sich die Erinnerungen des Kadetten genauer anzusehen, wenn er es ihm nicht freiwillig sagen wollte.  
„Raus." befahl er den anderen beiden Soldaten, welche auch schon hastig salutierten und dann das Zimmer wieder verließen. Sie postierten sich davor um darauf Acht zu geben, dass niemand entfliehen konnte und für dieses Verhör niemand stören würde. „Ich frage dich noch einmal: wer hat dich geschickt, Junge!" Nur ein leises verhöhnendes Lachen war die Antwort und Ayanami wurde es zunehmend Leid sich mit so etwas herum zu schlagen. Gut, wenn er nicht wollte, dann bitte. Der Chief hatte auch noch ganz andere Methoden, die er jetzt auch gleich anwenden würde, wenn man nicht freiwillig kooperieren wollte. Ohne den Blick zu Frau zu wenden, erhob er erneut die Stimme, während er den Schwarzhaarigen mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch drückte und in die silberfarbenen Spiegel blickte die ihn spöttisch musterten.  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt ihn fest." Mit diesen Worten ließ er eine Hand zu den blassen Lippen wandern und zog den Handschuh mit Hilfe der Zähne aus. Gehorsam ging der Blonde um den Tisch und drückte die Schulter des Attentäters gegen den Eisentisch. Zuerst passierte nichts, aber bis dahin hatte Frau auch auf Ayanamis Gesten geachtet. Wie er den Handschuh auszog...  
Räuspernd widmete er sich wieder den Angreifer, der leicht verwirrt durch die Gegend sah, doch einen gewissen Hauch von Überlegenheit war noch in seinem Lächeln vorhanden. Der eiskalte Ausdruck in den schimmernden Amethysten blieb weiterhin bestehen mit einem Schimmer von rubinrot, selbst dann als er die nun nackte Hand auf die Brust des Kadetten legte und sich konzentrierte. Die Fähigkeiten Verlorens waren hier wohl sicher von großer Hilfe als, er diese dann auch schon in dem Jungen zu verschwinden begann gleich als wenn sie in pures Wasser eintauchen würde. Eigentlich hasste es Ayanami zu diesem Mittel zu greifen, zumindest stellte er dies wieder fest als er den leichten Stich in den Schläfen spürte und die Bilder dieser Seele auf ihn einprasselten. Kaum hatte er damit begonnen fing der Gefangene an den Versuch zu starten um sich zu schlagen während er vor Schmerz aufschrie. Er musste wohl gerade das Selbe durchleiden wie Teito und Kuroyuri damals und je mehr sich sein Geist dagegen wehrte umso schmerzhafter würde es für diesen werden, während der wiedergeborene Todesgott in den Bildern und schemenhaften Umrissen nach einer Antwort suchte. Und er fand sie. Sin. Tatsächlich, dieser Junge musste mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen sein und hatte sich dann etwas von ihm einreden lassen. Was genau das war konnte er nicht sagen, denn er konnte ihre Stimmen in den Erinnerungen nicht vernehmen, dazu reichten seine Kräfte noch nicht aus. Frau hatte währenddessen wirklich alle Mühe den Mann runter zu halten.  
"Meine Güte," knurrte der Blonde, verstärkte seinen Griff und drückte noch ein bisschen weiter. Deja Vu. Teito hatte so etwas doch auch durch machen müssen... Und wieder befand sich der Bischof in seinem Zwiespalt, ob er diese Art von Informationsbeschaffung mochte oder nicht. Die Stimme des Kadetten schien bald den Dienst zu versagen und der wiedergeborene Todesgott hatte immer mehr die Möglichkeit die Bilder und Erinnerungen zu verknüpfen. Anscheinend hatte er einen Groll gegen jungen Mann mit den violetten Augen gehegt und dann mit Sin gesprochen.  
"Hast du was?"  
Seufzend ließ Ayanami von dem Schwarzhaarigen ab, der nach wie vor auf den Tisch gedrückt wurde seitens Frau und seiner selbst. Der rötliche Schimmer in den kühlen Spiegeln verschwand so schnell wie er kam und nachdenklich betrachtete er den gequälten jungen Mann, während er die anhaltenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf versuchte zu unterbinden.  
„Ich denke schon." kam dann die Erwiderung seitens Ayanamis, bevor er den Handschuh wieder überzog und einem der Soldaten von draußen den Befehl gab diesen abzuführen. Er würde noch seine gerechte Strafe bekommen, aber vorher musste er alleine mit dem Ghost darüber reden. Nachdem er sicher sein konnte das die Wachen vor der Tür verschwunden waren, lehnte er sich gegen den schweren Metalltisch und fuhr sich kurz über die Augen. Ein leichter Schwindel machte sich breit, den er schnell wieder verscheuchte. „Dieser Junge. In seinen Erinnerungen konnte ich sehen, dass er wohl einen ziemlichen Hass und auch Neid gegen mich hegte. Er hatte durchaus eine Unterhaltung mit Sin. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser das zu verantworten und ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr gesetzt." Ayanami wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sin vielleicht in der Lage sein könnte die Sünden in einem menschlichen Wesen zu verstärken oder herauszuheben. Was wenn er damit seine Ziele erreichen konnte? In nächster Zeit mussten sie auf jeden Fall definitiv vorsichtiger sein, wenn dieses Wesen anscheinend bereit war sie wirklich umzulegen um das zu erreichen was er wollte. Und dennoch stellte er wieder fest, dass er diesen Körper furchtbar hasste. Er war zu schwach, solange er die Fragmente noch nicht zurück hatte, um die Kräfte von Verloren richtig zu filtern und die Auswirkungen zu mindern. Dementsprechend wurden die Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer und auch sonst fühlte er sich irgendwie ausgelaugt, hatte er doch zu viel Energie dafür verbraucht etwas zu finden.  
"Hass- verständlich. Aber Neid? Auf was ist der denn neidisch bei dir?" grinste Frau fröhlich ging nachdenklich im Zimmer rauf und runter. "Sin heißt Sünde, oder? Ira und Invidia. Zusammen sind sie schon wirklich nervig, denn Neid leitet zum Zorn. Aber es scheint, dass Sin uns wirklich tot haben will, was heißt, dass er weiß, dass wir sein Ziel wissen." Das Grinsen tauchte wieder auf den schmalen Lippen auf. "Was heißt, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind."  
Zufrieden verschränkte Frau die Arme vor der Brust und blieb vor Ayanami stehen, der jedoch auf einmal viel blasser als vorher aussah. Und ausgelaugt. Fragend hob eine Augenbraue, doch stellte seine Frage erst noch ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden.  
"Alles gut bei dir, Chief? Du solltest etwas essen... Ich geh währenddessen in die Bibliothek und sammel die Orte von Eden's Garten. Abgemacht?" Damit klopfte er Ayanami gegen die Schulter, zog ihm die Mütze weiter ins Gesicht und verwuschelte ihm dann noch die Haare, indem er die Mütze etwas hin und her zog. "Mach dich locker, Chieflein. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen."  
„Ich brauche niemanden der auf mich aufpasst! Jetzt verschwinde endlich!" fuhr er ihn an, aber da war eben jener Mann auch schon aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden, als dieser den Raum verließ. Seufzend fuhr er sich erneut über die Augen. Warum tat er das nur? Er brauchte nicht noch jemanden, der meinte er müsse unbedingt auf ihn Acht geben… dazu hatte er doch schon jemanden, dem er andauernd sagen musste das er damit aufhören sollte. Nur das Hyuuga genauso wenig auf ihn hörte wie dieser Dummkopf mit den blonden Haaren.

Frau machte sich direkt auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo er erneut von dieser Stille empfangen wurde, die diesen großen Raum erfüllte. Etwas überfordert blieb der Blondschopf im Eingang stehen, bevor ein dort zuständiger Soldat ankam und ihn misstrauisch fragte, was er denn suche.  
"Eden's Garten," kam Frau knapp zurück und wurde dann zu einer Abteilung geleitet, die ganz der katholischen Religion gewidmet war. Paradies, Jesus, Christus, Gott, Gottes Reich. Es gab sogar auch etwas über die Seven Ghost und Verloren, aber nicht viel. Nur klassische Märchen und ein paar Fakten ohne Beweise. Hm. Und was war das? Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog Frau ein Buch heraus ohne Titel. Als er es aufschlug war in Tinte ein Bild herein gemalt. Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild, aber er kannte es. Es zeigte Jesus in der Mitte, darum die sieben Todsünden und in den Ecken die vier letzten Dinge. Darunter stand ein Zitat:

_Und denkst nit an dein eigen Schuldbuch,__  
__Das du mußt vor den Richter bringen,__  
__Wenns kommt zu den vier letzten Dingen?_

Aha? Die vier letzten Dinge. Das Jüngste Gericht, Hölle, Himmel und Tod. Ob die mit Sin zu tun hatten? Vielleicht. Na, erst einmal ein Buch nach dem anderen. Trotzdem hatte sich Frau, ohne darauf zu achten, schon jeweils ein Buch zu den vier letzten Dingen herausgeholt, bevor er sich einfach auf den Boden setze und anfing zu lesen. Na herrlich.

Kurz nachdem Frau den Raum verlassen hatte in dem sie vorhin noch diesen Kadetten mehr oder weniger verhört hatten und machte auch Ayanami sich auf den Weg zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab so musste er sich unbedingt erst einmal ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten das dieser Prozess so unheimlich anstrengend sein würde. Wie auf Befehl hatten die zwei schwarzen Raubkatzen die ganze Zeit in seinem Quartier gewartet und kaum hatte der Chief den Raum betreten schlichen sie auch schon galant auf ihn zu auch wenn ihr Herr ihnen nicht viel Beachtung schenkte. Der Mantel der Uniform fand erneut seinen Platz auf der Rückenlehne des Stuhls, während sich der Silberhaarige seufzend vor dem Bücherregal umsah. Ihm war so als hätte er hier noch irgendwelche Wälzer gehabt, die Anhaltspunkte auf die Orte liefern könnten die Edens Garten gaben.  
Kurz ließ er die blassen Finger über den Kopf einer der beiden schwarzen Raubkatzen wandern, bevor er sich auf das Fensterbrett setzte wovon er aus fast die halbe Stadt sehen konnte. Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich wohl über eine solche Aussicht gefreut, doch für Ayanami hatte es keinen wirklichen Reiz mehr. Nichts Menschliches hatte noch einen Reiz, denn es konnte diese verdammte Leere in ihm nicht besiegen die mit kalten eisigen Klauen sein Herz immer wieder umfassten und daran hinderten noch überhaupt irgendwelche Emotionen zu zulassen geschweige denn zu empfinden. Egal. Es hatte keinen Sinn in Gedanken umher zu wandeln, schollt er sich innerlich und klappte eines der Bücher auf. Viel stand in ihnen über die alten Geschichten geschrieben und hin und wieder schnappte er unterschiedliche Dinge auf. Dinge die ihn daran erinnerten, was seine Aufgabe gewesen war. Wenn er einher das Stundenglas drehte und Michael und Raphael mit leisen Schwingen dem Hauch zu folgen wagten. Wenn sie die Seelen zu ihm geleiteten auf das sie gerichtet werden würden und letztendlich ihren Wunsch vor dem Herren äußern durften. Verdammt noch mal! Schon wieder begann er in seinen Erinnerungen umher zu wandern! Er musste damit aufhören sofort!  
Griesgrämig schlug er besagtes Buch zu und pfefferte es in die nächstbeste Ecke wo es mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu liegen kam bevor er sich ein anderes Buch von dem kleinen Stapel nahm. Seltsam. Wieso hatte er gerade danach gegriffen? Es war eher dünn und in einem dunkelroten Leder eingeschlagen. Schon die ersten Seiten waren irritierend aber interessant… die Schrift war in geschwungenen Lettern mit dunkelroter Tinte geschrieben worden. Nur Stichprobenartig überflog er die einzelnen Absätze bis ihm etwas ins Auge stach. Dieser Mensch, der dieses Buch geschrieben hatte, war der festen Ansicht das Dämonen in der Welt der Menschen unter den Sterblichen lebten. Und das es sieben von ihnen gab, die man die Fürsten der Sünden nannte. Erst als ihm das Wort ‚Garten' ins Auge stach, begann er genauer zu lesen. Allem Anschein nach war es hier ähnlich wie mit der Reise nach ‚Seele'. So wie ein Reisender die Cursed Tickets der Gotteshäuser benötigte um an diesen Ort zu gelangen, schien musste man zuerst eben jene dämonischen Fürsten begegnen und ein Zeichen von diesen bekommen um den heiligen Garten betreten zu dürfen. Vor Jahrhunderten sollte es in vier verschiedenen Landteilen jeweils zwei Säulen gegeben haben beziehungsweise an einem nur eine. Dort wo diese Säulen standen wurden Städte errichtet, die nun als Symbol und Andenken an jene Dämonen dienen sollten.  
Irritiert zog Ayanami eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wie absurd. Aber nicht grotesk genug um vollkommen falsch zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er das noch einmal mit dem Bischoff besprechen. Und für diesen Gedanken hätte er sich auch schon wieder schlagen können. Wieso ging dieser verdammte Affe ihm nicht aus dem Kopf! Selbst jetzt konnte er sich nicht ordentlichen konzentrieren! Das musste wahrscheinlich von der Sense kommen mit der Frau verbunden war. Ganz sicher. Egal wie sehr es der Silberhaarige drehte und wendete, er konnte einfach keinen genauen Grund finden wieso er gerade dieses Buch so interessant fand. Der junge Mann mit den violetten Augen war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass diese Geschichte von diesen Dämonen nicht unbedingt wahr sein konnte. Aber wer sagte denn, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte? Jegliche Mythen und Sagen waren auf irgendwelche Tatsachen aufgebaut, allerdings wollte Ayanami auch keinem falschen Punkt hinterher jagen, der dann nur sich als Farce herausstellen würde. Zwischendrin fragte sich der Chief ob er nicht noch in einem anderen Buch etwas suchen sollte, aber irgendwie bannte ihn dieses Papier in dem eingeschlagenen Leder viel mehr als er es zugeben wollte. So bemerkte er gar nicht das die Erschöpfung durch den Energieaufwand irgendwann ihren Tribut einforderte und als die amethystenen Spiegel langsam wieder zu fielen und er gar nicht bemerkte wie er letztendlich langsam in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf hinüber glitt.  
Normalerweise war der Chief of Staff eigentlich kein Mensch, der es einfach so zuließ, dass er gleich einschlief und dann nicht mal mehr groß etwas um sich herum bemerkte. Doch die andauernde Anstrengung und die Müdigkeit der letzten Tage schien nun langsam ihre Wirkung zu zeigen als der Atem Ayanamis ruhig und stetig ging. Zumindest solange bis ihm irgendwann das Buch aus der Hand fiel und er wieder aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Irritiert ließ er den Blick über das stille Zimmer wandern, nur die beiden Raubkatzen hatten den Kopf gehoben um ihn kurzzeitig zu mustern und diesen dann wieder auf den Pfoten abzulegen. Irgendwie hatte er bis eben noch das Gefühl gehabt eine weitere Präsenz zu spüren und das war auch ein Grund gewesen, warum er wieder aufgewacht war.  
Während ihrem langen und harten Training in der Akademie hatten sie immer gelernt wachsam zu sein und ihre Sinne niemals unaufmerksam werden zu lassen. Selbst wenn sie gerade schliefen, mussten sie sich sofort wehren können falls ein Eindringling versuchte ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen.  
Schweigen schüttelte er kurz den Kopf zu sich selbst um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne angefangen sich an den Rand des Horizontes zu schieben, was bedeutete, dass er wohl eine ganze Zeit lang geschlafen haben musste. Wo der Blondschopf jetzt wohl war? Im nächsten Augenblick bereute er diesen Gedanken auch schon wieder und ein missmutiger Ausdruck trat auf die blassen Wangen des Chief of Staffs. Allerdings würde Frau seine Gedanken auch so schnell nicht wieder verlassen denn er musste eben jenen jetzt suchen gehen um ihn zu fragen, was er davon hielt. Da es sowieso schon recht spät war und nur noch wenige auf dem Korridor unterwegs sein würden, zog er es vor einfach so zu gehen und den Mantel für den kurzen Augenblick nicht gleich wieder überzuziehen. Wo wollte der Bischoff noch mal hin? Ach ja… in die Bibliothek hatte er wohl hingehen wollen. Also sollte er dort wohl als erstes zu suchen anfangen.  
Das in Leder gebundene Buch in der Hand behaltend, verließ er also sein eigenes Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei, wo der blonde Idiot unbedingt hatte hingehen wollen.

Eben jener Chief war aber nicht der Einzige gewesen, der sich seiner Erschöpfung für den Augenblick hingegeben hatte.  
"Bischoff, Sir?"  
Frau grunzte und drehte sich noch etwas auf die Seite.  
"... BISCHOFF FRAU!"  
"Wenn du mich noch einmal anschreist, Newbe, schwör ich dir wirst du niemanden mehr anschreien können- verstanden?"  
Der Soldat nickte hastig und verzog sich. Der Grund, wieso er den Blonden wohl geweckt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Zehel öffnete ein Auge und sah sich das Buch in seinem Schoss an.  
'Die Geheimnisse der Welt- Band 2 E-H' Er hatte daran wohl nach Eden gesucht aber gefunden hatte er der liebe Frau nichts. Nichts Brauchbares zumindest.  
"Wieso macht man es uns so schwer?," maulte Frau und massierte sich die Schläfen. Was hatte er denn bis jetzt? Die vier letzten Dinge, die verlangt werden. Zuerst das Jüngste Gericht, dann der Tod, danach Himmel oder Hölle. Er würde schon nur dafür in die Hölle kommen, dass er nicht rausbekam wo dieser verdammte Sin hinwollte!  
Frustriert klappte er das Buch zu um blindlinks nach einem anderen zu greifen, ließ dieses dann jedoch wieder los, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Vor ihm im Regel stand ein schwarzes Buch. Dick und neu aussehend, aber es rief ihn zu sich. Aufgeregt krabbelte er rüber, zog es heraus und setze sich dann wieder aufrecht in einen Schneidersitz.  
"Let's see," murmelte er vor sich her und blätterte das Buch durch, bis er ein paar Kringel um Koordinaten fand.  
Die Stadt Adeth.  
Die Stadt Gudje.  
Das kleine Dorf Lehl.  
Und die Großstadt Nahvee.  
Sie lagen alle direkt auseinander, in den vier voneinander weitesten entfernten Himmelsrichtungen. Am Rande... der Welt. Stopp mal das kannte er doch! Nach einigem Suchen holte er das gefundene Bild mit den sieben Sünden und den vier letzten Dingen hervor und verglich Koordinaten mit dem Bild. Tatsächlich. Wenn man den Kreis mit den Sünden als Welt sah und die vier letzten Dinge als Städte, dann- "Macht es alles einen Sinn," grinste Frau verschmitzt, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Sin in den Städten wollte. Was gab es denn da, was so von Bedeutung wäre den Garten zu finden? Nun egal. Ayanami konnte sich ja auch anstrengen. Von seinem Erfolg beflügelt griff Frau nach seinen Aufzeichnungen und hastete aus der Bibliothek. Das er niemand anderen wusste als den Chief, mit dem er seinen Erfolg teilen wollte, kam ihn schon sehr merkwürdig vor. Und, irgendwie, traurig. Als ob er keine Freunde hätte außer Ayana- nein. Er war kein Freund, musste Frau sich in Erinnerungen rufen und bog um die Ecke. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass genau dieser plötzlich um die Ecke geschossen kam und dann natürlich auch mitten in diesen hinein lief. Wenigstens hatte Ayanami nicht das Gleichgewicht verloren, allerdings das Buch fallen lassen welches dieser mitgenommen hatte.  
„Auch wenn du ebenso wenig menschlich bist wie ich, solltest du aufhören so in den Gängen herumzuschleichen, verdammt." knurrte der Silberhaarige angesäuert und hob das verlorene Objekt wieder vom Boden auf.  
"Machen wir einen Deal: Ich geh lauter und du lächelst mal ab und zu."  
Stille. Nach einigen kurzen Sekunden grinste der Bischof und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Nach deinem Tempo zu urteilen, hast du wohl irgendwas gefunden?" warf er dann nebensächlich ein und sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen dass sie nicht belauscht wurden.  
"Siehst du? Für uns beide unmöglich und ja ich habe etwas rausgefunden, A-...Chief."  
Irgendwie konnte Frau sich nicht dazu ringen den Namen des anderen auszusprechen. Wieso auch immer... Und das lag sicherlich NICHT an der Sense, aber immer wenn er an den Chief dachte, dann geschah etwas in ihm. Er bekam ein komisches Kribbeln und wünschte sich etwas, was nie passieren könnte und würde. "Ich weiß wo Sin hingeht. Und ich weiß auch wieso er dorthin geht."  
Damit sah sich Frau kurz um und entdeckte eine Tür, die halb offen stand und ihm die Sicht auf einen leeren Raum mit Tisch preisgab. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu fassen nahm er Ayanami sanft, nicht mehr so grob wie er sonst getan hätte, ans Handgelenk und führte ihn hinein. Dann schloss er die stabil aussehende Eisentür und legte die Bücher, die er hatte, auf den Tisch ab, damit man seinen Gedankengang besser nachvollziehen konnte. "Also. Sin braucht den Standort vom Garten aber den bekommt er erst, wenn er Artefakte oder sonst was eingesammelt hat. Dafür muss er in die Städte, die die vier letzten Dinge repräsentieren. Die vier letzten Dinge, das Jüngste Gericht worauf der Tod folgt. Nach dem Tod kommt man in den Himmel oder die Hölle. Das Jüngste Gericht tritt ein, wenn man einen der sieben Todsünden begeht bla bla. Das ist ja jetzt irrelevant."  
Frau zeigte auf die Weltkarte, die er mitgenommen hatte und dann auf das Bild mit dem gemalten Kreis von den Sieben Sünden. "Wenn wir uns jetzt vorstellen, dass dieser Kreis mit den sieben Sünden die Erde ist und nehmen die Himmelsrichtungen, in denen die vier letzten Dinge aufgemalt worden und übertragen es auf die Karte-"  
Der Bischof zog die Karte zu sich und markierte mit einem Stift, den er sich aus der Hosentasche gezogen und den Decke mit den Zähnen abgemacht hatte, die vier Städte, die sich genau an diesen Plätzen befanden. "-dann haben wir unsere vier Städte zu denen Sin gehen muss. Statt den Ablauf zu folgen dreht er ihn einfach um! Er klappert die vier letzten Dinge ab um dann zu den sieben Todsünden zu gelangen, die er abwirft- in Eden's Garten." Frau legte Stift und Decke fest und sah seitlich zu dem Chief. "E-Es ist nicht sonderlich viel für die Zeit, aber es ist alles, was die Bibliothek zu bieten hatte soweit ich weiß. Ich werde nachher noch einmal nachforschen, wenn es nicht reicht." Frau blinzelte kurz verwirrt, dann sah er mit einem leichten arroganten Blick weg.  
"I-Ich meine, ich muss ja auch nicht alles machen!"  
Es brauchte tatsächlich ein bisschen Anstrengung um diesem zu folgen aber im Groben verstand er worauf Frau hinaus wollte und es ergab durchaus einen Sinn. Nur von alleine wäre er ohne einen Anhaltspunkt niemals darauf gekommen. Was ihn wieder zu dem brachte was der Silberhaarige selbst herausgefunden hatte.  
„Um sie abzulegen, muss er sie erst anerkennen…" kam es dann eher leise von dem Violettäugigen und auch eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst, während er Gedanken verloren auf die Karte starrte wo nun die vier Städte umkringelt waren. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und winkte ab, noch mehr Nachforschungen würden nur Zeit kosten. Sie hatten die Städte wo sie hin mussten und den Rest würden sie dann schon herausfinden, beziehungsweise hatte auch Ayanami eine Vermutung… denn irgendetwas sagte ihm das dieses alte Buch was er gefunden hatte nicht nur frei erfunden war.  
"Was isn' das?"  
Wie auf Abruf wanderte die Aufmerksamkeit eben jenes Chief of Staffs wieder auf dieses als Frau ihn darauf ansprach und kurz zogen sich die Augenbrauen hinter dem flüssigen Silber zusammen.  
„Ich denke das könnte interessant sein." Er schlug es erneut auf an der Stelle, wo er sich markiert hatte und überflog noch einmal kurz die Zeilen. „In den mittelalterlichen Jahren gab es verschiedene Mönche, die den sogenannten sieben Todsünden jeweils einen Dämon zusprachen. Man erzählte sich, dass diese gleich Fürsten über alle anderen Wesen dieser Art herrschten und bis auf einen immer zu zweit waren." Er deutete auf eine Abbildung von sieben nicht-menschlichen-Wesen. Sie alle sahen aus als wären sie der Hölle entsprungen. „Luzifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub und Belphegor. Für diese sieben Fürsten wurde jeweils eine Säule errichtet an vier verschiedenen Punkten. Genau dort wo diese vier Städte sich befinden von denen du gesprochen hattest. Ein Zufall?" Die Frage war eher rein rhetorisch, bevor er das Buch zu ihm schob.  
„Die Dämonen hatten wohl laut der Mythen eine ähnliche Aufgabe wie die Houses of God es haben. Jemand der Eden's Garten betreten will muss sich zuerst seiner Sünden – oder besser Laster – klar werden. Wie, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die silberweißen Strähnen und blickte wieder nach oben in das Gesicht des Bischoffs, der noch immer vor dem Tisch stand. Irgendwie wirkte er ein wenig unruhig…  
Blinzelnd betrachtete der Blondschopf das zugeschobene Buch wieder und nickte. Es machte alles Sinn- mehr oder weniger. Sin musste die sieben Todsünden erst kennen und verstehen, bevor er sich von diesen lösen konnte.  
"Nun, dann haben wir ja schon mal ein Ziel: Die vier Städte abzuklappern. Ich würde vorschlagen zuerst zu Gudje zu gehen, es liegt am Nächsten." Frau zeigte auf die Karte, wo er die Stadt umkreist hatte. "Danach zu Lehl, Nahvee und zum Schluss zu Adeth."  
Adeth. Der Name klang nicht gut, denn er hatte einen gewissen Nachgeschmack in Frau's Mund hinterlassen. Außerdem kam ihn der Name irgendwie bekannt vor. "Aber wir sollten alleine gehen. Sin wird wissen, dass wir ihn verfolgen und er hat es dann auf jeden abgesehen."  
Damit sah der Bischof zu dem Chief. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Untergebenen nicht in den Tod schicken willst, oder?" Er grinste fürsorglich. Ayanami hatte ja eigentlich, irgendwo, ein gutes Herz. Es wurde nur unterdrückt von Verloren und zwar so sehr, dass Ayanami selber annahm, dass es seine Gedanken, sein Zorn war. Denn der Zorn Verlorens richtete sich gegen ihn, Frau, den Seven Ghosts und Gott. Ayanamis eigener Zorn richtete sich jedoch allein gegen Verloren und vielleicht auch gegen Gott. Zusammen... bestand Ayanami eigentlich nur aus Zorn und Hass. Und Frau, nein, die Sense wollte Verloren helfen stärker zu werden, weswegen er immer bei ihm sein woll- musste.  
„Wahrscheinlich wirst du da, so ungern ich es zugebe, Recht behalten. Haruse hat seine Seele bereits verloren… es müssen nicht noch mehr Unbeteiligte da hineingezogen werden." Stimmte der Violettäugige widerwillig zu und klappte das kleine Buch wieder zu. Frau hatte durchaus dabei Recht das sie alleine gehen sollten, denn es gab auch sonst niemanden der ihnen dabei hätte helfen können. Alle anderen hatten einfach zu wenig Kraft dafür, denn selbst sie zwei mussten schon sehen wie sie gegen diesen vermeintlichen ‚Teufel' bestehen konnten, wenn sogar ihre Kräfte hier hart an der Grenze waren.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich der junge Mann mit den amethystenen Spiegeln wieder von seinem bisherigen Platz und ging dann um den Tisch herum um den Blondschopf ansehen zu können. Für eine kurze Spur war ein seichtes Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen zu erkennen, bevor es so schnell wieder verschwand wie es auch gekommen war. Der Blonde fuhr sich mit der behandschuhten Hand durch die Haare und lehnte sich mit den Hintern gegen die Tischkante, die meeresblauen Augen immer noch auf den Chief gerichtet.  
"Denkst du, wir können zusammen arbeiten ohne einander an die Kehle zu springen?"  
„Ob wir wollen oder nicht, uns bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig oder?" Damit wandte er sich wieder von Zehel ab und steuerte auf die schwere Eisentür zu, die sie vom Korridor trennte. Dennoch ließ er den Blick aus dem Augenwinkel noch einmal zu dem Anderen wandern. „Kommt denn der Knirps auch ohne dich klar? Du weißt, der Rest meiner Crew hat noch immer den Auftrag Teito zu fangen." Ayanami drehte sich erneut um und schob die Ärmel des weißen Militärshemdes ein Stück nach oben.  
"Machst du Witze? Teito ist vielleicht sogar besser ohne mich dran," grinste Frau frech. Das stimmte vielleicht nicht ganz, aber er hoffte vom ganzen Herzen, dass der Braunhaarige auch ohne ihn zurechtkam. Er wusste die Mission und auch wenn er nicht bei ihm sein konnte, so würde er doch sicherlich irgendwie spüren, wenn dem Kleinen was passierte. Und er war sich sicher, dass das bis jetzt nicht der Fall gewesen ist. Und er hoffte, dass es auch so blieb.  
„Hm.. ich denke eine Pause würde dem Rest auch gut tun. Dann geht mir Hyuuga vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so auf die Nerven."  
Egal was es war, aber die Gegenwart von Frau machte ihn verdammt unruhig und alles in ihm schrie nur einen Satz: Raus hier. Sofort. Dennoch sagte sein Körper ihm etwas anderes, welcher sich bisher noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte und stehen geblieben war. Ob das an der Sense lag? Hatte sie denn auch eine Auswirkung auf ihn? Wohl eher nicht… dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihn innerlich vollkommen aus der Ruhe brachte. Nur ließ er sich bisher noch nichts nach außen anmerken.  
"Ich denke wir können, Ayanami," lächelte Frau, doch das Lächeln verschwand langsam. Hatte er den Chief gerade wieder bei seinem Namen genannt? Etwas verwirrt blinzelte Frau, dann räusperte er sich schnell und ging zu dem Silberhaarigen, um die Hand auf den Türgriff zu legen und rauszugehen. Doch er zögerte. So nahe wie Ayanami war ließ es ihn erneut unruhig werden und die Sense wie wild ziehen. Bis jetzt hatte er es ignorieren können, doch langsam... Verbissen biss Frau die Zähne zusammen und drehte das Gesicht weg.  
"Brechen wir nach dem Abendessen auf? Ich hab Kohldampf." Schnell, damit der Silberhaarige mit den kalten, aber dennoch unergründlichen violetten Augen in seinem Gesicht nicht lesen konnte, worüber der Bischof nachdachte, drehte er das Gesicht weg. "I-Ich... ich warte dann auf dich beim Ausgang, nicht?"  
„Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt." Murrte Ayanami nur vor sich hin und wandte den Blick wieder von dem Blonden ab. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu den Worten Mirokus, der ihm eröffnet hatte, dass morgen früh eigentlich auch noch eine Besprechung anstehen sollte mit dem Militärsrat wo auch Admiral Oak beisitzen würde. Schließlich hatten die Black Hawks einfach ohne jeglichen Befehl gehandelt, was normalerweise natürlich gegen alle Regeln und Pflichten der Elite-Einheit sprach und sich auch nicht wirklich positiv darauf auswirkte. Dennoch nickte er nur auf die vermeintliche Frage und verließ dann mit dem Blauäugigen wieder den Raum in dem sie gerade noch zusammen alles besprochen hatten. Er nahm das Buch wieder an sich und trat den Weg zurück in sein Quartier an, wo er noch einmal alles kurz durchging und dann wieder den schweren Mantel der Uniform überzog. Er würde jetzt gleich mit Miroku sprechen müssen um noch irgendetwas zu erreichen. Wahrscheinlich würde der ältere Herr nicht sehr begeistert sein, aber er hatte ihm ja schon vorher von der Bedrohung seitens Sins erzählt.  
Genau diesen Gedanken verfolgte er erneut als er sich vor der Tür des Akademie Direktors befand und anklopfte. Die gedämpfte Stimme drang nach draußen und brachte ihn letztendlich dazu einzutreten.  
„Was gibt es, dass Du mich zu so später Stunde noch aufsuchst?" fragte er, während sich der ergraute Mann hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.  
„Nach einigen Recherchen haben wir herausgefunden was das Ziel von diesem Sin ist. Ich würde dementsprechend gerne mich um dieses Problem kümmern. Sofern Ihr für mich ein gutes Wort beim Rat einlegen könnt." Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers und kurz schlossen sich die Augen Mirokus. Er konnte verstehen was seinen früheren besten Schüler dazu bewegte sich jetzt auf diese Aufgabe konzentrieren zu wollen, denn schließlich wusste er ja wer er war als einer der Wenigen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er letztendlich nickte und ein leises Seufzen die stille durchbrach.  
„Nun wenn es dir so wichtig ist, werde ich sehen was ich für dich tun kann. Aber du solltest das Auge von Michael hier lassen. Es wäre zu gefährlich es mitzunehmen wenn Sin danach suchte." Warf er dann nachdenklich ein und der Silberhaarige wusste d

s er Recht hatte. Er konnte es nicht verantworten das Sin diese Macht in den Händen hielt, denn es war schon schlimm genug, dass er beinahe Pandoras Box erwischt hätte in Antwort – wenn diese nicht gerade leer gewesen wäre.  
„Es wird hier sicher sein. Major Hyuuga und der Rest werden hier vor Ort für weitere Befehle bleiben."  
„Gut. Aber komm in einem Stück wieder." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder von dem Chief, welcher noch kurz schweigend dort verharrte, bevor er das Büro wieder verließ. Er musste schließlich noch seine Crew informieren und allein dies würde schon anstrengend genug sein. Wo er wahrscheinlich auch Recht behalten würde, denn Ayanami war noch nicht mal an seinem Zimmer angekommen, da kreuzte auch schon ein bekannter schwarzhaarige Schwertkämpfer wieder seinen Weg. Irgendwie war es schon ein wenig ungewohnt, dass er nicht andauernd jede Sekunde um ihn herum schwirrte.  
„Du gehst also wirklich, Aya-tan. Ich weiß nicht ob das eine so gute Idee ist." Hyuugas Zweifel waren berechtigt, denn selbst der silberhaarige mit den sonst so kalten violetten Augen wusste nicht ob sie diese Aufgabe so bewältigen können würden.  
„Du bleibst mit dem Rest hier. Und lass dir nicht einfallen mir zu widersprechen." Damit war die Diskussion für den jungen Mann auch schon wieder beendet und er begann seine Crew in die Befehle einzuweisen, bevor er die kleine Schatulle mit dem roten Kristall an seinen langjährigen Kameraden gab. Er war der Einzige, dem er da wirklich vertraute und er wusste, dass der Sonnenbrillenträger auf keinen Fall riskieren würde, dass das Auge irgendjemandem in die Hände fiel.

Frau ging währenddessen jedoch nicht zum Abendessen, sondern verfrachtete sich in seinem Zimmer um nachzudenken. Über was konnte Frau danach nicht mehr sagen. Er wusste nur noch, dass seine Gedanken ihn dazu brachten zur Seite zu kippen und leer am Boden liegen zu bleiben. Blank sahen seine Augen gerade aus und er störte sich nicht am harten Boden. Innerlich führte er wohl ein Gespräch.  
'Das ist verrückt! Wir jagen einem Typen nach, der- was will? Wir wissen nur das er perfekt werden will, was ist daran so schlimm?'  
'Er wollte Verlorens Körper und die Sense- er denkt wohl, dass er mit Verlorens Macht perfekt ist.'  
'Und was geht uns das an? Ayanami hat NICHTS mit uns zu tun!... Wann hast du aufgehört ihn zu hassen?'  
'Ich hasse ihn noch immer. Außerdem lenkst du vom Thema ab.'  
'Nein, tue ich nicht. Du wirst es nicht weit bringen, wenn du dich mit ihm einlässt. Er wird dich niemals verstehen, dir niemals vertrauen! Begehe keinen Fehler.'  
'Ihn zu hassen ohne Grund war mein Fehler!'  
'Und Gott?'  
Da brach das Gespräch ab und Leben kehrte wieder in den Bischof zurück. Müde setze er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Gott... Sein großer Herr war ebenfalls der letzte Gedanke, bevor er spürte, wie sein Körper sich erhob und aus dem Zimmer ging. Es war nach dem Abendessen. Bald würde er Ayanami treffen und die Städte abklappern. Eins nach dem anderen. Sie würden etwas jagen, was vielleicht unmöglich war zu fangen, sie würden versuchen etwas zu verhindern, was doch auch das recht hatte zu existieren: Perfektion. War es überhaupt ihr Recht jemanden das Recht zu nehmen perfekt sein zu wollen? Er tat keinem weh. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er hatte versucht Ayanami zu töten. Unwillkürlich ballte Frau die Hand zur Faust. Ayanami.


	6. The journey starts

Chapter Five:

The journey starts

Die Reise gestaltete sich recht ruhig, dafür dass der Warsfeilmagier seine Sinne auf Dauer immer wieder losschickte um mögliche Angreifer schon im Vorfeld zu bemerken. Vielleicht war er es auch einfach nicht mehr gewohnt ohne seine Crew unterwegs zu sein, die normalerweise ihn immer unterstützte. Aber Ayanami würde den Teufel tun und zugeben, dass er es lieber vorzog die restlichen Black Hawks um sich zu haben. Aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt endlich die Möglichkeit auch mal wieder seine eigene Ruhe zu finden. Zumindest beruhigte sich das Gemüt des Silberhaarigen relativ schnell wieder, während die Zwei ungleichen Partner mit den Hawkziles auf dem Weg nach Gudje waren, wo sie am frühen Nachmittag auch ankamen. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen hatte auch der Chief of Staff die Uniform gegen etwas unauffälligeres gewechselt. Die Militärsmütze war verschwunden und die schwarze Hose lag nun stattdessen über den Schuhen, wo sie vorher noch in eben jene gesteckt worden waren. Ein halblanger schwarzer Mantel verbarg das weiße neutrale Hemd – von manchen Gewohnheiten kam man wohl eben einfach nicht los. Er trug eine leicht getönte Sonnenbrille und Frau war wohl nicht der Einzige der bezweifelte, dass man sie beide nun nicht mehr erkennen würde. Sin hatte seine eigenen Fähigkeiten die Zwei sicherlich zu erkennen und gegebenenfalls auch anzugreifen. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie unterwegs gewesen waren als sie dann irgendwann endlich die Stadt erreichten in der sie ihr erstes Ziel finden würden.  
Die Glocken der Kirche im Mittelpunkt der Stadt dröhnten Frau nun zum vierten Mal am Tag den Schädel zu. Tauben flogen durch den klaren, wolkenlosen Himmel und aufgeregtes Treiben herrschte auf den Markt. Karren wurden durch den Matsch gerollt, Kinder spielten mit Bällen und Frauen gingen mit schweren Körben durch die Menschenmassen. Alles in allem fühlte Frau sich unwohl. Mit einem Murren schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und zog die Handschuhe fester.  
"Wir suchen zwei Säulen, richtig?" wandte er sich an den Chief mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Da sie sich 'verstecken' musste, hatte Frau eine beige Mütze aufgesetzt und trug ebenfalls nur eine ganz normale dunkelbraune, eng anliegende Hosen mit passenden Schuhen. Den Oberkörper bedeckte einen Rollkragenpullover in der gleichen Farbe wie die Mütze. Na ja. Wenigstens besser als nichts- sie konnten immer hin sagen, dass sie es versucht hatten. Prüfend zog er sich noch einmal kurz die Mütze ins Gesicht. Natürlich trug er Handschuhe.  
"Ich frage mich, ob man es uns einfach macht und sie sich in der Kirche befinden."  
Nicht nur der Ghost fühlte sich unwohl, denn auch der wiedergeborene Todesgott hatte irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl, dass ihm immer wieder sagte er solle nicht hier sein. Und genau dieses biss sich fest in seinem Nacken und schickte immer wieder einen unwohlen Schauer über den Rücken des Silberhaarigen. Auf eine Art und Weise hatte er sich diese Stadt irgendwie anders vorgestellt, aber im Endeffekt sollte es ihn wohl nicht verwundern. Nichts war so wie der Schein einen betrog. Ein leises Geräusch entkam dem Violettäugigen während er mit Frau durch die Gassen wanderte und dem Klang der Glocken lauschte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in einer Kirche sind. Vielleicht sollten wir auch in Betracht ziehen, dass es gar keine Säulen sind. Der Begriff ‚Säulen' könnte auch sinnbildlich gemeint sein." erklärte Ayanami nachdenklich und kurzzeitig blieb sein Blick auf einer kleinen Gruppe mit Kindern hängen. Sie spielten unberührt von jeglichem Übel zusammen und schienen gar nicht zu wissen was sich in dieser Welt alles verbarg. Noch dazu war dem Chief aufgefallen, dass hier die Menschen nur wenig betroffen waren vom Militär oder vom damaligen Krieg gegen Raggs. Vielleicht hatte es sein gutes so weit entfernt von allen anderen zu leben…  
"Du bist auch der geborene Optimist." grummelte Frau und schob sich an einer Dame vorbei, die gerade versuchte ihre Kinder- Zwillinge- zu bändigen. So friedlich. Also, nicht das Gezanke aber der ganze Ort hier. Sie schienen unberührt von allem zu sein und irgendwie zauberte das ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Blonden. Dann kam er wieder auf Ayanamis Aussage zurück. "Aber wenn Säulen nur metaphorisch gemeint ist, was gibt es denn da? Ah- entschuldigen Sie bitte. Miss?"  
Die Frau, ein hübsches junges Mädchen, drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Komisch. Irgendwie war ihr Lächeln so rein.  
"Ja?"  
"Gibt es hier zwei... Säulen?"  
"Säulen?" Das Mädchen mit den langen, leicht gewellten braunen Haaren sah etwas verwirrt aus, dann lachte sie jedoch freundlich. "Meint ihr unsere zwei Gemälde?"  
"Wir sind Touristen."  
Sie blinzelte beide an, das Lächeln kam kurz ins Wanken, doch ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck blieb immer noch freundlich.  
"Ah, verstehe. Nun, Wir haben zwei große Gemälde, die repräsentativ für die ehemaligen Säulen stehen. Diese sollen vor langer Zeit einmal dort gestanden haben, doch sie wurden bei einem Erdbeben zerstört."  
"Achso," nuschelte Frau und das Mädchen kicherte.  
"Ich könnte euch hinführen, wenn sie euch interessieren."  
"Gerne- oh, ich bin übrigens Frau." Der Bischoff grinste und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand. Diese nahm sie ohne zu zögernd und schüttelte sie.  
"Mein Name ist Evangeline- Aber Eva oder Eve reicht."  
Frau nickte und zeigte grob auf den Chief hinter sich.  
"Der gehört auch noch zu mir."  
Der Silberhaarige bemerkte erst in seinen Überlegungen gar nicht wie der Bischoff irgendein Mädchen angesprochen hatte, dass gerade ihren Weg kreuzte und sich dann begann mit diesem zu unterhalten. Erst als er sich wieder umdrehte, entdeckte er auch schon eben jene Frau die ihm im ersten Augenblick unheimlich bekannt vorkam. Irgendwie wusste er nicht wieso, aber sie sah irgendwie jemandem sehr ähnlich auch wenn der Chief nicht so recht wusste woher. Aber er schob diesen Gedanken schnell wieder bei Seite, da er dann auch schon die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Hatte der Ghost nichts Besseres zu tun als irgendwelche Frauen anzubaggern? Nur weil er jetzt nicht mehr in der Kirche unterwegs war und ihn hier wahrscheinlich auch niemand hier kannte.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür, Zehel." knurrte Ayanami nur ungehalten und musterte ihn mit einem genervten Ausdruck in den violetten Augen, die von dem verdunkelten Glas verborgen wurden. Seltsamerweise kehrte er wieder zu der alten Bezeichnung zurück, da der Blondschopf ja auch ihn nicht mehr beim Namen nannte und er es deshalb auch nicht für nötig hielt, es anders zu halten als dieser. Er fühlte sich gar nicht wohl dabei hier nach Hinweisen zu suchen und dann auch noch irgendjemanden um Hilfe fragen zu müssen. Es sollten doch nicht noch mehr Menschen mit hineingezogen werden. Aber jetzt war es sowieso schon zu spät als Evangeline oder wie sich dieses Mädchen auch nannte ihnen den Weg zu einem alten und großverzierten Gebäude führte. Die ganze Zeit lag der Blick des jungen Mannes auf eben jener Frau… er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihm bekannt vorkam. Doch er schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Evangeline führte sie durch die Straßen, wo nicht so viele Leute waren und klärte sie über die Stadt auf: Die Stadt besaß einen sehr gerechten Richter, der über alles herrschte. Fairness stand an erster Stelle, wer diese einfache Regel nicht beachtete wurde schwer bestraft. Eva erzählte auch, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls bestraft wurde, weil er eine Kuh für viel zu wenig Geld verkauft hatte, was an sich doch was Gutes war, aber nicht fair. Was für eine Bestrafung das war, wollte sie ihnen jedoch nicht sagen.  
Am Ende der Tour standen sie vor einem großen Barokgebäude, die Fassade wurde mit Goldmalereien verziert.  
"Das ist das Haus der Schätze- hier bewahren die Einwohner alles Wichtige auf. Soll ich euch noch hineinbegleiten?" freundlich lächelte Eva die beiden an und Frau zuckte nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. Fragend sah er zu den Chief, denn so ungerne er es zu gab: Er hatte das letzte Wort.  
„Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn sie hier wartet." Erwiderte der Violettäugige zu dem Blondhaarigen gewandt und setzte dann die Sonnenbrille wieder ab. Kalte Amethyste musterten Eva bevor er zu Frau trat und ein wenig leiser zu diesem sprach. „Andererseits weiß sie am besten hier Bescheid. Wer weiß ob Sin sich nicht den nächstbesten greift der mit uns zu tun hatte." Warf er dann leise zu dem Blauäugigen gewandt ein und warf erneut einen Blick zu ihrer Begleiterin. „Tut was Euch beliebt, Miss." Mit diesen Worten war dieses Gespräch auch schon für ihn beendet und er setzte sich in Bewegung um jenes Gebäude zu betreten, wohl wissend dass der Bischoff ihm folgen würde. Und gleichzeitig wurde je näher er dieser Gewissheit dieser Gemälde wurde, immer unwohler. Noch immer sagte ihm sein Instinkt er solle nicht hier sein, dass war nichts womit er in Verbindung stand. Und dennoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.  
"O-Oh ich sollte auch rein."  
Evangeline sah Ayanami hinterher, bevor sie Frau zunickte.  
"Es war nett euch kennen zu lernen. Wie heißt der mit den kalten Augen?"  
"Ayanami," seufzte Frau resigniert. Eva kicherte und tätschelte ihm so gut es ging den Kopf, indem sie sich auf die Zehenspitze stellte und sich obendrein noch reckte.  
"Du musst ihm wirklich vertrauen, Frau."  
Damit drehte sich die Brünette um und verschwand zwischen der Menschenmenge. Das Einzige, was blieb, war das blumige, süßliche Parfüm, was den Bischoff an Kirschblüten erinnerte...

Fraglich betrachtete Frau die zwei Gemälde. Sie waren sehr gut gemalt worden ohne Frage. Das Rechte sah so realistisch aus, dass er dachte, es wären echte Leichen und ein echter Mörder auf dem Leichenberg, der triumphierend ein Herz in die Höhe streckte. Daneben befand sich ein klassisches Bild von Adam und Eva und zeigte, wie Eva den Apfel von der Schlange entgegen nahm- der Verrat an Gott.  
"Das sind also die 'Säulen'? Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung, was sie uns sagen. Das Linke verstehe ich ja noch- die Zerstörung der Perfektion. Aber das daneben? Das hat doch NICHTS mit Adam und Eva zu tun... oder?"  
Doch. Es gab eine Verbindung, nur Frau kam nicht darauf. Was hatten die beiden Bilder gemeinsam? Eva nahm sich etwas, was sie nicht durfte und der Mann... auch. Sie wollten etwas besitzen, immer mehr besitzen- "Habgier?" fragte er laut in die dämmernde Dunkelheit und sah zu dem Chief. "Zeigen die beiden Bilder vielleicht die Sünde Habgier?"  
Kurz kräuselte sich die Stirn des jungen Mannes als er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und sich das Bild genauer ansah. Nun es machte wirklich nicht viel Sinn und er war sich auch nicht so ganz sicher in wie weit man das auf Adam und Eva beziehen konnte.  
„Nun Eva ließ sich von der Schlange in Versuchung führen." Ayanami trat näher an das Gemälde heran und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nein.. Habgier war es nicht. Es war etwas anderes… etwas was man normalerweise mit etwas anderem in Verbindung bringen würde. „Ich schätze damit könnte auch die Wollust gemeint sein. Sie beschränkt sich nicht nur auf sexuelle Begierden, sondern auch auf ruchlose oder frevelhafte Taten." spekulierte Ayanami und wandte sich wieder zu dem Bischoff um. Eine gute Frage ist was sich dahinter verbergen mochte und was genau Sin zu tun hatte um dem paradiesischem Garten näher zu kommen. Er entfernte sich wieder von dem alten Bild und wanderte ein wenig in dem großen Saal umher, dessen Decke verziert war mit unzähligen Zeichnungen und religiösen Bildern.  
„Was wenn er etwas tun muss, was diese Sünde im Grund einschließt. Etwas was einer solchen entsprechen würde?" Der Chief of Staff wusste nicht wieso, aber seine Gedanken wanderten gerade in eine Richtung die ihm gar nicht gefiel und er versuchte diese schnell wieder abzuschütteln. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Frau und musterte diesen aufmerksam. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch eine weitere Idee, aber genau in diesem Augenblick kam ihm schon wieder dieser Gedanke in den Sinn und die sonst so kalten violetten Augen schienen für einen Moment sehr irritiert und man hätte beinahe schwören können das die sonst so blassen Wangen des Todesgottes eine andere Farbe annahmen. Aber er unterband dies schnell wieder und schollt sich innerlich wieder zur Vernunft.  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass er Sex haben muss?"  
Als er die Worte des Bischoffs vernahm, drehte sich der junge Mann abrupt um und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„So habe ich das doch gar nicht gesagt, verdammt!" erwiderte er dann auch schon ein wenig ungehalten und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die silberweißen Strähnen, nur um dann sich wieder schnell zu beruhigen. Wieso konnte Frau eigentlich immer nur an dieses Thema denken? Schließlich hatte er ja gerade eben gesagt dass die Wollust ja nicht nur gerade mit DIESEM Thema zu tun hatte.  
Frau wusste nicht ganz, auf was Ayanami hinaus wollte und das lag sicherlich nicht daran, dass er dumm war. Er verstand nur nicht den Zusammenhang zwischen der reinen Frau Eva, die der Wollust verfallen sein sollte. Auf der anderen Seite... Er betrachtete das Bild der Frau, während Ayanami im Raum umherging. Der Blick, der voller Begierde zu dem Apfel sah. Sie wollte ihn besitzen... Und daneben? Der Bischoff konnte nichts tun, dass Bild jagte ihm wirklich einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ein Mann stehend auf einen Berg voller Leichen, ein menschliches Herz gen Himmel streckend, als ob er es Gott anbieten würde. Und obwohl es ihn wirklich aus der Haut fahren ließ, spürte er etwas anderes in diesem Raum. Etwas, was ganz klar von Ayanami ausging. Langsam sah der blonde Schönling zu dem Chief, der vor einem Bild innegehalten hatte. Sexuelle Begierde... ARGH! Wieso fiel ihm gerade dieser Wortlaut ein, wenn er ihn ansah? Währenddessen war der Chief die ganze Zeit den Raum weiter abgeschritten um nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suche und erst jetzt fiel ihm daraufhin ein weiteres Bild an einer Wand auf, die sich fast gleichzeitig an das Dachgebälk anschloss und einen jungen Mann mit einem Wein Krug in der Hand zeigte. Es war das Einzige Bild das aus der Reihe fiel mit den ganzen anderen Zeichnungen von Engeln und Gottesabbildern. Ob das nur ein Zufall war?  
"Es unterscheidet sich ziemlich von den anderen Bildern," stellte Frau das Offensichtliche fest, aber nur, um etwas zu sagen.  
"U-Und ich denke du könntest recht haben," gab Frau mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu. "We-wegen der Wollust- dass das Bild von Eva das ausdrückt. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass in dem Bild auch sexuelle Spa-... egal." Schnell räusperte sich der Bischoff und sah Ayanami in die Augen. "Bist du irgendwie schlauer geworden seit wir hier sind? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du gerade besser nachdenken kannst als ich..."  
Woran DAS wohl liegen mochte...  
„Ja allerdings." Dies und ein entnervtes Seufzen entwich den blassen Lippen des Offiziers und er fuhr sich kurz über die Augen. „Kannst du eigentlich nur daran denken?"  
Das musste gerade er sagen, der definitiv gerade im Moment mit seinen Gedanken auch nicht ganz bei der Sache war und es wurde langsam wirklich lästig, wenn man dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht einfach wieder loswerden konnte.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Meinst du das dieses Mädchen vielleicht mehr darüber weiß?" fragte er dann um gleichzeitig vom Thema sich selbst von allen anderen Überlegungen ablenken zu können und er drehte dem Wandbild wieder den Rücken zu.  
"Evangeline? Vielleicht. Aber ich wüsste nicht wo wir sie jetzt finden sollten um ehrlich zu sein," gestand der blonde Bischoff und fuhr sich mit immer noch erröteten Wangen durchs Haar. Der Blick der sonst so eiskalten Amethyste wanderte wieder zu dem anderen Gemälde bis ihm wieder etwas einfiel. Auf dem Gemälde wo dieser Mann das Herz in der Hand hielt…. Hatte er nicht noch etwas anderes in der Hand gehabt? Ayanami trat näher an die Zeichnung heran und besah sich die andere Hand dieses vermeintlich mordlustigen Menschen. Ein Messer mit aufwendiger goldener Verzierung war dort zu sehen und es wirkte verdammt unpassend in dem ganzen Bild. Wie auch immer… der Chief konnte nicht mehr ganz klar denken.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Nacht darüber schlafen und morgen noch mal versuchen eine Lösung zu finden." Vielleicht konnten sie auch Evangeline noch einmal dazu befragen ob sie etwas Genaueres über diese Gemälde wusste und über dieses Wandbild, was sich ebenso aus allen anderen hervorhob.  
"Schlafen klingt gut."  
Und so war es beschlossen. Das Messer hatte Frau zwar auch bemerkt, nahm aber an, dass der Mörder damit wohl das Herz rausgeschnitten haben musste. Ein Ritual vielleicht?  
Als sie auf die Straße traten war es schon dunkel, was ihn verwirrte. Wie lange waren sie denn da drinnen gewesen? Seine Schritte hallten in der Gasse, die sie entlang gingen und die Sterne erschienen nach und nach am schwärzlichen Himmel. Der Mond, ein Halbmond, beleuchtete den Weg für das ungleiche Paar, bis sie auf die Hauptstraße kamen, wo sich viel mehr Menschen tummelten, als der Blonde erwartet hatte. Gelächter und fröhliches Treiben war an der Nachtordnung, die Laternen strahlten warmes, helles Licht. Schweigend ging Ayanami neben dem blonden Bischoff her, während hin und wieder vereinzelte Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen und er hin und wieder aufblickte um sich umzusehen. Diese Stadt wirkte immer noch so unheimlich friedlich, dass es schon fast wieder seltsam angespannt und gekünstelt wirkte. Genau diese Ruhe war es immer gewesen, die sich der Chief doch eigentlich so gerne gewünscht hatte und die niemals möglich war für ihn. Warum auch? Ein wiedergeborener Todesgott namens Verloren hatte dies ja alles zunichte gemacht. Wo wieder einmal klar wurde das Verloren nicht unbedingt dieselben Ziele mit Ayanami selbst teilte.  
Und als ob es reiner Zufall war sah Frau Evangeline in der Menge. Sie unterhielt sich mit einer Frau, die anscheinend eine Wirtin von einer Herberge sein musste- so, wie sie aussah. Lachend drehte sich Eva zu ihnen um und erstarrte, bevor sie Frau und Ayanami zulächelte.  
"Frau! Ayanami!"  
Fröhlich kam sie auf die beiden zu. "Ihr war lange weg- hat es euch gefallen?"  
Frau nickte etwas überrascht. Dieses Mädchen...  
"J-Ja, aber weißt du wo wir eine Bleibe finden?"  
Eva nickte. "Aber natürlich. Henriette hat sicherlich was für euch- Henni?" Die Wirtin, mit der Evangeline gerade gesprochen hatte, kam an und lächelte gütig.  
"Ja, Hübsche?"  
"Die Zwei suchen eine Bleibe für-?"  
"Eine Nacht. Wenn dann zwei."  
"Hmmm," Henni tippte sich an das Kinn und musterte die beiden Männer, dann seufzte sie, doch ein Schmunzeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich hab nur noch ein Doppelzimmer, Schnuggelchens."  
Frau wollte schon ein lautes 'WIE BITTE' von sich geben, doch er schluckte es runter und seufzte resigniert. Wegwerfend wedelte er mit der behandschuhten Hand. Auch Ayanami glaubte sich ernsthaft zu verhören als man ihnen eröffnete, dass es nur noch ein Doppelzimmer gab. Innerlich begann sein ganzes Selbst sich dagegen aufzulehnen, aber Ayanami schaffte es gerade so noch jegliche Äußerung herunter zu schlucken und das monotone Gesicht blieb weiterhin erhalten.  
"Egal," murmelte Frau noch dazu mit leicht erröteten Wangen. Eva kicherte lieblich und warf einer ihrer braunen Strähne über die Schulter.  
"Ich verabschiede mich auch- ich muss noch in der Kirche dienen. Sehen wir uns morgen?"  
Auffordernd sah sie freundlich zu Ayanami und dann zu Frau, obwohl sie Ayanami länger angesehen hatte.  
"Bitte- wir haben noch Fragen."  
Evangeline nickte fröhlich.  
"Ich stehe euch morgen um 12 zur Verfügung- treffen wir uns vor dem Haus der Schätze?"  
"Perfekt," grinste der Blonde.  
„Dann werden wir Euch morgen noch einmal aufsuchen. Gute Nacht." Antwortete der Silberhaarige und wandte sich damit ebenfalls von der jungen Frau ab, die auch schon wieder so schnell verschwand sie vorhin auch noch aufgetaucht war. Dann zeigte ihnen die leicht pummelige Wirtin das Doppelzimmer, was zum Glück größer war, als er erwartet hatte.  
"Für euch ist die erste Nacht kostenlos, Schnuggelchens."  
Wenigstens war das Zimmer groß genug und es gab getrennte Betten, besser als gar nichts, dachte sich zumindest Ayanami. Allerdings war er wirklich in der Intention die Wirtin zu schlagen, wenn sie noch einmal dieses Wort in den Mund nahm.  
Damit wurde die Tür hinter den beiden Männern geschlossen.  
"... Willst du die Wirtin umlegen oder soll ich die Drecksarbeit erledigen?" gab Frau genervt von sich. Dieses 'Schnuggelchen'... also, er war süß, aber nun wirklich kein... 'Schnuggelchen'. Leicht unwohl sah er zu Ayanami rüber, dann zog er sich die Mütze vom Kopf, schmiss sie auf sein Bett und schälte sich aus dem Rollkragenpullover, sodass er nur noch im normalen, weißen T-Shirt im Raum stand, was seinen Oberkörper zu betonen schien. Dann kickte er noch die lästigen Stiefel ab und setze sich auf eines der Betten. Herrlich, mal etwas weiches unter seinem Hintern.  
"Also? Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache, Ayanami?"  
Die Spannung, die er im Haus gespürt hatte, ging leider nicht weg. Mit jedem Blick, den er dem Chief schenkte, schien er aufgeregter zu werden und das... war sehr verstörend- nicht unangenehm, aber sehr, sehr, SEHR ungewohnt.  
„Ich weiß nicht so genau… es ist alles ein bisschen verwirrend." Kam es dann in einer halbherzigen Erwiderung, während der Violettäugige den Mantel auszog und dann begann das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dabei halb von Frau abgewandt, neben seinem eigenen Bett stehend. Normalerweise würde er um diese Uhrzeit noch arbeiten, aber die Müdigkeit zeigte bereits ihre Wirkung und derzeitig konnte er nicht mehr so wenig Schlaf durchgehen lassen. Und dennoch konnte auch der junge Chief irgendwie nicht von diesem Gefühl loskommen, was ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigte, wenn der blonde Ghost in seiner Nähe war. Noch dazu machten ihn die Blicke des Anderen – die er durchaus bemerkt hatte – irgendwie noch unruhiger. Aber er zwang sich dazu dies zu ignorieren, obwohl das wirklich mehr als schwierig war.  
Seufzend legte sich der Blauäugige rücklings aufs Bett und starrte angestrengt an die Decke.  
"Nicht wahr? Ich finde das alles nicht einleuchtend. Hoffentlich kann uns Eva weiter helfen. Apropos Eva-"  
Da setze sich der Blonde wieder auf und sah nachdenklich zum Silberhaarigen. "Kommt sie dir auch so komisch vo-"  
Mitten im Satz brach der blonde Bischoff jedoch ab und starrte den Chief an, wie dieser sich auszog. Was zu Hölle? Mit erröteten Wangen drehte er sich weg, als er ob er ihn bei irgendetwas verbotenen beobachtete hätte und sah aus dem Fenster. Also wirklich. Sich einfach hier umzuziehen!  
"A-Also... i-ich habe das Gefühl, dass... also, sie ist auf jeden Fall anders. Es gibt etwas an ihr, was ich nicht ganz begreife, aber... nun..."  
Was redete er denn da? "I-Ich geh mich kurz frisch machen," war seine gemurmelte Erklärung, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Ohne auf sein Spiegelbild zu achten spritze er sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er sich an den Beckenrand abstütze und schwer atmete. Was war nur los mit ihm? Verdammt! Frustriert schlug er auf den Rand, doch er ging nicht kaputt. Das musste an der Sense liegen, oder etwa nicht?  
Ayanami wollte eigentlich im Moment auch nur eins: sich ausruhen und schlafen. Morgen konnten sie dann immer noch weiter sehen. Noch dazu hätte er Frau ernsthaft fragen müssen was so schlimm daran war, wenn er hier sich umzog oder eben das Hemd auszog. Schließlich hatten sie beide ja nun nicht wirklich irgendetwas vor dem Anderen zu verbergen und erst als Frau an ihm vorbei gestürmt war, wurde er wieder aufmerksam auf diesen. Was war denn auf einmal mit dem los? Wie dem auch sei. Sie sollten sich ausruhen und morgen würde sicherlich wieder ein anstrengender Tag werden.  
Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten oder fast eine viertel Stunde bis der Bischoff endlich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam und Ayanami hatte sich mittlerweile auf sein eigenes Bett gesetzt und die Decke angestarrt. Irgendwie fand er nicht wirklich die Ruhe um zu schlafen, obwohl er wirklich müde war. Mit einem skeptischen Blick setzte sich der Chief wieder auf und ließ den Anderen nicht aus den Augen. Kühle distanzierte violette Spiegel behielten ihn genau im Blickwinkel und erst nach einem kurzen Mustern zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Willst du auch noch mal rein?"  
Die blauen Augen fixierten den Chief und er lächelte sanft. "Eine warme Dusche bewirkt manchmal Wunder Ayanami."  
„Was ist mit dir los? Du benimmst dich irgendwie seltsam." Stellte Ayanami fest und suchte den Blick der meeresblauen Spiegel, welche teilweise von dem seichten goldblond verdeckt wurden. Allerdings wunderte es ihn schon irgendwie, denn er hatte das Gefühl das irgendetwas seltsam Ungewohntes und verwirrendes in den blauen Spiegeln lag, die ihn so fixierten.  
"Tu ich? Übermüdung. Und ich bin am Verhungern," antwortete der Blonde knapp, bevor er es schaffte seinen Blick von Ayanami zu lösen und sich auf sein Bett zu schmeißen. Es hatte keine gute Federung. Dennoch richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Zimmergenossen, mit dem er es wohl oder übel teilen musste. Ob positiv oder negativ würde sich wohl noch zeigen.  
„Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder wieso starrst du mich so an?" fragte der Silberhaarige dann etwas ungehalten, dabei seine eigene Unruhe überspielend.  
Schnaubend drehte dieser sich auf den Bauch und schloss langsam die meerblauen Augen- gähnend.  
"Nein, du hast nichts im Gesicht ich... hab mich nur etwas gefragt, Ayanami."  
Noch immer war sich Ayanami nicht sicher ob er das wirklich glauben sollte oder ob Frau ihn einfach nur veralbern wollte. Doch für den Augenblick war es dem Chief auch erst mal egal, denn schließlich hatte er ja auch schlafen wollen und jetzt würde er endlich die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin seinen Zimmerkameraden zu mustern, während diese Worte fielen. Er hatte sich etwas gefragt? Aber was denn? Und was war es gewesen, dass er es ihm nicht mal sagen konnte? Wahrscheinlich spielte es am Ende keine große Rolle. So blieben die Augen Frau's geschlossen, seiner Körperhaltung entspannte sich, doch irgendwann öffnete er wieder ein Auge und sah den Chief ernst an.  
"Du machst das Licht aus."  
Die Glühbirne baumelte lose von der Decke und schwang leicht im Wind, der durch das angelehnte Zimmer kam. Frau streckte sich kurz, bis er die Decke über sich warf, doch sie nicht ganz hochzog. Irgendwie war ihm warm. Ein leises Seufzen entwich dem Chief und er griff nach einer kleinen Kette die an der Lampe befestigt war und schon wurde das Licht auch gelöscht. Nur der seichte Schein des Mondes war es, der durch die Fenster fielen und somit die einzige Lichtquelle in diesem Raum noch bildeten. Gleich danach hatte Ayanami sich ebenfalls in sein Bett gelegt und schweigend die Decke über sich gezogen. Ihm war nicht unbedingt warm und kalt war es jetzt auch nicht wirklich.  
"Bis jetzt," begann Frau grinsend, "kommen wir ja ganz gut miteinander aus. Das ist doch gut, oder etwa nicht?" Lächelnd drehte er sich zu dem silberhaarigen Mann um und das Lächeln verschwand langsam.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sin perfekt sein will...," murmelte Frau, die Augen auf Halbmast. "Was ist so strebenswert keine Fehler zu besitzen, wenn die Fehler uns als Menschen kennzeichnen?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, dann darauf konnte wohl nur der Übeltäter selber eine Antwort geben. "... Egal. Schlaf gut, Ayanami." Damit schloss der blonde Bischoff endgültig die Augen, einig blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins blasse Gesicht und man hatte ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie so friedlich gesehen.  
Schweigend starrte dieser die Decke an und dachte darüber nach warum eben jenes Wesen unbedingt perfekt sein wollte. Auch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so gut sein konnte wenn man keine Fehler besaß und auch niemals welche begehen würde. Aber es machte nun auch keinen Sinn sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, also drehte er sich auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu dem Bischoff gewandt und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Ayanami wusste nicht wie lange er noch wach gelegen hatte, aber es war sicherlich eine ganze Zeit lang gewesen.


	7. Lust and Laziness

Chapter Six:

Lust and laziness

Der nächste Morgen kam mit einem Knall. Obwohl nicht wirklich einen Knall, aber mit einem Topfschlagen.  
"AUFWACHEN! ALLE AUFWACHEN! FRÜHSTÜCK IST DA!"  
"Ich bring sie um," knurrte Frau der Decke entgegen, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht kitzelten. Und das meinte er ernst. Er würde sie Wirtin übers Knie legen dafür, dass sie ihn so früh weckte. Fluchend stopfte er seinen Kopf unters Kissen und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Während der ganzen Nacht hatte der silberhaarige Chief keine Ruhe finden können. Der Schlaf war weder sehr erholsam noch sehr ruhig, denn wie immer verfolgten ihn die Bilder aus Verlorens Erinnerungen bis in seine Träume. Er konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht verstehen, wenn ‚sie' wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Braunes Haar und klare reine Augen… ihre ganze Erscheinung glich mehr einem Engel, einem Wesen das nicht auf dieser Welt wandeln sollte. Doch dies blieb nicht von langer Dauer, denn der Wald um ihn herum verschwand und ein Schauer durchfuhr den Silberhaarigen als er Verloren erneut erblickte. Ein Berg aus toten Körpern und Knochen waren der Beweis für die Sünden die eben jener Todesgott verbrochen hatte und weshalb die Ghosts kamen um ihn zu richten. Doch wer dies eigentlich zu verantworten hatte, blieb weiterhin im Unklaren. Unruhig drehte sich der Chief immer wieder hin und her. Aber die Albträume verschwanden wie so oft nicht und würden es wohl auch in Zukunft niemals tun.  
Am frühen Morgen hatte der Silberhaarige nicht mehr schlafen können und war deshalb schon im Badezimmer verschwunden. Das lauwarme Wasser perlte von der blassen Haut unentwegt ab und ließ die silberweißen Haare wie flüssiges Silber über dessen Stirn fließen. Das Wasser war jedoch nicht laut genug um diesen Krach zu übertönen und nachdem er Frau's Knurren vernommen hatte, musste er sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen wirklich verkneifen. Nachdem er fertig war, zog er sich Boxer und Hose wieder über und begann dann mit einem Handtuch die Haare wieder zu trocknen, bevor er wieder ins Zimmer trat wo er eben noch die Worte des Blondschopfes vernommen hatte.  
„Na dann viel Spaß dabei. Meine Erlaubnis hast du." Warf er dann ein und musterte diesen aus klaren violetten Spiegeln. Dafür dass er so wenig geschlafen hatte, sah er erstaunlich erholt aus, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nur ein Trugschluss war.  
"Gut," knurrte Frau, schmiss das Kissen an die Tür, als die Türklinke herunter gedrückt wurde. "KOMM REIN UND DU BIST TOT!"  
Der Jemand vor der Tür zögerte, dann ging die Tür tatsächlich auf und Eva steckte den Kopf hindurch.  
"Ich sehe, du bist ein Morgenmuffel, Frau."  
Frau blinzelte verwirrt, dann ließ er sich einfach nach hinten wieder aufs Bett fallen und bedeckte seine Augen mit den Händen.  
"Und müde." Langsam kam Evangeline rein und sah Ayanami aus ihren klaren, hellblauen Augen an. Sie hatte ihre welligen, braunen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, die vollen Lippen lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Ich hoffe du hast besser geschlafen, Ayanami?"  
Es fiel Ayanami schwer den Blick von der zierlichen Gestalt des jungen Mädchens abzuwenden, welche so unheimlich grazil und elegant wirkte, was ihn immer noch darauf brachte, dass sie nicht wie ein normaler Mensch wirkte. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das sowieso alles nur ein. Also sollte er dementsprechend aufhören an so etwas zu denken. Als sie ihn jedoch ansprach wurde er kurz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und ein wenig verwirrt musterten die violetten Spiegel Eva.  
„Wie man's nimmt." Erwiderte er nur kurz angebunden und wandte schnell wieder den Blick von ihr ab. Sie brachte ihn irgendwie durcheinander, denn immer wenn er sie ansah, dann begann sich etwas unheimlich in ihm zusammen zu ziehen. Er konnte nicht beschreiben ob es schmerzhaft war oder einfach nur irgendetwas versuchte ihm zu sagen. Aber Ayanami musste zugeben, dass es ihn fertig machte, wenn er sich darüber den Kopf zermarterte. Die Sache mit dem blonden Bischoff war ja schon schlimm genug, aber wenn er dann auch sich noch Gedanken machen musste wegen Evangeline, dann würde das bald irgendwann zu einem riesigen Chaos führen. Wollte er das wirklich?  
"Hier. Bei uns gibt es samstags immer ein wunderbares Fest, wo wir die Ernte feiern und das gesunde Vieh. Meistens ist das Frühstück dort auch besser als bei Henni." Leise lachend machte sich Eva auf den Weg zu den Gardinen und zog sie langsam aus einander, um den schönen Tag zu präsentieren. Sonne strahlte durch die Fenster, Vögel zwitscherten lieblich vor sich her und nur eine sanfte, warme Briese brachte die Zweige der Bäume und die Blumen auf den Wiesen zum Tanzen.  
"Wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag... ich... konnte es nicht erwarten euch zu sehen, deswegen bin ich vorbei gekommen. Es ist selten, dass wir Touristen bekommen." Verlegen drehte sich Eva um, dann ging sie schnell wieder zurück zur Tür. Schweigend beobachtete Ayanami die Szenerie, während sie ihnen von dem Fest erzählte und erklärte, dass sie die Zwei einfach hatte sehen wollen. Während er den Blick zwischen Frau und ihr hin und her wandern ließ, hatte er das Handtuch bereits auf seinen Schultern abgelegt und irgendwie konnte er sich zwar nicht erklären warum, aber es gefiel ihm gar nicht wie der Ghost mit ihr umging. Es war wie ein innerer Instinkt das es ihn verdammt nervte, wie er dauernd mit ihr zu flirten schien. Wie ein Stich breitete es sich in dem Silberhaarigen aus und ließ die violetten Spiegel bedächtig verengen. Was dachte sich Frau überhaupt dabei!  
"I-Ich... also, um zwölf dann bei dem Haus?"  
Frau gähnte zur Einwilligung erst einmal.  
"Wie abgemacht. Und Eva?"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um, die Wangen immer noch mit einem rosigen Schimmer belegt.  
"Ja?"  
"Danke."  
Die Brünette schwieg einen Augenblick, dann lächelte sie so lieblich, dass Frau schon wieder dieses komische Gefühl bekam. Als ob nichts Böses passieren könnte, als ob sie die Personifizierung der Reinheit und des Guten war. Aber das war doch absurd.  
"Kein Problem."  
Sie schenkte dieses Lächeln auch Ayanami, dann verschwand aus dem Zimmer und auch aus der Herberge. Als sie ihm ihr Lächeln ebenfalls geschenkt hatte, war das Ziehen in der Magengegend des Silberhaarigen nur noch schlimmer und er brach den Blickkontakt schnell wieder zu ihr ab, was er sonst bei keinem Menschen für gewöhnlich tat. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur, dass sie ihn derartig durcheinander brachte? Das ihr Stimme gleich Glocken in seinen Ohren widerhallte und jede noch so kleine Bewegung wie federnd für ihn wirkten. Diese seltsame Ruhe, die sie in ihm auslöste, konnte er ebenso nicht wirklich verstehen und es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.  
"Ich glaube, sie ist das erste Mädchen, das dich anlächelt, oder?" Grinsend stand Frau auf, streckte sich und zog die Gardinen dann noch etwas weiter aus einander, bevor er sich zu Ayanami umdrehte. Die Haare... flüssiges Silber und die Augen so- Nein. Nein, nicht schon solche Gedanken am Morgen. Mittags, Abends- alles kein Problem, aber bitte nicht, wenn er gerade aufgestanden war! Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare und gähnte wieder. Er hatte definitiv zu wenig Schlaf bekommen.  
Dieses Mal hatte er Frau tatsächlich nicht zugehört, da er wieder auf den Fleck starrte wo Evangeline gerade noch gestanden hatte.  
„Was?" kam es dann plötzlich und langsam aber sicher sickerte zu ihm durch was der Blauäugige gerade gesagt hatte. „Vielleicht." Ayanami war so gar nicht in Stimmung jetzt darüber zu spekulieren, denn sein Kopf fühlte sich irgendwie vollkommen verwirbelt an und er hasste das! Wirklich! Nicht nur das Frau nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als ihn durcheinander zu bringen, kam dann auch noch Eva hinzu und machte ihm das Leben schwer. Reichte das denn nicht? Was verdammt hatte den Gott gegen ihn! Ein Schauer durchfuhr den silberhaarigen Chief als er sehr genau den Blick dieser meeresblauen Spiegel auf sich liegen spürte und er musste dem Drang widerstehen sich umzudrehen und nachzuprüfen ob er Recht hatte.  
"Du siehst ausgeruht aus, Ayanami." Zufrieden klopfte er seinem Zimmergenossen beim Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und verschwand dann selber im Bad.  
Ein verächtliches leises Lachen kam von dem Mann mit den amethystenen Spiegeln und er begann das Hemd überzuziehen und zuzuknöpfen.  
„Gut, wenn es wenigstens so aussieht." Antwortete er dann und richtete den Hemdkragen wieder, bevor er dann aufstand und das Handtuch über den kleinen Heizkörper legte.  
"Okay- wie machen wir das? Töten wir die Wirten sofort oder erst später?"  
„Wieso wir. Das ist ganz allein dein Mist, also kümmer dich alleine darum." Murrte Ayanami dann und bemerkte wie die Kopfschmerzen wieder kehrten. Er musste hier raus. Gesagt, getan. Sobald Frau im Bad verschwunden war, dachte er sich das dieser immer noch nachkommen, weshalb der Silberhaarige dann auch schon das Zimmer verließ und aus der Türe der Herberge trat. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde bestimmt wahre Wunder vollbringen und seinen Kopf wieder frei bekommen für die Aufgabe, die auf sie zukam.

Evangeline McOdg war ein liebenswürdiges Mädchen. Während sie durch die Straßen ging wurde sie von Kindern beinahe bombardiert, die mit ihr spielen wollten und sie hätte es auch getan, wenn sie nicht in die Kirche gemusst hätte um den Altar her zu richten. Heute würde eine Messe stattfinden und die Blumen mussten ausgetauscht werden, ein neues Tischtuch und auch der Wein musste nachgefüllt werden.  
"Eve," maulte ein kleiner, schwarzhaarige Junge und hängt sich an ihre Hand. Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm runter. "Bitte spiel mit uns!"  
"Heute Abend beim Feuerwerk gehöre ich ganz dir, Taylor- okay?"  
Der Junge Taylor plusterte sich empört auf, doch grinste dann fröhlich und eilte mit seinen Freunden davon, einen runden Lederball vor sich her kickend. Evangeline sah ihnen gutmütig hinterher, dann hastete sie auch schon in die Kirche um ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen: Zuerst wurden die weißen Blumen gegen Hellblaue ausgetauscht. Ein paar Baumzweige hinein, noch ein paar Maiglöckchen und fertig. Danach legte sie ein hellviolettes Tuch auf den Altar und rannte mit einem neuen Wein Krug ins Hinterzimmer um die Karaffe aufzufüllen.  
"Evangeline... Du strengst dich zu sehr an."  
"Vater!"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um und sah den Priester mit großen Augen an. Ihr Vater- nun, Adoptivvater, war schon immer ein gütiger Mann gewesen. Er hatte fahles graues Haar und hellbraune Augen. Sein Gesicht war von Falten bedeckt, die jedoch von all dem Lachen kamen. Heute trug er immer noch das typische Gewand, doch Evangeline sah Turnschuhe unter der Robe hervor blitzen.  
"Es ist so ein herrliches Wetter und du verbringst es in der Kirche..."  
"Ich mach das doch gerne," entgegnete das Mädchen lächelnd und setze den nun leeren Krug neben den kleinen Tisch ab. "Ohne mich würde außerdem keine Messe zu Stande kommen und die sind besonders an so einem speziellen Tag wie heute am Schönsten."  
Priester McOdg schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Du bist wirklich ein fleißiges Bienchen. Gott dankt dir sicherlich bald auf seinem Wege."  
Evangeline hielt bei den Namen inne, dann drehte sie sich mit einem neutralen Gesicht zu ihrem Vater.  
"Meinst du?"  
"Aber sicher, mein Kind. Und nun zieh dich um geh nach draußen!"  
Evangeline zögerte kurz, doch dann wurde der Gesichtsausdrucks des Vaters ganz ernst und das Mädchen eilte schon die Treppen nach oben wo ihr Zimmer war - die Kirche hatte einen Übergang zu einem Gebäude direkt daneben - ihr Zuhause. Dort angekommen, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und musste lächeln. Ja, heute war wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag. Und er wurde schöner, als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, dass sie Frau und Ayanami bald sehen würde. Das Mädchen wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden ihr helfen konnte. Das die beiden genau wussten, was hier los war.  
Immer noch lächelnd ging sie zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und holte das Kleid heraus, das sie eigenhändig genäht hatte - für den heutigen Tag. Sie liebte das Erntedankfest. Tanzen, gute Laune und einfach die Probleme vergessen. Auch das brauchten alle mal wieder. Ab und zu, mindestens.  
Mit schnellen Handgriffen zwängte sich die Brünette aus ihrer Arbeitskleidung und schlüpfte und das leichte, offene Kleid. Ohne sich noch viel herzurichten machte sich Evangeline wieder auf, wobei sie jedoch den Kircheneingang benutzte, um ihren Vater noch liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.  
"Einen schönen Tag, Vater."  
"Dir auch, Liebes," lächelte der Priester seiner Tochter hinterher, die lächelnd und frohen Mutes aus der Kirche kam.  
Dort begrüßten sie die Sonne und die gutgelaunten Menschen.  
Ayanami wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht was derzeitig mit ihm los war, vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen mit dem Bischoff sich auf den Weg zu machen um Sin aufzuhalten. Auch wenn es dumm war so fehlte ihm doch eine gewisser Sicherheit. Die, die er immer im Rücken gehabt hatte, wenn er mit seiner Crew irgendwelche Aufträge hatte erledigen müssen. Doch nun war er hier mehr oder weniger auf sich alleine gestellt und Frau war nun auch nicht gerade eine sehr große Hilfe diese Gedanken bei Seite zu schieben. Hinzukam auch noch die Tatsache, dass die Sense auf ihn ebenso Auswirkungen hatte und sie sich nun mal anscheinend gegenseitig anzuziehen schienen. Die Sense wollte eben auch wieder zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer, welcher allerdings dieses Instrument noch gar nicht wieder hätte bekommen können, denn ihr Wille wäre noch zu stark für einen gebrochenen Todesgott gewesen. Vorher musste er erst wieder alle Fragmente zusammen bekommen. Eigentlich hatte der Silberhaarige nicht mal vor sehr weit weg zu gehen von der Herberge in der sie beide untergekommen waren, aber er brauchte vielleicht für den kurzen Augenblick eine gewisse Distanz zu dem Ghost, der ihn derartig durcheinander brachte. Vielleicht würden sie danach wieder besser miteinander klar kommen und dann konnte der Chief sich auch endlich wieder daran erinnern, dass dies alles nur Lösungen auf Zeit waren. Sobald sie Sin besiegt hatten würde alles wieder zu seiner Normalität zurückkehren und sie würden sich wieder gegenseitig umbringen wollen. Oder etwa nicht? Verdammt. Wieso musste das so kompliziert sein!  
Ayanami wollte sich einfach nur diesen Ort ein wenig genauer ansehen, zumal es irgendwie etwas Vertrautes in ihm auslöste. Lag das an Verloren? Wenn ja, was verband er dann mit diesem Ort? Überall liefen die Vorbereitungen für dieses Fest von dem Eva gesprochen hatte und überall konnte er die lachenden Gesichter sehen die so unbefangen in ihrer kleinen Welt lebten. Fernab von Kriegen und Machtstreitereien. Die Kinder spielten ohne jedes bisschen Angst, dass sofort irgendetwas passieren könnte und es erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Mit dem Unterschied das er von seinem Vater immer zum Lernen getriezt worden war und letztendlich deshalb auch einen derart herausragenden Abschluss gemacht hatte. Ein weiterer Grund für seine Arbeitsroutine auf die er schon früher so gedrillt worden war.  
Sicher war Ayanami bewusst das Sin überall auftauchen konnte und das sie vorsichtig sein mussten, aber selbst jetzt hatte er ein wachsames Auge auf seine Umgebung gerichtet und er würde es schon merken wenn jemand das Bedürfnis hatte ihn anzugreifen. Noch dazu hatte der Chief ziemlich schlechte Laune und würde diese vorzugsweise an demjenigen dann auch auslassen.  
Evangeline atmete frohen Mutes die Luft ein, bis sie ihn sah. Auf einmal vergaß das Mädchen die Welt und verlor sich in den violetten Augen und dem Haar, welches immer noch wie flüssiges Silber aussah. Wie Mondschein. Zögerlich, dann selbstbewusst ging sie auf ihn zu. Mit federleichtem Tippen berührte sie seine Schulter und legte freundlich den Kopf schief.  
"Du siehst etwas verloren aus, Ayanami. Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie weiter helfen?"  
Das Tippen auf seiner Schulter hatte ihn kurz inne halten lassen, bevor er sich zu der Person umdrehte, die sich ihm genähert hatte. Wieder warf er einen Blick in diese tiefen Spiegel die vollkommen rein und ohne jegliche schlechten Gefühle hier vor ihm stand. Einen solchen Menschen gab es nicht oft, denn Ayanami hatte mittlerweile die Erfahrung gemacht das es in jedem Herz der sterblichen Wesen schlechte Gedanken und Gefühle gab. Sie waren einfach ein Merkmal das jeder mit sich herum schleppte und wenn man jetzt so genauer darüber nachdachte, wahrscheinlich auch von der damaligen Sünde Evas herrührte. Waren die Menschen nicht alle Nachkommen der ersten beiden Sterblichen der menschlichen Rasse? Wie dem auch sei. Es spielte keine Rolle.  
„Nein, danke." Er ließ den Blick wieder über die Menschen schweifen, die an ihnen vorbei eilten und auf die Kinder die lachend mit ihren Freunden spielten. „Ich wollte mich nur etwas umsehen." Nach wie vor versuchte Ayanami seine kühle distanzierte Art beizubehalten, denn noch war er nicht gewillt dieser Frau zu vertrauen. Wer sagte ihnen nicht, dass sie vielleicht eine Person war die von Sin manipuliert wurde? Aber konnte jemand der so reinen Herzens zu sein schien, wirklich von irgendjemanden beherrscht werden? Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher.  
"Ach so! Dann will ich dich auch nicht stören, Ayanami."  
Eva mochte es irgendwie den Namen auszusprechen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich so hieß. Der Name... hm, er schien nicht ganz zu passen. Aber sie bildete sich das auch sicherlich nur ein. Freundlich ging sie ein paar Schritte von dem Silberhaarigen weg, die Sonne schien auf ihre Haare und ließen sie bronzen wirken. Noch immer lagen die schimmernden Amethyste in ihrem doch so leeren Inneren auf der Brünetten, welche sich nun langsam wieder von ihm entfernte. An sich hätte er sie gerne etwas gefragt, aber er verbiss sich diese Frage, denn noch durfte er sich diese lieber nicht stellen.  
"Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Morgen. Wenn du Fragen haben solltest kannst du mich gerne frag- wah!"  
Damit wurde Evangeline auch schon von einem Mann mit einem Karren umgerannt und taumelte nach vorne, nur um auf die Knie zu fallen. Verdutzt blinkte sie und sah dann auf zu dem Mann, der den Karren stehen ließ und ihr aufhalf. Für den Augenblick hatte Ayanami nur auf sie geachtet, so dass er den Karren auch erst viel zu spät sah und nur wie in einem Sekundenbruchteil rein per Instinkt reagierte. Er überbrückte die Distanz schnell und kniete sich zu ihr, er hatte zu weit weg gestanden um sie noch vom Stürzen hindern zu können.  
„Bist du verletzt?" fragte er dann und schenkte dem Fahrer des Karrens nur einen eiskalten Blick, der diesen wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Mal abgestochen hätte, wenn Blicke hätten töten können.  
"Oh Gott! Bist du in Ordnung Eva? Ich wollte das nicht... I-ich hab dich nicht gesehen und, also..." Jedes andere Mädchen wäre sauer, stinkwütend. Denn das weiße Kleid konnte genauso gut braun gewesen sein von dem ganzen Dreck darauf, doch Evangeline schloss nur lächelnd due Augen und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Händen.  
"Es ist nichts passiert, Henry. Wirklich. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen und fahren Sie den Karren weiter. Sie hatten es doch eilig?" Henry nickte energisch.  
"Du bist zu gütig, Eva, dass weißt du oder?"  
Lachend sah das Mädchen den Mann hinterher, wie er mit dem Karren davon sauste und noch einige andere ihm aus dem Weg weichen mussten. Dann sah sie jedoch bekümmert auf ihr weißes Kleid hinab. All die Jahre über Monate um sonst. Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die Haare, die nun lose auch über ihre Schulter fielen und sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Und jetzt? Sie hatte bewusst nicht zu Ayanami gesehen, weil es ihr peinlich war so tollpatschig gewesen zu sein. Schweigend hatte er der jungen Frau wieder auf geholfen und sah dem Mann mit dem Karren nur missmutig hinterher. So ein Idiot und dann fuhr er beinahe noch andere Leute um. Was wenn ihr wirklich etwas zugestoßen wäre? Vielleicht hatte Eva nicht bedacht das es ihm nicht auffallen würde, aber er hatte es bemerkt wie traurig sie wohl wegen dem Kleid gewesen war. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, aber es war wirklich hübsch gewesen und… Verdammt! Er musste damit aufhören!  
"Könnten wir uns auch früher treffen als zwölf? Vielleicht in einer halben Stunde? Dann sollte es halb elf sein." Entschuldigend sah sie den Chief an. "Wenn es nicht passt, dann natürlich nicht, Ayanami."  
„Sicher." Ayanami zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Eine halbe Stunde war ihm auch Recht, denn er hatte sowieso nicht vor zu frühstücken und er war auf der anderen Seite auch nicht mal hungrig. Also sollte dies kein Problem sein. Er musste nur Frau vorher noch finden, damit sie zusammen gehen konnten. Obwohl irgendwie wäre es ihm ja lieber gewesen alleine zu gehen. Frau hatte immer nur eine große Klappe und wirklich hilfreich war er jetzt hier auch noch nicht gewesen, dachte sich der Chief im Stillen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Aber woher der Sinneswandel?" fragte er dann und musterte sie aus klaren violetten Spiegeln. Der wiedergeborene Todesgott war noch immer misstrauisch. Hinzukam das er sich irgendwie beobachtet fühlte, obwohl er ja nicht mal sagen kannte woher dieses Gefühl eigentlich kam. Doch für den Augenblick konzentrierte sich in diesem Moment alles auf Evangeline, von der er irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben konnte dass sie rein menschlich war. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm das sich da noch etwas anderes hinter ihr verbarg von dem sowohl er als auch der Blonde keine Ahnung hatten. Nur was war es? Wieso hatte er das Gefühl es würde seine Seele zerreißen wenn sie sich von ihm weg bewegte? Wieso zerriss ihm das Herz sie traurig zu sehen? Wieso verdammt! Sie war doch nur ein gewöhnliches Kirchenmädchen!  
"Weil ich nicht so lange warten will, bis ich euch wieder sehen."

Zeitgleich hatte Frau nach einiger Zeit seine Dusche beendet und hatte das Bad wieder verlassen, nur um erstaunt festzustellen, dass sich niemand anderes mehr im Zimmer befand.  
"Ayanami?"  
Verdutzt hatte der Bischoff sich umgesehen, die Haare noch nass und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt. Merkwürdig, wo war denn der Chief hin? Fragend sah er sich um, doch hier schien er nicht zu sein. Mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl zog der Blonde sich an und rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch über die nassen Haare. Wieso ging er denn einfach so los? Was alles passieren konnte! Wenn Sin beschloss ihn wieder anzugreifen und er konnte ihn nicht beschützen...  
Oh Gott.  
Frau schmiss sich hektisch in seine Klamotten, griff sich schnell seine Jacke und zog sie an, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Treppe runter ging. Sin konnte wirklich über all sein und auch wenn der Chief ein exzellenter Soldat war, wenn der Angreifer ihn in dieser Menschenmasse erwischte, dann brach Chaos und Panik aus. Der Blonde redete sich ein, während er die Hauptstraße nach dem Silberhaarigen absuchte, dass er sich nicht wirklich Sorgen machte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm etwas anderes. Der Gedanke, dass er nicht da war, wenn ihm etwas passieren konnte... so hatte er wenn überhaupt nur bei Teito gefühlt und das hatte eigene Gründe. Aber das hier... verwirrt über seinen Gedankengang blieb der Bischoff stehen. WIESO machte er sich Sorgen um ihn?... Ayanami würde sie sich nie welche wegen ihm machen.  
"Aber ich bin nicht er," maulte Frau zähneknirschend und setze seine Suche fort, im Kopf sich schon Ausreden überlegend, wieso er nach dem kalten Chief of Staff gesucht habe. Der Blondschopf suchte wirklich überall nach dem Silberhaarigen, doch er fand ihn nicht. Ab und zu sahen ihm Frauen hinterher und an jeden anderen Tag hätte er auch das Gespräch mit einer angefangen, doch erstens war keine so rein und hübsch wie Evangeline und zweitens wollte er Ayanami finden. Verdammt, wo war er?  
Als der Bischoff kurz davor war, zu denken, dass er noch verrückt wurde vor Sorge, entdeckte er den Chief kurz vor der Kirche auf dem Hauptplatz - Eva war mit ihm. Skeptisch blieb Frau stehen, hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso störte es ihn? Das war das erste, was sich Frau fragte, denn es störte ihn wirklich enorm, dass Ayanami mit ihr so redete und Eva dabei so... vertraut wirkte. Ayanami war... nein, er gehörte ihm nicht, aber trotzdem! Langsam ging Frau auf die beiden zu, blieb jedoch noch für einige Zeit weg. Erst beobachten, bevor er einschritt. Und er würde einschreiten, wenn Eva irgendetwas versuchte... Auch wenn er es ihr nicht zutraute. Sie war so eine reine Figur und stach schon durch ihre weiße, himmlische Aura aus der Menschenmasse. Er konnte ihr nichts Böses zuordnen, keine Wut, keine traurige Vergangenheit, nicht einmal Neid auf andere Menschen. Nichts. Und das machte ihn noch skeptischer. Wer war sie?  
Direkt lächelte sie den Chief an, die hellen Augen begegnete den kalten violetten Augen voller Wärme, doch ihr Blick wurde schon bald von dem blonden Bischoff auf sich gezogen und das so intime Lächeln, was sie nur Ayanami geschenkt hatte, wurde fröhlich.  
"Frau, wie schön dich hier zu treffen."  
Frau zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und stellte sich direkt neben Ayanami. Irgendetwas an eben jenem Ghost sagte diesem doch jetzt schon das er nur halb so freundlich war, wie er gerade aussah.  
"Was ist mit deinem Kleid passiert?"  
Eva sah kurz traurig aus, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.  
"Wer sagt, dass es nicht so aussehen sollte?" Der Blonde sah kurz verdutzt aus, dann lachte Eva auch schon lieblich. "Ein Karren hat mich umgefahren, es ist aber nicht so schlimm. Ich hab mich nicht verletzt. Dann... bis in einer halben Stunde? Ich kann uns auch etwas zu Essen mitbringen. Wie klingt selbstgemachtes Honigbrot mit frischem Obst?"  
"Zu gut um wahr zu sein," grinste Frau und winkte Eva zu, die sich mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete und in Richtung der Kirche verschwand, doch auch als sie weg war, spürte er die reine Anwesenheit, als ob sie immer noch da war. Doch das Grinsen blieb nicht. Stattdessen musterte er Ayanami wortlos und drehte sich dann weg von ihm.  
"Wir... sollten zum Haus gehen."  
Nachdem Eva gegangen war, wandte Ayanami den Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem jungen Mann welcher hier neben ihm stand und von dem er irgendwie die ganze Zeit eine gewisse negative Aura verspürte. Was war denn mit dem auf einmal los? Wortlos folgte er diesem dann, da er es nicht für nötig hielt mit diesem jetzt groß zu sprechen, denn anscheinend hatte ja Zehel ihm auch nichts zu sagen. Zumindest solange bis sie irgendwann in dieser Gasse ankamen und er kurz an dem Punkt verharrte, als sich der Blauäugige wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Etwas seltsam Unbekanntes lag in den meeresblauen Tiefen, die ihn schier zu faszinieren drohten, wenn sie normalerweise eben so leer wie die Seinen waren. Doch jetzt konnte er etwas in ihnen sehen… nur was genau das war, das vermochte er nicht so genau einzuordnen.  
"Mach das nie wieder- bitte. Ich mach mir nur unnötig Sorgen, okay?"  
Seine Augen sahen ernst aus, nichts verriet, dass es das Gegenteil für ihn war.  
„Sorgen? Du um mich? Wen willst du denn hier hinters Licht führen, hm?" antwortete er dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sicher, auch wenn du versuchst es so aussehen zu lassen, früher oder später wird alles wie vorher sein. Nicht wahr… Zehel?" er betonte den Namen am Ende mit Nachdruck, denn für den Augenblick hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl als wenn der Blonde versuchte ihn durcheinander zu bringen, damit er später leichteres Spiel hatte die Black Hawks zu besiegen. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und beugte sich dann nahe zu ihm um direkt in die blauen Augen zu sehen. „Ist es nicht so?"  
Frau wandte seinen Blick leicht verlegen ab, als Ayanami seinen Satz hinterfragte und stockte, als er näher kam. Nein. Nein, Ayanami durfte ihm nicht so nahe sein. Bloß nicht! Frau wich einen Schritt nach hinten aus, bevor er den Hintergedanken der Worte begriff. Fast geschockt sah er Ayanami an, dann kam er auch näher und griff Ayanami an den Schultern. Mit seinen meeresblauen Augen bedachte er den Chief mit einem prüfenden Blick, dann lächelte er etwas. Der Chief of Staff musste ein Zurückzucken unterdrücken als er den festen Griff um seine Schultern spürte und er für einen Augenblick in der Versuchung war, diese einfach wegzuschlagen. Doch er wollte nicht das Frau auf dumme Gedanken kam also ließ er es bleiben und hielt dem Blick des Bischoffs stand. Das Lächeln befand er allerdings für ein wenig seltsam und es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, doch er zwang sich dazu an dem Punkt zu bleiben wo er gerade stand und er wollte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen.  
"Ich will niemanden täuschen - am wenigstens dich. Es wird irgendwann wie früher sein - aber erst später. Und dann werde ich einen Weg finden damit klar zu kommen aber im Moment sind wir Komplizen. Es zählt nur das jetzt, denn die Vergangenheit ist geschehen und die Zukunft bestimmen wir - mit jeder Handlung, jedem Wort... sie ist ungeschrieben, deswegen will ich ungerne meine Energie an etwas verschwenden, was ich nicht steuern kann."  
Schweigend lauschte er dem was der Ghost vorzubringen hatte und kurzzeitig verengten sich die violetten Spiegel bedächtig und argwöhnisch. Also doch. Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte. Zehel würde jederzeit die Chance nutzen um ihn zu schwächen und dann leichter ihn ausschalten zu müssen. Denn nach wie vor musste Verloren zu den Exekutionsgründen im Land Seele gebracht werden, damit er dort endgültig vernichtet werden würde. So war es Gottes Auftrag an die Seven Ghosts gewesen. Obwohl Ayanami gerne etwas auf die Worte des Anderen gesagt hätte, schwieg er lieber vor sich hin und überlegte sich im Moment eine von zehn Möglichkeiten wie er den Bischoff am besten qualvoll hinrichten könnte. Aber trotz allem konnte der Silberhaarige nichts dagegen tun wie ein Schauer über seinen Rücken hinab lief als der Griff des Blonden fester wurde und die Augenbrauen des Chief sich etwas zusammenzogen. Hatte er jetzt vor ihn zu schlagen oder was war jetzt los! Wenn ja, dann konnte er sich aber auf eine Abreibung gefasst machen. Frau jedoch intensivierte seinen Griff um Ayanami, doch es war nicht seine Art ihn einfach zu umarmen oder mehr... Also ließ er seine Hände wieder sinken und kam Ayanamis Gesicht näher. Seine Lippen hielt vor den blassen des Anderen an, dann grinste er und flüsterte: "Du bist doch eher derjenige, der meine Schwächen ausnutzen wird, statt andersherum."  
Als der Blauäugige ihm so nahe kam, begann das Herz des Violettäugigen immer schneller zu schlagen und Ayanami bekam tatsächlich Bedenken ob Frau es hören würde. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich auf den blassen Lippen des jungen Mannes mit den amethystenen Augen aus als er den warmen Atem des Anderen auf diesen spüren konnte und er wusste nicht wieso doch alles in seinem Kopf schrie danach wegzugehen. Damit entfernte der Blonde sich von dem Silberhaarigen und ging auf das Haus zu. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, weil er Angst hatte, Ayanami würde bemerken was in ihm vorginge.  
Er ging hinein und blickte direkt auf das Bild mit Adam und Eva zu - es hatte sich nicht verändert. Eva sah immer noch verlangend zu dem Apfel, Adam skeptisch neben ihr. Die Schlange... Sie war kaum zu erkennen unter den gedeckten Farben der Blätter, doch die gelben Augen stachen ihm direkt ins Auge. Und sie schienen ihn zu beobachten. Konnte das denn überhaupt sein? Nein oder? ... Doch? Argh, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren! Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Bilder von Eva und Ayanami stiegen ihm in den Kopf, doch Ayanamis Abbild war das Einzige, was blieb. Ayanami... dieser Mann mit den kalten Augen, der ihm den Tod wünschte wollte einfach nicht verschwinden! Wieso ließ er seine Gedanken nicht in Ruhe?  
"Ayanami," flüsterte Frau in einer Mischung aus Begierde und Verzweiflung. Was stellte die Sense nur mit ihm an?  
Genau dieser stand noch immer wie angewurzelt an dem Punkt wo er ihn festgehalten hatte und sein Herz schien förmlich vor sich hinzurasen.  
Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis er aus der Starre erwachte und sich dann gegen die Wand lehnte. Oh Gott… das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Hätte Frau auch nur einen Moment länger verharrt… dann … dann … wäre er wirklich in der Versuchung gewesen, diese sündhaften Lippen nur einmal auszukosten. Gott verdammt! Was dachte er denn da! Und wieso war dieses unbändige Verlangen immer lauter in ihm geworden je länger Frau vor ihm gestanden hatte! Verzweiflung breitete sich in dem Chief aus, welcher den Kopf gegen das kühle Mauerwerk lehnte und er zog es vor diesem lieber nicht zu folgen. Dieser Hass… wo war er nur hin? Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Herz beinahe herausspringen würde und nur sein gottverdammter Wille hatte ihn noch aufhalten können, Frau nicht zu küssen. Aber warum verdammt! Lieber würde er sich umbringen als dem Anderen nahe zu kommen! Seine Beine zitterten verräterisch und er musste sich kurzzeitig versuchen zu konzentrieren, damit er sich wieder beruhigte, bevor er wieder so kühl und desinteressiert wirkte wie sonst auch. Sie hatten hier eine wichtige Aufgabe, der er sich doch als erstes widmen musste und trotzdem kam er nicht einfach umhin, dass er noch immer das Gefühl hatte als konnte er den Bischoff hier in seiner Gegenwart spüren. Den Duft von frisch gefallenem Regen, der die Luft wieder reinigte, einer Spur von Zigaretten und der Essenz seiner eigenen Dunkelheit, die auch der Silberhaarige inne wohnen hatte. Es war ihm vorher nie so genau aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo er ihm so nahe gewesen war, hatte er diesen beinahe begierig aufgesogen… hatte diese Nähe aufgesogen wie ein gieriger Schwamm, der nach jedem bisschen lechzte was er kriegen konnte.  
Frau wusste nicht wie lange er in dem Haus verbracht hatte und versucht hatte sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, dabei das Bild von Eva und Adam anstarrend. Doch er konnte einfach nicht von dem Chief loskommen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Mit kommenden Kopfschmerzen machte sich Frau aus dem Haus, die Hand vor den Augen. Ayanami stand immer noch in dieser Gasse wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte und Frau wusste nicht ganz was er tat. Wieso denn auch? Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern als er sich langsam wieder zu ihm begab, sein Gedanken auf keinen richtigen Punkt fixieren könnend. Wie lange war er in dem Haus gewesen? Wie lange hatte er sich Eva angestarrt und dann den Mörder? Der Bischoff wusste es nicht mehr, aber es musste lange gewesen sein, denn er konnte sich Eva's Gesicht nun genau vorstellen, wenn er die Augen schloss. Und als er sie öffnete sah er Ayanami. Er hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden. Seine eine behandschuhte Hand ruhte neben den Kopf des anderen an der Wand, mit der Anderen umfasste er dessen Kinn und hob es zu ihm an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen kann. Diese Sünde... Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln.  
"Ayanami," flüsterte Frau verzweifelt. "Wieso?"  
Dass Frau ihn halb zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen hielt, gefiel dem Chief allerdings gar nicht und es löste eine erneute Unruhe in ihm aus, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Alles in seinem Kopf schrie danach, diesen Idioten wieder wegzuschicken… ihn zu schlagen und anzuschreien was ihm denn einfiele! Doch sein Körper machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn er schien etwas ganz anderes vorzuhaben! Was stellte der Andere denn nur mit ihm an? Solange hatte Ayanami damals gebraucht jegliches Gefühl in ihm abzutöten und hinter festen Mauern einzuschließen… Sie brachten nur die Schwächen eines Menschen zum Vorschein und machten ihn angreifbar für den Feind. Doch warum hatte der blonde Ghost jetzt so einfaches Spiel diese so leichtfertig einzureißen! Frau war nur minimal größer als er selbst, vielleicht zwei oder drei Zentimeter Unterschied. Dennoch musste er ein wenig nach oben sehen um die tiefblauen Saphire genauer betrachten zu können. Und gleichzeitig musste er zugeben jagte es einen seltsamen Schauer durch ihn, denn er konnte diese Begierde nur zu deutlich in diesen Augen erkennen. Die Frage nach dem Wieso konnte er ihm nicht beantworten, denn er wusste es ja selber nicht mal. Da war sie wieder… diese verdammte Sünde, die ihn weiter versuchte zu verführen und in Versuchung brachte. Gottverdammt! Er wollte sie nur einmal kosten! Nur ein einziges Mal! Es war doch nichts dabei oder? Es würde ihm doch sicher verziehen werden, wenn er ein einziges Mal dieser Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte und es zuließ. Eine einmalige Sache… die sein Herz zum rasen brachte, je näher der Andere ihm kam… je mehr er den heißen Atem Frau's auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Der blonde Bischoff hatte sich fast komplett zu ihm gebeugt, doch dann hörte er auch schon federleichte Schritte. Abrupt ließ er das Kinn des anderen los und sah mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen in die Gasse, wo im Schein der Sonne eine Frauengestalt auftauchte. Beim näher kommen wurde der Schatten zu Evangeline. Sie hatte das Kleid gewechselt. Dieses war nur halb so schön wie das andere, aber es hob nur ihre natürliche Schönheit hervor. In den Händen hielt sie einen Korb mit dem versprochenem Essen.  
"Tut mir Leid für die Verspätung- das Honigbrot hat länger gebraucht als ich gedacht habe," entschuldigte sich dieses reine Wesen sofort. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie die beiden und legte den Kopf schief. "Störe ich?"  
"Nein," sagte Frau leicht neben der Spur und entfernte sich von Ayanami. Er fühlte sich wie der letzte Depp. Unwohl rieb er sich über die Brust und wich dem Blick des Chiefs aus. Eva blinzelte und schien die angespannte Stimmung zu spüren, die so voller Verlangen war, dass sie selber ganz rot wurde. "I-ich... wollen wir rein?"  
Frau nickte schnell.  
"Wäre das Beste."  
Evangeline nickte zustimmend, dann sah sie prüfend zu Ayanami und berührte ihn sachte am Oberarm. Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte er die junge Frau anteilnahmslos und zwang sich dazu, sich wieder zu beruhigen und er festigte seinen Stand wieder, bevor er sich von dem Blondhaarigen abwandte. Für den Augenblick wollte er gar nicht weiter darüber reden und diese Situation nur schnell wieder vergessen.  
"Fühlst du dich gut, Ayanami?" In der weichen Stimme der Brünette schwang Besorgnis und Fürsorge mit und die klaren mandelförmigen Augen betrachtete den Silberhaarigen.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung." gab er dann auf Evas Frage zurück und vermied es Frau anzusehen oder auch nur sich diesem anzunähern. Er wollte einfach eine gewisse Distanz zu ihm wahren, während sie das Gebäude erneut betraten und er sich wortlos erneut umsah. Irgendwie verstand er nicht so ganz warum sich die Brünette solche Umstände machte und sich so viel Mühe für sie beide gab. Dabei kannte sie die beiden Reisenden doch nicht mal wirklich. Trotzdem war er irgendwie froh dass sie gerade aufgetaucht war, denn sie hatte ihn vielleicht vor einem folgenschweren Fehler bewahrt. Wieder glitt sein Blick über die verschiedenen Bilder an der Wand und über die Gemälde… aber immer noch tappte er irgendwie im Dunkeln. Selbst die Nacht hatte es nicht geschafft ein wenig mehr Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen.  
"Ich finde diese Bilder wirklich faszinierend," sagte Eva und stellte den Korb in einer Ecke ab. "Gruselig, aber faszinierend. Ich frage mich, ob wir Menschen dazu verdammt sind in Versuchung geführt zu werden und dieser auch nachzugehen - dank Adam und Eva, versteht ihr? An sich müsste man es ja so sehen: Wir Frauen führen zu den Versuchungen, schließlich ist es doch allein Eva's Schuld, dass Adam UND sie verbannt worden waren. Adam hat nur aus Liebe zu Eva mitgemacht. Aber na ja..."  
Der Violettäugige konnte nicht ganz die Begeisterung der jungen Frau teilen, während er sich die Bilder ansah und gleichzeitig sein Blick auch hin und wieder zu der Wandmalerei mit der Faulheit wandte. Vor allen Dingen nicht wenn man ungefähr wusste was sich dahinter verbarg und man ungefähr wusste was alles davon abhing. Niemals hätte Ayanami diese Gemälde für etwas derartig großes gehalten.  
Die Brünette legte den Kopf schief und wickelte eine Strähne um ihren Finger. "Ich frage mich, was meine Versuchung wäre. Wein vielleicht?" Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann sah sie leicht geschockt aus. "Oh Gott, ich habe das Wasser vergessen!"  
Hektisch rannte sie aus dem Haus, drehte dann jedoch um und steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür - lächelnd, wie immer. Doch es ging Frau nicht auf die Nerven, denn er spürte jedes Mal, dass sie immer aus dem Herzen heraus lächelte.  
"Ich hol es nur schnell, ich bin sofort wieder da." Damit war sie verschwunden und Frau betrachtete das Bild wieder vor sich. Dass er alleine mit Ayanami war, gefiel ihm dabei gar nicht, denn es machte ihn nur noch nervöser. Auch wenn seine Wangen hoch rot waren bei den Gedanken die Sünde zu kosten, nach der es ihm so verlangte. Hm. Sünde...  
"_Wenn es Euch nach Wahrheit verlangt, dann gehet der Sünde in Eurem Herzen nach. Zwei müssen sich zu der Sünde bekennen, die ihnen ihm Herzen entflammt wurd._" las Frau die Bildunterschrift des Eva's Bildes laut vor. "Die größte Sünde im Herzen ist das größte Verlangen... Was?"  
Verwirrt las er sie wieder und wieder durch, doch daraus schlau wurde er nicht. Sein innerstes Verlangen. Seine innerste Sünde. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zu Ayanami. "Mein... innerstes Verlangen."  
Mit einem kaum deutbaren Blick sah er zu Ayanami und schluckte.  
"W-Was... hältst du davon?"  
Die blauen Augen sahen in die des Anderen, seine Lippen kribbelten immer noch voller Verlangen und Begierde. Nachdenklich fuhr sich Angesprochener durch die silberweißen Strähnen.  
„Ich weiß jetzt vielleicht was für einen Sinn dahinter hat, dass die beiden Bilder nebeneinander stehen." Die violetten Augen richteten sich kurz auf den Bischoff als er diesem näher kam und dann mit den Fingern sachte über den goldverzierten Rahmen des Gemäldes strich. „Angeblich war Adam also nur wegen seiner Liebe zu Eva sündig. Aber was ist, wenn er ebenso nach dieser Sünde greifen wollte, es nur zu verheimlichen wusste." Warf er dann ein und seine Augen richteten sich wieder auf die blauen Augen seines Begleiters. Er kam nicht umhin wieder tiefer zu wandern, zu dieser Versuchung die ihn versuchte zu sich zu rufen wie einst Eva dem verbotenen Apfel nicht widerstehen konnte. Verdammt! Was sollte das hier! Sie mussten sich zu dieser Sünde bekennen! Bitte! Dann würde er den Widerstand für dieses eine Mal bei Seite legen. Und zwar nur für dieses eine Mal!  
Mit einem leisen Knurren trat er zu dem Bischoff und schubste ihn ein Stück zurück, bis dieser die Wand im Rücken hatte und Ayanami versuchte sich innerlich die ganze Zeit einzureden, dass er dies nur für ihre Aufgabe machte. Eine Hand packte den Blondschopf am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich, wo er kurz vor den Lippen inne hielt und wieder in die tiefblauen Spiegel vor sich blickte, die noch immer voller Begierde waren – wahrscheinlich ebenso wie die Seinen.  
„Das ist eine einmalige Sache… Verstanden?" sprach er leise gegen die Lippen des Anderen, bevor er den restlichen Abstand überbrückte und innerlich darum bat, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht noch bereuen würde.  
"Eine einmalige Sache," wiederholte Frau verlangend, bevor er den Kuss fast schon automatisch erwiderte. Er legte seine Hände auf den Schultern des Chiefs vor sich und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, aber eher, um jegliche rationalen Gedanken auszusperren. Gottverdammt… egal was der Preis hierfür sein würde, es war es verdammt noch mal wert. Die Lippen seines Gegenübers schmeckten so wunderbar süß und waren so weich... Oh Gott. Frau wollte ein wohliges Geräusch von sich lassen, doch er hatte Angst, den Kuss damit zu unterbrechen. Also drückte er Ayanami einfach an sich und küsste weiter. Seine eine Hand wanderte zu den silbernen Haaren und vergruben sich dort. Ayanami...  
Die Hand die bisher noch an dem Kragen des Blonden gelegen hatte, suchte sich ihren eigenen Weg und blieb letztendlich im Nacken des Bischoffs vor ihm liegen. Beinahe wäre ihm dabei etwas rausgerutscht als er die Finger Zehels in den eigenen Haaren spürte und er tatsächlich sich fragte ob dieser Moment nicht noch eine Weile anhalten konnte.  
Doch dann musste er den Kuss lösen - Luftmangel. Keuchend sah Frau den Mann mit den kalten Augen an, die Wangen waren leicht gerötet und die Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln verdreht. Danach sagte er nur ein Wort, ein einziges mit all den Gefühlen bestickt, die er gerade empfand: Zuneigung, Verlangen, Hass, Verwirrung.  
"Ayanami..."  
Ein ebenso leises Keuchen entwich den blassen Lippen, benetzt von denen des Anderen. Der Chief musste dem Drang widerstehen sich noch einmal zu ihm zu beugen. Die sonst so kühlen violetten Spiegel strahlten jetzt nicht mehr ganz diese Eiseskälte aus, die sie bisher immer in sich getragen hatten. Noch immer starrte er in die meeresblauen Augen und ignorierte es wie stark sein Herz auf einmal gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte während ein erneuter Schauer sich durch ihn bahnte, als er seinen Namen so ausgesprochen hörte. Gott… er musste damit aufhören jetzt sofort!  
Allerdings machte ihm etwas anderes einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als sich eine Wandlung in dem Gemälde auf tat. Dann wurde das linke Bild flüssig. Ganz plötzlich und der Mörder aus dem Bild kam heraus. Die Farbe zerfloss und bildete eine Pfütze auf dem Boden. Der Mann im Bild warf das Herz nieder, packte den Bildrahmen und zog sich heraus, den Dolch immer noch in der Hand. Mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck blieb er in der Pfütze stehen und strich sich das wilde, lockige schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wer hat mich gerufen?"  
Die blutroten Augen starrten Frau und Ayanami an, den Frau im Übrigen immer noch festhielt. Ertappt ließ er den Chief los, doch der Mörder lächelte nur schnippisch. "Ihr beide habt euch also eurer inneren Begierde ergeben, wie ich sehe."  
Frau's erröteten Wangen sprachen wohl für sich.  
Wieder breitete sich ebenfalls eine erneute Röte auf dem sonst so blassen Gesicht des Chiefs aus und er warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen erneuten Blick auf Frau, bevor er sich wieder einige Schritte entfernte und eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sie beide brachte. Er ignorierte den Umstand, dass er diese Wärme die von ihm ausging ein wenig vermisste. Aber nur ein bisschen. Das war's aber auch schon wieder. Das war wie gesagt eine einmalige Sache gewesen und sie würde sich auch nicht wiederholen! Um vom Thema abzulenken, sprach er wieder auf die Bildunterschrift an.  
„Also.. welche Wahrheit verbirgt sich nun dahinter?" fragte er dann betont ruhig um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er das hier aus keinem anderen Grund getan hatte.  
"Die Wahrheit," murmelte der Mörder und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen den Kinn, während er die goldene Klinge in seiner Hand betrachtete. "Da fragt euch doch eher, welche Wahrheit ihr wollt? Ihr habt euch dem Verlangen hingegeben, mögt ihr sie nicht? Diese Lust, die ihr empfunden habt? Köstlich." Asmodeus leckte sich über die Lippen, die er zu einem besessenen Grinsen werden ließ.  
"Wollt ihr es nicht noch einmal machen?"  
Damit bedachte er Frau mit einem Blick. Wieder zogen sich die Augenbrauen des wiedergeborenen Todesgottes zusammen und er betrachtete diesen Dämonen mit einer gewissen Spur Argwohn. Noch während er diese Worte vernahm, konnte er schon wieder dieses unbändige Kribbeln bis in die Fingerspitzen fühlen, das ihn gerade eben noch während diesem Kuss eingenommen hatte. Innerlich musste er zugeben, hätte er das wirklich gerne wiederholt… aber Ayanami schollt sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken und zwang sich dazu nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
"Ja...," murmelte Frau in Trance, bevor er den Kopf schnell schüttelte. "Nein! Nein, wollen wir nicht. Wir wollen die Wahrheit oder was auch immer und dann wollen wir verschwinden."  
Der Dämon schüttelte tadelnd seinen Kopf.  
"So ungeduldig, aber nun gut: Ihr habt die Sünde anerkannt. Nun erkennt auch die Faulheit an."  
"...Hä?"  
„Die Faulheit?" Ayanami verschränkte irritiert die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Belphegor ist zu faul um sich zu zeigen, also übernehme ich seinen Job," erwiderte Asmodeus, mit der Hand abwerfend hin und her wedelnd. "Aber das ist egal. Denkt nicht darüber nach."  
"Ooookay?" verwirrt sah Frau zu Ayanami und dann zu dem Mörder.  
"Gut, ihr habt auch die Sünde der Faulheit bestanden, indem er nicht darüber nachdenkt. Hier..."  
Asmodeus warf Frau achtlos den goldenen Dolch zu, den er geschickt auffing und in seiner Hand betrachtete. Okay? Das kam jetzt… ehm… überraschend. Super. Sogar ein Dämon war tatsächlich zu faul um seinen Arsch mal hier her zu bewegen. Auch der Silberhaarige wanderte mit dem Blick zu dem Blauäugigen und dann wieder zu Asmodeus. Das war irgendwie seltsam aber egal. Sie sollten wie gesagt wohl besser nicht darüber nachdenken.  
"Das Gold soll ihn zerschneiden, den Tod ihn bringen und die Sünden ergießen." Der Bischoff legte den Kopf schief und versteckte den Dolch in seinen Hosenbund, bevor er den Dämon mit den blutroten Augen wieder ansah. Das widerliche Grinsen befand sich immer noch auf seinen Lippen. "Und nun gehet weiter nach Lehl, wenn ihr wirklich suchen wollt, was ihr gedenkt zu finden. Ihr werdet dort die falsche Richtung als richtig anerkennen und die richtige Richtung als falsch verwerfen."  
Damit drehte der Mann sich um, packte den Bilderrahmen und zog sich wieder hinein und wenige Augenblicke später, hatte er das Herz wieder in der Hand, streckte es zum Himmel empor, doch seine Hand blieb leer.  
Mit immer noch leicht benebelten Blick drehte sich Frau zu Ayanami und zog den Dolch hervor.  
"Hier, ich will dieses Ding nicht haben- ich hab schon eine verfluchte Waffe bei mir ich brauch nicht noch eine."  
„Du könntest mir die Sense ja auch jederzeit wiedergeben." Gab er dann zum Besten und zuckte die Schultern. Er konnte Frau jederzeit diese Verantwortung ja abnehmen, wenn dieser ihm seine Waffe wiedergeben würde und dann würde er sicherlich einige Probleme weniger haben. Obwohl Ayanami nicht sagen konnte ob sich damit auch gewisse Gefühldinge umstellen würden.  
Der Bischoff vermied es Ayanami in die Augen zu sehen, doch er als er den Blick hob, konnte er nicht anders, als gebannt zu sein von den violetten Spiegeln. Fast schon unbewusst leckte sich Frau sachte über die Lippen um die Sünde wieder zu schmecken. So bitter und doch so süchtig machend.  
Schweigend steckte der Violettäugige also den aufwendig verzierten Dolch in seinen Gürtel und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die silberfarbenen Haare. Auch dem Chief war es nicht versteckt geblieben, wie sich der Bischoff über die Lippen fuhr und er musste selbst dieser Versuchung widerstehen, jetzt noch einmal auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Nein nein und nochmals nein. Sie hatten gesagt es war eine einmalige Sache und dieses Verlangen und diese Begierde, während ihre Lippen sich berührt hatten, war sicherlich nur eine Täuschung gewesen. Nichts dergleichen bestand zwischen ihnen und es hatte keinerlei Bedeutung.  
„Ein Glück hat Evangeline das nicht mitbekommen." Wahrscheinlich wäre das sehr verstörend gewesen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Es war ja schon für ihn selbst verstörend genug gewesen… Obwohl er noch immer nicht ganz verstand, was Asmodeus mit dem Hinweis auf die falsche und die richtige Richtung gemeint hatte. Nun früher oder später würden sie es herausfinden…


	8. Like hell on this earth

Chapter Seven:

Like hell on this earth

"I-ich bin wieder da. Verzeiht die... lange Wartezeit."  
Damit lehnte sich Evangeline gegen die Wand und schnappte aufgeregt nach Atem. Frau drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr.  
"Ach was, es ist alles in Ordnung, Eva. Wir sind hier auch fertig also können wir sofort zum Picknick fortschreiten. Ich hab Kohldampf."  
„Du hättest dich nicht wegen uns beeilen müssen." Erwiderte Ayanami nur und richtete den halblangen Mantel wieder erneut, so dass man den Dolch nicht zu sehen bekam den er nun an der Hüfte trug. Er würde sich vielleicht später noch einen anderen Platz dafür suchen müssen, denn wer wusste ob Sin vielleicht ebenso versuchen würde an diesen heran zu kommen. Egal ob er ihn gebrauchen konnte oder nicht, denn letztendlich stellten Frau und er selbst eine Bedrohung für ihn dar.  
Das zierliche Mädchen blinzelte ein paar Male, dann lächelte sie fröhlich.  
"Aber natürlich! Es gibt etwas außerhalb einen schönen Hügel mit Übersicht über die ganze Stadt. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend. Habt ihr denn hier alles gefunden, wonach ihr gesucht habt?"  
Komischer Wortlaut. Frau blinzelte Evangeline verwirrt an, die jedoch weiterhin liebevoll lächelte und die Wasserflasche in den Korb verstaute, bevor sie diesen in die Hand nahm und beide ansah. Der Bischoff nickte.  
"J-Ja, wir haben uns hier gut zurecht gefunden."  
Eva kicherte und ging dann aus dem Haus, in selbstverständlicher Erwartung, dass Frau und Ayanami ihr folgen würde, was der Blonde auch vorhatte. Doch davor drehte er sich zu Ayanami, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich. Einmal war kein Mal. Und er wollte, dass es EINMAL war. Also legte er seine Lippen wieder auf die von Ayanami, leider nicht so lange, wie er es gewollt hätte. Irritiert weiteten sich die Spiegel seitens des Silberhaarigen als er keine Sekunde die warmen, weichen Lippen Zehels auf den Eigenen realisierte. Dieser wollte nur noch einmal diese Süße schmecken, die gleichzeitig viel zu bitter war. Er wollte das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen spüren und den Ausdruck in den Augen des Anderen sehen, nachdem er sich von ihm lösen würde. Ayanami verstand für diesen kurzen Augenblick die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr. Was sollte das? Dabei hatten sie doch gerade eben noch klargestellt, dass dies nur ein einmaliger Fall gewesen war und jetzt hatte Frau wirklich die Dreistigkeit ihn noch einmal zu küssen! Und dennoch, egal wie sehr er sich gegen den festen Griff des Bischoffs stemmte, er kam nicht umhin innerlich erneut diese Berührung zu genießen, die sein Herz zum rasen brachte. Als sich der Blondschopf von ihm löste, grinste Frau nur, dann folgte er Evangeline. Er sagte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Ayanami würde es verstehen. Wie verboten es auch war, genauso schön und aufregend war es zugleich. Wut breitete sich in der schlanken Gestalt des Chiefs aus. Dieser… dieser… dieser verdammte…! Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein! Erst ihn küssen und dann einfach ohne ein Wort abziehen! Wer glaubte er, wer er war verdammt! Ayanami war stark in Versuchung den Dolch schon gleich hier zu benutzen, aber er zog es vor dies lieber zu unterlassen. Es hatte ja auch nicht wirklich großen Sinn.  
Evangeline wartete draußen, lächelnd, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt. Die braunen Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht und die hohen Wangenknochen ließen sie nur noch graziler und schöner wirken. "Tut mir Leid, wir mussten schnell etwas besprechen."  
"Entschuldige dich doch nicht dafür," kicherte Evangeline und sah Ayanami aufmerksam an. "Du siehst besser aus als vorhin. Das freut mich, Ayanami."  
„Wenn du meinst.. es ist ja nichts anders als vorher." Erwiderte der Silberhaarige. Auch wenn er es jetzt vermied Frau anzusehen, der ja ein wenig mehr Ahnung hatte als das Mädchen was sie nun geradewegs zu dem Hügel fühlte.  
"Aber du siehst trotzdem anders aus- viel gesünder und irgendwie auch... lebensfroher? Sagt man das so?" Eva lachte fröhlich über ihre eigenen Worte. "Was denkst du denn Frau? Du hast es doch sicherlich auch bemerkt."  
Der Blonde wurde leicht rot und sah vom Boden auf.  
"W-Ich? Also..." Unsicher sah er zu Ayanami, bevor er verschmitzt lächelte. "Er hat schon mehr Farbe im Gesicht..."  
"Hm, also lag ich doch nicht so falsch. Okay, gehen wir los?"  
Damit führte Evangeline sie lächelnd aus der Stadt heraus, überall arbeiteten vor allem Männer an der Dekorationen für das Fest, aus den Häusern kam der leckere Geruch von Backwaren, denn die Frauen backten und kochten den ganzen Tag über. Kinder rannten lachend durch die Straßen, besorgten fehlende Dinge oder rannten zu dem großen Baum vor der Kirche um diesen zu schmücken. Der Brunnen am Hauptplatz erstrahlte schon im alten Glanz und das Wasser sah aus, als wenn es flüssige Bronze wäre, die hinaus geflossen kam.  
Auf dem grünen Hügel angekommen breitete Eva als aller Erstes eine große Decke, hockte sich dann dort hin und packte zahlreiche Sachen aus: Honigbrot, Fleischspieße, frisches Obst, Kuchen und Sandwiches. Alles, so schien es selber gemacht, dann packte sie die drei Wasserflaschen aus. Auffordernd sah sie zu Frau und Ayanami hoch.  
"Setzt euch doch bitte."  
Frau setze sich nach kurzem, oder eher, langem Zögern. Das alles... es sah so friedlich aus. Die Stadt unter ihnen, der Wald hinter ihnen. Die Sonne, die sich langsam gen Horizont schob und das Land bis zum Horizont in einem wunderbaren Licht tauchte. Evangeline lächelte beide immer noch an, dann schnitt sie das Honigbrot und bot dem blonden Bischoff etwas an. "Hier- ich hoffe es schmeckt." Frau grinste, nahm das Stück und biss hinein. Es war köstlich! Evangeline konnte es wohl an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, denn sie lachte unbeschwert. Das Lachen Evas klang wie das Läuten der Glocken, die jedes Herz zu erwärmen schienen, das sie berührten. Jemand wie dieses Mädchen war sicherlich sehr beliebt in diesem ruhigen Ort, denn wahrscheinlich zeigte ihr Lächeln mehr Freude als es der Sonnenschein tun würde. Die violetten Augen lagen auf der Aussicht zu der Stadt und der Umgebung, die um sie herum lag. Wieder war es einer dieser Momente wo er am liebsten alles von sich geworfen hätte. Alles um sich herum vergessen hätte, dass er die Wiedergeburt eines alten Todesgottes war und von den Ghosts getötet werden sollte.  
Es war Evangeline, welche ihn aus seinen Gedanken herauszog und er sich letztendlich mit zu den Beiden auf die ausgebreitete Decke setzte. Normalerweise war er nicht wirklich ein Mensch dieser zwischenmenschlichen Begebenheiten. Er verstand nicht was daran so toll sein sollte sich zusammen hinzusetzen und zu essen… aber er wollte dieser Bitte seitens des Mädchens, das ihnen geholfen hatte, nicht abschlagen und warf kurz einen Blick zu dem blonden Bischoff. Er musterte diesen aus amethystenen Kristallen, die fast jedes Detail genau aufsogen. Die Strähnen, die manchmal im Sonnenlicht wie Gold wirkten und die tiefblauen Spiegel, die sonst immer so unergründlich wirkten. Warum fing er gerade jetzt an diese Kleinigkeiten zu bemerken? Dann kramte Eva im Korb und reichte Ayanami etwas, was aussah wie das Honigbrot, aber-  
"Das hier ist gefüllt mit Schokolade. I-Ich weiß nicht, ob du es magst aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es probieren würdest. Ich habe es für das Fest gebacken, aber hatte keine Zeit es zu probieren."  
„… Danke." Kam es dann ein wenig leiser von dem Chief mit den silberfarbenen Haaren als er das Brötchen entgegen nahm und er Fraus Blick kurz streifte. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er dennoch einen Bissen davon und musste feststellen, dass sie von ihren Künsten etwas verstand.  
„Es ist wirklich gut." Fügte er dann noch hinzu, nachdem er den ersten Bissen vertilgt hatte und er ignorierte den Blick des Blondschopfes mit voller Absicht. „Hast du dir das selbst beigebracht?" Es war seltsam, dass er so neugierig ihr gegenüber war und sich vor allen Dingen so offen verhielt. Aber Ayanami konnte einfach nicht anders… irgendwie hatte sie einfach eine solche Wirkung auf ihn, dass er mehr über dieses Mädchen herausfinden wollte. Schließlich gab es da immer noch dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass wahrscheinlich von dem Teil ausging der Verloren beherbergte. Auch wenn dieser sich vielleicht einfach nur täuschen ließ, weil sie einen ähnlichen Namen trug.  
"Ja, ich bring es mir selber bei. Mein Vater kann nicht gut kochen und ich habe keine Eltern." Lächelnd griff sie nach ein paar Erdbeere und aß sie genüsslich, bevor sie in den dämmernden Himmel sah und ein paar Vögeln sehnsüchtig zusah, wie sie durch den Himmel flogen. Kurz nahm ihr Gesicht etwas Melancholisches an, bevor sie sich mit einem sanften Lächeln zu ihrer Begleitung umdrehte. Irgendwie hatte der Silberhaarige gerade ein Deja vue. Schon wieder. Hatte er nicht schon mal mit ihr zusammen in den Himmel gesehen und über dieses Thema gesprochen? Nein… nicht er. Verdammt. Verloren nahm schon wieder einen Großteil in ihm ein und er konnte sich dem kaum entziehen.  
"Würdet ihr nicht gerne mal wegfliegen wollen? Ich würde so gerne mehr von der Welt sehen, aber... ich muss hier bleiben. Der Priester schafft es nicht ohne mich und ich will auch die Anderen nicht im Stich lassen. Ich will... niemanden... enttäuschen..." Die Stimme Evangeline's wurde leiser, je näher sie dem Satzende kam, bevor sie ganz verstummte und einfach nur vor sich hin sah, auf die Stadt runter, die immer schöner zu werden schien. Dann schien sie aus ihrer Trance aufzuwachen und krabbelte zu Frau und Ayanami. Energisch nahm sie jeweils eine Hand von ihnen in ihre und drückte sie.  
"K-Könnt ihr bitte kommen? Also zum Fest. Bitte? Ich weiß, es ist viel das zu verlangen, aber ich... na ja..." Die Wangen Evangeline's wurden fast so rot, wie die untergehende Sonne. "... Ich würde euch gerne dabei haben." Aufmerksam sah sie einmal in die meerblauen Augen und dann in die violetten Augen, die Eva fast schon zärtlich ansah.  
Frau hatte überrascht über die stürmische Frage die Augen geweitet, dann sah er kurz prüfend zu Ayanami. Irritiert sah der Chief zu wie die Brünette ihre Hände genommen hatte und die großen reinen Augen Evas sie beide schon fast flehentlich anblickten. Als wenn sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Irgendwie war das ein wenig seltsam… und eigentlich sollten sie wirklich Sin nach, aber innerlich hatte er ebenso das Bedürfnis ihrer Bitte nachzugeben. Als er den prüfenden Blick des Bischoffs wahrnahm, nickte er nur leicht.  
"Eigentlich müssten wir los... ABER," sagte er schnell, damit der traurige Glanz in den reinen Augen verschwand, "nachts loszugehen ist eh immer so mühsam. Wir würden gerne hingehen, Eva."  
„Das sollte in Ordnung gehen." Fügte Ayanami der Aussage seitens Frau hinzu. Solange Eva dann glücklich war, würde auch er gerne hier noch ein wenig seine Zeit verbringen und für einen Moment einmal all das ausblenden was ihn Tag für Tag immer näher an den Abgrund drängte, dem er drohte irgendwann nicht mehr standhalten zu können.  
Das Mädchen lachte fröhlich, dann fiel sie beiden simultan um den Hals. Frau konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten, doch umarmte Evangeline auch zurück. Was war ihr denn so wichtig, dass sie auch zum Fest kamen? Verstohlen sah er zu Ayanami.  
"Das wird das beste Erntedankfest, wenn ihr dabei seid," lächelte Evangeline mit geschlossenen Augen und drückte sich kurz an Ayanami. Dieser war noch immer ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation, denn Ayanami war einfach nicht für diese zwischenmenschliche Nähe geschaffen. Er hatte schon immer Probleme damit gehabt und selbst jetzt, änderte sich dieser Umstand nicht wirklich. Auf der anderen Seite fragte er sich ob er wirklich mit dem Ghost hingehen musste. Dieser Kuss vorhin hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht und in seinem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Chaos, was man sonst von dem talentiertesten Strategen in der ganzen Armee nicht zu denken gewagt hätte. Aber trotz allem… vielleicht sollte er wirklich noch einmal ihn darauf ansprechen. Schließlich hatte der Dämon etwas von innerer Begierde geredet, aber er wollte nur klarstellen, dass er eigentlich nicht in der Intention war das es eine solche gab. Oder etwa doch? Verlangte es ihm denn wirklich nach dem Bischoff? Nein. Er hasste ihn mehr als alles andere und sobald sie Sin besiegt hatten, würde er ihn vernichten und sich das zurückholen was ihm gehörte. Es musste die Sense sein, die Auswirkungen auf sie beide hatte. Zumindest redete sich der Silberhaarige das ein.  
„Dennoch… glaub mir, der Rest der Welt ist nicht wirklich sehenswert." Kam es dann irgendwann ein wenig betreten von dem Violettäugigen, welcher wieder an den Krieg zwischen Barsburg und Raggs denken musste.  
"Nicht?" Evangeline ließ Ayanami los und betrachtete diesen aufmerksam. "Aber wieso? Ich habe so viel darüber gelesen. Ich möchte auch einmal ans Meer und den Sand unter meinen Füßen spüren. Oder in eine Großstadt gehen und einmal möchte ich auch einen Berg erklimmen. Ich würde so gerne einmal reiten oder einen Wasserfall sehen und i-" Das Mädchen brach schnell ab und räusperte sich verlegen. "I-Ich... ich bin undankbar, tut mir Leid. Ich bin wirklich froh hier zu sein..."  
Während ihren Worten wandte der Chief nicht einmal den Blick von ihr ab und innerlich musste er ein wenig seufzen. Oh ja, viele Menschen die diese Welt nicht kannten, stellten sich den Rest so wunderbar vor. Doch Ayanami hatte schon so viel gesehen und so viel Leid ertragen müssen, wenn er auch noch zusätzlich über die Erinnerungen Verlorens nachdachte. Wie er so viele Menschen getötet hatte um Eve zu finden, nur weil Gott ihn hinters Licht geführt hatte. Doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr… denn er würde – sobald er seine Kräfte wieder hatte – auch so ihre Seele finden können und dann würde ihn nichts mehr von ihr trennen. Das war zumindest der Wunsch des alten Geistes in ihm. Doch was war denn der Wunsch des silberhaarigen Mannes? Der Blick der eiskalten violetten Augen legte sich wieder auf den Bischoff, der ebenso Evangelines Worten lauschte und sich so auf diese konzentrierte.  
Gedankenverloren strich Eva durch das knöchelhohe Gras, bevor sie beide anlächelte.  
"Aber ich würde nicht nein sagen wo anders hinzugehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht überall so friedlich ist. Das wäre unrealistisch, denn ohne den Krieg würde es den Frieden nicht geben. Es braucht immer etwas Grausames um etwas Schönes zu erschaffen. Nach einem Streit kommt die Versöhnung, nach dem Hass die Liebe."  
Frau zuckte bei ihrem letzten Vergleich zusammen und sah zu Ayanami rüber. Sie hassten sich. Hassliebe? Liebte er ihn denn? Frau glaubte, dass es zu früh war, das zu bestimmen und trotzdem spürte er etwas in dieser Art. Zuneigung zumindest. Aber lag es nur an ihm oder auch an die Sense? Oder lag es ganz an der Sense? Er hätte gerne eine zweite Meinung gehabt, wie zum Beispiel die von Evangeline, aber sie würde es niemals verstehen. Dieses klare, offene Gesicht wollte er nicht etwas wie einen Problemen beschmutzen.  
„Die Menschen sind grausam und tragen nur Schwärze im Herzen. Es gibt nichts was ihre Machtgier ausradieren könnte." Eigentlich hatte Ayanami nur laut gedacht, aber er konnte diese Worte – die zum Teil auch von dem Todesgott stammten – nicht mehr zurücknehmen und er biss noch einmal von dem Brötchen ab, das ihm Eva vorhin gegeben hatte. Ohne eigentlich daran denken zu wollen, tauchte auf einmal wieder dieses Bild vor den Augen des Chiefs auf, wie Frau ihm so nahe gewesen war. Es war beinahe als könne er den Atem des Anderen wieder auf seiner Haut spüren und er musste dem Drang widerstehen sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Doch zum Glück riss Eva ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken als sie sich unvermittelt gegen ihn lehnte und die Unsicherheit sich wieder in ihm versuchte aufzubauen. Natürlich ließ er dies nicht nach außen dringen, aber er wusste nicht so genau was er davon halten sollte. Abwartend blickte er kurz zu der Brünetten und dann zu dem Blauäugigen welcher auf einmal ziemlich missmutig auszusehen schien.  
"Das Fest endet immer mit einem wunderbaren Feuerwerk. Man sieht es am besten von hier oben, aber dann werden viele hier sein," fuhr Evangeline lächelnd fort um von dem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken. Sie kuschelte sich zwischen Frau und Ayanami und lehnte sich an den Mann mit den silbernen Haaren. Während ihre Hand auf Frau's ruhte, damit er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte, doch dieser fühlte etwas ganz anderes und das war pure, lodernde Eifersucht. Wieso durfte sie ihm so nahe sein? Wieso? Aber es waren egoistische und unrationelle Gedanken. Was kümmerte es ihn? Wieso schmerzte es ihn, wenn er an Ayanami und Evangeline zusammen dachte?... Weil er nie dagegen bieten konnte. Wahrscheinlich. Weil er es ohne zu wissen eine Bindung aufgebaut hatte, auch wenn es eine Bindung aus purem Hass war, die sich jetzt vielleicht doch zu Liebe umschlug. Es war ein schmaler Grat zwischen Liebe und Hass, zwei so starke Emotionen, die Frau von innen zerrissen. Verbissen starrte er auf das Essen vor ihm, ohne wirklichen Hunger zu verspüren. Die Ruhe, die dieses Mädchen ausstrahlte schien sich wie von Geisterhand auch auf den jungen Mann mit den violetten Augen auszubreiten und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise genoss er es, sie so bei sich zu haben. Es war einfach absurd! Woher dieses Gefühl kam, konnte er nicht bestimmen und er musste sich davon abhalten nicht mit einer Hand durch die bronzefarbenen Strähnen im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs zu streichen.  
„Ich denke wir sollten bald zurückgehen, du siehst erschöpft aus." Warf Ayanami ein und musterte Evangeline mit einer Spur Besorgnis in seinem Blick, bevor er wieder zu dem Bischoff rüber sah. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich später noch einmal mit ihm sprechen… einfach um die Dinge zu klären, die zwischen ihnen standen.  
Die Brünette genoss für einen Augenblick einfach nur die angenehme Wärme die von dem Anderen ausging und schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen, bevor sie das Wort erneut ergriff. "Was wünscht ihr euch ei-"  
Doch Evangeline wurde durch einen lauten Knall und aufgeregtes Schreien unterbrochen. Zuerst dachte sie, dass das Fest schon im Gange war, doch als sie sich langsam aufsetzte und die Rauchwolken sah, die aus dem Inneren der Stadt zu kommen schien, wurde ihr ganz anders. Angst umklammerte ihr Herz.  
"Nein... das ist die Kirche!"  
Auf einmal verwandelte sich der Sonnenuntergang in etwas Grausames. Kinder schrien, der Wind trug das Weinen von Frauen den Hügel hinauf. Das Feuer breitete sich rasend schnell aus, man hörte Gewehre schießen. Evangeline erhob sich taumelnd, dann warf sie Ayanami und Frau einen einsetzten Blick zu.  
„Vielleicht bleibst du besser…" begann Ayanami, doch da hatte sie sich auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt.  
"I-Ich... ich muss dahin... Vater..." Damit nahm die Brünette die Beine in die Hand und hastete den Abhang entlang. Frau hatte sie noch aufhalten wollen, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr festhalten, weshalb er nur einen Blick zu seinem Begleiter wandte.  
"Verdammt," zischte Frau und ballte die Fäuste. "Wir müssen dahin- sofort."  
Ein Nicken folgte und schon eilte er zusammen mit dem Bischoff eben jener Frau nach. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können! Hatte diese Sache mit Frau ihn etwa so unvorsichtig gemacht, dass er nichts mehr gemerkt hatte! Und jetzt hatten sie beide ein ganzes Dorf in Unglück gestürzt? Dabei hatte der Chief doch keine unschuldigen Menschen mehr mit hineinziehen wollen!  
„Glaubst du, dass ist Sins Werk?" fragte er noch während sie den Weg wieder zurück hetzten und dann sich auch schon eben jenes Ausmaß vor ihnen erstreckte. Häuser standen in Flammen und der Lärm durch die vielen Schreie war beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Selbst im Krieg hatte er etwas Derartiges gegen Raggs nicht gesehen, aber sie hatten die Menschen auch nicht einfach abgeschlachtet. Auch wenn die ganzen Leute als Sklaven gefangen zu nehmen auch nicht sehr viel besser gewesen war. Panik breitete sich wie ein Laubfeuer in dem Silberhaarigen aus, denn die Angst kroch langsam seine Wirbelsäule hoch wenn er daran dachte, dass Evangeline hier irgendwo umher irrte und ihren Vater suchen wollte. Jeglicher Gedanke schaltete sich aus und der Teil des alten Todesgottes schien zunehmend Kontrolle zu gewinnen, denn er beachtete Frau nicht weiter neben sich und lief durch die Straßen. Der Boden glich einem dunklen rotem Meer, der Weg gesäumt von toten Körpern und von Qual verzerrten Gesichtern. Es kam dem Tor zur Hölle beinahe gleich. Er musste sie finden. Nichts war wichtiger als ‚sie' in Sicherheit zu wissen. Wo war sie!

Im Dorf angekommen hatte das Mädchen sich panisch umgesehen und versucht sich zu orientieren. Sie achtete dabei gar nicht mehr darauf was mit den beiden Männern war, denen sie vorhin noch Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Rauch benebelte den Boden, überall rannten die Menschen umher voller Angst und Panik. Kinder hielten sich an ihren Müttern fest oder weinten, weil sie diese nicht fanden. Doch Eva musste sich erst einmal um die Kirche kümmern. Keuchend schob sie sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch und ignorierte die Schüsse so gut es ging. Vor der Kirche blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Vater, nein, der Priester wurde wie Jesus an ein Kreuz genagelt, die Kehle durch geschnitten. Evangeline schrie einmal auf, dann strömten ihr sofort Tränen über die Wangen. Bevor sie den Gekreuzigten erreichen konnte, packte sie ein Mann in schwarz und lachte kehlig auf. Die Augen glichen flüssigem Silber mit einem Hauch von Braun. Etwa wieder ein Lakai von Sin?  
"Du bist süß, kyahahaha. Dich werde ich mitnehmen."  
"NEIN! V-Vater... Vater...- LASS MICH LOS!"  
Keiner war in ihrer Nähe, alle rannten um ihr eigenes Leben, suchten ihre Geliebten oder lagen erschossen auf den Boden. Es befanden sich mehr als nur ein maskierter Mann auf dem Hauptplatz und wahrscheinlich massakrierten sie noch mehr die Anwohner. Verdammt. Es sollte ein fröhliches Fest werden und das hier... das war...  
"Bitte," flehte Evangeline, "Bitte lasst die Bewohner in Ruhe... bitte..."  
"Bettelst nicht um dein Leben, hä? Wimmer um dein Leben, Weib!" Damit stieß er Evangeline zu Boden, doch diese sah nur verbissen nach oben.  
"Ich werde nicht um mein Leben wimmern, wenn das Leben aller doch so viel bedeutender ist!"  
"DU bist wirklich eine selbstlose Schlampe. Ich hoffe du hast diese Einstellung auch, wenn ich dich heute noch durchnehmen werde." Damit trat er auf Evangeline's Hand, die gequält die Augen zusammen kniff und einen Schrei nur gerade so verhindern konnte.  
Unterdessen näherte sich ein weiterer maskierter Mann mit einer Waffe dem Chief und versuchte diesen am Weiterkommen zu hindern, doch Ayanamis Wut zeichnete sich schnell in seinem Zaiphon ab, welches er dem Mann entgegen schleuderte und diesen beinahe in der Luft zerfetzte. Der rote Schimmer in den klaren violetten Augen war der Beweis dafür, dass etwas nicht Menschliches jetzt wesentlich mehr zu sagen hatte als der Verstand des Silberhaarigen. Frau rief den Chief noch hinterher, doch dieser schien ihn nicht zu hören. Fluchend rannte der Blonde ihm hinterher, doch er wurde aufgehalten, von schreienden Kindern und Frauen.  
Dann hatte Ayanami das Gefühl als konnte er ihre Gegenwart spüren und seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst weiter nur um sie dort am Boden liegen zu sehen. Erneut streckte er eine Hand aus und ein bedrohlicher roter Kranz aus wutentfachten Wörtern begann um sein Handgelenk zu zirkeln, sich weiter zu verdichten. Noch bevor der Silberhaarige die Beiden erreicht hatte, hatte der Mann ihr Kleid schon mit einem Messer zerfetzt und ihre blassere Haut war getränkt von dem blutigen Boden. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere, doch bekamen etwas Leben, als sie Ayanami sah.  
"Aya...nam..."  
„Geh weg von ihr, Abschaum. Oder du wirst nicht einmal mehr in der Hölle deinen Frieden finden." Zischte er ihm entgegen, während Zorn und Hass sich in den violetten Kristallen abzeichnete. Der Mann schien nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben von ihr wegzugehen, während Ayanami die Geduld verlor und ihm seinen Angriff entgegen schickte in der vollsten Absicht diesen zu zerreißen bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb. Allerdings konnte dieser noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, bevor er wieder seinen Platz neben der jungen Frau bezog. Der Anführer, der immer noch neben Evangeline stand grinste. Von seinem Messer tropfte Blut- Evangelines Blut, denn beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte man Schnitte und Verletzungen an ihrem zierlichem Körper erkennen.  
"Zaiphon... hm interessant." Der Mann grinste immer noch, die silbernen Augen funkelten voller Freude.  
"Wirklich herrlich- hahaHAHAH! Ich wollte schon immer Zaiphon beherrschen, aber es ging nicht. Keiner darf es dann benutzen. Gott, wie ich diese Zaiphon Benutzer HASSE."  
„Ich weiß nicht was ihr wollt… aber ich rate dir zu verschwinden, bevor du es bereuen wirst." Knurrte der Silberhaarige aufgebracht und die Kugel seiner Warsfeil-Magie wurde nur noch dichter, bis sie in einem hellen Rot erstrahlte. Dieser Mann war ganz klar von Neid zerfressen; Neid und Zorn, doch auch etwas, anderes, was man klar in den Augen erkennen konnte, als er die geschändete Evangeline ansah: Wollust.  
"Zuerst widme ich mich dir. Du bist doch sicherlich noch Jungfrau, oder? Haha. Denkst du dein Vater wird sehr sauer auf mich sein, wenn ich dich jetzt entjungfer?" Damit deutete er kurz auf den toten, gekreuzten Priester. Evangeline bekam wieder Tränen in den Augen und ihr Atem ging schneller, doch sie schloss die Augen. Sie konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Als ob Ayanami nicht existieren würde, kniete sich der Mann vor dem Mädchen hin, packte sie an den Haaren und hielt den Kopf hoch um ihr Gesicht anzusehen.  
"Sieh mich an, Kirchenschlampe."  
Langsam öffnete Eva die Augen, die so leer waren, dass man in ihnen kaum Leben entdecken konnte. "Ich mag diesen Blick. Bist du etwa willig, Süße? Haha."  
Ihre von Schmerz getränkte Stimme bohrte sich tief in das Herz und in die Seele des Chiefs und der wiedergeborene Geist Verlorens reagierte nur allzu heftig auf diesen Umstand, was ihn dazu brachte ebenfalls derartig brutal zu handeln. Jeder der Evangeline auch nur anrühren würde, würde seinen Zorn und seinen Hass zu spüren bekommen.  
„HEY! ICH SAGTE LASS DIE FINGER VON IHR!"  
Schwarzes Feuer breitete sich rasant und schnell unter ihm aus und schien alles in Dunkelheit zu verschlingen was sich ihm in dem Weg stellte. Ein Wars. Ayanami beschwor diese eher selten, da sie in ihm eine besondere Art und Kraft gefunden hatten und kaum aufhaltbar waren. Er lief auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer zu und richtete seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen als er ihn am Kragen packte und von Eva wegbeförderte. Bedrohlich und langsam gleich eines Raubtieres bewegte sich Ayanami auf diesen zu, während die Ausläufer des Wars gierig nach der Seele des Anderen leckten. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, törichtes Wesen. Für dich gibt es keine Erlösung mehr." Kalt. Hart. Die Stimme des Chiefs ließ kein einziges Gefühl mehr hervor dringen als der Wars losschoss und den maskierten Mann umhüllte. Nur die Schreie der vergangenen Seelen, die jetzt eine weitere zu sich holten waren zu hören. Erst als Ayanami sicher war, dass von diesem keine Bedrohung mehr ausgehen würde, wandte er sich wieder zu Evangeline und kniete sich neben sie. Evangeline hatte die Augen geschlossen, während Ayanami am Werk war, doch sie hörte die Schreie. Diese verdammten Schreie, die auch ihr Herz ausfüllten und sie mit Schmerz erfüllen. Gerade als sie dachte, dass der Mann wieder zurück war, hörte sie Ayanamis Stimme. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn mit großen, aber verweinten Augen an.  
„Shht…" Der rote Schimmer in den Amethysten schien langsam zu verblassen auch wenn er trotz allem noch vorhanden war und der Silberhaarige überlegte seufzend überlegte was er tun sollte. Er konnte sie nicht zurücklassen. Also gab es nur einen Weg… doch er wollte nicht, dass sie noch weiter leiden musste. Schweigend legte er also vorsichtig eine Hand an ihre Stirn und über ihre Augen, bevor das Zeichen von Vertrag auf seinem Handrücken erneut erschien.  
„Schlaf für eine Weile. Danach wirst du dich an diese Bilder nicht erinnern können." Er war froh, dass er das Fragment von Vertrag schon besaß, denn so konnte er ihr die Erinnerungen an diese schlimmen Bilder nehmen und ihr vielleicht ein wenig helfen.  
"I-Ich.. nein...," Evangeline schluckte und streckte zögerlich ihre Hand aus um Ayanamis Wange zu berühren. "Ich... will dich... nicht vergessen," flehte das Mädchen und weitere Tränen strömten die zierlichen Wangen herunter. "Ich möchte dich... bei mir haben, Verlor-...Ayanami."  
„Du wirst mich nicht vergessen. Lediglich was du hier gesehen hast."  
Damit fiel ihre Hand schlaff von der Wange des Silberhaarigen und ihr Kopf sackte leicht zur Seite, nicht mehr gestützt von dem Willen des Mädchens. Der Schlaf hatte sie nun fest in seinem Griff, die Wangen trockneten langsam, während die eben noch friedliche Stadt zur Asche zurückkehrte, aus der sie geschaffen wurde. Man konnte auf der Kirche gerade so einen Mann erahnen, der ein Herz zum Himmel streckte und grauenvoll lachte. Man konnte sich sicher sein, dass der Dämon der Wollust seinen Spaß beim Anblick gehabt hatte. Belphegor war wahrscheinlich auch dafür zu faul gewesen, um sich dieses Spektakel anzusehen. Ein tiefer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, hatte sie gerade wirklich.. Verloren .. sagen wollen? Ayanami schüttelte leicht den Kopf zu sich selbst, er musste unbedingt hier raus und Eva in Sicherheit bringen. Noch dazu mussten ihre Wunden versorgt werden, wie er feststellte als er den Mantel um sie legte und dann durch die Straßen trug Es war ihm sichtlich egal ob ihr Blut sich darauf verteilen würde, Hauptsache ihr würde es gut gehen. Innerlich fluchte er darüber ob es das Werk Sins oder das Werk dieser Dämonen war. Für den Violettäugigen spielte dies alles keine Rolle mehr, denn er der Geruch von verbrennendem Fleisch und Blut lag in der Luft und legte sich schwer über seine Atemwege.

Zeitgleich hatte Frau mit seinen ganz eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen, da er als er Ayanami nachjagen wollte, auch schon aufgehalten wurde von mehreren bewaffneten Personen. Doch sie hatten ja keine Ahnung mit wem sie sich da eigentlich anlegten.  
Frau keuchte.  
Die Klinge der Sense war getrieft von Blut, um ihn herum lagen die etlichen Leichen der Männer, die er gerade in zwei geteilt hatte. Verdammte Schweinshunde. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er der mystischen Gestalt des Todes glich sah er sich um. Er spürte die Bedrohung nicht mehr- ob sich Ayanami darum gekümmert hatte? Langsam schritt er durch die zerstörte Stadt, bis er ein Weinen hörte. Skeptisch bog er in eine Gasse ab und fand einen kleinen Jungen neben seiner toten Mutter knien, die von einem Felsbrocken erschlagen wurde.  
"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama."  
Frau's Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort gequält, doch er ging weiter auf den Jungen zu und drückte ihn an sich. Der naive Junge presste sich an den Ghost und weinte dort ununterbrochen weiter, merkte nicht einmal, dass Frau ihn Huckepack nahm und weiter nach Ayanami suchte. Dieser kam ihm jedoch schon mit einer toten oder bewusstlosen Eva entgegen. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie wirklich nur bewusstlos war, denn sie sah schrecklich aus.  
"Was ist passiert?" wollte der Blonde besorgt wissen und strich dem Mädchen eine verschmutze, braune Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht. Er spürte Atem auf seiner Haut- sie lebte noch.  
Der Junge auf seinem Rücken war vor Erschöpfung ebenfalls schon eingeschlafen, seine kleinen Armen hingen kraftlos herunter.  
„Sie wurde angegriffen. Ich habe ihn getötet." Kam es tonlos und ernüchternd von dem Chief welcher seinen Weg weiter fortsetzte und kurz auf das schlafende Gesicht des Mädchens richtete.  
"... Hast du Sin irgendwo gesehen?"  
„Nur einen seiner Anhänger." Die violetten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen wenn er an dieses makabre und erbärmliche Stück Fleisch eines Menschen dachte. „Aber er wird nie wieder die Möglichkeit habe zum Herren oder zum Teufel zu fahren. Seine Seele ist verloren." Damit schwieg er den restlichen Weg bis sie auf einer Anhöhe ankamen, wo auch Zehel schon alle anderen hingebracht hatte. Geschockte Gesichter waren zu sehen und weinende Kinder schrien durcheinander. Der blonde Bischoff setzte den Jungen, den er gerettet hatte erst ab als er wusste das dieser in Sicherheit sein würde. Erst nach einiger Zeit schob sich ein Mann zwischen zwei Bewohnern hindurch und sagte, er sei der Onkel des Jungens. Frau nickte und ließ zu, dass der Onkel den Jungen an sich drückte und hin und her wog, obwohl dieser tief und fest schlief. Die Frauen versuchten verzweifelt das Wimmern der Kinder zu stoppen, umarmten ihre Liebsten. Waisen schrien um ihre Eltern und verbitterte alte Menschen verfluchten den Herren, wieso er so ein Unheil über sie gebracht habe.  
"... Ich bringe Sin um," stellte Frau zu, seine meeresblauen Augen waren erfüllt mit Hass und Rachegelüsten. "Ich werde ihm seine Eingeweide rausreißen. Einzeln. Ich werde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er-"  
„Wir müssen ihre Verletzungen behandeln lassen."  
Wie auf Zuruf kam eine etwas ältere Frau auf sie beide zugeeilt und betrachtete die verletzte Evangeline in seinen Armen. Sie atmete ruhig und stetig und schien einfach nur in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Dabei war sich der Silberhaarige nicht sicher ob Frau bemerken würde, dass dieser nicht durch normale Erschöpfung hervorgerufen war sondern durch seine eigenen Kräfte.  
„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, bringt sie dort rüber!" Die Frau, die anscheinend Ärztin war eilte voraus und breitete ein paar Jacken aus, die sie noch hatten, bevor Ayanami die Brünette darauf ablegte und sich wieder an den blonden Bischoff wandte. Langsam aber sicher verschwand der rote Schein in den violetten Spiegeln und Ayanami wurde langsam wieder etwas ruhiger.  
"Wird sie wieder gesund werden?" fragte Frau mit einer Spur Besorgnis.  
Die alte Frau seufzte.  
"Ja. Aber sie wird ein Trauma von den Ereignissen haben- der Priester war ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt. Ohne ihn ist sie ganz alleine und ich bezweifle, dass sie trotz ihres guten Geistes noch genug Kraft haben wird um daran zu glauben, dass alles für einen Grund passiert." Evangeline versteifte sich auf die Worte hin und öffnete ihren Mund um besser atmen zu können. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen, die die Ärztin schnell wegtupfte, bevor sie auch schon zu anderen Verletzen geordert wurde. Frau ließ sich neben Eva fallen und stütze sein Gesicht in einer Hand ab.  
"... Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, Ayanami. Und zwar schnell."  
Damit nahm er die Hand vom Gesicht und sah den Silberhaarigen zum ersten Mal seit dem Kuss direkt in die Augen. Seine eigenen sahen leicht gequält aus von den Ereignissen und das leicht schmerzliche Keuchen aus Evas Munde half ihm wohl nicht wirklich, sich besser zu fühlen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand Ayanami auf und setzte sich wieder langsam in Bewegung.  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, Frau.. Je eher wir ihn haben, desto schneller wird alles vorbei sein." Seufzte er dann und schritt weiter, obwohl alles in ihm schrie hier zu bleiben konnte er nicht. Er durfte es einfach nicht und gerade jetzt wurde dem Todesgott wieder bewusst, dass Zerstörung und Tod ihm stets auf dem Fuße folgte.  
Frau strich Evangeline noch einmal durch die Haare, doch sie wachte nicht auf. Stattdessen flüsterte sie etwas in ihrem Schlaf und es versetze Frau einen Stich. Sie hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Sie hatte en Namen gesagt, den er in letzter Zeit so liebte auszusprechen. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend erhob sich der Blonde und folgte dem Anderen mit schnellen Schritten. Genau in diesem Moment zog es dem Chief das Herz zusammen, denn Ayanami dachte darüber nach ob er dem blauäugigen Mann nicht irgendwann auch ein solches Unglück bescheren würde, wenn er weiterhin mit ihm zusammen arbeiten würde. Am besten dachte er gar nicht an diese Option, denn im Augenblick wusste er nicht ob er es schaffen würde mitansehen zu können wie noch jemand von ihm gehen würde, den er anfing ins Herz zu schließen. Und ja, gottverdammt. Frau begann wirklich eine gewisse Rolle in seinem Leben zu spielen und er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte… zu diesen sündhaften Lippen und dieser Wärme die er ihm für einen kurzen Moment geschenkt hatte. Und genauso wie die Nähe von Eva, brachte sie ihm eine gewisse innere Ruhe… „Lehl war unser nächstes Ziel, richtig?"  
Blick nicht zurück. Blick nicht zurück. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese Worte in seinem Inneren in der Hoffnung, die Gedanken an dieses Mädchen und diesem Ort würden verschwinden.  
"Ja, Lehl. Dort werden wir die falsche Richtung richtig finden und die Richtige als falsch anerkennen," murmelte der blonde Bischoff und seine Stimme klang gequält und verletzlich. Lustlos blieb er kurz vor ihrem Ziel stehen und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen einen Baumstamm. Verzweifelt legte er eine behandschuhte Hand vor die Augen und stieß einen Fluch aus. Im Gegensatz zu Ayanami hatte er Schwierigkeiten, diese Ereignisse nicht anzuerkennen und zu erinnern. Diese schmerzlichen Gesichter, Evangeline, die so hilflos ausgesehen hatte...  
"Ayanami," murmelte er und öffnete die Augen etwas, um den Chief verzweifelt anzusehen.  
"Ich... verliere gerade meinen Glauben... Wie kann Gott so etwas tun? Woher weiß ich, dass ich das Richtige getan habe, wenn ich mich an jemanden gerichtet habe, der... so etwas zulässt?"  
Seinen Glauben an Gott hatte dieser schon vor Jahrtausenden verloren, denn damals hatte er auch geglaubt, dass der Allmächtige sich immer um seine Schützlinge kümmerte. Doch er hatte seine eigene Schöpfung betrogen und wollte diese ausmerzen lassen. Und warum? Nur weil sie begann Gefühle zu entwickeln für ein Wesen, dass er niemals hätte haben dürfen? Eve war einzig und allein für ihn da und hatte sich um ihn gekümmert in der Einsamkeit des Waldes den er zu bewachen hatte. Und außerdem hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie die weißen Lilien unheimlich liebte, die er für die toten Seelen erblühen ließ, und von der Brise der die Blätter weitertrug zum jüngsten Gericht begleitet wurden.  
Ayanami blieb neben dem Hawkzile stehen und legte eine Hand auf das kühle Metall der Maschine, bevor er den Blick wieder zu dem Blondschopf wandern ließ, welcher an dem Baumstamm lehnte. Ein verächtliches Lachen erklang bitter aus dem Munde des jungen Mannes und dieser Ausdruck machte sich auch in den klaren Amethysten breit.  
„Gott ist nichts weiter als ein dummes Kind vor einem Ameisenhaufen mit einem Brennglas in der Hand, mein Lieber." Knurrend ballte er eine Hand zur Faust. „Ich hasse ihn. Und was er Evangeline angetan hat, werde ich ihm nicht verzeihen."  
Frau legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in die pechschwarze Nacht hinauf.  
"... Ich fühle mich verloren." So verweilte Frau einige Zeit, dann stieß er sich vom Baumstamm ab und ging weiter. "I-Ist aber egal. Wir müssen schnell weiter, damit für diesen Hurensohn erledigen können. Abschaum wie solches sollte nicht leben." Damit schlug er den Kragen seiner von Ruß beschmutzen Jacke hoch und schob ein paar Äste zur Seite um weiter zu kommen. Er brauchte gerade jemanden mit dem er reden konnte, doch nach dem Ereignis mit dem Kuss hatte er wohl alle Brücken abgebrannt, die dafür standen, mit Ayanami eine Bindung aufzubauen, oder etwa nicht? Und trotz allem schmeckte er die süße Sünde noch auf seinen Lippen, sein Körper verlangte nach der Wärme, die ihm die Nähe des Silberhaarigen gegeben hatte. Innerlich hatte sich Ayanami immer geschworen, er würde niemanden mehr so nahe an sich heran lassen und trotzdem konnte er sich einfach nicht dem Bischoff entziehen, der ihn immer wieder in seinen Bann zog. Doch Ayanami wusste… er durfte diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben. Nicht noch einmal und damit Frau die Chance geben, dies irgendwann gegen ihn zu verwenden. Er brauchte niemanden und das sollte auch so bleiben. Dann müssten nicht noch mehr Leute leiden müssen. Und Sin würde er den Arsch aufreißen, dass er sich wünschen würde Gott hätte ihn niemals erschaffen.  
Schweigend schwang er sich auf den Hawkzile und wartete bis auch Frau startklar war.  
„Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."  
Frau nickte gedankenverloren und ging zu seinem eigenen Fahrzeug, nur um davor zu zögern.  
"Wir hätte warten sollen, bis sie aufwacht. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass auch wir sie so verlassen." Damit schwang er sein Bein über den Hawkzile und sah in den Himmel. "Langsam... glaube ich das auch. Alles, was ich getan habe, es war falsch nicht wahr? Sogar Verloren zu verbannen... ich habe jemanden vertraut, der so etwas geschehen lässt."  
Aber hatte Gott den Menschen nicht den freien Willen geschenkt? Damit würde er doch gegen sein eigenes Geschenk vorgehen, wenn er sich einmischen würde. Aber er hat auch die Aufgabe über seine Schöpfungen zu achten und sie zu beschützen- so beschütze er sie nicht.  
Damit startete er den Hawkzile und hob ab in die schwarze Nacht und ließ das zerstörte Dorf- mitsamt dem Mädchen- hinter sich. Er fragte sich, in der hintersten Ecke seines Kopfes, ob er Evangeline wieder sehen würde...


	9. You're a nightmare of desire

Chapter Eight:

You're a nightmare of desire

Sie flogen die ganze Nacht durch und den halb Tag, bevor Frau auf einem wüstenähnlichen Anhöhe landete. Während ihrer Reise nach Lehl hatte Ayanami die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und mit der Zeit hatte er ziemliche Schwierigkeiten wach zu bleiben, denn der Kampf mit dem Anhänger Sins und das Rufen des Wars hatte ihn eine Menge Energie gekostet. Diese fehlte ihm nun und trieb ihm die Erschöpfung in die Glieder. Doch der Silberhaarige schaffte es einigermaßen damit klar zu kommen bis sie letztendlich in diesem Ödland ankamen. Vor ihnen lag ein Dorf, was nur aus Holz bestand, so schien es ihm. Es war wahnsinnig klein und es sah so trostlos aus. Irgendwo schwank ein rostiges Schild hin und her und der relativ heiße Wind streckte seine Finger nach den zwei Besuchern aus.  
"Gott, von einem deprimierten Ort zum Nächsten," murmelte der Blonde und stieg ab. Dabei zog er seine Jacke aus und den Rollkragenpullover, sodass er nur noch im Shirt da stand- natürlich zog er seine Jacke wieder an, aber der Rollkragenpullover war in dieser Hitze Selbstmord.  
"Willkommen in Lehl," grinste er freudlos und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die verstrubbelten Haare. "Hier finden wir also den falschen, richtigen Weg." Passend dazu bellte irgendwo ein Hund, doch es klang ziemlich erbärmlich und brüchig. Na, Halleluia.  
Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf den Boden hinab und ließ den Boden trocken und tot erscheinen. Dies war kein Ort wo sich der Chief sehr lange aufhalten wollen würde und dennoch mussten sie nun erst einmal herausfinden müssen, wo sie die beiden Sünden finden können würden.  
Seufzend krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch, den Mantel hatte er ja bei Eva in Gudje gelassen und das war wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht mal so schlecht gewesen. Denn es war hier eh heiß genug, dass man sich nicht allzu langer in der prallen Sonne aufhalten wollte.  
„Sehen wir einfach zu, dass wir alles erledigen und wieder verschwinden." Antwortete Ayanami und lief neben dem blondhaarigen Bischoff her. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte sich der Bischoff dem Dorf, wo er von zwei Wächtern empfangen wurde. Sie beäugten ihn misstrauisch, jeweils eine Hand auf dem Griff eines Schwertes.  
"Was willste hier?"  
"Urlaub machen," grinste Frau fröhlich zurück und bekam sofort eine verpasst von dem linken Wächter. Gastfreundschaft konnte er hier wohl nicht erwarten.  
"Hör auf zu verarschen, Muttersöhnchen. Was wollt ihr hier?"  
"Wir suchen etwas- reicht das?" knurrte Frau wieder miesgelaunt zurück. "Wir bleiben nicht lange," setze er noch hinzu.  
„Sobald wir alles erledigt haben, verschwinden wir wieder." Fügte Ayanami noch hinzu, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Die Wächter tauschten einen knappen Blick aus, dann nickten sie ins Innere des Dorfes.  
"Ihr habt nur zwei Tage Aufenthaltsrecht. Wir bleiben lieber unter uns, dann haben wir keine Chance vom scheiß Militär ausgenommen zu werden. Also zwei Tage. Geht nach rechts und ihr habt eure Herberge. Sagt Wallis das John euch schickt, dann versteht er." Und schon drehten sich die Wächter von den Neulingen um. Frau sah Ayanami kurz prüfend an, dann ging er hinein in das Dorf, das wohl so sehr vom Krieg betroffen war, dass es das krasseste Gegenteil von Gudje war, was er sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Hier lachte keiner, nicht einmal ein Lächeln fand hier seinen Platz.  
"Na herrlich," kommentierte Frau den Anblick skeptisch. "Und jetzt?"  
„Als erstes sollten wir uns einmal umsehen ob wir gleich etwas finden können. Und dann sollten wir uns erst mal für ein paar Stunden ausruhen. Wer weiß was uns hier erwartet."  
Hin und wieder gingen ein paar Bewohner des Dorfes an ihnen vorbei, ihre Blicke lagen bedächtig und argwöhnisch auf dem ungleichen Paar. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie nicht begeistert waren von den beiden Besuchern und egal was sie wollten, ihre Augen sagten, dass sie nur schnell wieder verschwinden sollten. „Gehen wir erst mal nach diesem Wallis sehen oder wie er auch immer hieß." Noch während seiner Worte deutete Ayanami auf die heruntergekommene Herberge an der ein kleines Schild auf dem der Name der Unterkunft stand im Wind klapperte. Das Haus wirkte ziemlich alt und die Holzdielen knarrten bei jedem noch so kleinen Schritt. Na hoffentlich konnten sie schnell hier alles erledigen und dann wieder verschwinden. Noch dazu wo diese Herberge verdammt klein aussah und der Chief nicht das Gefühl hatte als wenn sie wieder so ein Glück mit dem Zimmer haben würden wie in Gudje. Gähnend streckte sich der Bischoff und marschierte zu der herunter gekommenen Herberge. Ob die überhaupt PLATZ für sie hatten? Wenn Frau die Größe verglich mit der Herberge von dieser Henni in Gudje - die war fünffach zu groß gewesen. Eine morsche Tür bot Eintritt und eine verrostete Messingglocke über ihnen ertönte sanft, als Frau mit Ayanami eintrat.  
An der Theke saß ein wahnsinnig fetter Typ mit Doppelkinn (oder vierfach Kinn) und fünf Mal mehr Speckrollen als Buddha.  
"Äh... Wallis?" fragte der Blonde unsicher und ziemlich angewidert von dieser Gestalt nach. Wallis sah die beiden missmutig an.  
"Wer will das wissen?"  
Der, der gefragt hat, dachte Frau grummelnd.  
"Ich. Wir sind Reisende und brauchen ein Bett."  
"Nur eins, ey? Ich mag Homos nicht, aber gut. Solange ihr bezahlt..."  
Frau wurde schlagartig rot, der Kuss sprang ihn sofort in Erinnerung.  
"N-Nein, wir brauchen jeweils ein Bett. Nicht zusammen."  
Wallis beäugte beide und holte statt des einen Schlüssels, zwei heraus und reichte sie Frau.  
"Hier. Nichts klauen und nichts kaputt machen."  
Das Erste war wohl in dieser heruntergekommenen Herberge nicht wirklich das Risiko wert, dass zweite konnte Frau leider nicht versprechen, aber er sagte es nicht. Stattdessen nahm er die Schlüssel aus der fettigen Hand und begab sich mit einem Schlucken die Treppen hinauf. Auch im ersten Stock knarrten die Dielen so laut, dass Frau sich dachte, dass man wohl vor Einbrechern keine Angst haben sollte: Man würde sie schon rechtzeitig hören.  
"Welches Zimmer willst du?"  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte sich der Bischoff zu Ayanami und hielt ihm einmal den Schlüssel für Zimmer 23 und einmal für Zimmer 45 hoch.  
"Die haben es wohl hier nicht mit der Zahlenreihenfolge."  
Denn wenn sie es hätten, würden sie mit 1 und 2 anfangen und mit 3 und 4 weiter machen. Und es gab nur den ersten Stock mit sechs Zimmern: 23, 45, 98, 76, 88 und 10. Wunderbar.  
„Ist mir egal."  
Er griff nach einem der beiden Schlüssel und blickte auf die Zahl… 45. Er stellte sich schon mal darauf ein, dass es nicht besonders angenehm werden würde, aber vielleicht würde es ihm dann nicht so viele Chancen geben über den jungen Mann vor ihm nachzudenken, dessen blaue Augen ihn schon wieder so durchdringend musterten.  
Wortlos ging er an ihm vorbei zu seinem Zimmer und schloss dieses auf, bevor er sich noch einmal zu dem Bischoff wandte.  
„Dann.. sehen wir uns später."  
Frau starrte auf die 23 in seiner Hand und zuckte dann teilnahmslos mit seinen Schultern. Das Schicksal hatte entschieden. Frau nickte Ayanami zu, als dieser vor der Tür verweilte und nutze diese Gelegenheit um dem Chief, wie er es immer in letzter Zeit tat, die Haare zu verwuscheln. Schließlich war keine Mütze da, die er ihm ins Gesicht ziehen konnte.  
"Schlaf gut, Ayanami." Damit betrat dieser sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Seufzend ließ er den Schlüssel auf den Tisch gleiten und der Blick der sonst so kühlen violetten Spiegel glitt über die Einrichtung und er musste feststellen, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Ein kleiner Schrank. Ein Bad und ein nicht gerade einladendes Bett. Egal. Besser als gar nichts. Schwer seufzend ließ er sich auf eben jenem nieder und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, die Arme ausgestreckt und den Blick auf die Holzdecke gerichtet. Es war eigentlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken, aber er musste zugeben, dass er auf der einen Seite froh war ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben, aber auf der anderen Seite vermisste er diese Nähe zu dem Blauäugigen und dessen freches Grinsen. Verdammt… wieso konnte er nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken? Warum konnte er seit diesem blöden Kuss nicht an etwas anderes Denken? Jedes Mal wenn er Zeit hatte nachzudenken, kam er einfach nicht von Frau los, der immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Obwohl er ihn nur allzu gerne aus seinem Kopf gejagt hätte. Gedankenverloren strich er sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen, welche noch immer kaum spürbar kribbelten, wenn er an diesen Kuss dachte und jetzt war endlich niemand da als dass er die ganze Zeit diesen Drang unterdrücken musste.  
Frau selber blieb noch etwas unschlüssig auf dem Gang stehen, dann ging er genau diesen entlang zu seinem Zimmer und schloss es auf. Was ihn erwartete war... schrecklich. Ein schmales, relativ kurzes Bett, eine kleine Holzkomode, ein Schreibtisch mit morschem Stuhl davor und ein Bad in dem wahrscheinlich diversen Menschen umgekommen waren. Mit angewidertem Gesicht schloss er die Badezimmertür und schloss sein Zimmer ab. Er würde bei Ayanami duschen, wenn es sein musste.  
Langsam kroch die Erschöpfung in seine Glieder und der Ghost ließ sich gähnend auf das knarrende Eisengestell nieder, was wohl als Bett dienen musste. Und dann ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, doch sie steuerten alle einem Zier zu: Ayanami. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie sich nicht geküsst hätten oder Ayanami Klartext mit ihm reden würden.  
Erstes wäre einfacher gewesen, weil Frau dann die kleinste Chance gehabt hätte, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, doch seit dem Kuss brodelten sie immer wieder hervor und drohten ihn zu übermannen immer wenn er mit dem Silberhaarigen alleine war. Und zweiteres wäre einfacher, weil er dann nicht immer dieses Kribbeln verspüren würde, wenn Ayanami ihm ein Lächeln zeigte, um dann wieder abweisend zu werden. Das war... so verwirrend, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, wann immer das passierte.  
"Was tust du nur mit mir?" fragte Frau ins Leere, doch die Frage war an Ayanami und Verlorens Sense in sich gestellt. Nachdenklich legte sich Frau aufs Bett, rollte sich etwas ein und starrte die Wand vor ihm an. Ayanamis Zimmer war direkt neben seinem. Ob er ihn fühlte? Einfach aus Instinkt drückte er seine Hand gegen die Wand und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ayanami," murmelte er, immer müder werdend. Seine Lippen kribbelten, wenn er den Namen des anderen aussprach, aber auch bei der Erinnerung wie jetzt wurde Frau ganz kalt. Konnte ihm denn nur warm sein, wenn dieser emotionslose Schnösel bei ihm war? Grinsend schloss er die meeresblauen Augen. Wahrscheinlich. "Schlaf gut," wiederholte er seine Worte, doch diesmal legte er die Zuneigung hinein, die er seit dem Kuss für den violettäugigen Schönling empfand.  
Die Stunden vergingen und der Bischoff versuchte es wirklich… aber er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Egal wie viel Mühe er sich auch gab, es klappte einfach nicht. Er wälzte sich umher, zog die Decke über sich und strampelte sie wieder ab. Alles, aber kam nicht dazu zu schlafen. Seufzend setze sich der Blonde auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Gott, war das nervig. Gähnend sah er aus dem Fenster, bevor er beschloss auf eine kleine Entdeckungstour zu gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand Frau schon auf den vertrockneten Straßen von Lehl und erkundigte das Dorf, was nicht sehr lange dauerte. Zwei Restaurants, eine Bar, eine Herberge, eine Bank und dann noch vier Häuser. Mehr nicht. Eine Miene befand sich anscheinend noch in der Nähe, wo die Männer ihr Geld verdienten. Wie in alten Zeiten regierte ein Scheriff über diesen Ort, der in seinem aus Marmor gehauenem Gebäude am Ende des Dorfes wohnte.  
'Abzocker,' dachte Frau missmutig, als er vor dem Anwesen stehen blieb und es betrachtete. Es wollte so gar nicht hier rein passen.  
"Sie sind neu hier."  
Frau drehte sich beim Klang der Stimme um und begegnete einem abgemagerten Jungen. Er war vielleicht in Teitos Alter, aber durch die vielen Knochen und viel zu wenig Fett an seinem Körper konnte er nicht genau sagen, wie alt der Junge war.  
"Ja, dass... stimmt."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil wir hier gerade erst angekommen sind. Das versteht man meistens unter 'neu sein'."  
"Nein," seufzte der Junge genervt, "ich meine wieso Ihr hier seid. Es ist kein schönes Dorf."  
"Ich suche... etwas."  
"Hier?"  
"Ja. Sieh es als eine Schnitzeljagd an, Bubi."  
Der Junge runzelte die Stirn, dann bis er in den Apfel rein, den er bis dahin noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ih.  
"Das Einzige, was einem Schatz ähnelt, ist die Münzsammlung des Scheriffs."  
"Ach?"  
Der abgemagerte Junge nickte, dann rief ihn jedoch eine ziemlich wütend aussehende Frau mit einem schwingenden Suppenlöffel zu sich.  
"Opsi, muss wieder gehen."  
"Danke für die Auskunft."  
Der Junge hielt in seiner rennenden Bewegung inne und drehte sich mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen um.  
"Immer wieder gerne." Dann rannte er zu einem der herunter gekommenen Hütten und verschwand mit seiner Mutter im Inneren. Okay? Verwirrt warf Frau noch einen Blick auf das Anwesen des Scheriffs, bevor ein paar lästige Fliegen wegschlug und wieder zurück zur Herberge ging. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass sie wohl heute Abend Einbrecher spielen mussten. Wieder in dem morschen Haus angekommen war Wallis nirgends zu sehen. Respekt, dass er sich mit dieser Fettleibigkeit überhaupt bewegen konnte. Schon das wäre doch ein Zeichen für die eine Todsünde Völlerei gewesen, oder nicht?

Währenddessen hatte Ayanami wirklich versucht sich ein wenig auszuruhen und war schon bald in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen. Normalerweise kämpfte er lange gegen die Erschöpfung an – einfach um seinen Albträumen zu entkommen. Der Schlaf war jedoch nur halb so erholsam wie er geglaubt hatte, denn die Erinnerungen Verlorens kehrten wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer wieder zurück und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Unruhig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die Andere, während seine Schritte ihn im Traum durch Felder von Toten führten. Der Wind strich ihm durch das Gesicht, welches unter einer Kapuze verborgen lag. Nur das leise Klirren der Ketten auf eben jener war in der Stille zu hören. Noch immer hatte er ‚sie' nicht finden können. Dieser verdammte Herr da oben. Er hatte ihn reingelegt! Wenn das so war, dann würde er jeden Menschen auf dieser Erde dahinraffen lassen, bis er diese Seele irgendwann finden würde. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr den Körper des Todesgottes als er eine weitere Präsenz wahrnehmen konnte.  
„Das reicht jetzt." Hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich und der Sensenträger drehte sich zu dieser um. Was er sehen konnte, ließ ihn stocken. Was zum Teufel… wer waren diese Gestalten? Und weshalb sahen sie so aus wie er?  
„Wer seit ihr!" verlangte er zu wissen und legte die Seelensense in einer Angriffshaltung vor sich. Wenn sie nur einen blöden Schritt machten würde er sie töten.  
„Wir sind die Seven Ghosts. Der Herr schickt uns um dich hinzurichten, Verloren." Die violetten Augen des Silberhaarigen weiteten sich geschockt. WAS? Gott hatte sie geschickt um ihn zu töten! Wieso das! Hatte er nicht selbst zu ihm gesagt, er solle ihm seine Tochter wiederbringen egal was es kosten würde! Ein kaltes Lachen entkam dem Todesgott und er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht.  
„Ich allein bin Verloren. Niemals werdet IHR mich besiegen können!" Kaum waren diese Worte gefallen entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen besagtem Seelenwächter und den sieben Geistern, die ihn richten sollten. Die Mächte die aufeinander trafen waren gewaltig und der Kampf unausgeglichen. Doch die Ghosts hatten keine Möglichkeit ihn einfach so zu vernichten. Es zog sich in die Länge und Verloren wurde zunehmen müde, konnte er sich doch nicht auf alle gleichzeitig konzentrieren. Und dann… in einem unbemerkten Moment… durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten, als er das Sensenblatt einer Replica in seiner Brust erkannte und sein Blick zu dem Ghost ging der sie in den Händen hielt.  
„Ihr könnt mich nicht töten. Dafür reicht eure Macht nicht aus." Kam es gebrochen und Rau, als die Sense des Todesgottes zu Boden fiel und dort mit einem Klappern aufkam. Blut lief über die blasse Haut und benetzte die schmalen Lippen, während er versuchte seine Sicht weiterhin scharf zu halten.  
„Das vielleicht nicht… aber du wirst gebannt werden und nach Seele gebracht. Dort wird deine Exekution beendet werden. So hat der Herr es befohlen." Irgendwie kam ihm diese Stimme verdammt bekannt vor und zitternd wanderte seine Hand zu der Sense, die sich noch immer ihren Weg durch seinen Körper gebahnt hatte.  
„Sag mir deinen Namen."  
Der Ghost beugte sich näher zu ihm und hielt den Griff der Sense weiterhin umklammert.  
„Zehel." Im Schock heraus weiteten sich die violetten Spiegel als er plötzlich das Gesicht des blonden Bischoffs erkannte und tiefblaue Augen und gleich einer Raubkatze erbarmungslos anstarrten.  
Frau…  
War das Letzte an das er dachte als dieser die Sense erneut fest umgriff und sie mit einem Ruck durch dessen Körper gleiten ließ.

Mit einem Aufschrei erwachte Ayanami aus seinem ruhelosen Schlaf, seine Atmung ging ruckartig und flach. Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seine Haut gelegt und ihm war übel. Dieser Traum wieder… nur war er dieses Mal viel klarer als die letzten Male und das Gesicht des Blondschopfes hatte sich in sein Hirn gebrannt. Der Körper zitterte noch immer, während er sich apathisch versuchte zu beruhigen.  
Der blonde Bischoff wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, als er Ayanami kurz aufschreien hörte. Was zum...? Sofort rannte der Ghost zur Tür und rüttelte sachte an ihr, da Ayanami ja abgesperrt hatte.  
"Hey, Ayanami? Alles okay?"  
Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene zusammen als er das Klopfen vernahm und schweigend zu der Holztür blickte, die ihn von besagtem Menschen trennte. Sein Atem wurde wieder schwerer während er überlegte ob er ihm wirklich die Tür öffnen sollte. Die Erinnerungen an den Traum kehrten wieder, doch er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Also ignorierte er den Umstand dass er noch immer von diesen Bildern zitterte und wahrscheinlich blasser als der Tod selbst war und ging langsam und bedacht zu eben jener und schloss wieder auf.  
„Ja alles in Ordnung." Kam es dann von ihm, und er öffnete die Tür, nur um wieder in die blauen Augen zu sehen, die ihn in seinem Traum noch so hasserfüllt angesehen hatten. Oh Gott… Wieso hatte er gerade ihn in dieser Erinnerung sehen müssen! Warum! Er drehte Frau wieder den Rücken zu und ging zurück ins Zimmer, dabei ließ er die Tür noch offen falls der Andere herein kommen wollte. „Du bist noch wach?" versuchte er von sich selbst abzulenken, wobei seine Stimme immer wieder Anstalten machte ihm wegzubrechen und er verbergen musste, wie seine Beine noch immer zitterten. Er wurde diese Bilder einfach nicht los und viel schlimmer war auch noch das sie sich mit diesen Gedanken zu diesem Kuss mischten.  
Schnell schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf zu sich selbst und setzte sich dann auf das Fensterbrett zu dem geöffneten Fenster. Die kühle Luft ließ wenigstens seine Übelkeit langsam wieder verschwinden und sein Magen hörte auf zu rebellieren. Schon mal ein Problem gelöst.  
Frau seufzte erleichtert als er Ayanami sah und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, bevor er dem Chief ins Zimmer folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Kannst wohl nicht schlafen." Entkam es dem Silberhaarigen dann in einem undefinierbaren Ton, wobei er ja natürlich nicht wusste, dass der Blondschopf gerade draußen unterwegs gewesen war und dort bereits die ersten Entdeckungen gemacht hatte.  
"J-Ja, bin ich. Ich konnte nicht schlafen," meinte Frau nebenbei, ging schnell zu Ayanami. Besorgt musterte er den Silberhaarigen, bevor er seine Hand gegen die Stirn des anderen drückte.  
"... Fieber hast du nicht. Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung bist?"  
Der Blonde bedachte den Silberhaarigen kurz, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme. Nein Fieber hatte er wahrlich keins, aber immer wenn Ayanami von ihm berührt wurde, war er dauernd versucht ihn zu packen und dann nicht mehr loszulassen. Selbst jetzt musste er sich dagegen wehren, dies zu tun. Doch er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als Frau sich ein Stück wegbewegte und sich ans Fenster stellte um hinaus zu sehen.  
„Ja sicher. Was sollte sein?" Mit einer Hand fuhr sich der Violettäugige durch die silberfarbenen Strähnen und beobachteten eben jenen jungen Mann, der hier neben ihm stand und aus dem Fenster blickte.  
"Du kannst mir vertrauen." Es waren die vier Worte, die er wirklich ernst meinte. Nicht nur das, sie kamen aus seinem Herzen. Ayanami war nicht Verloren und Verloren war nicht Ayanami. Sie waren zwei verschiedene Personen und das musste er anfangen zu akzeptieren, so wie Ayanami sich dagegen wehren musste eins zu werden. "Ich weiß, dass du misstrauisch bist, dass ich deine Schwächen ausnutzen werde später, aber ich werde das nicht tun. Ich will fair kämpfen und fair sein und deswegen werde ich nichts ausnutzen, was in diesen Tagen passieren wird, was wir voneinander lernen, verstanden? Ich mein das ernst, Ayanami. DU bist nicht Verloren und deswegen weiß ich auch, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."  
Frau wusste gar nicht wie richtig er bei dieser Annahme lag, denn tatsächlich entsprachen die Ziele der Wiedergeburt Verlorens nicht denen die normalerweise ein silberhaariger angehender Offizier damals gehabt hatte. Und jetzt hatte er von Tag zu Tag mehr das Gefühl, dass Verloren sein Leben mehr denn je bestimmte und sein Innerstes schon längst tot war. Er wandelte zwischen Leben und Tod unfähig das eine oder das Andere zu sein.  
Schweigend blickte Ayanami wieder zu Boden und lauschte dem was der Blonde hervorzubringen hatte. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise versetzte es ihm einen Stich, denn er hatte anscheinend sehr genau erkannt, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen wollte oder konnte. Und was er vielleicht dachte, warum er dies nicht tun sollte. Doch wieso war es für den jetzigen Zehel so verdammt einfach so zu sehen was sich in ihm abspielte? Gerade das gefiel dem Chief of Staff eigentlich gar nicht, denn er wollte nicht, dass man wie in einem offenen Buch in ihm lesen konnte. Grinsend hob Frau wieder die Hand verwuschelte dem Chief die silbernen Haare, die sich so weich anfühlten. Dann wurde sein Blick kurz wieder begehrend, doch er drehte den Kopf schnell weg, sodass ihn seine blauen Augen nicht verraten konnten. Langsam glitt seine Hand von den Haaren, die Wange hinab und entfernte sich dann ganz.  
"Ich klinge lächerlich oder? Sorry." Verlegen ließ Frau kurz den Kopf hängen, bevor er grinsend zu Ayanami sah. "Sag, wenn dir meine ganzen Worte auf die Nerven gehen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust wieder ein Opfer von deinem Zaiphon zu werden." Er wusste selber, dass er versuchte die Spannung zwischen ihnen lockerer zu machen, aber es klappte nicht. Das Verlangen nach der Sünde war noch da und es wurde nur noch stärker, je länger Frau sich in seiner Nähe befand. Aber er wollte sich auch nicht von diesem lösen. Er wollte nicht weggehen. Er wollte genau hier bleiben- bei Ayanami. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich auf dessen Wange aus, die er eben noch berührt hatte und bevor er die Hand weit genug wieder entziehen konnte, hatte der Silberhaarige das Handgelenk des Bischoffs umgriffen und behielt den Blick weiterhin auf dem Boden. Er wusste nicht was in Frau vorging und für diesen Augenblick interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht.. aber Ayanami konnte nicht verhindern das sein Herz wieder anfing zu rasen, je näher der Bischoff ihm war. Je mehr er dessen Wärme spüren konnte. Vielleicht lag es wirklich an der Einsamkeit die von Verloren ausging, dass er einfach irgendjemanden suchte der ihm dabei helfen konnte, diese zu vergessen. Er wusste es nicht…  
Etwas verdutzt sah der Blondschopf zu seinem Handgelenk, bevor er versuchte in die Augen zu sehen, die ihn schon so oft in ihren Bann geschlagen hatten. Doch Ayanami ließ es nicht zu; stattdessen betrachtete der Blonde die silbernen Strähnen, die für ihn immer noch wie flüssiges Silber aussahen. Zögerlich streckte er seine zweite Hand aus und schob sie aus dem wunderschönen blassen Gesicht. Schweigend zog er den Blondhaarigen wieder zu sich, so dass dieser wieder vor ihm stand und richtete dann wieder den Blick in die meeresblauen Augen in denen er wie so oft vorher schon zu versinken drohte. Der Chief war noch immer unsicher ob er das wirklich tun sollte, aber alles in ihm schrie nach dem Anderen und verzehrte sich erneut nach diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl, welches dieser in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Schweigend blickte er in die Augen des Anderen und griff erneut nach dem Kragen des Mantels um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Erneut sog er diesen Duft in sich auf, gab sich dieser Begierde nach dieser kleinen Sünde nur allzu gerne hin. Und im Moment war es ihm auch egal wie Frau darauf reagieren würde, als er seine Lippen auf die des Bischoffs legte. Frau hielt dem Blick des Anderen stand, war zu vorher noch vollkommen in dem Violett versunken, bevor er zu diesem gezogen wurde. Der Geruch von Lilien stieg ihm in die Nase und brachte ihn zur Ruhe. Er schmeckte den Atem von Ayanami auf seinen Lippen. Es verursachte ein Feuer in dem Blonden, was er nicht zurück halten konnte. Er befreite seine Hand aus dem Griff des Anderen, so dass er seine Finger mit denen des anderen verschränken konnte. Seine freie Hand legte er an den Hinterkopf des Anderen und zog ihn somit ebenfalls zu sich. Die meeresblauen Augen schlossen sich langsam und der Bischoff drückte sich an den Chief of Staff, den er eigentlich hassen sollte. Den er jetzt eigentlich hinterhältig umbringen könnte, doch nicht tat. Alles wurde auf einmal nebensächlich, niemand interessierte den Ghost so sehr wie Ayanami in seinen Armen. Gott… wann hatte er verlernt dieses Mann zu hassen und seit wann begann er nur sich so schrecklich nach ihm zu sehnen? Nach dieser Nähe seit diesem einen Kuss, die fähig war sein kaltes Herz zu besänftigen und die Fesseln der Vergangenheit abzuwerfen. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus als er die des Bischoffs wieder auf den Seinen spüren konnte und er dessen Geschmack vollends auskostete. In diesem einen Augenblick legte er wirklich sein vollstes Vertrauen in die Hände dieses Blondschopfes, der vorhin noch gerade davon geredet hatte ihm zu vertrauen. Und jetzt war es wie ein Test um zu prüfen ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Doch für Ayanami stand noch so viel mehr dahinter, dieses seltsame Ziehen in seiner Magengegend das ihn unruhig werden ließ und das sein Herz dazu brachte ihm beinahe aus der Brust zu springen. Keuchend löste Frau sich von dem Chief, sah ihm kurz in die Augen und suchte. Er suchte nach einer Spur von Hass, bevor dieser wieder die Mauer aufbauen konnte, die sein Herz vor Gefühlen schützte. Doch er fand sie nichts. Den Hass, den sie für einander empfanden war nicht da. Sanft lächelnd lehnte Frau seine Stirn gegen die von Ayanami, bevor er seine Lippen wieder gegen die des Anderen drückte und seine Hand an die Wange des anderen legte und mit dem Daumen sachte drüber strich. Auch diesem war ein leichtes Keuchen entflohen als sie sich voneinander hatten lösen müssen. Die freie Hand mit der er vorhin den Blauäugigen am Kragen zu sich gezogen hatte, hatte sich nun in den dunklen Stoff des Anderen gekrallt und blieben auch dort jetzt noch ruhen. Die vereinzelten silbernen Haarsträhnen vermischten sich mit den blonden von dem Bischoff. Frau gefiel die Wärme, die seine Nähe auslöste. Er wollte dieses sündhafte Verlangen noch etwas weiter in die Länge ziehen. Nur allzu gerne ließ der Violettäugige sich von ihm wieder zu einem Kuss heranziehen und das Herz des Chief begann schneller zu schlagen, während der Griff in dem blauen Stoff nur fester wurde, als wenn beinahe sein Leben davon abhinge. Gott… lass mich nur einmal vergessen. Nur ein einziges Mal, dachte er und genoss die Wärme des Anderen, welche an sich eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden war – aber er hatte dennoch dieses Gefühl. Allerdings wurde er zunehmend mutiger, als er mit der Zunge gegen dessen Lippen stieß und ihn und so um Einlass verlangte.  
Den Blauäugigen gefiel, wie Ayanami sich so an ihm klammerte. Er mochte das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden. Besonders, wenn Ayanami derjenige war, der ihn brauchte. Verlangend drückte er einmal die Hand des anderen, die wie angegossen in seine passte. Die einzige Sache, die jetzt wohl ausgeschlossen war, dass sie darauf plädierten, dass sie sich hassten. Denn dieser Kuss bewies wohl ganz klar das Gegenteil. Ayanami war sich trotz alledem immer sicher gewesen das er niemanden brauchen würde, dass er mit seinem Leben zurechtkam ohne jemanden an seiner Seite zu wissen nachdem Yukikaze für ihn gestorben war. Vielleicht hatte der Silberhaarige auch einfach nur Angst, dass wieder jemand wegen ihm sterben würde und deshalb wollte er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht von Frau lösen. Nur allzu bereit öffnete er seinen Mund für die Zunge des Anderen und schob seine auch vor um sie zu umkreisen. Diese Berührung brachte Frau dazu seine Finger wieder in den silbernen Haaren zu verschränken und ihn noch mehr an sich ran zuziehen. Zwischen den Küssen atmete er stark, wobei der Sauerstoff sehr bald wieder knapper werden würde. Das hieß es also, wenn man atemlos wegen jemanden war. Frau hob seine Hand, die er mit Ayanamis verschränkt hatte und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Dann drängte er auch den anderen leicht gegen die Fensterwand, sodass er auch halb auf der Fensterbank saß. Die Augen hatte er für dieses Manöver leicht geöffnet, doch jetzt schloss er sie wieder. Die Hand in den Haaren des anderen wanderte hinunter zu dessen Wange und dann zum Nacken. Automatisch rutschte er etwas weiter auf dem Fensterbrett, als der Blondschopf sich weiter gegen ihn drängte und der Chief fragte sich wie lange er diesem Kuss noch standhalten konnte, bevor sich sein Verstand vollkommen verabschiedete. Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass es ihm schwerfiel dem Verlangen standzuhalten seine Arme um den Hals des Anderen zu schlingen und sich gegen ihn zu pressen.  
Der Geschmack der Sünde war verwirrend lecker und Frau wollte mehr. Und vor allem wollte er, dass die Zeit anhielt, dass sie diesen Moment ausleben konnten, ihn genießen konnten. Doch viel zu bald musste sich Frau lösen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Chief und atmete angestrengt durch den Mund ein und aus, wobei sein Atem wohl die Lippen des anderen streiften.  
"Du hast mir vertraut," lächelte der Blonde dann und fuhr mit seinem Finger kurz über die blasse Wange des Silberhaarigen und dann über dessen Lippen, zeichnete die Konturen nach, als ob er sie frisch anmalen würde. "... Danke."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den blassen, leicht geschwollenen, Lippen ab, die der Andere noch ebenso eingenommen hatte und er ließ den Mantel des Blauäugigen langsam wieder los, als er sicher sein konnte, dass das Zittern seines Körpers langsam wieder verstummt war. Er erwiderte die zarte Berührung, die doch so voller Gefühl war und ihm endgültig bewies, dass er diesen Mann einfach nicht mehr wirklich hassen konnte. Es gab einfach zu viel was für ihn dagegen sprach und was er nicht einfach so verstecken konnte. Schluckend entfernte sich Frau einige Zentimeter, nur um Ayanami wieder mit den blauen Augen anzusehen. Er konnte nicht. Er würde diesen Mann niemals umbringen können und er wusste nicht wieso, aber das brachte wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er würde wohl lieber das Gegenteil tun, als diesen umzubringen.  
Freundlich grinsend fuhr er Ayanami ohne weitere Worte durch das silberne Haar. Er wollte ihn wieder küssen, doch dann würde er wohl sein Glück zu überstrapazieren. Der Moment war wunderbar gewesen, wunderschön. Aber er sollte dankbar dafür sein und nicht nach mehr verlangen. Nun, wenn Ayanami ebenfalls mehr haben wollte, würde sich Frau nicht dagegen wehren. So sehr hatte er es dann mit der Dankbarkeit auch nicht. Vorsichtig rutschte der Silberhaarige wieder von seinem Sitzplatz herunter und blieb nahe bei dem blondhaarigen Bischoff stehen, während er einen Blick in die tiefblauen Augen warf und sich dieses Mal dazu zwang ihn nicht noch mal zu küssen. Jetzt war es aber auch wieder gut, schollt er sich in Gedanken und er nahm erneut eine Hand von Frau in die Seine und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des jungen Mannes der als Gefäß für Zehel diente. Auch wenn das normalerweise nicht seine Art war und er ihm sofort einen Blick zuwarf der aussagte, sei ja ruhig!  
„Ich denke du solltest dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Du hast ja nicht geschlafen. Und ich nicht besonders gut." Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu dem Bett, welches zwar nicht besonders groß und einladend war, aber egal. „Du bleibst doch oder?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung als er Frau an der Hand mitzog und ihn dann auf das Bett drückte, bevor er sich neben ihm niederließ. Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken und die violetten Augen beobachteten noch kurz den Blonden neben sich.  
"Vielleicht hast du so keine Albträume." Grinsend zog er Ayanami an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf, die Augen geschlossen. "Schlaf gut," murmelte der Blonde, bevor er auch schon weg döste. Auch wenn es nicht lange dauerte, da rutschte Frau im Schlaf etwas nach unten, sodass er auf der gleichen Augenhöhe mit Ayanami war und man konnte sich sicher sein, dass er so friedlich nur selten aussah. Die langen Wimpern warfen einen kleinen Schatten auf seine Wangen, dass blonde Haar fiel ihm vor die Augen. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet- Frau atmete generell lieber im Schlaf mit dem Mund offen. Das Alles hatte irgendwie eine äußerst beruhigende Wirkung auf den Silberhaarigen, welcher nun einen Arm um die Taille des jungen Mannes mit den blonden Haaren schlang und die Augen schloss.  
„Gute Nacht." Doch auch wenn Ayanami die Augen geschlossen hatte, so konnte er für den Augenblick nicht schlafen. Leise murmelte der Andere kurz etwas, man könnte schwören er hätte den Namen des Chiefs gesagt, dann lockerte sich der Griff um die Schultern des Anderen und der blonde Bischoff war nun endgültig eingeschlafen. Erst als der Mann mit den amethystenen Spiegeln den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem des Bischoffs hören konnte, öffneten sich die violetten Spiegel wieder und musterten kurz das schlafende Gesicht. Es sah so friedlich und sorglos aus. Eine leichte Röte zeigte sich kurz auf den blassen Wangen als er das Gefühl hatte als hätte der Blauäugige gerade noch seinen Namen im Halbschlaf geflüstert. Ohne genau darüber nachzudenken, wanderte eine Hand zu den blonden Strähnen und strichen sachte durch eben jene, die sowieso so wild aussahen. Doch irgendwann konnte er ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und schloss dann ebenso die Augen. Ein bisschen Schlaf würde auch ihm sicher gut tun.  
Aber was er nicht wusste war, dass auch der Bischoff dieses Mal keinen erholsamen Schlaf haben würde. Wieso diese Erinnerung gerade jetzt kommen musste, wusste er nicht. Aber es zerriss ihn. Hätte er gewusst, dass Ayanami den gleichen Traum gehabt hatte, dann hätte er ihn vielleicht als Warnung verstanden, doch so...

"Wir sind hier um dich zu vernichten."  
Er, nein, Zehel stand als Anführer der 07 Ghosts vor Verloren und sah erhaben zu diesem herunter. Er verstand Verlorens Konterwörter nicht, nur, dass ein Kampf zwischen allen acht ausbrach. So viel Energie wurde losgelassen, so viel Leid. Und dann, endlich, hatten sie Verloren so weit gebracht, dass sie ihn bannen konnten.  
Zehel stand über den gefallenen Todesgott und griff nach der Sense, die dieser noch besitzergreifend festhielt.  
"Wer bist du?"  
Der Ghost lächelte kalt.  
"Zehel." Und als er dem Gott die Sense entriss war er sich sicher, dass dieser den Namen für den Rest seines Todes und seines Lebens erinnern würde. Der Ghost, der alles veranlasst hatte. Der Ghost, der die Anweisungen direkt von Gott bekommen hatte.  
Parallel dazu spielte sich eine andere Szene in seinem Traum ab. Er stand Ayanami gegenüber, die Sense in seiner Hand. Der Chief sah ihn hasserfüllt an, bevor er auf ihn losging und sie gegeneinander kämpften, auch wenn Frau es unangenehm schwer fand, die Sense zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da landete Frau mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht auf den Boden und starrte hoch in die rot glühenden Augen des Mannes, den er nicht hassen konnte, sondern lieben gelernt hatte. Und dieser sah zurück mit nichts als Hass und Abscheu in den kalten Augen.  
"... Ayana...mi?" hörte er seine eigene Stimme, doch das Grinsen wurde nur breiter und nun wurde ihm die Sense aus den Händen gerissen.  
"Falsch, Zehel," antwortete ihm Verlorens Stimme, "ganz falsch."  
Und mit seiner Sense wieder vereint holte Ayanami, nein, holte Verloren aus und bohrte die Sense in sein Herz.

Frau riss die Augen auf und starrte in Ayanamis Gesicht. Sein erster Instinkt war den Chief sofort wegzudrücken, weswegen seine Hände schon beinahe automatisch zu dessen Schultern fanden, doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Der Kuss, das Verlangen, die Zuneigung und er besänftigte sich. Liebevoll strich er mit den Daumen über den Stoff, bevor er den Silberhaarigen an sich drückte und sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen vergrub. Auch wenn Verloren in ihm schlummerte, er würde ihn doch niemals umbringen, oder etwa doch? Nein... er vertraute Ayanami, doch konnte er Verloren genauso vertrauen?  
Die Bewegungen neben ihn ließen auch besagten Soldaten langsam wieder aus seinem Schlaf aufwachen und mit einem Murren stellte er fest, dass sich irgendetwas gegen seine Halsbeuge drückte, bis er bemerkte dass es Frau war.  
„Frau, was…" begann er doch hielt er dann für einen kleinen Moment inne. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" wollte er wissen und suchte den Blick der meeresblauen Spiegel. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Er konnte es ihm ansehen und er war nicht dumm. Frau musste kurz aufkeuchen, als er Ayanami hörte, wie er seinen Namen sagte und ließ ihn auch los, damit er sich etwas wegdrücken konnte. Lange hielt er dem prüfenden Blick aber nicht stand, stattdessen drehte er sein Gesicht weg und biss sich unwohl auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Sollte er es Ayanami sagen? Vertrauen. Vertraute er Ayanami? Ja. Aber auch Verloren? Auch wenn er immer darauf plädierte, dass sie nicht ein und dieselbe Person waren, sein Traum...  
"Jein. Ich hatte nur einen komischen Traum," grinste er verlegen und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.  
"Das ist alles. I-Ich..." Frau holte tief Luft und sah Ayanami eher gezwungenermaßen in die Augen. Sein Blick verriet nicht wirklich, was er dachte, aber man sah den Schmerz in ihnen, die er im Traum empfunden hatte.  
„Also?" hakte er nochmal nach und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Ich habe geträumt dich zu verlieren." Diesen Satz ließ er so stehen, bis ihm auffiel, wie albern und mädchenhaft das klang. Mit einem Seufzend setze sich der blonde Bischoff auf und stütze sein Gesicht in seinen Händen ab, dass blonde Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Leise murmelte er etwas, bevor er sich für seine unsinnigen Worte entschuldigte.  
"V-Vergiss es. Es war nur ein Albtraum, nichts weiter."  
Okay damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Er hatte also Angst ihn zu verlieren? Auf einmal? Das war irgendwie seltsam und passte nicht so richtig für den Silberhaarigen zusammen. Aber dem Verhalten Frau's nach zu urteilen musste da noch irgendetwas sein. Was hatte er geträumt? Schließlich hatte er selbst auch einen schlimmen Traum gehabt, nur hatte er ja dem Anderen nicht erzählt was er geträumt hatte und solange er nicht fragte, würde er es ihm auch nicht auf die Nase binden. Seufzend streckte der Bischoff den Rücken durch und sah, nachdem er an die Decke gestarrt hatte, wieder zu dem neben sich liegenden Chief und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bevor er sich langsam nach unten beugte und Ayanami auf die Stirn küsste. Sofort umfing ihn wieder der Geruch von Lilien und die verbotene Süße. In den Fingerspitzen kribbelte es kurz und er war froh, dass diese Wirkung auch nach dem ungeschriebenen Geständnis der beiden nicht verschwunden war. Langsam entfernte er sich wieder von dem violetäugigen Mann, rutschte mit seinem Hintern zurück um sich gegen das Bettgestell zu lehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Auch wenn es jetzt stockdunkel draußen war wusste Frau, dass er nicht sonderlich lange geschlafen hatte. Und es war nicht einmal erholsam gewesen.  
Eine gewisse Wut zeichnete sich in den Augen des Chiefs ab als der Bischoff versuchte von diesem Problem abzulenken und es nervte ihn zunehmend, dass er ihm nicht sagen wollte was los war. Ayanami richtete sich auf und drückte den Blondschopf zurück, selbst über ihm kniend. Die Knie jeweils rechts und links neben ihm abgestützt, blickte er abwartend in die tiefblauen Saphire.  
„Was hast du geträumt? Du wärst nicht so eigenartig, wenn es nicht etwas Schlimmes gewesen wäre. Also sag es mir." Verlangte Ayanami zu wissen und stützte die Arme rechts und links neben ihm ab. Für den Augenblick bemerkte er gar nicht in welcher Situation er sich eigentlich gerade befand, oder aber sein Verstand blendete das einfach nur zu gut aus.  
„Und lass dir nicht einfallen mich anzulügen oder mir etwas zu verschweigen. Sonst wirst du's bereuen." Natürlich war nicht mehr dieser Hass und diese Aggressivität in seinen Worten vertreten und sicher würde er ihm nichts Schlimmes antun. Aber wenn es sein musste, würde er schon einen Weg finden Frau auszuquetschen um zu wissen was er wissen wollte.  
Frau starrte verwirrt hoch. Okay, was war passiert? Einen Moment lang sah Ayanami wirklich wunderschön und zum Knuddeln aus und jetzt befand er sich über ihn und sah ziemlich... wütend aus.  
Blinzelnd sah Frau zu den Händen, die sich neben seinem Kopf befanden, dann sah er wieder in die violetten Augen, die verlangten die Wahrheit zu wissen. Jaa, also, dass würde wohl etwas schwierig werden.  
"Du solltest aber weiter schlafen," murmelte Frau und öffnete eines seiner meeresblauen Augen um Ayanami anzusehen. "Du schläfst anscheinend ruhiger, wenn ich da bin."  
„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!"  
Der Blick der violetten Augen richtete sich direkt in die endlosen Spiegel des Blonden, welcher ihm anscheinend etwas zu verschweigen hatte. Wenn er wirklich ein Problem mit irgendetwas hatte, dann sollte er es doch verdammt nochmal einfach nur sagen! Frau verengte kurz seine himmelsblauen Augen, bevor er grinsend den Kopf schief legte.  
"Was wirst du tun? Mich zu Tode küssen?"  
„Vielleicht?" gab er ein wenig zweideutig zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Genug der Spielchen. Sag einfach was los ist." Er verstand einfach nicht wieso Frau jetzt so einen Aufhebens machte und ihm nicht sagen wollte was er geträumt hatte. War es denn wirklich so schlimm? Kopfschüttelnd wollte er schon die Hände auf Ayanamis Brust legen und ihn wegdrücken, doch als er den Nachdruck in der Stimme des Silberhaarigen hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf ertappt weg und schloss gequält die Augen. Er wollte es nicht sagen.  
"Bitte," flehte er beinahe, "ich will... nicht, dass du dir Gedanken darüber machst, denn das wirst du."  
Damit platzierte Frau tatsächlich seine Hände auf dessen Brust und drückte leicht zu, bis sein Gewissen einsetze- oder eher die Sense, die ihn dazu drang es zu sagen. Einfach zu sagen, weil dann doch so viel einfacher wäre. Fluchend krallte er sich an dem Hemd von Ayanami fest und zog den Chief mit Wucht zu ihm nach unten. Dort küsste er ihn wirklich leidenschaftlich, wie er es schon beim ersten Mal tun wollte, dann löste er sich atemlos und sah der Hülle von Verloren in die Augen. Er war nicht der Todesgott. Er war nicht derjenige, den Zehel töten wollte. "Ich habe von Verloren geträumt. Und Zehel. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Verloren gebannt haben und dann... sah ich dich und mich. Aber du warst du nicht du, sondern du warst Verloren und du hast mich mit der Sense umgebracht."  
Damit löste er seine Hände von Ayanamis Brust und drehte seinen Kopf wieder verbissen weg.  
"Zufrieden?" brachte er missmutig hervor und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Gesichtsausdruck wurde langsam immer neutraler bis der Silberhaarige den Blick kurz abwandte. Also doch. Es war schon so wie er sich es gedacht hatte. Und leise seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf, dabei ignorierend das er halb auf der Hüfte des Blondschopfes saß.  
„Ehrlich gesagt… hatte ich mir das schon gedacht…" gab er dann zu und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die silberfarbenen Strähnen. „Vorhin… hatte ich einen ähnlichen Traum." Fügte er noch hinzu und blickte wieder in die tiefblauen Spiegel unter ihm. Frau horchte durchaus auf als er hörte, dass auch sein Begleiter einen solchen Traum gehabt hatte und gleichzeitig fragte er sich woher dies eigentlich kam.  
"Du... hättest das nicht wissen müssen. Auch wenn ich deine Stellung ziemlich anturnend finde," setze er mit einem amüsierten und leicht willigen Grinsen hinzu und sah Ayanami mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue an.  
„Tze. Wie sie jemanden wie dich zum Bischoff einsetzen konnten, verstehe ich immer noch nicht." Lenkte Angesprochener damit ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wirklich nicht darauf geachtet hatte.  
"Aussehen ist manchmal doch alles," gab er nur zurück und stellte sein eines Bein so auf, sodass es gegen Ayanamis Mitte drückte und sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte. "Du hättest dir eine andere Stellung zum Befragen aussuchen sollen, A-ya-na-mi."  
Er zog die einzelnen Silben des Namens auseinander, bevor er seinen Kopf noch leicht reckte und seine Lippen auf die des Chief platzierte, nachdem er die ganze Zeit dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht gespürt hatte. Verrückt. Er war verrückt und Ayanami MACHTE ihn verrückt. Mieser Hund. Die blauen Augen schimmerten verheißungsvoll in dem leichten Licht das von draußen herrührte und im Mondschein einen seltsamen Lichtreflex bildete. Faszinierend und fesselnd.  
Allerdings zeichnete sich wieder ein genervter Ausdruck in den amethystenen Spiegeln ab, welche dann den Bischoff nur musterten ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und verbiss sich nun lieber die kleine Anmerkung was das mit dem Aussehen anging. Dabei war er so auf den Bischoff fixiert, dass er das gar nicht weiter bemerkte und er nur einen leisen Laut loswurde aus Überraschung und Ayanami beugte sich nur noch einmal zu ihm hinab wo er den warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen kribbelnd spürte. Grinsend leckte dieser ihm noch einmal über die Lippen und die meerblauen Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit.  
"Du schmeckst immer noch nach Versuchung und Sünde." Dann löste er widerspenstiger Weise seien Hände von dem Nacken des anderen und sah ihn leicht ernst an, doch immer noch grinsend. "Wollen wir jetzt besprechen, was unsere Träume zu bedeuten haben oder willst du es erst am Morgen tun?" Die Hände des Chief of Staff legten sich erneut auf die Brust des Blondschopfes und er seufzte leise in den Kuss bevor er sich wieder von ihm löste und es nun für besser hielt wieder von ihm herunter zu gehen. Er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren, dass er den Verstand verlieren würde und es dann im Nachhinein bereuen würde.  
„Wir müssen uns auch noch Gedanken wegen den Säulen in dieser Stadt machen. Hier gibt es ja eigentlich nichts…" warf er dann nachdenklich ein und legte sich wieder neben den Bischoff zurück wo er dann an die Decke starrte.  
Frau seufzte. Ja, ja, er hatte es schon verstanden.  
"Schlafen," antwortete er also sofort und lachte danach. "Alles ist schöner als sich jetzt um die Säulen zu kümmern, Ayanami," säuselte Frau leicht neckend und rutschte etwas von Ayanami weg, damit er mehr Platz hatte. Dann legte er sich auf den Bauch, lege seinen Kopf auf die gekreuzten Arme und schloss zögerlich die Augen. Wieder wanderte eine der Augenbrauen des Chiefs in die Höhe und bedachten sein Gegenüber mit einem doch sehr abschätzigen Blick.  
„Fauler Sack." murrte er dann leise zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die ganze Zeit hatte er den Blick in diese tiefblauen Augen gerichtet, beobachtet wie die Lichtreflexionen ein faszinierendes Spiel in besagter Nachtfarbe erklingen ließen. Allerdings war schlafen auch keine schlechte Idee und seufzend, legte sich der Silberhaarige wieder neben dem Bischoff nieder. Dieses Mal jedoch wahrte er ein wenig mehr Distanz und blieb so liegen, bevor er die Augen schloss.  
"... Ich würde dich nicht umbringen," murmelte Frau grinsend, "langsam ist mir das zu mühsam."  
Nebensächlich hörte er die Worte des jungen Mannes, der ihn in seinen Träumen immer wieder heimsuchte. Vielleicht nicht in der Gestalt des vermummten Ghosts… aber in einem etwas anderen Bezug, der ihm durchaus wieder klar machte, welcher Versuchung er wohl auf Dauer ausgesetzt sein würde, wenn das zwischen den Beiden so weiter ging.


	10. Sometimes I don't know if I can trust u

Chapter Nine:

Sometimes I don't know if I can trust you

Hundegebell und lautes, wütendes Geschrei weckte den Bischoff und die kommenden Kopfschmerzen waren nicht weit.  
"Urgh... wieso werde ich immer so unsanft geweckt?" grummelte der Blonde und setze sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn gepresst auf. Während Frau wohl unsanft von Hundegebell geweckt wurde, schlief der Violettäugige selig weiter. Es war sowieso recht seltsam, dass Ayanami so ruhig und ohne Unterbrechung geschlafen hatte, denn normalerweise kam dies eher selten vor. Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er die Bewegung neben sich, was wohl auch an dem jahrelangen Training lag was sie in der Akademie absolvieren mussten. Ihre Sinne waren so darauf trainiert, dass sie selbst noch im Schlaf bemerken würden, wenn ein Eindringling sich seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte und versuchte anzugreifen. Doch jetzt wurde er davon nicht unbedingt geweckt, denn sein Instinkt sagte ihm dass es eine Person war, die sein Vertrauen genoss und ihm auch nichts tun würde. Missmutig sah Frau sich um, bevor er Ayanami neben sich entdeckte und sein Morgen wurde etwas besser. Nicht Paradisgleich, aber fast. Mit sanften Fingern strich er dem Chief über die zarten Lippen, bevor er das weiche Gesicht von den silbernen Strähnen befreite, die ihm lose ins Gesicht hangen. So friedlich... man könnte kaum glauben, dass ein Todesgott in ihm schlummerte. Grinsend beugte er sich zu dem Ohr des Anderen herunter und flüsterte ein: 'Ayanami- auuuufwachen.', bevor er über den violettäugigen Schönling aus dem Bett sprang und sich dort streckte. Kein Wunder, dass es schon so hell war - das Zimmer hatte keine Gardinen. Also es hatte welche, aber Motten haben es so sehr bearbeitetet, dass es größere und vor allem MEHR Löcher hatte als ein Schweizer Käse.  
Das Flüstern an seinem Ohr hatte ihn langsam aus seinem Dämmerschlaf gebracht und murrend drehte er den Kopf ein Stück weg, bevor sich die amethystenen Spiegel ein wenig verschlafen öffneten. Sein Blick ging zu dem blonden Mann welcher gerade dabei war aufzustehen und Ayanami setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und gähnte leicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick brauchte er etwas Zeit um sich korrekt zu orientieren, bevor die Müdigkeit langsam verschwand und er seufzend ans Fenster trat. Er entdeckte schnell den Unruhestifter der sich als streunender Hund herausstellte, der dabei war etwas aus der Küche einer kleinen Kneipe zu klauen. Einmal mehr fühlte sich der Chief irgendwie fehl am Platz. Eine Weile blickte er auf den Platz draußen vor der Herberge, die Luft war heiß und trocken. Kaum zu ertragen, aber wenigstens war es in dem Zimmer ein wenig angenehmer. „Ich gehe erst mal duschen." stellte er dann fest und versuchte damit erst mal zu verdrängen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert von der Vorstellung war wie viel Ruß, Staub und Blut noch an ihm klebte von der Verwüstung in Gudje. Und noch dazu wollte er gar nicht wissen in wie weit das Bad schon schreckliche Dinge miterlebt hatte. Aber allem Anschein nach was er gestern schon gesehen hatte, schien es nicht ganz so verwahrlost – wie das in Frau's Zimmer – auszusehen. Zuvor hatte Frau eben noch Shirt und Hose ausgezogen um ins Bad zu gehen, doch Ayanami kam ihm diesbezüglich zuvor. Etwas perplex blieb er im Schlafzimmer zurück, in einer Hand das Shirt, in der anderen die Hose, bevor er sich seufzend auf den Stuhl setze und aus dem Fenster blickte.  
"Ich habe gestern auch was heraus gefunden- wegen den Säulen."  
Die meerblauen Augen betrachteten die Umgebung mit Argwohn, die doch so unbewohnt und leblos wirkte. Ordnung herrschte hier wohl nicht, sondern nur die reinste Ausbeutung. Der magere Junge von gestern ging gerade mit einer älteren Dame die Straße entlang und in die Kneipe hinein. Kurz darauf kam er alleine wieder raus und in Richtung Miene. Frau fragte sich, wer die armen Kerle so wenig bezahlte, dafür, dass sie mehr als 20 Stunden in einer Kohlmiene schuften mussten.  
"Es gibt ein einziges Haus, das von Bedeutung für uns sein könnte: Das Haus des Scheriffs. Ein Einwohner hat mir gesagt, dass er eine große Münzsammlung hat und einen großen Wert darauf legt, dass keiner sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Wäre das nicht etwas?"  
Schweigend lauschte der Chief den Worten des Anderen, doch seine Gedanken hingen noch immer bei diesem Bild fest, was sich wie in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatte und ihn dazu brachte sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch die silbernen Haare zu streichen. Frau sollte in Zukunft lieber aufpassen was er in seiner Gegenwart tat, wenn es schon eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen den Beiden nun gab. Und die musste es einfach geben, denn sonst hätte er nicht derartig empfunden als sich gestern in dieser Intensität geküsst hatten. Ayanami begann langsam die Klamotten auszuziehen, dabei verdrängend was er bis vor ein paar Augenblicken eben noch gesehen hatte und stieg dann unter die Dusche. Das Wasser unheimlich willkommen heißend und für einen kurzen Moment ließ er sich einfach nur berieseln von der angenehmen Kühle, die sich auf seiner Haut ausbreitete und seine Glieder langsam die Müdigkeit austrieb.  
Fragend drehte Frau sich zur Tür um, doch da hörte er schon das Wasser prasseln. Er bezweifelte, dass der Silberhaarige noch irgendetwas mitbekam, weswegen Frau aufstand und zu dem kleinen Waschbecken ging, welches neben der Tür angebracht wurde. Zum Hände wischen oder wie? Na, es würde reichen. Er ließ das spärliche Wasser in seine geformten Hände fallen, dann spritze er es sich ins Gesicht und über die Haare. Ein paar Wassertropfen liefen seinen Nacken entlang, zwischen den Schulterblättern hindurch und den Rücken hinunter. Die Kühle tat dem blonden Bischoff gut, besser, als er gedacht hatte. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um weiter denken zu können.  
1. Ayanami und er hatten sich verbunden um Sin umzubringen  
2. Sie hassten sich  
3. Er hatte Gefühle zu dem Chief entwickelt, die wohl später auf Liebe hinaus laufen würden und das lag NICHT an der Sense  
4. Ayanami empfand wohl genauso, sonst hätten sie sich gestern nicht 'so' geküsst  
5. Er konnte sich nicht auf Punkt eins konzentrieren, sobald Ayanami da war und die Mauer, die ihm von dem Chief getrennt war, weg war. Schnaubend schlürfte der halbnackte Bischoff wieder zum Stuhl und ließ sich daran nieder.  
"Wehe du verbrauchst das ganze Wasser," warnte der Blauäugige ernst und fixierte die Badezimmertür mit einem erbarmungslosen Blick. Mit dem lieben Bischoff war nicht zu spaßen, wenn er seine morgendliche Dusche nicht bekam. Vor allem weil seine Sachen noch nach Ruß und verbranntem Fleisch stanken und vor allem Blut. Er sah es noch an seinen Händen und er wollte es abwaschen. Er wollte das Blut von seinen Händen waschen, aber er bezweifelte, dass es abgehen würde.  
Der Chief war froh darüber, dass er sich wesentlich besser fühlte sobald er den Dreck und den beißenden Geruch von Tod und Verderben abgewaschen hatte. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, zog er sich bis auf das Hemd an und begann dann erst mal damit die silberfarbenen Haare zu trocknen. Es war zwar nicht so, dass es hier nicht warm genug war… aber naja. Eigentlich hatte Ayanami dabei gedacht er würde drum herum kommen Frau noch einmal so zu sehen, aber er wurde wohl enttäuscht und schon wieder verraten, denn eben jener Mann saß auf dem Stuhl und fixierte genau die Badezimmertür.  
"Ah, Herr Chief of Staff lässt sich auch mal blicken," grinste Frau, bevor er sich aus dem Stuhl erhob und seine Sachen mit ins Bad nahm.  
Kurzzeitig hielt der Violettäugige inne in seiner Bewegung und eben jene klaren Kristalle klebten sich wieder förmlich auf dem trainierten Körper des Anderen fest. Ihm blieben die vereinzelten Wassertropfen auf der Haut nicht verborgen und der Silberhaarige zwang sich dazu schnell wieder den Blick abzuwenden als dieser an ihm vorbei ging, bevor Ayanami sich auf dem Bett niederließ und sich auf seine eigentliche Tätigkeit versuchte zu konzentrieren. Allerdings wanderten seine Gedanken hin und wieder trotzdem durch diesen Aufzug zu gewissen Dingen, die ihn in der Nacht heimgesucht hatten und die er schnell wieder versuchte abzuschütteln.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
„Zumindest klingt es danach als könnten wir bei diesem Sheriff was finden." erwiderte Ayanami dann nachdenklich und versuchte so vom Thema abzulenken. Nachdenklich entkleidete der Blondschopf sich ganz und schlüpfte unter die Dusche, während er den Satz von Ayanami vernahm. Bewusst, dass der Silberhaarige es nicht sehen konnte, nickte Frau und ließ das Wasser auf seinen Kopf prasseln. Es wusch alles weg, all die Sünden die er begannen hat, nur nicht den Geruch von Blut an seinen Fingern. Nur nicht die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf von Tod und einem Massaker, dass nicht von Zehels Erinnerungen stammte. Es war alles seins.  
Keuchend lehnte sich Frau gegen die kühle Badezimmerwand und sackte langsam auf den Boden, dass Wasser immer noch laufend. Diese Bilder... tote Kinder, missbrauchte Frauen, erschlagene Männer. Evangeline, missbraucht. Ein Mann, der am Kreuz hing. Ob das dieser Priester war? Verzweifelt schloss der Blonde die Augen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. So viel Grausamkeit an einem Ort, der doch verschont geblieben war. Wieso hätte es nicht so bleiben können? Wenigstens ein unberührter Ort, weg von all dem Blut, das schon vergossen wurde wegen Macht und Gier. Der Bischoff blieb eine bedenkliche Zeit im Bad, bis das Wasser aufhörte zu fließen.  
Ayanami blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Bett sitzen bevor er zum Fenster ging und die Umgebung erneut betrachtete. Sein Blick fiel ebenso auf das große Haus, das er von hier aus nur bedingt sehen konnte. Aber es sah ziemlich teuer in der Anschaffung aus und es passte so gar nicht zum umliegenden Teil der Stadt. Er wusste natürlich nicht welche Qualen Frau im Moment durchmachte, auch wenn er sich fragte, warum er so lange im Bad blieb obwohl er das Prasseln des Wassers auf den schmutzigen Fliesen schon gar nicht mehr hören konnte.  
Ohne wirkliche Freunde schlüpfte Frau in die Hose und in das Hemd und kam aus dem Bad, gerade als er den Verschluss der Hose schloss. Ayanami wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen als eben jener Blondhaariger direkt vor ihm auftauchte und ihn kurz zusammen fahren ließ. Verdammt! Musste er ihn so erschrecken wenn er einfach so lautlos sich wieder anschleichen musste!? Wasser tropfte von den Spitzenenden seines blonden Haares, als er aufsah und Ayanami in die Augen sah.  
"Sollen wir ihn direkt darauf ansprechen oder einbrechen? Ich bezweifle, dass der Scheriff uns so weit vertraut, dass er uns seine Sammlung zeigt..." Noch einmal kurz gähnend griff sich Frau ein Handtuch von der Bank, warf es sich über den Kopf und begann seine Haare leicht durch zu strubbeln, während er zum Fenster ging und sich dann gegen die Wand lehnte mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.  
„Auch wenn ich dir da zustimmen muss, bin ich der Meinung wir sollten ihn erst einmal direkt darauf ansprechen."  
"... Ich frage mich was passiert, wenn wir den Garten gefunden und erreicht haben," überlegte Frau laut und wandte sich zu dem Silberhaarigen um, der wie immer atemberaubend aussah. Aber da Frau nicht schon wieder rot werden wollte, sah er relativ schnell wieder auf den Boden und setze sich auf die Fensterbank. "Denkst du Sin wird dort auf uns warten?"  
Dieser Hurensohn. Frau würde sicherstellen, dass der Tod noch das schmerzfreieste von dem Rest seines untoten Lebens sein würde. Wie konnte er es wagen! Wütend ballte der Bischoff kurz die Hände zu Fäusten, dann hob er seinen Blick zu Ayanami an und grinste leicht. "Ich hoffe er empfängt uns mit einer ordentlichen Portion Kampflust."  
Seufzend hatte der Silberhaarige sich zum Fenster begeben, wo er neben Frau stehen blieb und das kleine Dorf da draußen beobachtete. Er konnte einige Kinder sehen, die in Richtung einer Kohlemiene liefen und der warme Wind der ihnen entgegen kam, strich durch die Haare, die wie flüssiges Silber wirkten. Erst die Worte des blonden Mannes mit den tiefblauen Augen ließen ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück finden. Seine Finger krampften sich in das morsche Holz des Fensters. Es gab so viele Dinge über die Frau noch gar nichts wusste… sonst hätte er dies nicht so leichtfertig gesagt. Ayanami wollte gar nicht daran denken was passieren würde, denn der Garten Eden klang zwar paradiesisch. Aber dort hinzukommen war das definitiv nicht. Verbissen blickte er nach draußen und überlegte kurz was er darauf antworten sollte.  
„Vielleicht. Spar dir deinen Enthusiasmus auf bis es soweit ist." Mit diesen Worten senkte er den Blick betreten ab und drehte sich dann um, um nach dem Hemd zu greifen und dieses überzuziehen, den Rücken dabei zu Frau gewandt. Dann stieß dieser sich von der Wand ab und ging auf diesen zu. Ohne auf dessen Einwilligung zu achten, zog er ihn am Kragen des weißen Hemdes zu sich und küsste ihn frech, aber ganz kurz auf den Mund. Es war gerade mal einen Hauch eines richtigen Kusses, doch es reichte, um den Geschmack der Versuchung auf seinen Lippen wieder aufflammen zu lassen. Ayanami musste zugeben, dass wenn sie so weiter machten diese Küsse definitiv einen Suchtfaktor in sich bargen, dem er langsam zu erliegen drohte. Dafür begann er einfach viel zu sehr Gefallen daran zu finden und er wandte sich schnell wieder ab, ihm einen abschätzenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel gebend.  
"Nö, ich steck meinen Enthusiasmus einfach woanders rein."  
„Aha. Ich will lieber nicht wissen wo rein." gab er zurück und strich sich ein paar der silbernen Haare aus dem Kragen im Nacken.  
"Du bist ja noch perverser als ich, Ayanami. Auch heimlich Pornos in deinem Zimmer versteckt? Jetzt ist das Mysterium, wieso du so viel Zeit darin verbringst, wohl auch gelöst." Grinsend verwuschelte er dem Chief die leicht feuchten Haare, die jedoch schon längst zu trocknen angefangen hatten und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Dort hielt er kurz inne, um in die Stiefel zu schlüpfen und sich die Jacke vom Hacken zu angeln.  
„Könntest du das jetzt endlich mal lassen, verdammt!?" knurrte Ayanami etwas mürrisch. Frau reagierte jedoch nicht weiter darauf und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu dem Anderen.  
"Dann suchen wir jetzt nach einem reich aussehenden Typen? So schwer wird das wohl hier nicht ausfallen." Damit wollte er die Tür öffnen, doch sie wurde für ihn geöffnet. Im Türrahmen stand der magere Junge vom gestrigen Tag und blinzelte Frau kurz an.  
"Oh."  
"Oh," sagte Frau simultan mit dem Jungen und betrachtete sein Gesicht, was Ruß verschmiert war.  
"I-Ich dachte hier ist... ach egal."  
"Hast du wen bestimmtes gesucht?"  
Der magere Junge sah kurz abweisend aus, dann seufzte er nur und betrachtete die rissigen, schmutzigen Hände.  
"Ich habe nach diesem Jungen gesucht - schwarze Haare und silbernen Augen."  
Die violetten Spiegel verengten sich bedrohlich als er diese Beschreibung hörte. Es konnte niemand außer Sin sein. Frau verkrampfte seinen Griff um den Türknauf, das Einzige, was ihm davon abhielt den Jungen durchzuschütteln um heraus zu finden, was er mit Sin zu schaffen hatte. Stattdessen presste er ein: "Er war hier?" heraus. Der magere Junge hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
"Ja? Kennt ihr Typen ihn? Seit ihr seine Freunde?"  
Frau lachte verbittert auf, doch es stoppte je und er sah so emotionslos aus wie nie.  
"Nein. Aber wir kennen ihn."  
Der Junge nickte nachdenklich, dann drehte er sich um.  
"Na egal. Danke." Kurzangebunden und dann wollte der Junge auch schon verschwinden, doch der Bischoff rief ihn zurück.  
"Hey, Bursche. Weißt du wo wir den Scheriff finden?"  
Sofort blieb der Junge stehen und drehte sich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zu Frau und Ayanami um. Wütend bleckte er die Zähne.  
"Der Scheriff kann mich mal." Und damit war er wirklich verschwunden.  
„Tja.. damit hätten wir schon mal die Sicherheit das er hier war." Warf er dann ein als der Junge verschwunden war und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Wie er schon vermutet hatte waren diese Menschen voller Hass und Verachtung gegeneinander. Sie rafften zusammen was es zum raffen gab und wollten am liebsten mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben. Auch Fremde schienen hier absolut nicht willkommen zu sein, könnte es doch sein das sie irgendetwas stehlen wollten. Wobei sich Ayanami fragte was es in diesem kleinen Ort zu stehlen geben sollte. Seufzend sah Frau sich in der trostlosen Stadt um, die wirklich noch nie Ruhm oder Reichtum gespürt haben konnte. Kein Lachen lag in der Luft, es hing Trauer und Verzweiflung in der Luft und drohte den Reisenden zu erdrücken. Besonders der Gedanke, dass Sin hier gewesen war, versetzte Frau einen Stich. Der Mörder mit den silbernen Augen war also tatsächlich auf der gleichen Spur wie sie und anscheinend noch einen Schritt vor ihnen. Aber sie würde ihn einholen und wenn es das Letzte war, was Frau tat. Er würde endlich aufhören Befehlen zu gehorchen, die von jemand kamen, dem er anscheinend nicht mehr vertrauen konnte und selber handeln. Der Kuss hatte seine Entscheidung mehr als nur unterstrichen.  
„Nun da wären wir. Sehen wir doch einmal nach was der Herr uns zu sagen hat."  
Staunend betrachtete der Blonde das Anwesen. Im Schatten der Dunkelheit hatte er es nicht ganz erkennen können, doch jetzt sah es noch prunkvoller als gestern Nacht auf. Bewundernd pfiff der Bischoff, bevor er schon ein bärtiger Mann zu ihnen kam. Mit einem skeptischen und misstrauischem Blick beäugte er die zwei Neuankömmlinge.  
„Wer seit ihr denn!? Verzieht euch, elendes Pack."  
"Immer mit der Ruhe, Bärtie," grinste Frau.  
Ayanami rümpfte nur die Nase und musste dem unwiderstehlichen Drang standhalten, nicht gleich diesem Mann eins mit seinem Zaiphon überzudonnern, von dem dann allerdings nicht viel mehr übrig sein würde.  
„Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise. Allerdings würden wir gerne mit dem Scheriff sprechen."  
„Warum?"  
Ein innerlich entnervtes Seufzen. Oh man. Er hatte genug von dieser langen Diskussion und wollte am liebsten diesen Idioten nur einen Kopf kürzer machen, da rein marschieren und sich diesen hochwohlgeborenen Mann vorknöpfen, der hier das Sagen hatte.  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern." Der Mann verengte die Augen und knurrte dann nur etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, bevor er das Tor öffnete.  
„Folgt mir. Aber ich behalte euch im Auge!" schnauzte er die Zwei an und Ayanami bekam auf einmal sehr große Mordgelüste, während er ihm mit einem eiskalten Blick Dolche in den Rücken bohrte, während sie ihm über den Weg zum Haus folgten. Uff, griesgrämige Menschen waren wirklich anstrengend, obwohl der Bischoff verstand, dass es in diesem Dorf wohl wenig gab, was einem zum Lachen bringen konnte. Als sie dem Mann in das Haus folgten, warf der Chief seinem blonden Begleiter kurz einen Blick zu, der so viel sagte wie: Ich bring ihn um. Ich bring ihn um. Halt mich also nicht ab! Doch der Chief schaffte es selbst diesen Gedanken erst einmal zu verdrängen und leise seufzend blieb er mit Frau in der Eingangshalle stehen.  
"Wir werden schon nichts steh- wow."  
Wirklich imposant. Die Eingangshalle war vergoldet und mit weißem Marmor ausgestattet. Teure Gemälde hingen an den Wänden, drei Kronleuchter baumelten von der Decke hinab, die durch Wandmalereien verschönert wurde.  
"Ja, wow. Und behaltet eure klebrigen Finger bei euch, ich gehe zum Scheriff - und bin gleich wieder da."  
Wütend fixierte er Frau.  
"W-Was starren Sie mich so an? Ich werde schon nichts klauen."  
"Ich bin GLEICH wieder da," wiederholte der Mann missmutiger und stapfte in eine Richtung davon, während Frau sich verwirrt den Hinterkopf kratze und sich dann durch die Haare strich.  
"Gott war der Mann schlecht drauf. Der hat definitiv zu wenig Sex."  
„Kannst du auch an was anderes denken?" fragte Ayanami dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue als der Bischoff wieder auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam. Er wollte nicht wissen wie oft dieser sich schon irgendwo vergnügt hatte. Und genau das war es was ihm schon wieder eine röte auf die Wangen brachte als er begann genauer darüber nachzudenken. Schnell wandte er sich von ihm ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Verdammt! Nicht jetzt! Er musste sich auf ihre eigentliche Mission konzentrieren, also weg mit diesen zweideutigen Gedanken, die ihn immer wieder heimsuchten. Damit ging Frau gemütlich zu einem der Wandgemälde und betrachtete es. Es zeigte einen Haufen von Menschen bei einem Picknick. Er konnte auch Satyren erkennen und andere mystische Wesen aus der griechischen Mythologie - wie zum Beispiel Nymphen. Dann wandte sich Frau wieder an den Silberhaarigen und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
"Was ist dein erster Eindruck?"  
„Das hier irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht." Gab er dann zu und zuckte die Schultern.  
"Two great minds think alike," schmunzelte Frau, bevor der Scheriff die Treppe runter kam.  
„Ah. Die Reisenden. John hat mir Bescheid gegeben, dass ihr ins Dorf gekommen seid." Ayanami brauchte kurz um sich daran zu erinnern wer besagter Mann war bis ihm der Wächter vom Dorf Tor wieder einfiel.  
„Nun… es ist schön dass Ihr Zeit für unser Anliegen gefunden habt."  
Der Mann der auf sie zukam konnte nicht älter als knappe 35 Jahre alt sein, der Ansatz eines Stoppelbartes zeigte sich auf seinem rauen Kinn und die dunklen Augen wurden hinter einer runden Brille versteckt. Wie in den alten Zeiten prangte tatsächlich klischeehaft ein Goldstern an seiner Brust.  
„Wie auch immer. Was wollt ihr? Fremde sind hier nicht willkommen." Knurrte er nur misstrauisch und ließ seinen Blick zwischen Ayanami und Frau hin und her wandeln. Gut sie sahen wahrscheinlich beide nicht wie jemand aus, dem man jetzt so einfach vertrauen würde.  
„Wir sind auf der Suche…" Der Violettäugige überlegte kurz ob er es vielleicht nicht einfach mal mit der Wahrheit versuchen sollte, die sowieso seltsam genug klang. „.. nach Hinweisen auf den Garten Eden." Fügte er dann mit einer gewissen Vorsicht hinzu, während die klaren Kristalle weiterhin auf dem Mann vor ihnen lagen. Ein raues und leicht hohles Lachen entkam eben jenem, bevor er die Schultern zuckte.  
„Ihr auch? Seit wann gibt es so viele Idioten die an solche Märchen glauben!?" Mit einem Lachen drehte er sich halb um und deutete dann mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung wo sich eine Treppe nach unten befand. Der Chief ersparte sich jedes Kommentar, denn er wollte lieber nicht sich mit diesem Typen anlegen, also warf er Frau nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie diesem nach unten folgten. Sofort ging dieser auf Abstand und knurrte leicht, als der Scheriff sie - und vor allem Ayanami - als Idioten bezeichnetet hatte. Arschkriecher. Missmutig folgte er dem Scheriff und Ayanami, der schweigend vor ihnen herging, bevor sie einen großen Raum erreichten. Still betätigte der ältere Mann einen Lichtschalter und fünf Kerzenleuchter flammten auf und erhellten den Raum voller goldener, silberner und bronzenen Münzen, die sicher hinter Vitrinen verriegelt wurden, die man an der Wand aufgebaut hatte.  
"Ein Junge wollte ebenfalls meine Sammlung sehen- ich nehme an ihr wollt es auch?"  
„Schon gut. Wir haben nicht vor irgendwas mitgehen zu lassen." Knurrte der Silberhaarige nur und blickte dem Sheriff nach wie dieser sich wieder entfernte und sie für den Moment alleine ließ. Dann begann er akribisch einmal alles abzugehen, bevor er sich einigen Dingen die interessant aussahen genauer zuwandte. Doch wie auch Frau konnte er nichts Besonderes finden was seine Aufmerksamkeit gerechtfertigt hätte.  
"Was zur Hölle ist sein Problem?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch gar nicht." Antwortete Ayanami nur und musterte ein paar der silbernen Münzen, die sich allerdings als nicht gerade wichtig entpuppten. Schweigend schritt er weiter und ignorierte das Kommentar des Bischoffs.  
Kopfschüttelnd ging der Blauäugige zu der ersten Vitrine und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, doch er konnte nichts wirkliches Außergewöhnliches feststellen. Ganz verschiedene Münzen aus aller Welt, so schien es. Große, kleine, sogar Viereckige gab es sogar.  
"Ich seh nichts," maulte der Blonde und schritt zur zweiten Vitrine. "Was soll sich denn hier bitte befinden? Gott. Ich hab jetzt schon die Schnauze voll von diesem Garten. Wenn es nicht das Paradies ist, dann ist das hier ja alles umsonst. Ich bin gerade SO unmotiviert."  
Frustriert fixierte er die Münzen mit seinen meeresblauen Augen, als ob sie dann irgendetwas sagen oder zeigen würden, dann warf er dem Silberhaarigen einen flehenden Blick zu.  
"Bitte sag mir, du hast eine Idee, wie das hier alles schneller geht."  
Der Blick der amethystenen Spiegel blieb an zwei goldenen Münzen hängen, die auf zwei bordeaux roten Kissen gebettet lagen und anscheinend einen besonderen Wert zu haben schienen. Er achtete dabei gar nicht auf den Blauäugigen, der die ganze Zeit nur maulen konnte, während er sich die eingravierten Bilder genauer ansah. Auf der einen war eine Unmenge von Menschen abgebildet im Stile der altgriechischen Mythologie. Hinter ihnen befand sich ein riesiger Heuwagen und die Menschen streckten verzweifelt die Hände danach aus, während in dem ganzen Heu eine Person saß. Das sah doch eindeutig nach einer Darstellung von Habsucht aus oder eben dem Geiz.  
„Ich glaube ich hab da was." Sprach er dann auf die beiden Münzen an, während er die zweite Münze musterte. Auch auf ihr befand sich ein Bild eingraviert. Es zeigte einen Mann, der in der Mitte einer Menschenmasse stand. Die Menschen um ihn herum hatten sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm umgewandt und schienen ihn zu ignorieren, während er nur einen Spiegel in der Hand zu haben schien. Könnte eine Art von Egoismus darstellen, dachte sich der Silberhaarige und zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Allerdings hab ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er uns nicht die einfach so überlassen wird." Dieses Mal sprach er ein wenig leiser zu dem Blondschopf, als er auch schon Schritte von der Treppe vernehmen konnte.  
„So. Ihr habt euch nun genug umgesehen. Ich muss euch nun bitten zu gehen. Denkt daran, dass ihr spätestens übermorgen von hier verschwindet. Verstanden? Oder ich lasse euch aus der Stadt jagen." Knurrte er und löschte das Licht wieder, bevor er die Zwei wieder nach oben schickte. „Will, bring sie zurück zum Tor." Fügte er dann zu dem vermeintlichen Pförtner, oder was der Griesgram auch immer war gewandt ein, welcher auch sofort auf sie zugestapft kam.  
„Abmarsch!" Wieder ballte sich eine Hand des Chiefs zur Faust und er war versucht ihm diese mitten ins Gesicht zu rammen, weshalb er es auch nicht für nötig hielt sich von dem Sheriff zu verabschieden oder sich bei diesem zu bedanken. Sie mussten sich jetzt eher was ausdenken wie sie sich diesen Münzen nähern konnten um die nächsten beiden Sünden zu erledigen.  
„Und lasst euch nie wieder hier blicken!" knurrte der bärtige Mann dann und schloss das Tor mit einem Knallen hinter ihnen wieder das Ayanami herumfuhr und schon mitten drin war ihn wirklich anzuschreien und ihm ein Zaiphon entgegen zu schicken. Doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen, während er sich wütend umwandte.  
"Keine Sorge- wir würden niemals freiwillig wieder kommen," zischte er Frau und wartete, bis sie sich vor dem Tor befanden, bevor er dem Haus seinen Mittelfinger zeigte.  
„Gott, wenn ich den nochmal zu Gesicht bekomme, schwör ich dir… ich reiß ihn in Stücke." Diese Drohung war durchaus ernst gemeint.  
"Nicht wenn ich es zuerst mache," knurrte der Blonde als Erwiderung, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah sich um. Die Sonne stand immer noch am Himmel, doch es war wahrscheinlich schon später Nachmittag. Der Bischoff seufzte und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Also eine Münze, die die Gier darstellte. Und was sollte man mit dieser anstellen?  
"Dann haben wir eine Sünde- wo ist die andere? Wenn wir Gier gefunden haben, dann fehlt doch eine, oder etwa nicht?" Fragend sah er Ayanami an und musste wieder feststellen, wie gut er aussah. In einem Moment der Schwäche streckte Frau die Hand nach dem Silberhaarigen aus, zuckte dann jedoch wieder zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Die zweite Münze. Sie hatte auch eine Gravierung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie unsere zweite Sünde ist. Machte mir den Eindruck als sei damit eine besondere Art der Völlerei gemeint."  
"W-Wann wollen wir noch mal zurück? Heute Nacht?"  
Frau konnte es sich schon perfekt vorstellen: Er in einem schwarzen Outfit und schwarzer Maske zusammen mit Ayanami, die das Anwesen erklommen. Der Blonde grinste. Ganz wie die skrupellosen Einbrecher, die sie waren. Auch in den Gedanken des Silberhaarigen geisterten diese Münzen noch immer rum und die Überlegung wie sie am besten mit diesen versuchten erst mal zusammen zu kommen. Denn bevor sie darüber nachdachten was sie mit diesen tun sollten, stellte sich die Frage wie sie an diese heran kamen. Der Sheriff würde sie definitiv nicht nochmal in das Anwesen lassen… da war sich der junge Mann mit den violetten Augen sehr sehr sicher.  
„Wäre wohl das Beste… spätestens morgen Abend müssen wir hier sowieso weg sein." Antwortete Ayanami dann und blickte einmal kurz Richtung Himmel. Das konnte ja noch ein anstrengender Tag werden. Ob sie vielleicht auch noch außerhalb des Anwesens ein paar Hinweise finden würden.  
"Das würde mir perfekt passen, denn ich habe Kohldampf. Und du brauchst auch was zu essen." Fast sah er den Silberhaarigen liebevoll an, dann drehte er sein Gesicht weg und lächelte scheinheilig vor sich hin, während er die Straße entlang ging. Der Staub verfing sich an den Sohlen seiner Stiefel und die Hitze war so erdrückend für den Blonden, dass er fast umkam.  
"Goooott," murmelte er und wischte sich über die Stirn. "Heiß..."  
Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem blassen Gesicht und er wandte den Blick wieder auf den Weg. Gut, er musste zugeben ein bisschen Hunger hatte er schon. Allerdings wusste er nicht ob sie hier irgendetwas finden würden, was man halbwegs als Essen bezeichnen konnte in dieser Einöde. Dennoch wäre es wohl besser wenigstens sein Glück in einem der beiden kleinen Lokale hier im Dorf es zu versuchen. Kurz wandte sich der Blick des Chiefs aus dem Augenwinkel wieder zu dem Blondschopf, welcher sich über das Klima hier beklagte. Gut es war wirklich verdammt warm und er hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit das Gefühl, dass das weiße Hemd leicht an seinem Rücken hin und wieder klebte. Aber es war noch auszuhalten und sie konnten ja sowieso nichts daran ändern. Seufzend blieb Frau stehen und schälte sich aus seiner Jacke. Das Shirt war an seinem Rücken schon leicht verschwitzt und er musste sich immer wieder mit dem Handrücken über die feuchte Stirn wischen, damit er nicht aussah, wie frisch geduscht. Skeptisch hatte der Blonde den Chief gemustert, hatte sein Gesicht während seines Gedankenganges angesehen und jedes seiner Züge eingenommen und bei dem schiefen Lächeln hatte er auch automatisch grinsen müssen. Wieso das solch eine Auswirkung auf ihn hatte, wusste Frau um ehrlich zu sein selber nicht.  
"Okay, wir haben die Kneipe oder diese zwei Restaurants zur Auswahl," stellte der Ghost schnell fest, als sich das Kribbeln wieder auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, wie es doch so oft war, wenn er den Chief of Staff musterte. Mit verschränkten Armen musterte er die Einrichtungen, dann entschied er sich für das stabil aussehende. "Das sieht zumindest aus, als ob man nicht gleich von Holzbalken begraben werde würde..."  
Mit dieser Begründung betrat Frau das Restaurant und wurde von Schweigen und Leere begrüßt. Außer einer Frau, die hinter dem Tresen ein Bierglas putze befand sich keiner im Laden. Ein leises Seufzen entkam dem Violettäugigen während er den Blick kurz über das besagte Lokal wandern ließ. Seine Gedanken hingen noch bei den Münzen und wie sie an dieser heran kommen sollten. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen würde es auf jeden Fall nicht funktionieren. Aber darüber konnten sie sich auch noch später Gedanken machen, da Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf etwas anderes lenken lies. Schweigend hatte er zu der Dame gesehen, welche einen ziemlich neutralen Eindruck auf ihn machte. Sie schien anscheinend nicht ganz so extrem verbittert und fremdenfeindlich zu sein wie der Rest in dieser Stadt.  
"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte sie Frau mit den schmutzigen, blonden Haar. Sie klang nicht sonderlich abweisend, sodass sie nach all der heutigen erfahrenen Unfreundlichkeit fast schon freundlich in den Ohren des blonden klang.  
"Wir würden gerne essen..."  
Die Frau zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern.  
"Solange ihr bezahlen könnt- seid meine Gäste. Wir haben Gemüseauflauf, Spagetti, Tomatensuppe und Salat mit Hähnchen."  
Der Bischoff bedankte sich, dann setze er sich am weitesten weg von der Frau an dem Tisch neben einem kleinem Fenster im halbdunkeln. Im Restaurant war es zum Glück nicht mehr so heiß, sodass Frau nicht das Gefühl hatte zu schmelzen und zu einer Pfütze zu zerlaufen.  
"Ich glaube mit einer Suppe kann man nichts falsch machen."  
„Für mich auch." erwiderte der junge Mann nur und folgte dem Bischoff dann zu dem Platz den er für sie ausgesucht hatte. Im Moment stellte sich diese ganze Situation als ziemlich chaotisch und vor allen Dingen auch unheimlich anstrengend raus. Erstens die Sache mit Gudje, dann dieser Kuss, dann diese Stadt und ihre Einwohner, dann die Nähe zu dem Blonden…. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf wie sehr sein Kopf eigentlich von eben jenem Ghost eingenommen war und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Aufmerksam beobachtete Frau das immer noch leicht skeptische Gesicht von Ayanami und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen - was dazu führte, dass er den Silberhaarigen wieder freudig durch die Haare strubbelte, als dieser sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte. Frau erwischte ihn erneut in Unkonzentration als er ihm durch die Haare wuschelte und ein warnender Blick aus klaren Amethysten wurde wie ein Pfeil zurück geschickt.  
„Lass das endlich." Knurrte er nur und wandte dann wieder den Blick ab.  
"Du lächelst mehr," stellte der blonde Bischoff fest und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück gegen den Holzbalken der Bank, auf der er saß.  
"Liegt das an mir?"  
„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein."  
Da war es wieder. Dieses alte Katz und Maus Spiel was sie wohl immer spielen würden, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Es war in dem Sinne ja auch nicht mal mehr wirklich böse gemeint. Aber dennoch schien es eine gewisse Routine bei den Zweien zu werden die sich einfand. Unruhig trommelte er mit den Fingern einer Hand auf der alten Holzplatte herum. Wenn er gezwungen war sich mit Frau auseinander zu setzen, fiel es ihm schwer ruhig zu bleiben. Warum auch immer…  
"Muss ich auch nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass es stimmt." Mit einem frechen Grinsen lehnte sich Frau zurück in den Stuhl und hörte dem Trommeln zu, bevor er den Stuhl nach vorne kippeln ließ und seine Hand auf die von Ayanami legte. "Gott, hör mal auf damit! Willst du mich in den Wahnsinn treiben?"  
„Lässt du dich so leicht nervös machen?" wollte Ayanami mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen und schüttelte dann nur leicht nebensächlich zu sich selbst den Kopf. Nur widerwillig entfernte er seine Hand von der Blassen, die er so gerne an seiner Wange spüren wollte und drehte sich der Kellnerin zu, die erst gerade jetzt aus der Küche kam mit zwei Suppenschüsseln und etwas Brot. Man konnte ihre hohen Absätze von Meilen und Meilen hören.  
"Hier," murmelte sie kurzangebunden, schob die Schüsseln den beiden Reisenden zu und wartete kurz. "Noch was?"  
"Vielen Dank, nein." Die Frau nickte oberflächlich und betrachtete besonders Frau mit einem eingehenden Blick, dann verschwand sie wieder Richtung Tresen um die nächsten, wahrscheinlich nicht kommenden, Gäste zu begrüßen. Frau sah ihr noch leicht misstrauisch hinterher, dann nahm er den Löffel in die Hand. Er wollte lieber nicht damit anfangen zu spekulieren, was sich in dieser Brühe alles befand. Oder eher, was sich nicht drin befand, weil er bezweifelte, dass auch nur eine Tomate verwendet wurde. "Guten," seufzte er und aß einen Löffel. Zuerst wurde er der brennenden Hitze bewusst, dann dem leckeren Geschmack. Erstaunlich. Verwundert sahen die meerblauen Augen auf seine Suppe hinab, dann grinste er und tauchte das Brot genüsslich hinein. "Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es so gut schmeckt," grinste der Bischoff fröhlich, dann sah er Ayanami in die Augen.  
Ayanami und rümpfte ein wenig die Nase über die vermeintliche Tomatensuppe, die ihnen vorgesetzt wurde. Doch Frau hatte durchaus Recht. Sie war wirklich gut, obwohl es im ersten Moment nicht so erschien und der Silberhaarige stellte fest, dass wie so oft der Schein also einen doch betrügen konnte. Schweigend biss er in ein Stück Brot, bevor er wieder den Worten des Anderen folgte.  
"Stört es dich wirklich so sehr, wenn ich dir die Haare zerrubbel?"  
Er konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, bevor er sich wieder an ihn wandte.  
„Sagen wir es so. Auf Dauer nervt das." Gab er dann zurück und gab damit ehrlich zu das der Blondschopf durchaus das Bedürfnis hatte, dauernd ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Warum der junge Mann mit den blauen Augen gerade dies als seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung fand, wusste er nicht und vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen.  
Fragend legte der blonde Ghosts einen Kopf schief, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt in das von der Suppe rötliche Brot reinzubeißen und hungrig drauf rumzukauen. Herrlich. Essen konnte so wunderbar sein, wenn man Hunger hatte.  
"Ach- und wegen den Münzen. Ich dachte mir vielleicht, dass es wie in Gudje sein wird- also, dass die Dämonen auftauchen. Hast du dein Buch dabei? Vielleicht steht da drin, welche Dämonen zu den gesehenen Sünden gehören. Dann kann man sich vielleicht darauf vorbereiten?" Es war eher eine Spekulation aber besser als nichts. Man sollte dem Blonden ja nicht vorwerfen, er würde über so etwas nicht nachdenken und alles nur dem scharfdenkenden Chief überlassen.  
„Ich werde nachher gleich mal nachsehen was in dem Buch steht, aber ich glaube nicht dass es nochmal so einfach wird." Spekulierte der Silberhaarige und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die silbernen Strähnen um diese gleich wieder zu richten, die Frau durcheinander gebracht hatte.  
"Wenn ich etwas tun kann, lass es mich wissen."  
Lächelnd bedachte er den Silberhaarigen mit einem Blick und ein Kribbeln ging durch seine Finger, als er Ayanami beobachtete, wie dieser seine Haare zurecht machte. Er wollte ihm auch durch die Haare streichen, wollte ihn berühren. Ein sehnsüchtiger Seufzer entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. Oder der Löffel sein. Er wäre auch zufrieden gewesen, wenn er der Löffel gewesen sein könnte, den der Chief so genüsslich in den Mund genommen hatte. Verlangend berührte Frau kurz seine Lippen und dürstete schon wieder nach der bitteren Süße der Sünde, die nur Ayanami ihn geben konnte, doch riss sich rechtzeitig zusammen um nicht über den Chief an Ort und Stelle herzufallen.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte auch Ayanami die Suppe geleert und tatsächlich war er dadurch mehr als nur satt, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er normalerweise eben nicht so der große Esser war. Nachdenklich drehte er die Serviette, die jeder von ihnen bekommen hatte in einer Hand und starrte auf die Holzplatte des Tisches. Noch immer gab es da einen gewissen Gedanken an die Sache mit Eden und der wiedergeborene Todesgott hatte da wohl eindeutig mehr wissen als sein Begleiter. Doch sollte er es wirklich wagen und aussprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Sag mal… wenn du dich entscheiden müsstest zwischen der Vernichtung von Sin oder eine andere Person zu retten. Wofür würdest du dich entscheiden?" fragte er dann erst nach einer ganzen Weile, in der er sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte und innerlich abgewogen hatte ob er diese Frage stellen sollte oder nicht.  
"Es wäre... gelogen, wenn ich automatisch sagen würde, dass ich die andere Person retten würde. Es klingt hart, aber ich würde Sin vernichten."  
„Ja, das ist denke ich das Wichtigste." Ayanami lehnte es ab ihm in die Augen zu sehen und vielleicht damit versehentlich zu offenbaren worüber er eigentlich nachgedacht hatte. Dennoch war er auf der einen Seite froh, dass Frau tatsächlich sich durch etwas wie dumme Gefühle nicht dazu bringen lassen würde, ihre Mission einfach über den Haufen zu werfen. Auch wenn es irgendwie bedrückend auf ihn einwirkte und einen seltsam absoluten Punkt in ihm auslöste. Es war ein Grund, der den Silberhaarigen in seinen Ansichten bestätigte. Er sollte sich auf so etwas Törichtes wie Gefühle nicht einlassen. Frau schwieg eine Weile, dann fügte er noch sanfter hinzu: "Aber wenn ich dich retten könnte, dann würde ich es tun. Ohne zwei Mal nachzudenken, ich würde dich vorziehen." Damit erhob sich Frau elegant, beugte sich über den Tisch, um seine Hand durch die silbernen Haare zu streichen, die er schon so lange berühren wollte.  
„Bitte?" Ayanami war gezwungen nach oben zu sehen, da er ja noch auf seinem Platz sitzen geblieben war. „Moment! So habe ich das nicht-" Dann zog er den Chief an sich um seine Lippen auf seine zu drücken. Die meeresblauen Augen blieben dabei geöffnet und sahen in die violetten Spiegel, die doch immer mehr von der Seele enthüllten, die der Bischoff näher kennen lernen wollte. Die Augen des silberhaarigen Mannes waren vor Schreck und Überraschung geweitet, konnten direkt in die blauen Spiegel zur Seele des Anderen sehen. In einem reinen Reflex raus legte sich eine Hand auf die Schulter des Bischoffs und war in der Intention diesen wegzudrücken und sich erneut von ihm zu lösen. Doch der Widerstand verschwand rauchend schnell, während Frau es erneut schaffte dieses verdammte Kribbeln durch seinen Körper zu schicken. Frau drückte ihn noch weiter in den Stuhl hinter ihm, die eine Hand stütze sich auf den Tisch ab, die andere war immer noch im den Nacken des anderen. Sanft schob er die Zunge zwischen die Lippen des anderen. Das Kribbeln wurde heftiger, das Verlangen größer. Oh Gott, wenn er noch so weiter machte -  
Der Silberhaarige musste leicht in den Kuss keuchen als er die Zunge des Anderen an seinen Lippen spüren konnte und er ihm mit der Seinen entgegen kam. Sein Verstand schrie ihm von irgendwoher zu, dass er das lieber lassen sollte – er würde es früher oder später sicherlich bereuen, sich so auf ihn einzulassen. Aber er konnte einfach nichts gegen diese Sehnsucht stellen, die immer wieder Besitz von ihm ergriff.  
Keuchend löste er sich von Ayanami, doch gab dem Silberhaarigen nicht die Freiheit von Platz. Der Bischoff blieb so nahe an ihn dran, die meeresblauen Augen lächelten dem nun Kleineren entgegen.  
"Ist mir egal, ob du es so gemeint hast oder nicht. Ich meine es so und es hat in die Frage gepasst. Wollte dir das eh schon eine Weile sagen. Ich würde sogar... dein Leben meinem vorziehen. Schließlich bin ich doch nur einer von sieben, hm?"  
Grinsend strich er dem blassen jungen Mann über die Wange, dann setze er sich auch schon wieder hin. Sein Blick galt nur Ayanami, bis sein Blick nach draußen glitt und er feststellen musste, dass die Sonne sich schon beträchtlich schnell am Himmel gen Horizont bewegt hatte. Überrascht stieß er einen kleinen Pfiff aus, dann wandte er sich wieder an den Mann mit den violetten Augen, die langsam so viele Veränderungen zeigten, die er nie gesehen hatte. Das Glitzern in den Augen, wenn er interessiert war. Der Schatten, der die wunderbare Farbe der Augen bedeckte, wenn er wütend oder genervt war. Und gerade eben hatten sie sich wieder verändert bei der Frage, doch Frau konnte nicht ausmachen, wieso oder warum er das Gefühl gehabthatte, dass hinter der Frage so viel mehr steckte. Aber es war nicht an ihm Ayanami auszufragen und sicherlich nicht ihn auszuquetschen. Der Chief würde schon zu ihm kommen, wenn er darüber reden wollte. Früher oder später?  
"Vielleicht sollten wir spät nachts oder tagsüber einbrechen- der Scheriff scheint morgens nie in seinem Haus zu sein und wir wissen nicht, wann er schlafen geht oder aufwacht..."  
„Am besten wir versuchen erst mal etwas über die beiden Dämonen herauszubekommen und um den Rest können wir uns dann noch kümmern." Das Buch lag sowieso noch in seinem Zimmer und Ayanami würde nun sowieso vorziehen wenn sie vielleicht früher oder später dorthin zurückkehren würden. In der Nacht wollte er nur ungern hier draußen unterwegs sein, auch wenn die Kinder hier auch draußen waren und anscheinend auch schon dran gewöhnt zu sein schienen. Aber das machte die ganze Situation ja auch nicht sehr viel besser.  
"Stimmt wäre das Beste," stimmte der Blonde dem Silberhaarigen zu. Nachdenklich fuhr sich der Blonde durch das etwas störrisch aussehende Haar und gähnte noch einmal kurz. Seufzend drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zum Fenster und beobachtete die Kinder und Männer, die von den Mienen wieder nach Hause kamen, doch sie blieben anscheinend nicht lange. Die Kinder huschten missmutig und ohne jegliche Hoffnung in ihr Haus, nur um wenige Minuten später mit neuem Proviant wieder raus zu kommen und wieder in Richtung Miene zu verschwinden. Ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung- was blieb einem dann? Wen kümmerte es, wenn Gott grausam oder herzloslos war? War nicht die Hoffnung das Wichtigste? Für einige sicherlich. Frau wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen hier an Gott glaubten, an die Erlösung an die Hoffnung festhielten, denn das schien das Einzige zu sein, was sie am Leben erhielt. Der Glaube an etwas Besserem, an etwas Gutem.  
"Wir sollten... gehen," murmelte Frau, denn dieser Anblick vermieste ihm die Stimmung und brachte seinerseits den Glauben nur noch mehr ins Wanken. Was fiel Gott ein die Menschen hier so zu behandeln? Was gab IHM das Recht?! Nicht einmal einen perfekten Menschen konnte er erschaffen und die perfekte Existenz Verloren musste er hintergehen. Wieso? Wollte er das Einzige sein, was 'perfekt' war? Aber machte ihn nicht genau das unperfekt? Mit einem Nicken stimmte ihm der Chief zu und erhob sich dann ebenfalls von seinem Platz, das Geld hatten sie auf den Tisch gelegt, folgte er diesem dann zum Ausgang. Die Gedanken des Chief of Staff kursierten bereits um die ersten Überlegungen bezüglich der Münzen, auf denen die seltsamen Bilder eingraviert waren.  
Als Frau kurz vor dem Ausgang war - die Frau verschwunden - drehte er sich zu Ayanami um und drückte diesen fest an sich. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er brauchte das jetzt - diese Nähe, dass wenigstens einer für ihn da war… irgendwie.  
„Frau, was…" hatte er noch seinen Satz begonnen, doch in dem Moment drehte sich besagter Bischoff auch schon zu ihm um und er würde an den warmen Körper des Blauäugigen gedrückt. Ayanami zog scharf die Luft ein aus Überraschung und legte beide Hände an die Oberarme des Anderen. Was hatte er denn jetzt? Allerdings musste der Silberhaarige auch feststellen, dass er schon wieder anfing diese Nähe zu genießen. Diesen Duft in sich beinahe aufzusaugen, während er versuchte auszublenden wie Frau ihn an sich drückte. Frau wusste nicht, woher diese plötzlichen Anfälle kamen oder ob sie erwünscht waren, aber er musste sie 'ausleben'. Er wollte ihn an sich drücken, ihn... ja, besitzen? Nein. Aber er wollte der Einzige sein, der das tun konnte, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er durch den Hass, den er so viele Jahre auf Ayanami gehegt hatte, so viel Energie und Zeit verschwendet hatte. So viel Zeit, die er besser genutzt haben könnte, wie in diesem Fall.  
Frau drückte den wiedergeborenen Todesgott noch weiter an sich, bevor er ihn einfach wieder losließ. Davor hatte er den Duft der vertrauten Lilien noch einmal eingeatmet, hatte die Nähe genossen und das Gefühl für jemanden da sein zu können - Für Ayanami da sein zu können.  
"Tut mir Leid. I-ich... es kam über mich."  
Als er den Blondschopf wieder loslassen musste war sich Ayanami nicht wirklich sicher was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte natürlich nichts gegen diese wunderbare Nähe, die er seitens des jungen Mannes geschenkt bekam. Doch für den Augenblick war es wohl besser wenn er nicht weiter darüber nachdachte und sich auf ihre Mission konzentrierte. Auch wenn Frau es wieder geschafft hatte, dass sein Herz wie wild schlug und gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Räuspernd drückte Frau die Klinke der Tür herunter und ging hinaus in die brennende Hitze, die jedoch zum Nachmittag stark nachgelassen hatte. Ab und zu konnte man sogar eine kühle Brise auf der Haut spüren, die morschen Holzschilder quietschten im Wind der kommenden Nacht. Langsam machte sich der Blonde mit seinem Freund? Konnte man das so sagen? Das Wort und die zusammenhängende Bedeutung legte einen rosigen Schimmer auf seine Wangen, der auch nicht verschwand, als sie am Hotel angekommen waren und die knarrenden Treppen nach oben gingen.  
Vor seiner Tür zögerte der Blonde jedoch, nicht sicher, ob es nun selbstverständlich wäre mit Ayanami in einem Zimmer zu verschwinden oder nicht. Vielleicht brauchte der Silberhaarige auch mal eine Pause von Frau's Aktionen?  
"Wenn was ist- ruf, gut?" Damit hatte er wenigstens klargestellt, dass er eigentlich nicht gehen wollte. Fast schon schüchtern grinste er den Chief of Staff an, bevor er die Tür zu seinem vergammelten Zimmer öffnete und sich hinein begab. Die Tür ließ er jedoch einen Spalt offen, bevor er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ - schließlich gab es für ihn gerade nichts Besseres zu tun. Er war nicht so schlau gewesen um irgendein Buch mitzunehmen. Nachdenklich kramte er sein Kreuz aus der Hosentasche, drehte sich ächzend auf den Rücken und betrachtete es mit verengten Augen. Gott.  
"Arsch," fluchte er, war das Kreuz in die Luft und fing es unsanft mit der Faust wieder auf in der Hoffnung es in seiner Hand zerquetschen zu können. "Verloren war unschuldig, nicht wahr? Du wolltest nur kein weiteres perfektes Wesen haben, du Egoist. Ist es nicht so? Antworten wirst du wohl nicht, hm?"  
Knurrend packte er das Kreuz wieder weg, drehte sich auf die Seite, nur um die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und die Augen zu schließen. Er schlief nicht ein, doch der Schlaf streckte die Finger nach ihm aus und ein leichter Schlaf wollte ihm empfangen, während er einen Tagtraum nach dem anderen hatte. Er sah Ayanami - nein, Verloren - und ein Mädchen. Eva? War das tatsächlich Evangeline? Nein... nein, das war Eve. Auch wenn er Gottes Tochter nie begegnet war, wusste er sofort, dass sie es war. Sie redeten miteinander und Eve lächelte fröhlich. Was sollte das? Verstört verzog Frau das Gesicht, doch die Szene änderte sich schlagartig. Eve war weg, Verloren alleine. verzweifelt. Voller Hass, er sah es an der Aura. Frau nahm auch Feuer war, Zerstörung, doch das kam ihm so klischeehaft vor, dass er es ausblendete. Das verzweifelte reichte ihm schon, um seine Finger nach dem Todesgott auszustrecken. Er wollte ihn trösten, wollte ihm sagen, dass er hier war. Doch stattdessen wachte er auf, wenn er überhaupt wirklich geschlafen hatte. Denn ausgeruht fühlte er sich nicht und besonders viel Zeit war auch nicht vergangen.  
Seufzend drehte sich der blonde Bischoff auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an, die meerblauen Augen halb geschlossen, die Gedanken wie schon so oft bei Ayanami. Er wollte ihn sehen, auch wenn es nicht lange her war, wo er ihn gesehen hatte. Aber das reicht dem Blonden nicht. Auch wenn er nicht mit ihm redete, er wollte seine Nähe und seine Anwesenheit spüren. Langsam setze der Bischoff sich auf, doch er bewegte sich nicht weiter. Er war bisher so oft auf den Silberhaarigen zugegangen ohne zu wissen, ob dieser es wirklich... wollte. Den Kuss erwiderte er, die Nähe genoss er anscheinend. Aber wollte er sie auch immer haben? Nachdenklich sah Frau aus dem Fenster und erwog den Gedanken jetzt tatsächlich wieder zu dem Anderen zu gehen.  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam den blassen Lippen des Chiefs als dieser sein Eigenes betrat und die Tür dieses Mal nur schloss und es ablehnte sie abzuschließen.  
„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du eigentlich tust?" fragte der Silberhaarige ein wenig betreten in die Stille des Zimmers hinein und stellte sich für einen kurzen Moment ans Fenster, bevor er dann sich das Buch griff und sich wieder aufs Bett setzte und dort anfing zwischen den alten Seiten zu blättern und sich noch einmal weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Dennoch konnte er einfach seine Gedanken nicht von eben jenem Bischoff mit den tiefblauen Augen loslösen. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er schon das ein oder andere interessante gefunden hatte. So wanderten seine Überlegungen auch immer wieder zu Zehel, welcher sich so komisch benommen hatte. Am liebsten würde er nun einfach zu ihm rübergehen und fragen was denn eigentlich genau los war. Schließlich hatte er im Moment schon die ganze Zeit verdrängt das es Gottes Schuld war, dass er gebannt und getötet werden sollte.  
Seufzend ließ er das Buch wieder sinken und seine Augen hefteten sich wieder an die staubigen Straßen in der Nacht, wo hin und wieder einmal eine Katze oder auch mal ein streunender Hund vorbei hastete, den Schutz der Nacht vollkommen auskostend. Von dem vermeintlichen Traum des Anderen konnte er ja auch nichts wissen. Dennoch war Frau ebenso nicht der Einzige, der gerade gerne bei dem Anderen wäre, denn in gewisser Weise vermisste er diese Nähe schon irgendwie. Eine ganze Weile blieb Ayanami auf seinem Platz am Fenster sitzen, bevor er resigniert das Buch zuklappte und sich wieder erhob. Es hatte doch sowieso keinen Zweck die ganze Zeit darüber nachzudenken, also sollte er dem Gedanken vielleicht lieber gleich nachgeben…


	11. One more Night I wanna be with you

_Nach so langer Zeit endlich mal wieder ein Update ;) ... ich versuche jetzt mal die deutsche Fassung relativ zügig auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen. Mittlerweile hab ich ja schon bis Kapitel 24 runter geschrieben /D._

_Ich könnte immer noch jemanden gebrauchen der mir übersetzen hilft. Ansonsten wird die Übersetzung noch eine Weile dauern._

_I don't own 07 Ghost or the characters ;) ... diese Story basiert vollkommen auf eigenen Ideen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch weiterhin und würde mich über Kommentare etc. freuen ;)_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

One more night I wanna be with you

Frau wanderte noch eine Weile unwohl in seinem Zimmer umher. Mal sah er aus dem Fenster, mal marschierte er einfach im Kreis, bis er die leichte Übelkeit vernahm, die er immer bekam, wenn ihm schwindelig wurde. Doch dann setze er sich nicht hin, sondern stattdessen ging er schneller, bis er zu dem kleinen Waschbecken rannte, um sich dort zu übergeben. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich bestrafen musste. So viel hatte Zehel falsch gemacht, oder so sah er es, und... bis jetzt war er einfach so damit davon gekommen. Wieso? Wenn Gott eh seine Finger im Spiel hatte, wieso quälte er ihn dann so und ließ ihn sein Leben führen, wie er wollte?! Gerade deswegen, wahrscheinlich. Mörder. Gott war ein Mörder und Frau war sich sicher, dass an seinen Händen mehr Blut klebte als an seinen eigenen. Die Bilder von Gudje kamen wieder hoch, genau bei dem Gedankengang. Wieder so viel Mord und Todschlag und nicht einmal für einen guten Grund! All diese Kinder und die Frauen. Die Schreie...

"Himmel," flüsterte Frau, bevor er seinen Griff um das Waschbecken verstärkte und sich wieder übergab. Da er nur die Tomatensuppe gegessen hatte, war es nicht viel, aber seinem Körper strengte es mehr an, als er gedacht hatte. Dieser zitterte nämlich, als ob ihm mehr als nur ein bisschen kalt wäre und das sonst so lebendige Gesicht wurde blasser. Verdammt. Keuchend ließ er das Wasser ins Waschbecken rinnen, spritze sich etwas davon ins Gesicht und wusch sich seinen Mund gründlich aus.

Ayanami selbst hatte die ganze Zeit mit sich gehardert ob er noch einmal zu dem Bischoff gehen sollte um mit ihm zu reden, wegen den Münzen oder warum auch immer. Dennoch hatte er letzten Endes doch entschieden noch einmal zu ihm zu gehen und klopfte nun an der Tür, die tatsächlich noch einen kleinen Spalt offen gestanden hatte.

„Ich glaube ich hab da was." Auch wenn er das Buch nur als Vorwand nutzte um wieder diese Nähe zu Frau spüren zu können – was er natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte - so wollte er doch wenigstens versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Schweigend trat er dann näher und setzte sich mit zu dem Anderen an den Bettrand. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, da der Bischoff irgendwie nicht so aussah und er sich sowieso so seltsam benahm. Der Bischoff wollte gerade das Wasser abstellen, als er Ayanamis Stimme vernahm. Das leise Geräusch des abgestellten Wasserhahns war für einige Sekunden das einzige Geräusch im Raum. Dann ging Frau zum Bett und legte sich wieder hin, den Blick angestrengt zur Decke gerichtet. Er würde dem Chief nichts sagen. Es waren seine eigenen Probleme, sein eigener Glaube, der ihn langsam wirklich krank machte.

"Ach? Haha, ich wusste doch, dass du das besser könntest als ich." Grinsend richtete der Blonde sich auf und lehnte sich gegen das Bettgestell hinter sich, die meerblauen Augen auf Ayanami gerichtet. Er hatte so gehofft, dass es nicht auffiel, doch dann hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, dass dem ehemaligen Todesgott so etwas auffallen würde. Seufzend strich er sich durch das blonde Haar.

"Ja... ist gerade nur etwas viel? für mich. Ich-" Ein verächtliches Schnauben "fühl mich nur so verdammt verarscht und betrogen, dass mir buchstäblich davon schlecht wird." Okay, er hatte es selber provoziert mit seinem Schwindelanfall, aber ihm war auch davor nicht gut gewesen. Obwohl es jetzt langsam besser zu werden schien, als er Ayanami vor sich sah. Er wollte wenigstens dass es ihm gut ging.

Lächelnd winkelte er seine Beine etwas an, damit Ayanami noch weiter aufs Bett rutschen konnte.

"Mach es dir gemütlich- hop. Und was hast du denn rausgefunden?"

Nachdem Zehel also etwas Platz für ihn gemacht hatte, rutschte auch der Violettäugige ein wenig mehr auf die Matratze und klappte die pergamentartigen Seiten erneut auf.

„Nun…Soweit ich das hier richtig raus lesen konnte, werden diese Beiden nicht einfach von selbst auftauchen, wenn man irgendetwas nachgeht. Ich vermute also, sie müssen erst gerufen werden. Von jemandem der einen Bezug zu den dunklen Energien hat…" Auf diese Worte hin, blickte er von den geschwungenen Buchstaben auf und direkt in die tiefblauen Spiegel, die ihn abwartend musterten. Wieder hatte er für einen Moment das Gefühl, als wenn er sich gleich in diesen verlieren würde, hätte er doch diese ewig so beobachten können. Als er sich selbst dabei erwischte, begann er sich schnell wieder zu fangen und sah dann zurück auf das Buch. Die meeresblauen Augen strahlten mehr als nur Zufriedenheit und auch irgendwie Freude aus, dass der Chief hier war. Das war... wirklich schön. Frau wusste gar nicht, wie er die Nacht ohne ihn ausgehalten hätte, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich wieder damit enden würde, dass er über den Silberhaarigen herfiel. Es kribbelte ja jetzt schon in seinen Fingerspitzen die weiche Haut zu berühren und wieder den verführerischen Duft einzuatmen. Gott, langsam wurde ihm war.

Während er Ayanamis Worten lauschte zog der Blonde also seine Jacke, mit der er sich tatsächlich hingelegt hatte, aus und schmiss sie auf den Stuhl (die Schuhe hatte er natürlich schon vorher ausgezogen) und dann musste das Shirt dran glauben.

"Sorry - mir ist warm," grinste er nur, streckte sich noch einmal und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um Ayanami interessiert anzusehen und seinem Vortrag weiter zuzuhören.

Ein wenig irritiert zog der Silberhaarige eine Augenbraue nach oben als er beobachtete wie Frau den Wasserhahn ausgedreht hatte, das Buch dabei auf dem Bett abgelegt und den Blick auf den Blondschopf gerichtet. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem überhaupt nicht, aber nachdem sich der Bischoff wieder auf dem Bett niederließ, schien dessen Hautfarbe sich auch langsam wieder zu normalisieren. Der Chief of Staff sah es nicht weiter ein, noch nachzubohren und wenn ihm der Mann mit den blauen Augen keine Antwort geben wollte, dann würde er es auch nicht ändern können. Wenn er der Meinung war sich ihm anzuvertrauen, dann würde er dies das schon tun. Doch Frau schien es sich anders zu überlegen und ein leises Seufzen entkam dem Todesgott, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch richtete.

„Ehm… wie auch immer. Hier steht auch was von zwei Aufgaben. Scheint wohl dieses Mal ein bisschen anders zu laufen als beim letzten Mal." Fügte Ayanami noch hinzu und klappte das in Leder geschlagene Buch wieder zu. Bei seinen letzten Sätzen hatte er gar nicht registriert wie Frau anfing seine Jacke auszuziehen und als er wieder aufsah, war dieser gerade dabei das Shirt loszuwerden. Eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich in dem Chief aus, während er gegen den roten Schimmer auf seinen Wangen ankämpfte, der so gerne sich versuchte zu zeigen. Unwesentlich schneller hämmerte das Herz des Offiziers gegen seinen Brustkorb und machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Gott… wusste dieser Idiot eigentlich was er ihm da gerade zumutete?! Ihm juckte es sowieso schon die ganze Zeit in den Fingern, einfach für einen Moment alles bei Seite zu schieben. Nur einmal zu vergessen was sie hier eigentlich zu tun hatten und die Finger nach ihm auszustrecken und die Haut des Ghosts zu berühren.

„Hah, ist doch gut. Mehr Spannung," grinste Frau fröhlich. Der Bischoff betrachtete den Silberhaarigen eingehend und wollte etwas näher rücken, doch er zögerte. Nein. Er durfte ihn doch nicht andauernd in Versuchung führen und sich mit. Vielleicht später... Der Blonde grinste frech. Auf jeden Fall später. Auch wenn er Ayanami nicht sagte, was ihn sonderlich störte, so fühlte er eine gewisse Bindung zu dem Anderen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Chief of Staff sich Sorgen um ihn machte, auch wenn er es bezweifelte, dass dieser sich diese machte. Der Blonde hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Ayanami nicht der Typ war, sich einfach Sorgen zu machen, oder würde er bei ihm eine Ausnahme machen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Und wenn, dann war es genauso wahrscheinlich, wie das ihre Liebe - ja, er verleugnete es nicht einfach mehr - unter keinem guten Stern stand. Früher oder später mussten sie ihr normales Leben wieder aufnehmen, auch wenn Frau jetzt schon wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um Ayanami zu beschützen. Oh Gott, Teito würde ihn umbringen, wenn er davon hören würde. Und Castor - Labrador! Was für erdrückende Gedanken. Mit einem leicht resignierten Seufzen lehnte sich der Bischoff zurück an das Gestell und sah schräg aus dem Fenster, während der Mann vor ihm redete. Langsam kamen die Arbeiter wieder aus den Mienen zurück, fertig und gebrochen, keine Hoffnung in den dunklen Augen. Der Anblick verletzte Frau und war nur ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, wie sehr Gott doch seine Aufgabe in den Sand setze.

Ihm war wirklich heiß gewesen, aber jetzt nahm er es in die eigene Hand. Ayanami würde dieses Zimmer nicht ohne einen Kuss verlassen. Nur schon diese eine Tatsache hörte sich in seinem Kopf so richtig an. Gott, ihn störten diese Klamotten an dem anderen. Er wollte seine Haut berühren, diese wunderbare blasse Haut. Okay, langsam wurde es wirklich schlimm. Mit einer Handbewegung holte er das Buch von Ayanamis Schoss und schmiss es einfach auf den Boden. Dann krabbelte er zu dem Silberhaarigen.

„Du weißt, dass es wirklich schwer ist in deiner Gegenwart einen Gedanken zu fassen, der nicht damit zu tun hat dich zu küssen und dich an mich zu drücken?" Eben jene Amethyste weiteten sich in einem leichten Schock als er das Buch auf den Boden warf und er dann auch schon wieder gleich den Duft so in dieser Intensität wahrnehmen konnte, dass dieses Kribbeln in seinen Fingern nur noch mehr zunahm. Ein Schauer jagte den Rücken des Chiefs hinab als er die raue Stimme des Anderen hörte und er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Tatsächlich? Du solltest dich auf unsre Aufgabe konzentrieren." Erwiderte Ayanami ein wenig irritiert. Der Blonde fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen, gab ein genüssliches Seufzen von sich, bevor er Ayanami an sich zog und seine Lippen hungrig auf die des anderen legte. Nur allzu gerne erwiderte der Violettäugige den hungrigen Kuss und ließ die Zunge über die Lippen des Anderen wandern, die Arme um den Hals des Ghosts geschlungen. Ayanami wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren und Frau verstärkte dieses Kribbeln einfach nur noch mehr in seinem Körper, welches sich weiter ausbreitete. Irgendwo ganz weit entfernt schrie ihm sein Verstand zu, dass er lieber aufhören sollte. Aber dieser Gedanke rutschte immer weiter in den Hintergrund als er die warmen Lippen und den heißen Atem des Blondschopfes auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Die Hand des Blonden fuhr durch die seidigen Haare, dann drehte er sich so um, dass er Ayanami gegen die Matratze drücken konnte und er über ihm lag. Ohne seinen Blick vom Anderen zu nehmen, wanderten seine Lippen dessen Hals hinunter, die Finger knöpften langsam das Hemd des Silberhaarigen auf, die Hände strichen sehnsüchtig über die befreite Haut.

„Das ist wirklich gemein, was für eine Ausstrahlung du hast, Ayanami."

Blasse Hände legten sich an die Schultern Frau's und übten einen leichten Druck auf diese aus, während er versuchte ein wenig Distanz zwischen ihnen zu bekommen, doch es war eher nur halbherzig, denn innerlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er genau das hier wollte. Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf den Wangen aus, als er diese Worte vernahm.

„Was soll das überhaupt…" wollte er wissen und wand sich ein wenig unter der verführerischen Nähe seitens Blondhaarigen mit den tiefblauen Augen. Der blonde Ghost sah kurz frech hoch, dann küsste er zärtlich das Schlüsselbein und hauchte einen Kuss an den Nacken.

Die Hände stützen sich nun wieder neben den Kopf des unter ihm liegenden Mann ab, um sich hoch zu drücken und in die violetten Augen zu sehen. Er sagte jetzt sicherlich nicht die Worte, die erstens jede Stimmung zerstörten und zweitens so klischeehaft waren, dass er sich wieder hätte übergeben können. Aber nun, sie waren die ersten Worte, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen waren.

„... Du küsst gut für eine Jungfrau," lachte Frau wieder einmal tot frech, dann beugte sich Zehel wieder einmal nach unten und presste seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, doch diesmal war es hungrig und leidenschaftlich. Er wollte etwas von Ayanami und dieses Verlangen war brennend heiß in ihm und kaum zu unterdrücken. Sehnsüchtig löste er eine Hand von der Matratze und strich dem Silberhaarigen ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, um es in all seiner Schönheit betrachten zu können, denn er hatte die meerblauen Augen wieder einmal nicht geschlossen. Mit den Fingern strich Ayanami durch die blonden Strähnen, der Körper des Chiefs drängte sich ihm mehr entgegen. Nichts anderes existierte mehr um ihn herum, bis auf die Hülle des jetzigen Zehels. Egal was es war… es war ihm egal, es gab nichts anderes was er wollte. Und dennoch… konnte er dieses Stimmchen einfach nicht loswerden. Einen Moment konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf Frau und dessen Lippen, die ihn immer weiter mit sich zogen… ein kleiner Augenblick in dem er kurzzeitig nicht aufpasste… in dem seine Konzentration kurz nachließ und schon war die ganze Selbstbeherrschung für die Katz. Nur zu deutlich wurde ihm das klar als er dieses unwohle Gefühl in ein paar anderen Regionen spüren konnte. Widerwillig löste er sich von den Lippen des Blauäugigen und drückte diesen von sich.

„Schluss jetzt! Du weißt doch nicht was du tust!" knurrte er ungehalten. Er musste hier raus. Sofort. Keuchend hatte Frau sich zum zweiten Mal wegdrücken lassen, doch so viel Verständnis auch seine Körperhaltung ausdrückte, so wenig empfand er diese. Was? Nein. Er würde nicht gehen, denn das tat Ayanami immer. Oder er, for that matter. Einer von beiden hinderte sie daran weiter zu gehen, obwohl beide es wollten. Heute nicht. Nicht dieses Mal.

"Du musst damit aufhören Ayanami - dein Verlangen mir gegenüber zu verleugnen. Sogar dein Körper hat es satt und um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich den gerade viel attraktiver als deinen Verstand."

Der Bischoff grinste frech, dann beugte er sich zu den Silberhaarigen nach unten und küsste ihn wieder. Zuerst sanft, dann verlangender und wilder. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, ließ der Silberhaarige die kühlen Hände über die Muskeln des Rückens wandern, hinterließen die Nägel doch sachte leicht rötliche Spuren, die sich von der Haut abzuheben pflegten. Frau's Hände wanderten währenddessen durch die silbernen Strähnen, die Finger strichen über die weichen Lippen, als er es über sich brachte, sich von diesen zu lösen. "Wenn du mir jetzt in die Augen sehen und nein sagen kannst, lass ich dich in Ruhe."

Ayanami atmete schwer und sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, während die Hitze in ihm sich weiter ausbreitete und er mitten in diese tiefblauen Augen blickte, die ihn mit diesem Verlangen so musterten und ihm eine Gänsehaut verpassten. Natürlich wusste er nichts zu sagen, warum auch… schließlich konnte er sich dieser Sünde auch nicht entziehen, die ihn so in seinen Bann zog. Für diesen Augenblick wünschte er sich nur, dass die Zeit anhalten würde, während er den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte und den Blick abwandte. Er konnte einfach nicht nein sagen. Zehel hatte einfach Recht. Auch wenn er das nicht wirklich gerne zugab. Der Blonde wartete kurz ab, dann grinste er zufrieden.

"Wusst ichs doch." Und damit presste er wieder seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Sein Knie hatte er zwischen Ayanamis Beine stellt und drückte damit leicht gegen dessen Mitte, während seine Hände dem Chief das Hemd von den Schultern strich. Mit seinen Lippen küsste er sich den Weg hinunter bis zu dessen Brust, das Knie drückte noch einmal etwas fester gegen den Schritt des Mannes mit den violetten Augen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wurde das Tun des Bischoffs quittiert, während der Silberhaarige die Berührungen des jungen Mannes genoss und sie ihm immer wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Sein Verstand hatte sich mittlerweile wirklich vollkommen abgestellt und war in irgendeine Schublade gehauen worden, damit diese innere Stimme endlich Ruhe geben würde. Auf die Unterarme gestützt, beobachtete er den Blauäugigen bei seinem Tun und zuckte nur kurz zusammen als Frau das Knie wieder gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Gott verdammt nochmal! Hatte er vor ihn hier zu quälen? Ayanami begrüßte es zunehmend, dass er wieder zu ihm nach oben kam und die violetten Spiegel warfen erneut einen Blick in die Blauen seines Gegenübers. Und je mehr Frau von Ayanami zu sehen bekam, desto schwieriger wurde es für ihn sich zurück zu halten. Wie hatte er es nur vor so wenigen Sekunden ausgehalten, sich dagegen zu wehren? Tatsächlich zu fragen, ob Ayanami dies wollte? Er musste diesen Silberhaarigen wirklich mögen. Und wenn er noch an Gott geglaubt hätte, dann hätte er so oder so seine Finger von dem Chief gelassen, doch... nun, er sah es als 'Strich durch die Rechnung' an. Er verführte keine Frau, sondern noch einen Mann, den er eigentlich hassen sollte. Doch er empfand nichts dergleichen für den Silberhaarigen. Seine Finger strichen über den nackten gutgebauten Oberkörper des anderen und er sog fast schon süchtig danach den Duft ein. Das rundete nur noch alles ab. Die Lippen drückten sich wieder auf die von Ayanami, bevor er noch einmal mit dem Knie gegen die Mitte drückte, wo sich sichtlich schon etwas regte. Schmunzelnd löste sich der Blonde von dem Anderen und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und du wolltest gehen."

„Halt die Klappe." Knurrte er nur und legte eine Hand an den Hinterkopf des Bischoffs um ihn daran zu hindern sich gleich wieder von ihm zu lösen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann," entgegnete Frau einfach, bevor er sich in den Kuss ziehen ließ. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, wanderte die freie Hand Ayanamis an der Seite des Blondschopfes entlang, bevor er leicht an der Unterlippe des Ghosts knabberte. Die Augen waren zur Hälfte geschlossen und der Chief begann zunehmend die Nähe zu dem Anderen zu genießen. Fahrig kraulten die blassen Finger durch die blonden Haare und wanderten herab zum Nacken in den er sich erneut krallte. Dieser Mann gehörte eindeutig verboten, denn Frau hatte auch keine Ahnung was er für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte und noch dazu, dass er sich überhaupt schämen sollte, dass er ihn so weit gebracht hatte.

„Du bist unmöglich. Weißt du das?" kam es leise gegen die Lippen Frau's gehaucht, als er sich zwischenzeitlich kurz von ihm löste und danach erneut einen kurzen Kuss von ihnen stahl. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam dessen Lippen, sein Blick verlor sich in dem endlosen Violett. Seine Hände hatte er auf die Brust des anderen gelegt, seine Finger vergruben sich leicht in die Haut des anderen.

"Das sagt der Richtige." Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen und aus dem angedeuteten kurzen Kuss, wurde ein langer, verlangender Kuss. Das hier reichte Frau nicht und er war sich sicher, dass Ayanami es wusste. Und wohlmöglich das Selbe empfand. Wenn er schon eine Sünde auskostete, sie sich aneignete, dann richtig und nicht so halb. Dieser ließ sich nur allzu gerne auf diesen Kuss ein, kam seiner Zunge mit der eigenen entgegen und stupste sie frech an. Voll und ganz wurde diese kleine Sünde ausgekostet und genossen, auch wenn Ayanami sich noch immer nicht sicher war ob das so richtig war, was sie hier taten. War nicht irgendwann alles wieder beim Alten und dann würden sie es vielleicht bereuen, dass etwas Derartiges zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Aber dennoch konnte der Silberhaarige einfach nicht aufhören, konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren sich auf diese Lust einzulassen.

Während der Bischoff Ayanami küsste, während seine Zunge in den Mund des Anderen eindrang, glitten seine Finger über den blassen Oberkörper und öffneten geschwind den Knopf der Hose. Sanft zog er daran, bis sie etwas runtergerutscht war, bevor er seine Hand in diese gleiten ließ und in den Kuss hinein grinste, als er das Glied des Anderen gefunden und in der Hand hielt. Es fühlte sich heiß in seiner Hand an, doch er ließ es relativ schnell wieder los und rieb einfach nur mit der flachen Hand über die Wölbung, als er diese von dem lästigen Stoff der Hose befreit hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen drückte er sich wieder an den Silberhaarigen, presste seine Lippen hungrig auf die des Anderen. Er wollte ihn. Mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment wollte er ihn. Die Stimme, die immer leiser in seinem Kopf wurde, ignorierte er.

Leise entwich dem Violettäugigen ein Seufzen gegen die feuchten Lippen, als er die Finger Zehels dort verspürte. Das verführerische Kribbeln nahm ihn mehr ein und ließ dieses unwohle Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend einzig und allein bestehen. Mehr oder weniger sanft – eher weniger - sanft fuhren die Fingerkuppen des Chiefs an der Seite des Anderen entlang, bis er mit den Nägeln wieder nach oben wanderte. Langsam wurde die Luft knapp, doch Ayanami war nicht gewillt sich von ihm zu lösen, egal was es kosten würde. Und wenn er dabei ersticken würde. Dann war es ihm egal.

Die Hand rieb immer noch über die dessen Schritt, bevor er sie wieder in der Hose verschwinden ließ. Mit einem amüsierten Blick wanderten auch Frau's Lippen weiter nach unten, den Hals hinab, die Brust entlang. Die Hand, die wieder das Glied umfasste, strich mit den Fingern sanft über den Schaft, liebkoste die Spitze mit sanften Berührungen, bis Frau mit den Lippen am Hosenbund angekommen war. Verlockend zog er diese mit den Zähnen weiter nach unten und die Boxershorts gleich mit. Störend. Alles war störend, wobei er selber noch seine Hose anhatte und es darin unangenehm eng wurde. Frech holte er das steife Glied ans Tageslicht, betrachtete es kurz mit schief gelegten Kopf, bevor er mit der Zunge nur einmal kurz der Länge nach lang leckte. Dann war er schon wieder auf Augenhöhe mit dem Chief und stupste mit genau der Zunge leicht gegen die Lippen des Anderen, der Blick der meerblauen Augen verrucht. Widerwillig ließ Ayanami Frau wieder los als dieser tiefer gewandert war, während ein erneutes Keuchen sich von den blassen feuchten Lippen stahl und die violetten Augen sich für einen Moment schlossen. Aufgrund des fehlendem Halts an dem Ghost, krallte er eine Hand in das Laken unter ihm, sich dabei auf die Lippe beißend um weitere Töne zu verhindern. Immer wieder jagte es eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper und ließ den blassen Körper unter dem jetzigen Sensenträger erzittern. Es wurde zunehmend schwieriger sich zurückzuhalten, während das Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend nur noch verstärkt wurde. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, stoben die silberweißen Haare wie flüssiges Silber über das Kissen. Der Brustkorb hob sich schnell und ruckartig. Dennoch sprangen die violetten Augen in mildem Schock und Überraschung auf als er die warme Zunge an eben jenem fühlen konnte, konnte er sich ein leises Stöhnen kaum verkneifen. Allerdings war der Silberhaarige froh als sich Frau wieder zu ihm wandte und er sofort wieder die Lippen des Bischoffs einnahm. Noch während er erneut hungrig die Lippen des Blauäugigen einnahm, ließ er die Finger tiefer wandern, bis er am Hosenbund des Anderen angekommen war und seicht an diesem entlang kraulte. Unruhig nestelte er an dem Gürtel des jungen Mannes mit den meerblauen Augen herum bis er diesen offen hatte und er sich auch schon mit dem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss beschäftigte, den Kuss dabei nicht ein einziges Mal lösend – selbst wenn die Luft knapp wurde. Er hakte die Finger unter den Bund und begann den Stoff soweit es ihm möglich war herunter zu ziehen, bedacht darauf nicht ein einziges Mal den Schritt des Anderen zu berühren. Noch wollte er ihn ein wenig zappeln lassen, weshalb sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen des Chiefs ausbreitete, als er ein Stück unter ihm runter rutschte und sich hochstützte, Küsse auf den Hals des Ghosts hauchend. Er kam nicht umhin sich eine Stelle zu suchen und in diese zu beißen, einen rötlichen Fleck auf der Haut hinterlassend. Mit einer Hand wanderte er über die ausgeprägte Beule in der Boxershort des Mannes über ihm und strichen verführerisch über diese. Der Bischoff richtete sich für einen kurzen Moment auf, nur um das lästige Kleidungsstück schnell loszuwerden und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Silberhaarigen zukommen zu lassen. Wieder glitten die weichen Lippen über den Oberkörper des Anderen, liebkoste seine Brust, bevor er wieder tiefer wanderte. Der Blonde überlegte eine kurze Weile, was genau er vorhatte, bevor er sich einfach von seinem Gefühl leiten ließ. Mit frecher Zunge stupste er den stehenden Schaft an, den er zum Teil von der Boxershort befreit hatte, leckte einmal wieder längst rüber und umkreiste die Spitze mit der Spitze seiner Zunge. Wieder musste sich der Silberhaarige hart auf die Lippe beißen um keinen Ton über eben jene kommen zu lassen, während Frau in unteren Regionen beschäftigt war und mit jeder Berührung eine erneute heiße Welle durch ihn hindurch sandte. Dann rutschte er wieder nach oben und presste seine Lippen wieder auf die des Chiefs. Die eine Hand fuhr durch das seidige Haar, die andere kraulte den schmächtigen Oberkörper des Silberhaarigen. Immer und immer wieder, wobei sich der blonde Bischoff im Klaren war, dass er niemals genug davon bekommen würde. N-i-e-m-a-l-s. Verlangen drückte er sich wieder gegen den Mann mit den violetten Augen um seine nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren, dann machte er eine elegante Drehung, sodass Ayanami auf ihm saß – ein leises Geräusch der Überraschung seitens des wiedergeborenen Todesgottes erntend. Keuchend löste sich Frau von dem Kuss, seine Hände konnten jetzt rastlos über den Oberkörper und Rücken streichen, wobei er den Druck etwas verstärkte, um rote Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ein kleines Andenken an diese Nacht. Mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen betrachteten die meerblauen Augen das Gesicht des Anderen und kurz verschwand das fiebrige aus Frau und er sah nur den Chief vor sich mit seinen perfekt unordentlichen Haaren, der blassen Haut und diesen leblosen Augen, die sich langsam mit dem Leben füllten, was Frau sich für ihm wünschte... Auch der Silberhaarige keuchte leise auf, als er die Berührungen auf seiner Haut spürte, die ihn weiter in Brand setzten und ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machten. Er wollte mehr… mehr als das Bisschen hier. Der Blick der lustgetränkten Amethyste ruhte in den meerblauen Spiegeln unter ihm. Jeden noch so kleinen Reflex, jedes noch so kleine Funken in diesen dunklen Saphiren, genoss er in vollen Zügen.

Der Zustand hielt jedoch nicht lange an, da vergrub Frau seine Hand schon wieder in den Haaren des Anderen, zog ihn etwas grob zu sich und küsste ihn hungrig und wild. Langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus- auch Bischoffe hatten Wünsche, Verlangen und Geduldsgrenzen. Seine war bald überschritten. Leicht musste der Soldat in diesen kleinen wilden Kampf grinsen als er sich leicht auf dem Becken des Anderen bewegte um diesen noch mehr zu reizen. Dennoch trennte sie ja der Stoff der Boxershorts von einer unmittelbaren Nähe. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen ihn derartig zu ärgern. Frau keuchte in den Kuss hinein. Gott... der Tod konnte so verlockend sein.

Seufzend drückte der Violettäugige sich wieder ein wenig von ihm weg und ging ein Stück von dem Blauäugigen herunter, wobei er mit den Küssen über die Brust des Bischoffs wanderte und hier und da an der Haut knabberte, welche sich so warm unter seinen Lippen und Fingern anfühlte – zumindest für diesen Augenblick. Doch auch die Geduld des Silberhaarigen hielt sich in Grenzen als er sich erneut von ihm löste und seine Hände zum Bund der Shorts wanderten, diese auszogen und die Erregung Zehels an die Luft setzte. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Augen seines Gegenübers, bevor er sich mit den Küssen tiefer arbeitete. Sachte in die Haut knapp unter dem Bauchnabel beißend. Mit einer Hand umfasste er das Glied und strich hauchzart über den Schaft. Seine eigene Atmung ging schneller als er kurz sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ und sich dann doch dafür entschied weiter zu machen.

Nicht ein einziges Mal ließ er den Blick von den blauen Augen weichen als er mit der Zunge über die gesamte Länge leckte und er mit den Fingern weiter massierte. Sein Herz raste nur so dahin, während er die Spitze liebkoste, bevor er die Lippen um diese legte und sachte daran saugte. Jetzt war es an ihm Frau um den Verstand zu bringen. Ein innerliches Grinsen bahnte sich in Ayanami an als er ihn weiter aufnahm, die Zunge gegen den harten Muskel pressend.

"Aya... nami," hauchte der Blonde schon leicht verzweifelt, als er den Handgriff um seinen 'besten Freund' spürte. Die Art, wie der Violettäugige seinen Schaft liebkoste, wie er ihn langsam um den Verstand brachte. Oh Gott...

Keuchend legte sich Frau wieder hin, da er sich bis eben auf den Ellenbogen gestützt hatte, um Ayanamis Machenschaften zu beobachten, und drehte den Kopf weg, die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst. Die Finger verschränkten sich mit den silberhaarigen Strähnen des Chiefs. Er wollte ihn nicht wirklich gegen sein bestes Stück drängen, sondern eher wieder zu sich hoch holen, doch Ayanami hatte wohl andere Pläne. Frau spürte die Zunge gegen seinen Schaft und da es die Zunge des Anderen war, machte es ihn nur noch umso mehr an. Sachte aber bestimmt hatte der Silberhaarige mit den Händen die Hüfte des Bischoffs auf die Matratze gedrückt, ihn davon abhaltend der Versuchung zu erliegen in seinen Mund zu stoßen und den natürlichen Reflex des Mannes mit den violetten Augen auszulösen. Die Lippen Ayanamis schmiegten sich um ihn herum, seine Zunge rieb sich gegen das sensible Fleisch. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er anfing einen Rhythmus aufzubauen in dem er an ihm auf und ab glitt, die Amethyste hatten sich in dieser Zeit geschlossen und konzentrierten sich auf das, was er gerade tat.

Willig drückte der Blonde seinen Becken wieder nach oben gegen die Lippen des Silberhaarigen… oder er versuchte es wenigstens. Ein sanftes Hauchen entkam wieder den Lippen des Anderen, ein leiser Ton. Wenn der Silberhaarige so weiter machte, wenn er ihn tatsächlich noch so provozierte... hielt der liebe blonde Bischoff es nicht mehr lange aus.

Stöhnend kniff der Blonde die Augen zusammen, löste die Hände aus den silbernen Haare und griff lieber in die Decke unter ihm, um sich festzuhalten, aus Angst, dass er gleich irgendwie wegrutschen oder fallen könnte. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon schwerelos mit dem Chief zwischen seinen Beinen und das musste geändert werden. Bestimmt packte er Ayanami keuchend an den Schultern, zog ihn zu sich hoch und presste seine Lippen hungrig gegen seine. Es fühlte sich wie Jahre an, an dem er es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Willig schob er seine Lippen zwischen die des Chiefs, drückte seine Mitte gegen die von Ayanami. Jetzt trennte sie nur noch die Boxershorts des Mannes, den er küsste, die er noch nicht ausgezogen hatte. Trotz Atemnot löste er sich nicht von dem Soldaten, während seine Finger die Boxershorts quälend langsam runter zogen, bis er Ayanamis Schaft gegen sein Glied spürte, was er gegen ihn drückte. Dabei keuchte er relativ laut auf, die Hände krallten sich in den weichen Rücken des Anderen. Die meerblauen Augen sahen in das endlose Violett, da küsste er den Chief erneut, die Arme nun um den Nacken geschlungen. Geistesabwesend wanderte Ayanami mit der Zunge erneut über die Lippen des Ghosts und wollte so wieder einen kleinen Kampf anzetteln, während er leise gegen die Lippen von Frau keuchte. Der Chief hatte sich mit den Armen wieder rechts und links im Bett abgestützt und die blassen Finger krallten sich in das Laken unter ihm. Das Keuchen des Mannes unter ihm sandte jedes Mal wieder dieses Verlangen durch ihn hindurch und der Kuss ließ jeden letzten Zweifel unbestätigt. Ayanami wusste irgendwo tief in sich drin, dass er das hier lieber nicht tun sollte… und dennoch konnte er es einfach nicht verhindern, denn sein Herz raste nur so dahin und sein Körper verzehrte sich vehement nach dem Bischoff. Noch während ihres Kusses wanderte er mit einer Hand erneut über den Körper des Blondhaarigen, zog hier und da mit den Nägeln ein paar rote Striemen auf der Haut des trainierten Körpers. Für einen Augenblick musste der Violettäugige überlegen wie er fortfahren sollte, schließlich hatte er noch nie einen Menschen derartig nahe an sich heran gelassen, was wohl verschiedene Gründe hatte. Aber wie dem auch sei… in einer gewissen Hinsicht folgte er einfach seiner Eingebung als er sich von Frau löste und wieder Küsse auf dem weichen Hals verteilte. Seine Hand wanderte erneut zu seinem besten Stück und massierte wieder über dieses, bevor er kurzzeitig davon abließ.

Willig legte Frau seine Hände auf die blassen Hüften seines Begleiters, drückte sich an ihn und keuchte, nein diesmal stöhnte er den Namen des silberhaarigen Chiefs auf sich. Es war etwas ironisch, dass ein Bischoff und der ehemalige Todesgott kurz davor waren es mit einander zu treiben. Immer hin sollten Bischöfe immer nur Gott verpflichtet sein und ein Todesgott nun... Frau hatte sich noch nie wirklich über die Geschlechter der Götter gesorgt, aber für ihn war der Todesgott immer 'neutral' geblieben. Aber auf der anderen Seite sollte Gott seine Untertanen auch nicht unterdrücken, sollte er Dörfer nicht verkümmern lassen und seine Handlanger (wozu er sich leider zählte) nicht auf einen Unschuldigen losschicken, weil er Töchterkomplexe hatte. Ach, er würde sich später darüber sorgen. Jetzt zählte im Moment nur die Küsse an seinem Hals, das Verwöhnen seines guten Freundes da unten, der ihn schon oft exzellente Dienste erwiesen hatte und der Mann, der ihn wahrscheinlich den Verstand raubte mit seinen Berührungen. Egoist.

Zwei Finger verschwanden zwischen den blassen Lippen, wurden benetzt und strichen dann wieder den trainierten Bauch hinab, kurzzeitig hier und da verweilend, bis er weiter zwischen die Beine des Mannes mit den tiefblauen Augen wanderte. Wieder beugte er sich zu ihm nach oben um diese sündhaften Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen, während er mit der Fingerspitze nebensächlich über den Muskelring strich. Umkreiste diesen, bevor er gegen ihn drückte und letztendlich in ihn drang. Egal ob Frau sich jetzt vielleicht doch noch um entscheiden würde, spätestens jetzt hätte Ayanami wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr aufhören können. Dieser gab seinem Begleiter kurz die Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er diesen in ihm zu bewegen begann. Beim Eindringen hatte dieser ausversehen nicht sich, sondern Ayanami so heftig auf die Lippe gebissen, dass er etwas Metallenes geschmeckt hatte, was sich ebenfalls auf seinen Lippen ausgebreitet hatte. Statt es angewidert wegzuwischen, leckte er genüsslich über seine Lippen, bevor er hungrig seine eigene Zunge ausstreckte und damit über die leicht Blut befeuchteten Lippen des anderen glitt. Kurzzeitig zuckte der Chief tatsächlich zusammen als Frau ihm auf die Lippe gebissen hatte und die violetten Augen öffneten sich erneut für einen kurzen Augenblick. Allerdings schien es ihn gar nicht zu interessieren, selbst als er den leichten Geschmack von Kupfer und Eisen auf den Lippen trug, so spielte es für den Silberhaarigen keine Rolle mehr. Währenddessen bewegte sich das Becken des Jüngeren im Takt zu Ayanamis Eindringen, die Hände krallten sich in die Hüfte, des Mannes über ihn, bevor er von diesen abließ und das Laken unter ihm leiden musste. Er wollte dem Chief nicht wehtun, nicht jetzt, wo er ihm so nahe war. Wobei Frau etwas erstaunt war, dass Ayanami wusste wie... das geht. So sehr er auch darüber scherzte er glaubte wirklich, dass der Chief noch Jungfrau war- immer hin gab es, soweit er wusste, keine hübsche Frau im Militär- zumindest keine, die mutig genug gewesen wäre es mit ihm zu tun, oder? Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf die frechen Lippen des Blonden aus, die meerblauen Augen leuchteten kurz schalkhaft auf. Das würde heißen, dass Frau ihn irgendwann entjungfern würde? Was für ein befriedigender Gedanke.

Was Frau nicht wusste war die Tatsache: Es gab so einige Details in dem Leben des Chief of Staff, die sowieso niemand wusste und dazu gehörten ein paar Dinge, die er auch nicht freiwillig preisgeben würde. Sicher erschien es plausibel, dass jemand wie er normalerweise sich auch nicht für so etwas interessierte. Hatte er bisher in seinem Leben und der Arbeit fürs Militär auch niemals. Wenn da nicht dieser kleine… nun ja, sagen wir ‚Unfall' gewesen wäre. Es gab schließlich einen guten Grund warum Hyuuga immer so an ihm klebte und Ayanami verdrängte diesen nur unheimlich gut. Das musste wohl noch in der Akademiezeit gewesen sein… kurz vor ihrem eigentlichen Abschluss, wo eben jener Schwertkämpfer unbedingt hatte feiern wollen. Der damalige Erstklasseabsolvent – unberührt von dem Geist des alten Todesgottes, der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erwacht war – hatte zwar keine Lust dazu gehabt, aber letztendlich sich von seinem besten Freund breitschlagen lassen. Das Ergebnis waren herbe Kopfschmerzen, ein wager Filmriss mit einzelnen Erinnerungsfetzen an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern wollte, Schmerzen bei jedem Schritt und die Tatsache dass er Hyuuga beinahe mit seinem Zaiphon niedergemäht hätte. Nein. Es hatte seinen Grund wieso Ayanami sich nicht versuchte daran zu erinnern und er deswegen auch nichts gesagt hatte. Lieber ließ er ihm da die Illusion anstatt sich zu diesem ‚Fehltritt' bekennen zu müssen. Allerdings erklärte es die vage Vorstellung, was der violettäugige Chief zu tun hatte.

Der Bischoff, bis gerade ebenso in seinen Gedanken versunken, nur die Berührungen und die Finger spürend, sah in die violetten Augen, die wieder zu ihm hoch sahen. Mit Mühe und unter Einsatz eines relativ lauteren Aufstöhnens richtete sich Zehel auf, löste seine widerspenstigen Finger aus dem weißen Laken, um sie an Ayanamis Wangen zu legen und ihn wieder zu seinen Lippen zu ziehen, bevor er sich wieder mit diesem hinlegte. Er schlang einen Arm um dessen Brust, drückte ihn an sich, während seine Zunge in den Mund des Silberhaarigen eindrang. Seine andere Hand glitt den muskulösen Rücken hinunter, zu seinem Hintern, um dort nach vorne zu wandern und den Schaft des Anderen mit einem zärtlichen Griff zu umklammern. Nun war es an Frau mal wieder die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen. Wortwörtlich. In den Kuss hinein grinsend, auch wenn dieses etwas schwer fiel, weil Frau es immer noch nicht lassen konnte, zu keuchen oder den Namen des Chiefs ab und zu zu hauchen, bewegte er seine schlanken Finger in einer leicht pumpenden Bewegung, wobei die Finger hin und wieder über die Spitze strichen und gegen die kleine Öffnung rieben. Besagter Offizier musste in den Kuss keuchen und gedankenverloren drang er mit dem zweiten Finger ebenfalls ein und begann diese erst sachte zu bewegen, bevor die Bewegungen stärker wurden. Wieder musste er sich auf die Lippe beißen um ein lauteres Geräusch zu verbeißen. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt wirklich die Zeit angehalten, sich nicht mehr von ihm gelöst und nur diese Zweisamkeit genossen. Doch das war absurd. Es wäre sicher besser wenn sich das hier nicht noch mal wiederholte… es würde für beide das Ganze nur wesentlich schwerer machen.

Nebensächlich musste Frau durchaus feststellen, dass er wirklich keine besondere Beziehung mehr zu seinem Herren hatte… Besonders jetzt, wo er ihm sogar den Mittelfinger gezeigt hätte, wenn er jetzt dagewesen wäre:

'HAHA, siehst du, alter Mann?! Du hast mich nicht mehr unter deiner Kontrolle - so FUCK YOU!' Na ja, er würde wohl eine andere Wortwahl nehmen müssen, wie 'so in all your honor, please go fuck yourself, thank you.', schließlich sollte man den Mann ja mindestens etwas Respekt erweisen. Er hatte ihn erschaffen und auch auf Ayanamis Spur gesetzt. Das war schon einmal einen Grund ein Dankeschön zwischen all den Beleidigungen und den Hass auf ihn heraus zu pressen, oder etwa nicht?

Nach einiger Zeit entzog dieser ihm die Finger jedoch wieder, die Hand wieder zu dem Schaft des Bischoffs wandern lassend und diesen massierend. Den Blick hatte er wieder in die tiefblauen Augen gerichtet in der stummen Frage, die zwischen ihnen stand. Keuchend sah er in die violetten Augen, die ihn still fragten. Sollte er? Durfte er? Hah, Frau grinste frech. Er MUSSTE. Wenn er es nicht gleich tat, dann würde Frau bei allen Gesetzen der Welt selber tun. Also erwiderten die meerblauen Augen den Blick. Das freche Grinsen auf diesen verführerischen Lippen jagte dem Chief kurz eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er konnte es in diesen tiefblauen Spiegeln genauestens ablesen. Es bedurfte keiner Worte zwischen den beiden Personen, die sich sonst immer gehasst hatten um nun dieses Einvernehmen zu spüren. Sich diesem Verlangen hinzugeben und zu ignorieren was die möglichen Folgen noch sein konnten. Gleichzeitig löste es ein seltsames Gefühl in dem Silberhaarigen aus, der jetzt wusste, dass Frau ihm wirklich vertraute. Er könnte diese Chance eigentlich jederzeit nutzen und ihn vernichten… und dennoch wusste er, er würde es nicht tun.

Willig drückte Benannter dem Silberhaarigen sein Becken entgegen, zog ihn mit der Hand, die sich immer noch in seinen Haaren befand zu sich und küsste die Lippen wieder, wollte die Sünde auf sich spüren. Die Hand löste sich langsam von dem Schaft, damit dieser 'freigegeben' wurde für den nächsten Moment, die Finger glitten selber zu Ayanamis Öffnung und fuhren leicht neckend und quälend darüber, ohne einzudringen. Schließlich hatte der Chief ihn doch auch so gequält! Mit seinen Küssen, seinen Berührungen, seinem Stöhnen... Oh Gott, dieses Keuchen! Selber musste er es tun bei dem Klang von Ayanamis Stimme, bei der Nähe und der Wärme. Der Atem auf seiner Haut machte ihn wahnsinnig. Willig schlang er seinen freien Arm um den Hals des Anderen und drückte ihn an sich, die Hüfte hob er und presste seinen Steifen gegen den des Silberhaarigen. Wie benebelt sahen die blauen Augen in die seines Gegenübers, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schneller. Sein Körper lechzte nach den zarten und harten Berührungen, nach Ayanami selbst. Und Frau war sich sicher: DAS lag nicht an der Sense in ihm.

Hungrig erwiderte Ayanami den Kuss des Blondhaarigen und drängte sich eben jenem Bischoff mehr entgegen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam den blassen Lippen noch während ihres Kusses als er ihn wieder losgelassen hatte und die Selbstbeherrschung für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder zurückkehrte. Wieder musste er jedoch ein wenig zusammen zucken als Frau damit fortfuhr gerade über diese Stelle zu streichen und er warf ihm nun dann doch einen halbherzigen drohenden Blick aus verhangenen violetten Spiegeln zu. Im gleichen Moment löste er sich wieder von dem jungen Mann der hier so von diesen zwei Empfindungen mitgezogen wurde und atmete kurz kaum merkbar durch, bevor er mit einer Hand die Hüfte des Anderen festhielt und die Spitze gegen die Öffnung Zehels presste. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gesicht des Blondschopfes, während er selbst ein Stöhnen zurückhalten musste, je weiter er sich gegen ihn drückte und in ihn drang. Gerade als dieser seinen Finger in den Chief gleiten lassen wollte, keuchte er auf und konnte einen gedehnten Ton nicht unterdrücken. Er tat es wirklich. Nicht, dass er es nicht wollte, aber Frau hätte nicht von dem Silberhaarigen gedacht, dass dieser es ebenfalls wollte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, keuchte Frau auf, den Rücken leicht nach vorne gekrümmt. Die eine Hand krallte sich in den Haaren, die andere in den blassen Hintern des Todesgottes. Frau hatte sich nie für schwul gehalten, aber das hier... tat gut. Auch wenn der Schmerz ihn durchzuckte und er das Gefühl hatte beinahe zu zerreißen, als Ayanami ganz drin war. Keuchend löste er sich aus den Haaren und dem Hintern und ließ sich gegen das Kissen fallen. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich nun vollkommen mit einem süßlichen Bye Bye und einem neckischen Have fun.

Der Atem des Mannes mit den amethystenen Augen ging schnell und ruckartig als er die Stirn gegen die des Bischoffs lehnte, die Augen halb geschlossen. Die Hitze die sich um ihn schloss war kaum auszuhalten, riss ihn schier mit sich, als er sich wieder etwas hoch stützte und Frau kurz die Zeit gab sich daran zu gewöhnen. Dennoch musste er es ihm verzeihen, dass er nicht allzu lange warten konnte und anfing sich gegen diesen zu bewegen. Das Herz des Chiefs raste noch immer dahin, wahrscheinlich noch mehr als vorher und mit jedem Stoß in den bebenden Körper unter sich, ran ein erneuter Schauer durch ihn hindurch. Spätestens jetzt war aller Verstand und Vernunft wie weggewischt und es zählte nichts anderes mehr für ihn als dieser Mann, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und gleichzeitig diese innerliche Kälte verschwinden ließ. Frau wollte gerade etwas sagen, was genau wusste er nach dem ersten Stoß nicht mehr. Keuchend krallte er sich in das Laken, die Augen halb geschlossen. Noch ein Stoß. Noch einer. Am Anfang war es nur eine Abfolge dessen und der Bischoff schluckte ein paar Mal, biss sich auf die Lippen um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, bis die Bewegungen langsam aber sicher geschmeidiger wurden und das Verlangen seine Lust hinaus zu schreien wuchs. Abrupt löste sich eine Hand aus dem Laken, wurde zum Mund geführt, damit die Zähne sich in sein eigenes Fleisch pressen konnten. Mit jedem Eindringen, was ihm immer wieder tiefer erschien, biss er sich in den Arm, bis er das Gefühl aus diesem verlor. Lustschauer ließen ihn völlig blank werden, denn Frau konnte nur noch an eines und nur noch an einen denken: Ayanami.

Allerdings hatte alles irgendwann auch mal ein Ende und so war es auch mit der Geduld des Violettäugigen bestimmt, welcher nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte und deshalb anfing sich bestimmter in diesem zu bewegen. Es dauerte ein paar Momente bevor er diesen Rhythmus gefunden hatte in dem er anscheinend mit Frau harmonierte. Nebensächlich bemerkte er wie der Mann mit den tiefblauen Augen sich selbst in die eigene Haut biss nur um seine Töne zu ersticken und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des wiedergeborenen Todesgottes. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder die Bewegungen abbrechen zu lassen, die diese Hitze in ihm nur steigerten, nahm er den Arm des Blondhaarigen und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze, wo er seine Finger mit denen des Anderen verschränkte. Erstens wollte er nur ungern sehen wie er sich selbst verletzte und zweitens befand er diese Töne doch als sehr viel schöner, waren sie doch wie seichte Musik in seinen Ohren. Lächelnd erwiderte er den Händedruck, verschränkte schon automatisch seine Finger mit denen von dem blassen Chief.

Immer wieder stieß besagter Mann tief in den hitzigen Körper, bestand seine eigene Atmung aus nicht mehr als einem Keuchen. Die Lider der amethystenen Spiegel hatten sich auf Halbmast gesenkt und beobachteten jede noch so kleine Regung in dem Gesicht des Ghosts. Die freie Hand Frau's löste sich nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls aus dem schon geschändeten Laken, umschlag den Nacken des Anderen. Er wollte ihn so sehr. Er brauchte ihn gerade jetzt und das nicht nur, weil nur der Silberhaarige in der Lage war, das Verlangen und die Lust in dem Bischoff wenigstens etwas zu zähmen. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, was eher nach einem Murmeln klang, schlang er die Beine um die Hüfte des Anderen und presste sich mehr gegen den Schaft des Anderen, sodass dieser unweigerlich tiefer in den Blonden eindrang. Die blauen Augen, so benebelt von der Lust und der Sünde, welche er gerade erhielt, sahen hoch in die ihres Gleichen, nur mit der Farbe des Himmels, wenn die Sonne unterging. Ayanami konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verbeißen als er von ihm näher gezogen, zusätzlich mit den Beinen umschlungen wurde und diese Hitze des Bischoffs ihn umschlang. Eine Hand wanderte zu der Hüfte Frau's, strich dort sachte mit den Nägeln entlang, bevor er sie wieder zu seiner Mitte wandern ließ und dort die Finger um den Schaft schlang. Sich mehr auf seinen eigentlichen Rhythmus konzentrierend, begann Ayanami diesen im gleichen Takt in einer pumpenden Bewegung zu massieren. Wieder beugte er sich nach unten, nahm die sündhaften Lippen nur allzu gerne für sich ein und genoss dessen Töne gegen seine Lippen. Mit der Zeit wurden die Bewegungen seitens des Chiefs kräftiger, das Tempo ein wenig schneller als vorher und wesentlich zielgerichteter. Das Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend war fast unerträglich. Sein Blick blieb in die meeresblauen Augen gerichtet, während er mit den Fingern über die Spitze seiner Erektion strich, bevor er sie wieder komplett umfasste. Gott… er wusste nicht wie lange er das aushalten würde… aber am liebsten wäre es ihm wenn dieser Moment niemals aufhörte. Mit geöffneten Augen bewegte der Blonde sein Becken im Takt, seine Hand in den Haaren des Anderen vergraben. Er kam tiefer und tiefer und Frau spürte, dass er bald den Punkt erreicht hatte, wo er es nicht mehr aushielt, wo die Lust ihn übermannen würde. Und dieser Punkt war bald erreicht und spätestens dann zum Greifen nahe, als Ayanami seine Bewegungen verhärtete. Keuchend, stöhnend zog er den Chief an seine Lippen und küsste ihn willig, während die Bewegungen intensiver wurden. Oh Gott. Irgendwann, was leider relativ schnell war, musste sich der Blonde von den Lippen des Anderen lösen um einen bis jetzt unterdrückten Stöhner loszuwerden. Wissend und vorahnend sah er in die violetten Spiegel, die blauen gefüllt mit Lust und Bereitschaft. Er war so weit und er bezweifelte, dass er auch noch lange warten konnte- nicht, wenn Ayanami ihn so bearbeitete, ihn so um den Verstand brachte. Nicht nur Frau schien bald seine Grenzen zu erreichen, denn auch eben jener Violettäugige hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. So wie sich der Blondhaarige immer wieder gegen ihn drückte und ihn damit beinahe um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. Als Ayanami jedoch einen Blick in die blauen Augen warf, wusste er bereits das er diesen Widerstand nicht mehr notwendiger Weise aufhalten musste, weshalb er mehr Druck in seiner Berührung ausübte und er dann auch schon die ersten Lusttropfen auf der Spitze des Anderen fühlen konnte. Die Finger des Blauäugigen glitten ein letztes Mal voller Lust den Rücken hinab, hinterließen Merkmale an diese Nacht. Die Nägel der anderen Hand bohrten sich in den Handrücken des blassen Todesgottes, als der Bischoff den Rücken durchdrücken musste und ein Lustschauer ihn ausfüllte. Er ergoss sich in der Hand des Chiefs, weshalb sich seine Muskeln um Ayanami herum zusammen zogen und eben jene Kontrolle vollkommen verschwinden ließ, als Ayanami dem Ziehen in ihm nachgab und er in ihm sein Ende fand. Der blonde Ghost verharrte einige Sekunden in dieser Position, bevor er schlapp und kraftlos auf der Matratze kollabierte. Schwer atmend und ebenso leicht zitternd, ließ sich Ayanami auf dem blauäugigen Bischoff nieder sinken und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, welche so ruckartig die ganze Zeit von statten zu gehen schien. Die violetten Augen hatten sich geschlossen, während sein Herzschlag sich langsam wieder normalisierte und er die Wärme des Anderen einfach nur für den Augenblick genoss, darauf hoffend dass diese noch für eine Weile bestehen bleiben würde. Die silberfarbenen Haarsträhnen hingen klamm in dem blassen Gesicht, war die Haut doch ebenso leicht von Schweiß benetzt und es die Minuten verstrichen ohne dass irgendjemand ein Wort verlor.

Liebevoll zog Frau den Silberhaarigen zu sich, presste seine Lippen gegen die Sündigen des Anderen. Hm, sie schmeckten immer noch so bittersüß - wenn, nicht besser. Sein Körper war bedeckt mit kleinen Schweißperlen, das blonde Haar umrahmte das eher markante Gesicht des Bischoffs, während er mit seinen schlanken Fingern durch das seidige Haar glitt, ohne das Worte den Moment zerstören konnten. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in einer Weile. So ließ Frau sich diese Erinnerung nicht nehmen und auch nicht trüben, indem er ihn in irgendeiner Hinsicht ruinierte. Das Lächeln war sogar immer noch da, als er Ayanamis Gesicht zu sich anhob indem er seinen Daumen unter dessen Kinn legte und anhob. Sanft hauchte er dem Chief einen zarten Kuss auf diese Lippen, die ihn verwöhnen konnten, wie sonst keiner.

„Nächstes Mal lieg ich oben," grinste er dann frech und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Anderen, sodass Blond und Silber sich vermischen konnten.

„Na das will ich sehen." Mit diesen Worten löste er sich dann widerwillig von dem Blondschopf, bevor er aus ihm glitt und sich dann neben ihm fallen ließ. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fühlte er sich gerade irgendwie mehr als zufrieden und am besten sollte dieser Moment genau so bleiben und nie wieder vergehen. Wieder suchte er den Blick der tiefblauen Augen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen. Überfall mich nicht nochmal so." fügte er dann jedoch hinzu und kniff den Blauäugigen in die Seite, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte und an die Decke starrte. Der Blonde schnaubte verächtlich. Oh ja, sie würden sehen- und zwar würde Frau auf Ayanami hinunter grinsen und wenn es sein musste sogar winken. Hey, da unten! Langsam drehte sich Frau zu dem Mann mit den sonnenuntergangsfarbenen Augen und grinste leicht.

"Doch keine Jungfrau mehr, hm?" Schmunzelnd, aber liebevoll, strich er ein paar silberne Strähnen, die wie flüssig aussahen, aus dem blassen, leicht verschwitzen Gesicht des Anderen. Kurzzeitig ließ er den Blick zu dem Blondschopf wandern als dieser ihn darauf ansprach und alles was folgte war ein Schulterzucken. Schließlich würde Ayanami ihm nicht so schnell verraten was er schon hinter sich hatte. Auch wenn das mit Hyuuga damals nicht wirklich gewollt gewesen war, sondern einfach wahrscheinlich von dem zu vielen Trinken herrührte, so hatte er doch eine gewisse Art von Erfahrungen.

Nachdenklich runzelte der Blonde die Stirn, wahrscheinlich genauso überfordert wie Ayanami, nur traute er sich nicht darüber zu reden. Waren sie jetzt... zusammen? Oder war das Freundschaft mit Extra oder doch nur ein One-Night-Stand? Ersteres hörte sich von allen irgendwie verlockender an. Zusammen sein mit jemanden. Eine Bindung mit jemanden eingehen und sich nur dieser Person hinzugeben, doch konnte diese Person tatsächlich Ayanami sein? Seufzend fuhr sich der Blonde durch sein leicht chaotisches Haar und zog mit einer leicht trotzigen Geste die Decke über sich. Wen interessierte es? Er würde seinen Willen durchsetzen und BASTA! Sie waren jetzt zusammen, denn Frau konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ayanami sich irgendjemand anderem hingab. Oder etwa doch?... Nein. Auch dieser Vierauge hätte keine Chance. Prüfend verengte der Bischoff kurz die Augen, bevor er zögernd seine Hand ausstreckte und sie auf die linke Brusthälfte des Soldaten legte und ganz still war. Sogar das Atmen hatte er für einen kurzen Moment eingestellt, nur um den Herzschlag des Anderen zu lauschen, um sich wahrscheinlich zu vergewissern, dass sie beide lebten. Das es wirklich wahr war.

Der Chief bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Hand noch immer klebte von den letzten Spuren von Frau. Er hätte am liebsten noch einmal leise aufgeseufzt, jetzt wo er sich irgendwie wirklich gut fühlte. Dabei wusste der Silberhaarige nicht mal warum, aber es hatte einfach etwas sehr beruhigendes hier mit dem anderen zu liegen. Auch wenn irgendeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihm riet noch zu duschen, aber das konnte er auch morgen früh erledigen. Jetzt wollte er nur ungerne die Nähe des Zehels ablehnen.

„Und jetzt solltest du dich wirklich ausruhen und schlafen." Und ich auch. Aber diesen Gedanken behielt er dann eher für sich…

Zehel musste es ihm verzeihen, denn er konnte einfach sich nicht mehr von der Müdigkeit abhalten, als ihm auch schon wieder langsam die Augen zu fielen. Bald darauf war auch schon der gleichbleibende Atem des Chiefs zu hören, senkte sich seine Brust doch in einem flachen Rhythmus…


End file.
